L'amour n'a pas d'âge
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: Bella, jeune lycéene est tombé éperdument amoureuse de l'intervenant en biologie. Le problème? L'intervenant, Carlisle, a dix ans de plus qu'elle. Découvrez leurs aventures. All Humans, Lemons *** Fiction temporairement en pause ***
1. Prologue: le début d'un amour impossible

POV Bella:

Aujourd'hui notre charmant professeur de biologie nous avait réservé une surprise. nous étions tous là à nous demander ce que ça pouvait être sans y donner réponse.

Nous arrivions donc tous dans la salle, nous installions puis le professeur arriva avec un très mais alors très charmant homme blond derrière lui.

_-Chers élèves, je vous présente le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il est tout jeune diplômé et nous a été envoyé par le ministère de l'éducation dans le cadre de la prévention et de l'éducation sexuelle. Je vous confie donc à ses bons soins pour que vous ne soyez pas géner par ma présence. _

Il repartit sans dire un mot de plus. nous étions tous face à ce médecin que je trouvais Ô combien charmant.

_-Bonjour. Comme vous l'a précisé votre professeur, je suis un jeune médecin. Je viens de finir mon année d'internat et je suis à présent résident à l'hopital de la ville. J'ai été mandaté par l'hopital pour venir faire de la prévention, ça fait aussi partie de mon job. je sais que vous comme moi n'allons pas être très à l'aise, la sexualité reste un sujet tabou dans notre communauté mais essayons de discuter un peu._

La voix nasillarde de Jessica Stanley se fit entendre. Quelle gourde cette fille.

_-Monsieur, vous avez quel âge, vous avez une copine?_

_-J'ai 26 ans et non mademoiselle je suis célibataire._

Bien sur cette nouille se mit à rire comme une oie sauvage. Du genre pas du tout discret. Je fixias ce médecin. Je sais pas si c'est le fantasme de la blouse ou quoi mais il était drolement attirant. Des yeux verts à en damner un saint, une chevelure blonde digne des acteurs des années 30 et pas des plus moches, et cet air doux, sympathique et très amicale qu'il prenait face à nous. C'était l'homme dont toutes les filles, je suppose, révaient.

Nous passions un cours fort agréable. Il nous parlait essayer de nous faire parler un peu aussi. On avait bien échangé, ça changé énormement des cours du vieux Brighfield. Nous sortions à la sonnerie. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. j'étais seule dans un couloir du lycée, les vertiges venaient, il faisait extrémement chaud pour Forks à cette période de l'année. J'allais m'écrouler quand des bras me retinrent.

...

J'entendais des voix autour de moi.

_-Donnez lui un verre avec une dose de sucren _dit une voix.

_-Mademoiselle Swan? ça va mieux?_

Et l'ange blond était là devant moi avec un léger sourire. Je bus le verre d'eau sucrée et me relevait doucement. Il gardait une main sur mon épaule. Je devenais incandescente. Sa main sur mon épaule me donnait une impression de petites décharges électriques. C'était loin d'être désagréable, juste... curieux.

....

Nous avions parlé tous les deux, il m'a expliqué dans quelle situation il m'a trouvé. Je lui avais alors dévoilé que j'avais parfois des baisses de sucres mais que ça n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec du diabète. Il m'avait tenu compagnie toute l'après midi et avait même accepté de me ramener chez moi. En sortant de sa voiture, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui avouer une chose.

_-Vous m'avez taper dans l'oeil Doc._

_-Vous êtes très mignonne aussi Bella mais je ne pense pas que les autorités cautionnent les relations entre une jeune fille de 16 ans et un médecin de 26 ans._

_-Je ne comptais pas demander l'avis des autorités._

_-Au revoir mademoiselle._

Il m'avait pris la main et déposa un baiser dessus. J'avais rougi (saleté de réaction morphologique!) et était reparti dans sa voiture.

_-Attends! On pourrait sortir un soir._

_-Demain à 19h? devant l'hopital? je finis ma garde._

_-Très bien, demain 19h._

Puis il était parti. J'avais rendez vous avec le plus charmant des hommes! je rentrais chez moi souriante. Je passais une excellente nuit en passant à ce qui se passerait demain.

...

Nous étions donc allé diner. Il m'avait emmené dans un petit resto italien de la vieille rue de Port Angeles. Nous avions passé une super soirée. Puis il m'avait raccompagné chez moi.

_-J'ai passé une excellente soirée, avec toi Bella._

_-Moi aussi, très bonne._

Pendant cet échange il avait pris ma main. Je vis son visage se pencher vers moi. Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Notre baiser était doux, chaleureux avec nos sentiments respectifs qui se mélangeaient. Il retira ses lèvres et me regardait dans les yeux.

_-Mais qu'as tu fait de moi Bella? Petite femme qui a su touché mon coeur._

_-Qu'est ce que je devrais dire alors..._

Je posais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un court baiser.

_-Serait-ce le début d'une histoire?_

_-J'en ai bien peur ma belle. Je suis amoureux..._

_-Moi aussi. je t'aime beaucoup._

_-Nous resterons caché dans l'ombre... jusqu'à ta majorité._

_-Si c'est le prix à payer pour t'aimer._

Nous nous embrassions une dernière et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais éperdument amoureuse de l'homme de mes rêves. Mais je n'imaginais que ça allait être aussi d'entretenir une relation comme celle ci.


	2. Chapitre 1: Notre première fois

Voilà sept mois que je sortais avec Carlisle. Mes parents savaient que j'avais quelqu'un mais c'est tout. Il n'était en aucun cas au courant que le petit copain en question avait 27 ans et qu'il était chirurgien ni que je l'avais rencontré au lycée alors qu'il venait faire de la prévention sur les relations sexuelles. J'ai conscience que notre différence d'âge peut effrayer mais je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. J'étais en train de me préparer. Officiellement j'allais à une fête avec des amies. En réalité j'allais passé la soirée avec Carlisle qui m'emmenait dans un petit resto sympa. J'enfilais mes sous vêtements, petite dentelle noire, et ma robe en soie violette. Il était 8h quand mon portable vibrait sur mon lit.

_Coucou mon cœur_

_je suis devant chez toi, je t'attends_

_Je t'aime._

J'adorais ces petites attentions. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais! Je pris ma pochette et descendis en courant.

_-maman j'y vais à demain!_

_-A demain chérie, bonne soirée!_

_-Merci!_

Je sortis et sautais dans les bras de Carlisle qui m'attendait appuyé contre sa voiture. Je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour

quand … mon père débarqua. Il s'était figé devant nous. Oh merde!

_-Isabella Marie Swan tu rentres à la maison tout de suite!_

_-Mais papa! Pourquoi?!?!_

_-Je vois ma fille de 17 ans en train de bécoter un homme de 10 ans de plus et je dois rien dire!_

_-Papa voilà pourquoi j'ai rien dit, tu te comportes toujours comme ça! Mais je l'aime!_

_-Tu te comportes comme une trainée Bella, je pensais qu'on t'avait mieux éduqué que ça!_

Je pleurais. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que je l'aimais plus que tout. Carlisle caressa mon bras et embrassa ma tempe.

_-tu devrais y aller ma belle, on se verra plus tard_, Me dit carlisle

_-Je t'aime. _chuchotais je la voix prise de sanglots

_-Moi aussi toujours._

Je me détachais de ces bras et partis en direction de la maison. J'étais en larmes. Pourquoi était-il rentré juste à ce moment là. Ma mère me vit arriver en larmes et courut vers moi.

_-oh ma chérie que se passe-t-il?_

_-ta fille n'allait pas à une soirée avec des amies mais avec un homme d'au moins 10 ans son aîné en train de bécoter!_

_-Mais non._

_-C'est bon maman je veux rien savoir, je monte dans ma chambre._ Dis je en pleurant

J'étais désemparé. Comment j'allais faire? Mon père ne me laisserait plus sortir. J'avais une idée. Ma chambre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. J'envoyais un message à Carlisle.

_Va un peu plus loin que chez moi et gare toi _

_J'arrive!_

_Je t'aime, Bella._

_Bella, je t'en prie _

_Ne fais pas de chose imprudente pour moi._

_Je t'aime, Carlisle._

_Je ne fais rien d'imprudent_

_mais rien pas même mes parents_

_n'arriveront à me séparer de toi._

_Bella_

_Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi_

_Je t'attend devant la troisième maison après la tienne._

_Je t'aime ma Bella._

Je souriais. Comme je l'aimais! Je sortais précautionneusement par la fenêtre et attiré ensuite au sol. Sans bobo je courus vers le troisième maison après la mienne. Je voyais sa voiture au loin et je courus comme si ma vie en dépendait jusque là. Je me jetais sur lui, l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Je voulais qu'on aille dans un hôtel ou je sais pas et je voulais lui prouver que je l'aimais. Je voulais m'offrir à lui.

_-Je t'aime, je veux que... je t'en supplie fait de moi celle qui t'appartient._

_-Bella je veux pas... te faire l'amour juste pour braver l'interdit de ton père. _Me dit il résignait

_-C'est pas pour ça que je te le demande. J'en ai envie... je te jure, je sais que je suis qu'une ado écervelée mais je jouerais pas avec ça._

_-Alors on y va à ce resto ou tu veux faire autre chose._

_-J'aimerais qu'on aille sur la plage une soirée tranquille juste tous les deux._

_-Je suis désolé ma Bella de pas t'offrir ce que tu veux... je veux pas te faire de la peine..._

_-Non je comprends... _répondis je déçu

_-Oh non chérie ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie. Ne noies pas tes magnifiques yeux mon ange._

Il me prit dans ses bras en me berçant. Il embrassait ma tempe. Pourquoi mes parents ne comprenaient pas. Les garçons du lycée ne m'intéressent pas. Seul Carlisle m'intéresse. Et c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis qu'il ait 10 ans de plus que moi. Je me blottis contre lui.

_-Je t'emmène chez moi, tu as besoin de manger mon cœur. _M'annonça-t-il

Il me remis sur mon siège, j'attachais ma ceinture et nous allions chez lui. 15 minutes plus tard nous arrivions et nous montions. Je n'étais jamais venu chez lui mais en voyant son appartement ça lui ressemblait totalement. J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir blanc. Il partit dans ce qui devait être la cuisine puis revient avec deux coupes d'eau pétillante.

-_Je me suis dit que tu aurais surement soif après toutes ses émotions._

_-Merci..._

Je buvais religieusement mon eau et ne le regardait pas. La bretelle de ma robe (un peu grande) tomba sur mon épaule et découvrit le haut de mon soutien gorge. Je la remontais en rougissant. Je posais mon verre sur la table basse et il en fit de même. Il s'assit près de moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Il commençait à m'embrasser dans le cou tendrement. Je passais ma main sur sa joue et retombais contre le dossier du canapé. Il continuait et je n'en était pas peu heureuse. Il accéderait finalement peut être à mon envie d'être sienne physiquement.

_-Tu avais raison, j'ai envie de plus avec toi mais je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je voulais attendre que tu me le demandes._

_-Je te le demande Carlisle, faut moi tienne. Je suis prête j'y ai réfléchi longtemps. Je suis prête à me donner à toi._

_-Promet moi une chose._

_-Dis moi._

_-Si je te fais mal ou si je fais quelque chose de travers dis le moi. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal._

_-Je te le promet..._

Il me prit dans ses bras telle une princesse et m'emmenait dans sa chambre. Il me posait délicatement sur le lit et continuait de m'embrasser. Je m'affairais sur sa chemise et lui retirais en embrasant son torse doux et musclé. Il m'avait enlevé ma robe pendant que j'en finissais avec son pantalon. Il m'embrassait le cou, la poitrine, le ventre et les jambes pour revenir à ma bouche.

_-Tu es sur de toi?_

_-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de devenir une femme dans tes bras._

_-tes désirs sont des ordres, ma princesse._

Il me retirait mon soutien gorge pour faire subir une douce torture à mes seins. Massage, succion, caresse. Tout était parfait. J'étais bien, les gémissements m'échappaient. Il me retirait mon shorty de dentelle et déposa un baiser sur mon intimité. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me cambrer. Je retirais son boxer. J'étais prête.

_-T'oublie pas,_ me dit il.

Il enfila un préservatif et se plaça face à mon entrée. Il me regardait de ses grands yeux verts plein d'amour et entra doucement en moi. Sur le coup la douleur me submergea, une larme s'échappa. Carlisle arrêta tout mouvement.

_-Tu as mal? Dis moi!_

_-Nan continue ça va passer._

_-Non tu souffres chérie._

_-Continue ça va passer je te le promets. _Dis je avec une pointe d'énervement

Il continua doucement ses mouvements de va et vient en moi. La douleur bien que présente passa au second plan et je commençais à prendre un plaisir infini. Je gémissais je me surpris même à être horriblement excité. Il continuait toujours, se préoccupant de savoir si tout allait bien pour moi.

_-ça va je te jure continue, je ne suis plus très loin._

Oui mon orgasme était proche. Je passais ma main entre nous deux pour caresser mon clitoris. Le plaisir se propagea dans mon dos puis se concentra sur ce périmètre de mon corps. Carlisle dut le sentir il accéléra le rythme et je jouis pour cet orgasme fulgurant.

_-Oui Carlisllllllle!_

Je reprenais mon souffle, Carlisle vint très vite après moi retombant sur moi tout en faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser. Il se retira de moi et se coucha près de moi. Il m'attira contre lui et embrassa ma tempe. Je me collais contre lui. J'avais vécu une expérience magnifique. Je l'aimais j'en étais sur et c'est avec lui que je voulais faire ma vie. Il essuya ma larme qui avait pris la sortie lors de la pénétration.

_-ça a été? _Me questionnait-il

_-C'était magnifique, je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel. Merci d'avoir été le premier pour moi... et le dernier je l'espère._

_-on fera tout pour. Bon je vais te ramener chez toi avant que ton père envoie une escouade chez moi._

_-Non je t'en prie me ramène pas... demain..._

_-Bella tes parents sont pas au courant que tu es ici. Tu es mineure, on a eu des relations sexuelles, tu as fuis de chez toi _

_pour venir faire l'amour ici chez moi. Rien que pour ça je mérite la prison aux yeux de la loi._

_-J'ai laissé une lettre sur mon lit. Si ils y sont, ils savent où je suis._

_-Je t'en supplie Bella. Si on m'envoie en taule, tu seras malheureuse, je le serais aussi, on va se détruire et je veux pas que tu sois en conflit avec tes parents..._

_-Tu comprendras donc jamais que je t'aime et que je m'en contrefous que mes parents ne soient pas d'accord! Moi je t'aime!_

_-moi aussi je t'aime mon amour mais je veux pas que tu sois malheureuse._

_-J'en ai marre de me cacher. Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache._

_-tu sais bien qu'on peut pas... pas tant que tu es mineure._

_-Je vais partir... loin de Forks._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-JE t'aime mais je peux plus rester ici sans pouvoir t'aimer à ma façon._

_-chérie..._

_-promis je ne coupe pas les ponts, je veux juste... aller loin jusqu'à mes 18ans._

_-Bella, ne pars pas je t'en supplie, je vais faire quoi sans toi moi?_

_-Non dis pas ça, c'est déjà dur de prendre cette décision. Je vais aller chez ma tante et je reviendrais en septembre._

_-Si tu penses que c'est mieux..._

_-Je te promet de toujours penser à toi. J'irais pas voir ailleurs je te le promet._

_-Reviens moi vite, je t'en supplie._

_-Je te le promet. Je t'aime... je t'aimerais toujours._

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Je les séchais en posant mes lèvres dessus. Je me levais me rhabiller et lui aussi. Nous redescendions et allions chez moi. Mon père faisait le guai devant la maison. Carlisle avait raison si je n'étais pas rentré il aurait envoyé une escouade me chercher. Il s'arrêta devant chez moi. Je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassais avec tout mon amour.

_-Je te promet de te revenir, mon amour. Septembre arrivera vite._

_-je l'espère. Je t'aime malgré tous les obstacles qui nous séparent._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Je penserais à toi tout le temps mon cœur, chaque seconde._

_-Moi aussi._

Je descendis de la voiture sinon je savais que je n'arriverais pas à le quitter. Je retournais vers la maison. Ma mère accourut dehors et me serrait dans ses bras.

_-Chérie pourquoi tu es parti comme ça on a eu peur!_

_-Maman je veux partir chez tante Anna._

_-Pourquoi chérie?_

_-Je.. j'en ai besoin. Jusqu'en septembre si c'est possible._

_-Bien sur chérie Anna sera heureuse de t'avoir un peu avec elle._

Voilà mon départ été planifié direction Miami, la Floride.

**Voilà le premier chapitre! N'oubliez les petites rewiews pour le moral :)**

**La suite dans 2 ou 3 jours, comme il faut que je réécrive un peu la fiction de départ.**


	3. Chapitre 2: Mon amour perdu

**Voilà enfin le second chapitre! J'ai beaucoup trainé je vous l'accorde mais j'ai eu du boulot pour la fac et je devais réécrire tout le chapitre. Voilà pour vous :D**

POV Carlisle

Ma Bella était partie, depuis 10 minutes... je ne sais plus. J'étais rentré chez moi, j'avais tout balancé à terre. J'étais ensuite parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre et j'avais craqué, en larmes... inconsolable. Oui moi pourtant apprêté psychologiquement je me repliais sur moi même à cause d'une fille, une ado de surcroit. Comment une aussi jeune fille avait réussi à me faire ça. Ma réponse? Elle ne faisait pas son âge. Dans sa tête elle était tellement plus vieille que 17 ans. Elle était belle, elle m'aimait comme je l'aimais. Elle était en quelques mois devenu mon oxygène, la chose dont j'avais le plus besoin pour vivre sereinement. Sans elle je n'étais qu'un corps sans vie, un légume... un automate rien de plus. Elle me manquait... comment allais je tenir 11 mois sans elle.

….

Ma nuit avait été dure, je n'avais pas dormi et quand ça s'était produit, je cauchemardais. Je voyais ma Bella partir, puis me quitter, avoir un accident d'avion mortel. Toutes les situations qui pourraient me le retirer s'étaient réuni dans mon esprit, s'étaient infiltré dans mes rêves. Je me levais et buvais mon 51ième café depuis 2h du matin. Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, demain non plus. J'allais pouvoir m'apitoyer sur mon sort, pleurer ma rage, ma tristesse, mon manque de ma princesse. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était pour moi. Ma belle princesse, ma reine, la seule qui éclaire mon univers.

Rien que de penser à elle, les larmes coulaient. Je les séchais avec énervement. Comment une fille qui vous a dragué pendant une de vos interventions en milieu scolaire peut vous retourner de cette manière. Je me souviens le soir où nous étions sorti ensemble en ville. Je l'avais emmené à Port Angeles dans un petit restaurant italien « La Bella Italia ». Elle s'était habillé d'une jolie robe noire avec des ballerines. Ses cheveux avaient ses magnifiques boucles naturelles. Elle les avait laissé lâche. Elle sentait bon le freesia et la rose framboisée. Un vrai délice. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su à quel moment j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Peut être que ça remontait à beaucoup plus loin que le diner. L'intervention elle même ou son sauvetage dans le couloir.

Ce soir là elle avait choisi les raviolis aux champignons. Nous avions parlé de nos intérêts. C'est là qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne comptait pas allé en faculté. « L'art ne s'apprend pas dans un amphithéâtre bondé avec des profs barbants » m'avait-elle. « Je veux être Artiste Peintre » m'avait elle annoncé de but en blanc. J'avais été fasciné par sa détermination. Je lui avais si elle avait un plan de secours si son art ne touchait pas le public et elle m'avait répondu « Non je suis persuadé que j'y arriverais. Je fais des trucs... impressionnants ». Je voulais la croire. Elle même était impressionnante. Elle m'avait alors promis de me faire une toile pour que je vois de quoi elle était capable. C'est comme ça que quelques jours après je l'avais vu arriver à l'hôpital avec une toile sous le bras, me demandent à l'accueil. Elle avait fait un scandale à la secrétaire qui ne voulait pas me biper pour me prévenir. Heureusement j'étais passé dans le couloir à ce moment là. C'est vrai qu'elle était une vraie artiste. Elle avait peint une sorte de tableau abstrait très captivant et original. Je lui avais embrassé la joue et lui avait dit que je l'appellerais ce soir. Je devais y aller ça urgeait une vieille faisait une appendicite ils l'envoyaient au bloc en urgence. Une chance pour moi qui doit faire un quota d'opération.

C'était l'époque où on commençait à s'aimer. On était très attaché, d'amour, de complicité mais aujourd'hui je sais que je l'aime d'un amour tellement plus grand... plus profond. 5 minutes loin d'elle et je tremble. C'était donc les joies de l'amour que ma mère me décrivait le jour où je lui ai demandé si moi aussi j'aurais une petite amie au lycée. À l'époque j'avais des lunettes affreuses, un appareil dentaire imposant et le plus grand intello connu dans le petit lycée de Chicago où nous résidions à cette époque. Avec le temps j'étais devenu plus beau, je m'étais fait opérer les yeux, mon appareil avait disparu. Mon intelligence et mon intérêt pour les études avaient soudainement intéressé les plus jolies filles. J'étais sorti avec quelques unes mais sans grand intérêt. Mais Bella... ce que je ressentais pour elle était tellement différent. Elle m'avait montré un autre jour, une nouvelle facette de moi même. J'avais parlé de Bella à Esmé. Comme à chaque fois, elle est heureuse. Ma sœur est une sorte de boule d'énergie. Elle m'avait demandé tout un tas d'infos sur Bella. Mais je ne lui avais pas dit son âge. Je connaissais la chanson. Tu risques la prison pour une gamine. Tu vaux mieux que ça Carlisle. Mais je vis ma vie comme je l'entends et je veux que Bella en fasse parti.

Elle me manquait... comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait me manquer autant. Son énergie, sa douceur, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots d'amour... tout ça me manquait. Comment allais-je survivre à ça...

…

deuxième jour sans elle... deuxième nuit blanche... finalement j'aurais pu faire mes gardes sans soucis. Je me levais . Cette fois ci je m'étais attaqué aux bières. Pas bon je sais mais le café ne suffisait plus à me tenir éveiller. Je ne dormais même plus... Je regardais les photos de ma belle, celle que l'on avait fait pendant une journée au Disney World de Seattle (ndlr: Je sais pas si y'en a un mais on va dire que si lol). Elle était belle, elle souriait à pleine dents. On était tout les deux retombé en enfance mais ça faisait du bien. On avait passé une journée mémorable. On s'était quitté le soir pour mieux se retrouver le lendemain. Je passais quand je pouvais à la sortie de son lycée. Pour passer un peu de temps avec elle.

J'avalais ma 17ème bière du matin et je fondais en larmes à nouveau. J'étais parti dans les toilettes vomir le trop plein de liquide alcoolisé. Je n'avais jamais supporté l'alcool. J'étais ensuite parti dans ma chambre pour pleurer encore et toujours mon désespoir. J'étais en manque d'elle, ma princesse. Ma belle où que tu sois j'espère que tu penses à moi... parce que toi tu hantes mes pensées... et ce pour toujours. Je m'endormis pour la première depuis longtemps d'un sommeil carencé en rêve, un sommeil sans cauchemard...

Je me réveillais quand j'avais entendu la sonnette de mon appartement sonnée. Et à en juger par la frénésie des sonneries, ce ne pouvait être que ma soeur.

-_Carlisle Charles Cullen, grouille ton cul d'ouvrir cette porte ou je te jure que tu vas m'entendre!!!_

Je me levais péniblement et me trainai pour lui ouvrir. Elle était complétement abasourdi en me voyant.

_-Mais merde Carlisle qu'est ce que t'as fait!? Tu t'es drogué!?_

_-J'aurais préféré que ce soit ça..._

_-Allez raconte moi. _

_-Bella est parti..._

_-Elle t'a quitté? C'est ça? Si je retrouve cette fille je lui fais bouffer sa merde je te jure!_

_-Elle m'a pas quitté... elle est parti chez sa tante...jusqu'en septembre._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas... Bella... elle a 17 ans..._

_-Putain! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques! Tu risques de finir en taule à cause d'elle!_

_-Je sais... c'est pour ça qu'elle est parti... Elle reviendra quand elle sera majeur... pour qu'on puisse vivre notre relation sans se cacher._

_-C'est une chic fille. Elle te protège..._

_-Elle pouvait pas me protéger en restant ici? Elle me manque Esmé si tu savais comme elle me manque..._

Je refondis en larmes dans les bras de ma soeur. Elle caressait mon dos pour calmer mes larmes.

_-Je suis désolé petit frère. Je pensais pas que tu l'aimais autant._

_-Je l'aime à en mourir Esmé... qu'est ce que je vais faire sans elle?_

_-Met toi à fond dans ton travail. Tu dois bien avoir un contact avec elle?_

_-Par mail... Je peux lui envoyer des trucs aussi en passant par son père._

_-Tu vois... c'est pas perdu. Septembre ne te paraitra plus si long en attendant de cette manière._

_-Merci Esmé._

_-De rien petit frère. Bon je vais dire aux parents que t'es vivant mais tu as juste un chagrin d'amour. Je leur dis pour Bella?_

_-Oui ils ont droit de savoir._

_-A plus tard gamin. Je t'aime fort._

_-Moi aussi._

Elle était reparti... Je m'étais douché et habillais. La sonnerie sonnait. Qui ça pouvait bien être? Je partis ouvrir et tombé sur le père de Bella.

_-Carlisle Cullen?_

_-C'est moi._

_-Charlie Swan, le mère de Bella. _

_-Entrez je vous en prie._

_-Merci._

Il entrait et examinait mon appartement. Il n'y avait à priori rien à dire. Je lui proposais de s'asseoir dans le canapé, ce qu'il fit et lui offrait à boire. Il me regardait perplexe puis prit la parole.

_-Ma fille m'a dit que vous étiez la raison de son départ._

_-Oui c'est exacte._

_-Vous aimez ma fille?_

_-C'est assez inattendue comme question enfin... oui je l'aime.. je l'aime énormément... à en mourir._

_-Vous avez eu des relations sexuelles avec elle?_

_-Une fois seulement, _Dis sans mentir... je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

_-Je ne dirais rien mon garçon. Tu m'as l'air très bien. Tu ne l'as jamais forcé à rien. Elle me l'a dit._

_-Je ne lui ferais jamais ça..._

_-Que dirais-tu de venir prendre le diner avec mon épouse et moi. Notre fille nous manque également et parler avec quelqu'un qui nous comprend nous ferait du bien._

_-Euh... oui bien sur j'accepte._

C'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé à la table de mes « beaux parents ». Nous avions parlé de Bella toute la soirée. J'allais mieux, je souriais. Sa mère était adorable, et son père très sympathique une fois qu'il baisse ses barrières de père protecteur. J'étais retourné chez moi le cœur léger. Je m'étais assis à mon bureau et avait allumé l'ordinateur. J'ouvrais mes mails et en découvrit un de Bella.

_De Bella Swan _

_À Carlisle Cullen .com_

_Objet: Je t'aime._

_ Coucou mon amour._

_C'est moi... je m'ennuie, tu me manques. Deux jours que je suis inconsolable mais je me dis que je fais ça pour notre bien. J'ai passé un bon après midi avec mes cousines. Nous sommes allés en ville faire les magasins. Je sais tu vas rire, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça mais tu sais... tout est bon pour me faire oublier que tu me manques. Même si je ne l'oublie pas. Tu es mon amour et mon cœur me rappelle que tu es loin._

_J'espère que tu n'en souffres pas trop. Ça me ferait mal de savoir ça. Ce n'est pas le but premier de la manœuvre mais moi même j'ai du mal à me tenir à ma décision._

_En tout cas, prends soin de toi, je t'aime mon amour et ça sera pour toujours et même plus si on me le permet. Je te joins à ce mail une photo de moi pour pas que tu m'oublies._

_Je t'aime, Ta Bella._

J'étais heureux qu'elle pense à moi. Je souriais niaisement. J'ouvrais la photo qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Elle était sublime ma belle. Elle souriait mais on voyait que le cœur n'y était pas. J'aurais aimé la serrer contre moi, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais elle était loin je ne sais dans quel état du pays. Je décidais de lui répondre.

_De Carlisle Cullen .com_

_À Bella Swan _

_Objet: RE:Je t'aime._

_ Hey ma belle._

_Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles! Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie pour moi non plus mais je survis malgré tout. Je pris pour que Septembre vienne vite. Tu me manques énormément, ça ne devrait même pas être permis un manque pareil. J'ai passé les deux derniers jours enfermés chez moi à te pleurer. Pas très virile je te l'accorde mais ma peine s'est exprimé._

_Je suis content que tu t'amuses un peu. C'est pas bon de se renferme, je le fais moi même et ça fait plus de mal qu'autre chose._

_Je t'aime tellement mon ange, j'espère que tu t'amuses quand même, ta mère m'a dit que tu ne voyais pas souvent ta tante. Ton père m'a invité à manger avec eux ce soir. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, tu as été notre sujet de discussion favori._

_Je t'aime ma belle, plus que tout et pour l'éternité, Carlisle._

_PS: ta photo est sublime. Elle va surveiller mon sommeil en ton absence._

Et je cliquais sur Envoyer. La soirée chez ses parents, le mail, je souriais j'étais bien. Vivement que septembre arrive. Je partis me coucher, demain je travaillais. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit avec l'ours en peluche préféré de Bella que sa mère m'avait donné. Je le serrais contre moi. Il avait son odeur. Je m'endormis en souriant, pensant à ma belle. Ma nuit fut pleine de jolis rêves. Mariage, bébés... Bella était présente dans tous.

**Eh eh voici le chapitre tant attendu!**

**Alors dites moi tout!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Nos retrouvailles

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!!!**

Ma belle était parti depuis 11 mois loin de moi, je ne savais même pas où elle était. Elle avait eu peur que j'aille la voir... je ne sais pas. Elle m'envoyait un mail chaque jour, une nouvelle photo tout les mois. Mais je n'avais plus eu de photo depuis 5 mois. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait elle arrêtait subitement de m'envoyer une photo? Ça me la rendait moins absente, j'avais imprimé chaque photo qu'elle m'avait envoyé. À croire que je devenais fétichiste ou je sais pas quoi. Je les regardais sans cesse. Sur chacune elle souriait mais il manquait ce petit éclat dans ses yeux.. comme quand elle est heureuse. Je sais qu'elle le vit aussi mal que moi. Elle me le dit souvent dans ses mails... _«Tu me manques... je savais même pas que c'était possible qu'une personne puisse manquer autant. », « Tout de toi me manque. Ton odeur, tes câlins, tes baisers... tout...Septembre me paraît bien loin... ». _Elle souffrait, c'était indéniable... Mais elle s'en tenait à sa décision. Pour nous, elle sacrifiait 11 mois de sa vie pour pouvoir revenir m'embrasser à sa majorité. Elle était forte... si je savais où elle était je serais allé la chercher... mais son éloignement n'aurait servi à rien. Il faut croire qu'elle me connait par cœur.

…

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 13 septembre, ma Bella avait 18 ans!!! Enfin elle rentrait. C'est son père qui m'avait prévenu que son avion atterrissait à 16h28. Il me laissait y aller seul. Cet homme sous ces airs bougons était un saint, incroyablement gentil quand il connait. Il m'avait même dit qu'il acceptait ma relation avec sa fille. Une réussite pour notre couple. Ma famille connaissait l'existence de Bella, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire des éloges de ma princesse. Ma sœur avait vu les photos que j'avais dans ma chambre en me disant qu'elle me correspondait si bien. Belle, douce, gentille... tout à fait pour moi.

Il était presque l'heure, j'étais arrivé deux heures avant l'heure d'arrivée de l'avion. Je ne voulais rien manquer. Son père m'avait révélé que la fameuse tante où elle était vivait à Miami en Floride. Je guettais l'arrivée de l'avion je faisais les cents pas dans le hall de l'aéroport. Quand est ce que ce foutu avion va-t-il atterrir!?

« L'avion en provenance de Miami a atterri sur nos pistes. »

Ma Bella était ici! J'étais emplis de joie. Les passagers commençaient d'arriver dans le hall mais je ne voyais toujours pas mon amour. Toujours personne... mais bon dieu où est-elle?! Je m'énervais, j'avais peur qu'elle est décidé de ne pas prendre l'avion, qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, que la Floride lui ai plu et qu'elle ne veuille plus en partir. Puis je relevais la tête et vis une bouille brune avec de très longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux chocolat souligné de khôl noir et de mascara. Ses cheveux sont bouclé de belles anglaises. Elle porte un jeans brut, des bottes en cuir marron et une tunique grise avec un veste cintré marron. C'est elle je le sais. Elle porte le pendentif que je lui ai envoyé par l'intermédiaire de son père. Un petit cœur en diamant Swarovski avec une chaine en argent. Dans un mail, elle avait dit qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup. _« Est ce donc ton coeur que tu m'envoies? Que j'en prenne soin? Ton cadeau est vraiment magnifique mon ange. Merci vraiment. ». _Elle regarda vers moi et sourit les larmes aux yeux. J'étais aussi très ému. Elle courut vers moi, valise roulant derrière elle. Je courais aussi vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur elle sauta dans mes bras. J'embrassais ses cheveux, les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les retenir. J'humais sa douce odeur, passais mes mains dans ses cheveux comme pour retrouver cette douceur qui m'avait manqué.

_-comme tu m'as manqué mon amour. _Lui dis je.

_-Toi aussi chéri, j'étais mal sans toi. _Dit elle contre mon torse où elle s'était réfugié

_-moi aussi, ne me laisse plus jamais ma belle._

_-Jamais je te le promet mon ange._

_-Je crois qu'on ne peut rien leur interdire, Charlie... Ils s'aiment et nous devons l'accepter. _Dit une voix féminine que

j'identifiais comme celle de sa mère.

_-J'aime bien Carlisle, il ne fera rien à ma fille._

Bella allait vers ses parents et les serrait dans ses bras. Ils l'embrassèrent, la serrèrent dans leurs bras puis la poussèrent vers moi. Elle revint vers moi et se serra contre moi. Je la serrais également sentant son cœur s'affolait.

_-On rentre chérie, on vous laisse vous retrouver._ Dit renée

_-merci maman, papa._

Et ses parents repartirent nous laissant tous les deux. Je la ré embrassais. J'étais heureux de la tenir enfin dans mes bras. Elle se serrait contre moi.

_-je veux plus partir loin de toi. Ça fait trop mal. _Me dit elle.

_-Tu ne partiras plus sans moi. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras mienne pour toujours j'en fait le serment._

_-Je t'aime! Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon chéri. _Dit elle en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou

_-si c'est autant que je t'aime je le sais._

On passait encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis je pris sa valise et nous allons à la voiture. Je l'installe et nous partions chez moi. Nous arrivions en bas de mon immeuble. Elle s'extirpa de la voiture et je sortis sa valise du coffre. Nous entrions dans l'appartement. J'avais préparé une petite table en tête à tête et un chemin de rose nous y menait. Elle passait la porte et semblait émerveillé.

_-Chéri c'est... wouah. Magnifique._ Dit elle émerveillé

_-on fête un grand jour. Tu es majeur._ précisais-je

_-Enfin. Après 11 long mois._ Dit elle en se retournant vers moi.

_-je t'aime mon amour._ Lui avouais je en me plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

_-Moi aussi._

Il fallait que j'y arrive, qu'elle sache. Je devais lui dire. Mais comment aborder le sujet? avant? Après? J'allais le faire maintenant je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais déjà attendu 11 mois, ces parents étaient au courant.

_-Chérie j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important._

_- Dis moi._

Je vérifiais que tout était en ordre. Je l'amenais sur la petite estrade du salon et me mit à genoux devant elle.

-_Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te demander cette chose. Bella veux tu devenir ma femme?_

Elle semblait complétement abasourdi, elle n'en revenait pas. Ses petites mains tremblaient dans les miennes. Des larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Elle souriait tout de même.

_-Je...je...je...oh merde je bug! C'est oh mon dieu je m'y attendais pas... je... oui bien sûr que j'accepte!_

Elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa avec amour. Elle pleurait et souriait en même temps. J'embrassais sa tempe et le serrait contre moi. Je l'aimais plus que tout il n'y avait pas de doute. On se relevait et je la serrais dans mes bras. Ma Bella sera mienne pour toujours.

_-Mes parents... ils ont accepté mon amour pour toi mais le mariage c'est leur coller un coup de massue non?_ Demanda-t-elle.

_-Tes parents sont au courant. Je leur en ai parlé en tout premier lieu et ton père... n'a pas bronché._

_-Mon père... tu parles bien de Charlie Swan là?_

_-Oui madame, ton père Charlie Swan n'a rien dit et m'a même largement accorder ta main._

_-Pour une fois qu'il me fait confiance! Je t'aime si tu savais comme je t'aime..._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime... J'ai de la chance de t'avoir._

_-moi aussi._

Nous dinions et discutions de tout et de rien. Elle me racontait ses 11 mois en Floride et moi mes 11 mois loin d'elle ici à Forks. Bella me dévorait des yeux et mon anatomie y répondait très bien merci. Elle me fixait en un sourire qui paraissait un peu triste comme sur les photos.

_-Tu as beaucoup maigri bébé..._ déplora-t-elle

_-ton absence a bouffé mon existence._

_-Je suis désolé qu'on ait du vivre ça..._

_-notre couple est plus fort que tout maintenant._

_-Oui mais regarde toi on dirait un cadavre, va falloir que je te fasse des petits plats matin midi et soir!_

_-j'aimerais bien..._

_-Tu sais je... enfin je pensais que peut être... je pourrais venir habiter avec toi... peut être..._

_-tu veux vraiment venir vivre ici? _Dis je étonné

_-Je suis ta fiancée, je pense que... enfin c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi et... enfin tu sais je vais pas à la fac l'année prochaine et... enfin voilà, j'en ai très envie._

_-je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, ce sera toujours un immense plaisir de me réveiller avec ton corps entre mes bras. _dit je surpris et heureux à la fois.

_-Je t'aime Carlisle Cullen._

_-je t'aime aussi Bella Swan._

Je me levais et allais vers elle. Je la pris par les épaules et lui massais. Elle se leva et vint devant moi. Elle passa ces mains autour de ma nuque et partit à l'assaut de mes lèvres. On s'embrassait avec amour, elle passait ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je calais les miennes dans le creux de ses reins et caressait avec mes pouces. Elle s'affaira à déboutonner ma chemise, embrassant mon torse à chaque parcelle découverte. J'embrassais sa tempe. Elle me poussa sur le canapé et tomba sur moi par la même occasion. Je lui retirais son top pendant qu'elle débouclait la ceinture de mon pantalon et qu'elle me le retirait. Je fis de son jeans un vieux souvenir. Elle était devant moi encore plus belle que la première fois où je lui avais fait l'amour. Elle portait un soutien gorge en dentelle noir et un tanga de même composition et même couleur. Je pétrissais ses seins au travers du tissu puis le retira pour mieux la combler. Elle retira mon boxer devenu étroit suite à toutes ces caresses. Elle passa sa main sur mon sexe tendu pour elle. La première fois je prenais les devants pour la mettre à l'aise mais là elle avait pris de l'assurance. Elle prit ma verge à pleine main et effectua des mouvements de va et vient, c'était un sentiment de plénitude totale. Puis une sensation nouvelle m'envahit. Je découvris qu'elle venait de me prendre en bouche et me faisait du bien avec avidité. J'étais... je voulais pas éjaculer dans sa bouche, qu'elle se rabaisse à ça.

_-Bella arrête je viens et je veux pas..._

Mais sa langue était passé par une zone sensible et je n'avais rien pu faire, j'avais éjaculé. Elle avalait tout. Elle remontait vers mon visage et me sourit.

_-Je voulais pas Bella je te jure._

_-Eh... j'en avais envie._

Je ne puis trouver autre chose à faire que de l'embrasser. Je la fis passer sous moi et l'embrassa pour ensuite descendre vers son intimité. Je la touchais, soufflais dessus, passait des coups de langue sur sa fente humide.

_-Oh mon dieu! Carlisle ne t'arrête surtout pas!_

Je la lapais avec encore plus d'entrain. Je faisais tournoyer mon pouce sur son bouton de bonheur et la pénétra de deux doigts. Elle hurla quand l'orgasme la gagnait. Elle retombait haletante sur le canapé et je remontais vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Elle se colla contre moi. J'embrassais son cou, son front où perlait de petites gouttes de sueur. Je l'embrassais encore.

_-Carlisle... prends moi... maintenant..._

_-à vos ordres ma reine._

Je pris un préservatif, le déroula sur mon sexe déjà prêt à l'assaut de son corps de déesse. Je la pénétrais et commençais directement mes va et vient. Elle plantait ses ongles dans mon dos tellement elle prenait du plaisir. Nous venions assez vite l'un et l'autre. Je tombais le côté et le serrais contre moi. J'embrassais sa tempe et respirais sa douce odeur. Elle fixait mon dos avec concentration.

_-ça va pas chérie?_

_-J'étais en train de me dire que je t'avais pas raté, je suis désolé..._

Je passais ma main là où ses ongles s'étaient planté une heure plus tôt et la ramenait vers moi pour voir qu'elle était ensanglanté.

_-En effet. Une vraie tigresse._

_-Tu as de quoi désinfecter? Je vais te le faire._

_-l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain._

Elle se releva en enfilant ma chemise et partit chercher de quoi nettoyer les dégâts. Elle revient avec des compresses et du désinfectant.

_-Attention ça va piquer un peu. _Me dit-elle.

Elle passa délicatement un coton imbibé sur les ravages de ses ongles dans mon dos et embrassait mon dos.

_-Et voilà. _déclara-t-elle

_-Merci chérie... ma tigresse. Ou mon petit chaton._

Elle souriait et collait sa tête sur mes omoplates.

_-Je resterais bien comme ça toute ma vie. _dit elle.

_-Vautré sur moi?_

_-exactement._

_-Ma princesse... mon amour..._

_-Ma vie..._

On restait comme ça. Puis elle s'endormit. La journée avait été longue pour elle. 5H d'avion et une soirée pleine d'émotion. J'enfilais mon boxer et la prit comme une princesse pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Je la déposais sur le lit et remontais la couette sur son petit corps tout fatigué et je vins me mettre contre elle. Elle marmonna un « Je t'aime » et se rendormit. Je souriais et m'endormit également.

**Voilà donc les retrouvailles des amoureux! Alors verdict?**


	5. Chapitre 4: Révélations Brutales

**Voilà enfin la suite! Je me dois de préciser que je n'aime pas le titre de ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée. Ce n'est pas un chapitre plein d'aventure mais il était nécessaire pour la suite.**

**Merci à Oliveronica Cullen Massen pour ces reviews qui me font toujours plaisir :)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, dites moi en partant :):)**

Le lendemain je me réveillais avant elle. Notre soirée avait magnifique. Elle avait accepté de m'épouser, nous étions donné l'un à l'autre et nous étions endormi dans notre petite bulle d'amour. Je la regardais dormir. Elle était tellement belle ma princesse. J'embrassais son cou et caressait son flanc. Elle commençait de gigoter puis se retourna vers moi en souriant.

_-Bonjour princesse de mon cœur._

_-coucou..._ Me dit-elle d'une petite voix endormie

_-T'as bien dormi? _M'enquis-je de lui demander.

_-Comme un bébé. Tu es une excellente bouillotte. Et toi?_

_-Tu étais là, je n'aie jamais aussi bien dormi_. Lui dis je avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_-Je t'aime tu sais._

_-Je t'aime aussi chérie, pour toujours._

_-Je te ferais plein de bébés quand on sera marié. _Me dit-elle avec joie

_-Tu veux qu'on aille à Las Vegas, 15 minutes chrono c'est fait._

_-Non je veux que ce soit fait dans les formes. Avec une belle robe blanche, des pétales de rose et de la musique romantique._

_-Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu veux pour que tu sois heureuse ma belle._

_-Tu travailles aujourd'hui?_ Me demanda-t-elle d'un petit sourire, triste connaissant probablement la réponse que j'allais lui fournir.

-Je suis de garde à partir d'11h jusqu'à 3h du matin.

_-Va te préparer je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Avec une aussi grosse garde il te faut quelque chose dans le ventre. Tu voudras une panier repas pour ce soir. Je passe devant l'hôpital pour aller voir mes parents je peux te le déposer._

_-Si tu veux ma chérie. Qu'est ce que tu me préparerais de bon?_ Lui demandais appuyé sur mes avants bras en embrassant le bout du nez

_-Je sais pas... de quoi as-tu envie?_

_-Hum... c'est dur de choisir tout ce que tu fais est excellent._

_-Que penses-tu de lasagne au fromage? C'est ma tante qui m'a appris à les faire quand j'étais chez elle. Elle pense que je les réussis plutôt bien._ Me proposa-t-elle.

_-Alors fais les moi gouter._

_-Mais pour le moment va te faire tout beau tout propre je te fais ton petit déjeuner_. Me dit elle avec son air de petite femme au foyer.

Je partis vers la salle de bain et elle vers la cuisine. Je me rasais, me douchais et m'habillais. Je me regardais dans le miroir pour contrôler le produit fini. Ça ira très bien pour une garde. Je parcourais le couloir et descendais les escaliers pour arriver au rez de chaussé, j'entrais dans la cuisine et y vit ma Bella, ses longues jambes nues. Elle surveillait la cuisson de ses œufs. Elle se retourna avec une assiette d'œufs brouillés. Elle souriait.

_-Monsieur est servi. Ton café est encore chaud et les œufs viennent de sortir de la poêle._

_-merci ma belle._

Je dégustais ce qu'elle m'avait préparé et c'était vraiment un délice. Elle grignotait des gâteaux que j'avais acheté quand les enfants d'Esmé venait ici, assise sur le plan de travail toujours vêtu de ma chemise et d'un simple string aguicheur pour mes yeux d'homme amoureux.

_-C'est super bon ma chérie._

_-merci._

Je finissais de manger et débarrassais mon assiette. Ensuite je vins vers elle. Je passais mes mains sur ses cuisses pour les stabiliser sur ses hanches nues et elle croisa ses bras autour de ma nuque. Elle m'embrassait langoureusement et je lui rendais son baiser. La sonnerie de la porte nous interrompit. Je l'entendais grogner. À mon humble avis elle avait d'autres projets pour moi avant de partir. Mais je devais y aller, je pris ma mallette et partis vers la porte.

_-j'y vais chérie._

_-d'accord._ Me dit elle avec sa petite moue boudeuse.

_-Tes clés d'ici sont sur le meuble de l'entrée._

_-Merci bébé._

Elle m'accompagnait à la porte, je la pris par la taille et l'embrassais succinctement. J'ouvrais la porte et je découvrais Esmé souriante.

_-Mon cher frère j'ai cru que tu allais me faire poiroter encore longtemps._

_-Je dois partir à l'hôpital, Esmé. _

Je me retournais vers Bella et l'embrassais à nouveau.

_-A tout à l'heure princesse._

_-Je t'amène ton panier vers 20h ça ira?_ Me demanda-t-elle

_-C'est parfait mon ange. À ce soir, je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi._

Je partis laissant ma princesse avec Esmé. Je me dépêchais de monter dans ma voiture et de partir à l'hôpital. J'étais en retard, j'étais bon pour être charrier. J'arrivais sur le parking, me garais à ma place et courais à l'intérieur.

_-Alors Carlisle en retard?_ Me dit un collègue.

_-Bella est rentré hier..._

_-ça sent les galipettes à plein nez._ Dit il en riant.

_-Reste 11 mois loin de ta femme tu verras._

Je rigolais et partis enfiler ma blouse, prendre deux trois outils sur moi et commençais ma garde.

POV de Bella

J'étais devant Esmé qui me souriait.

_-Je t'en prie, reste pas sur le pas de la porte, entre_. Lui dis je

_-Merci Bella. C'est pas mon frère qui m'aurait dit d'entrer._

_-Il était en retard ce matin. T'as petit déjeuner? Tu veux quelque chose?_

_-T'embêtes pas pour moi._

_-Dis moi, ça prendra 5 min. Y'a des œufs, du café..._

_-si tu me prends par les sentiments, je veux bien un café._

_-Comme si c'était fait._

Je lui versais une tasse et lui donnais.

_-Mon frère a vraiment changé depuis que tu es revenu. Il sourit, il rigole... Je suis heureuse quand il est comme ça._

_-ça a été horrible quand je suis parti n'est ce pas?_

_-C'est peu dire... Il était... dévasté. Il a passé les deux jours suivants à pleurer comme un gamin. Après il a repris _

_le dessus mais il n'était plus le même..._

_-Je sais que j'ai fait du mal en partant mais... je pouvais pas rester ici en sachant que je pourrais pas vivre mon histoire pleinement avec ton frère._

_-Je comprend Bella et je te reproche rien. Là où j'aurais été vexé c'est si tu n'étais pas revenu ou alors pour lui _

_dire que c'était fini._

_-J'aurais pas pu faire ça... je l'aime trop._

_-Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, Alice était triste, elle t'adore tu sais._

_-moi aussi. _

_-bon alors il a fait sa demande?_

Je lui tendis ma main où rutilait le diamant qu'il m'avait offert.

_-Il doit être drôlement amoureux, elle est magnifique._ Me dit elle

_-Je l'aime..._

_-quand est-ce que je vais devenir tata?_

_-Pas encore... après le mariage surement._

_-Essaie de pas être enceinte de plus de 5 mois pour le jour du mariage. J'étais enceinte d'Emmett en me mariant, _

_ça fait pas des photos très glamour._

_-T'es toujours belle Esmé._

_-Merci. Alors comme ça tu amènes un panier repas à mon frère pour sa garde._

_-C'est mieux que les sandwich infâme qu'ils leur sortent à l'hôpital._

_-j'avoue, il va reprendre quelques kilos comme ça. Ça lui fera pas de mal._

_-ça me fait de le voir comme ça... et surtout de me dire que si il a autant maigri c'est de ma faute._

_-Eh... Bella tu as fait la meilleure chose à faire. Sinon vous auriez pu être découvert et mon frère envoyé en prison. Je me doute que ça a pas été facile pour toi non plus. _

_-Non ça a pas été simple. J'ai repris le lycée qu'un mois après. J'étais déprimée, les idées noires. Et puis ma tante m'a soutenu, j'ai repris les cours. J'ai eu mon diplôme. Ça signé ma liberté. Puis ma tante et son mari m'ont amené en vacance pendant deux mois aux Bahamas. Et quand je suis revenu hier, j'en revenais. Je suis tellement bien de l'avoir.. retrouvé._

_-Merci Bella pour ce que tu fais pour mon frère. Et tu sais nos parents t'adorent, que tu es 10 ans de moins que lui ne les gène pas._

_-merci..._

_-de rien ma belle. Tu veux peut être allé voir tes parents?_

_-Oui je vais m'habiller et j'irais ensuite. Merci d'être passé._

_-Je t'en prie. A bientôt j'espère. Passez chez les parents ils seront contents de vous voir._

_-Je lui en parlerez._

Je refermais la porte. Esmé était un ange. Je souriais et partis m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je rêvassais puis partis m'habiller. Je sortais et me dirigeais chez mes parents.


	6. Message de l'auteur

Coucou mes petits lecteurs!

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre, j'en suis désolé pour vous mais les temps sont durs. Je suis en pleine période d'examens avec un battement de 15 jours à partir de mardi.

De ce fait je commencerais l'écriture du prochain chapitre mardi en espérant pouvoir vous le poster dans les jours qui suivent. Les chapitres devront également défilé plus vite que d'ordinaire ayant beaucoup de temps avant ma prochaine épreuve qui n'est pas vraiment à réviser. A votre grand bonheur je suppose!!!

Donc je vous donne à tous rendez vous à partir de mardi, guettez bien les chapitres! De toute façon comme à mon habitude je vous préviens via facebook et twitter.

Je précise aussi et j'espère ne pas vous perdre chers lecteurs de mon absence plutôt indéterminé en longueur. Mon ordinateur est en rade de lecteur CD/DVD, comme il est encore sous garantie je vais aller voir au service après vente mais le soucis c'est que je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça va prendre. J'espère que ça se résoudra vite (je leur en voudrais pas de me le remplacer directement lol) donc voilà. Mais je vous le redirais en temps et en heure :) (à priori mi juin depuis juillet)

xoxo

je vous aimes fort!!!

Hilly Sparrow


	7. Chapitre 5: Amour, Secrets et Dîner

**Coucou à tous!**

**Je suis désolé pour le temps de publication mais entre les exams et les heures de sommeil à récupérer (j'ai passé mes dernières nuits à réviser, 5h de sommeil au lieu de 10 ça se sent).**

**Donc voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre!**

**N'oubliez pas de lire ma nouvelle OS, c'est triste mais c'est là lol.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et je remercie ma revieweuse de toujours Oliveronica cullen massen.**

Je roulais en voiture jusqu'à la maison familiale. Cette maison elle avait tout vu. L'amour de mes parents, leur mariage, ma naissance, mon enfance, mes secrets, mon amour pour Carlisle et aujourd'hui je pars du nid pour vivre ma vie d'adulte avec l'homme que j'aime. Je vais me marier, j'aurais surement 1 ou 2 enfants, très beaux... blond avec de grands yeux verts et une gentillesse inégalable. Tout mon amour de Carlisle en réalité. Si ils avaient une seule de mes caractéristiques, ils seraient handicapé à vie.

J'arrivais devant la maison et sortais de voiture. Ma mère était dehors, remontant du garage. Elle me vit et lâchait ce qu'elle avait dans les bras pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_-Ma chérie!!! Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée?_

_-C'était merveilleux maman. Je veux vivre ça toujours._

_-Alors raconte moi!!! _Me dit elle enthousiaste.

_-Il m'a emmené chez lui. Il avait préparé une jolie table avec des pétales de rose qui nous y conduisait. Il avait aussi fait le diner. On a mangé, on a beaucoup discuté et... enfin tu imagines la suite._

_-Non... _me dit elle avec une innocence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ma mère est comme moi, elle ne sait pas mentir.

_-Il m'a demandé en mariage. Et après, nous avons enfin tu vois. Je vais pas te parler de ça!_

_-Mais tu peux me parler de sexe chérie, je serais pas gêné!_

_-Oui ben moi si! _M'écriais je avec une pointe de honte.

Ma mère rigolait. Ah non mais j'hallucine. C'est super gênant, ça me rappelle le jour de mes premières règles elle en parlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre alors que moi j'étais le ventre en vrac en chien de fusil dans mon lit. J'avais 12 ans à l'époque. On rentrait dans la maison.

_-Papa travaille? _Demandais-je.

_-Oui._

_-Je peux t'emprunter ta cuisine maman? J'ai promis à Carlisle de lui amener un panier repas pour ce soir._

_-Tu devrais rester manger avec lui à l'hôpital, je suis sur qu'il serait content._

_-je sais pas je vais lui préparer les lasagnes au fromage de tante Anna._

_-Tu sais bien que j'adore quand tu cuisines chérie. Tu voudras pas en faire un peu plus pour papa et moi? J'ai pas envie de faire la cuisine._

_-Oui si tu veux._

Je préparais mes lasagnes tranquillement. Ma mère piquait régulièrement dans le saladier où j'avais mis ma préparation pour la garniture. J'étais en train de faire la patte et de la couper pour faire les plages de pattes pour construire mes lasagnes. Je continuais ma préparation. Ma mère était assise sur la table, laquelle des deux avait 18 ans franchement. Je souriais et continuais de faire les lasagnes. Vers 19h, elles avaient fini de cuire. J'en mettais la moitié dans une boite et laissais la seconde dans le four éteint. Je préparais le sac avec une bouteille d'eau, des couverts, des serviettes. Quand tout fut prêt, je partais.

_-Maman?! J'y vais. à plus tard!_

_-Au revoir chérie! T'as laissé à manger?_

_-Y'a une moitié de plat de lasagne dans le four prêt à réchauffer._

_-Merci Bella. À bientôt._

_-à bientôt maman!_

Je remontais dans ma voiture et prenais la direction de l'hôpital. J'arrivais, je me garais et entrais avec mon panier. J'arrivais à l'accueil et j'allais m'adresser à l'infirmière quand un autre médecin me passa devant.

_-Linda, je voudrais le dossier de Mme Hensel._

_-Voici docteur._

_-Mademoiselle? _Me dit le médecin.

_-Je viens voir mon fiancé, pouvez vous le biper s'il vous plait._

_-Et c'est?_

_-le docteur Carlisle Cullen._

_-Encore une groupie, génial! Déguerpissez! On fait pas de séance de dédicaces ici._

_-Bella? _Entendis je derrière moi.

Je me retournais et découvris Carlisle en blouse, stéthoscope autour du cou. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassait. Il gardait une main autour de moi et regardait le médecin.

-_Docteur Gerandy, ma fiancé, Bella Swan._

_-Swan vous dites? La fille du shérif?_

_-elle même, _répondis je fière au bras de mon fiancé.

-_Content de faire votre connaissance Miss Swan. Alors comme ça Carlisle, tu tapes dans le jeunisme?_

_-Non je ne tape dans le jeunisme, je suis amoureux de ma fiancé, c'est autrement différent._

_-Si vous le dites, je dois y aller. A plus tard Cullen._

_-A plus tard Chef._

Il s'éloigna de nous et Carlisle reprit son expression souriante. Il embrassait mon front. Je souriais j'étais pleine de joie quand il faisait ça. Il mirait dans le panier que je lui avais amené.

_-Lasagnes au fromage made in Swan. _Lui dis-je fière de moi

_-Merci ma belle, tu restes?_

_-Si tu veux._

_-Viens on va se mettre à la cafétéria. Tu arrives plus tôt?_

_-Oui j'avais fini et ma mère devenait insupportable. Limite je devais lui raconter en détail notre nuit. Enfin tu connais ma mère, je fouine je fouine._

_-Oui tu m'as raconté. C'est délicieux au fait chérie._

_-merci. J'y ai passé l'après midi, tout est fait maison._

_-La pâte aussi?_

_-Surtout la pâte! Tu déconnes, on met pas de pâte industrielle dans des lasagnes comme ça!_

_-Pardon chef... je voulais pas offenser vos talents de cuisinière._

_-Tu te paies ma tronche. Avoue!?_

_-Un peu..._Me dit il en souriant.

_-ça va se payer Cullen, très cher. Et je rigole pas. T'as jamais vu une Swan en colère._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Ouh mais ça se paiera pas comme ça! M'en fous de tes Je t'aime, on ne se moque pas!_

Nous rigolions et finissons de manger. Je rangeais mon panier et nous partions vers l'entrée. Je le prenais contre moi et l'embrassais tendrement. Des larmes solitaires s'échappaient de mes yeux. Il les essuyait avec ses pouces et embrassait mes yeux. Je me pressais contre lui et il plongeait son visage dans mes longs cheveux aux senteurs de miel. Il embrassait mon cou et revint à ma bouche.

_-Je reviendrais hanté tes rêves vers 3h du matin. Je t'aime ma Bella._

_-Moi aussi mon cœur. A cette nuit._

_-A cette nuit. Fais attention sur la route._

_-Oui maman. _

POV Carlisle:

Elle repartit, un petit air triste sur le visage. Je souriais derrière elle. Je repartais dans la salle d'opération. Une urgence était arrivé, on m'attendait.

….

On était resté deux heures dans ce putain de bloc pour rien! La patiente était décédée sur la table! J'étais mal jusqu'à présent mes opérations se passaient bien et je venais ensuite en Post Op' faire les bilans mais là c'est la première fois que je perds mon patient... Le chef ne cessait de me dire « Reprenez vous, vous en verrez d'autre ». Qu'il me laisse croire une seule fois qu'il n'a pas eu un choc en perdant son premier patient. Je finissais ma garde, j'étais parti me changer et rejoindre ma belle qui devait être endormie à cette heure ci.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement me parut long. J'arrivais enfin. Je montais me changer rapidement et allais dans la chambre. J'y découvrit ma Bella, assise sur le lit, se tournant les pouces. Je m'approchais et la pris dans mes bras.

_-ça va mon coeur? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore levé à cette heure-ci?_

_-j'ai pas réussi à m'endormir._

_-Oh chérie, tu vas être fatigué demain._

_-Je sais..._

Je l'allongeais et me calais à son côté. Je caressais son bras et elle s'endormit instantanément. Je la suivais de près. Nous voilà tous les deux au pays des rêves.

**Voilà. Je suis consciente qu'il est vraiment médiocre... Cela dit après vous avoir annoncé une petite escale à l'hôpital dans le dernier chapitre, je me voyais pas la zapper. Ça a été un chapitre dur à écrire d'où mon mécontentement. En plus je vous ai fait attendre, je suis impardonnable. **

**Mais je peux dès à présent vous annoncer qu'on va avoir un grand saut dans le temps! Parce que déjà je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour l'entre deux et puis je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux festivités!**

**Pour le temps d'attente et pour me faire pardonné la médiocrité du contenu, je posterais le chapitre suivant dans la journée et demain matin :).**

**Bisous**


	8. Chapitre 6: Oui je le veux

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je le mets si vite pour m'excuser de la lenteur de mon dernier chapitre et la médiocrité aussi :). Donc voilà. Comme prévu nous avons fait un grand bon das le temps, parce que je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'écrire entre ses deux parties de l'histoire. Il y aura déjà beaucoup de chapitres suivants Donc voilà dégustez!!!**

**POV Carlisle**

Le jour que nous attendions tant avec Bella était enfin arrivé. On avait mis deux ans à préparer notre mariage mais je savais que nous allions vivre le plus beau jour de notre vie. Actuellement j'étais dans la suite du marié. Aujourd'hui la femme de ma vie le serait sur le papier. Je me rappelais les débuts. Les gens n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment notre couple pouvait tenir avec nos dix ans de différence d'âge. Au jour d'aujourd'hui elle a 21 ans et moi 31 mais je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Moi Carlisle Cullen allait épouser Isabella Marie Swan. Sans aucune honte. Je ne devais pas avoir honte de m'être épris d'une femme aussi jeune. Elle était... tout pour moi. Je sais qu'elle ne profitait pas de moi ni de mon argent et pour cause elle avait horreur que je le dépense pour elle. Je savais que ma sœur et mes nièces avait du la gâter pour le mariage. Elle ne pouvais pas s'en empècher. Esmé était... une bête de shopping, je commence à croire que mes parents l'ont adopté. Je ne lui ressemble pas. Mes parents non plus. Je rigolais seul quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Justement ma sœur préférée entrait.

_-Carlisle! Tu es beau comme ça! Attend je te remets ton col._

Elle remit mon col et passa sa main sur ma joue. Je souriais en fermant les yeux à ce contact. Ma sœur était splendide. Elle portait une robe crème mi longue très jolie. Son ventre reflétait l'ombre de mon troisième neveu ou nièce.

_-Tu es heureux avec elle?_me questionna-t-elle

_-Plus que je ne le montre._

_-Elle est faite pour toi... elle a dit pareil._

Je souriais à sa phrase. On avait cette caractéristique avec Bella, on disait souvent la même chose.

_-Tu sais papa et maman n'en ont rien à fiche que vous ayez 10 ans de différence et les parents de Bella non plus. Tu as su leur montrer que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Les seules personnes que ça gène c'est les autres. La famille vous soutient._

_-Merci Esmé._

_-Allez mon grand dadet de frère l'heure est aux vœux de mariage!_

Je la suivais, c'est avec elle que j'allais remonter mon allée du bonheur. La musique retentissait dans l'habitacle de l'église. Je remontais l'allée, le bras de ma sœur accrochée au mien, souriant à l'assemblée et vint me placer près du prêtre. La musique changeait et enfin la musique de l'arrivée de la mariée se fit entendre. J'étais impatient de voir ma belle. Elle est surement sublime mais elle n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour être belle. Charlie apparut et à son bras se trouvait la 8ème merveille du monde. Ma Bella était là dans sa sublime robe. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés légèrement ondulé. Elle avait fait cette raie sur le côté qui la rendait si sérieuse. Elle était légèrement maquillé. Ses sublimes yeux marrons ressortaient et devenaient les plus belles prunelles du coin. Son père vint vers moi et me donna sa main avec un léger sourire. Ma Bella me souriait et je lui rendais. Le prêtre commença son speech.

Je passais l'alliance au doigt de Bella comme elle venait de le faire avec moi. Je souriais surement niaisement. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Bella. Une larme dévalait sa joue. Je posais mes lèvres dessus. Les autres nous regardaient attendrit.

_-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._ Dit le prêtre

Je me penchais vers Bella, prit ses hanches et embrassais ses douces lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je descendis mes lèvre sur son cou et embrassais sa jugulaire palpitante.

_-Je t'aime mon ange._ Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

_-Moi aussi chéri._

Nous nous tournions vers l'assemblée.

_-J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter pour la première fois en publique, Monsieur et Madame Carlisle Cullen._

Je pris fièrement la main de mon épouse et nous remontions l'allée de l'église. J'avais envie de faire une chose, un truc qu'on ne voit que dans les films mais Esmé ne cessait de dire que moi et Bella ressemblions à un couple de fiction. J'étais décidé, tous prenaient des photos de nous sur le parvis de la cathédrale. Je pris Bella par les hanches l'enlaçant puis je le fis basculer en arrière et l'embrassa. Cela eu le don de faire hurler les invités de joie et Bella elle ne pensait qu'à son baiser, faisant danser sa langue devant mes lèvres pour que je lui en accorde l'accès.

_-Oh ils sont vraiment trop beau!_ Dit ma mère avec émotion.

Ma sœur sera toujours ainsi. En faire trop pour une situation si banale.

_-Si vous voulez mon avis c'est malsain._ Dit un passant

_-Ben justement on en veut pas. Mon frère et elle s'aiment et c'est tout ce qui compte alors oust!!_

Sacré Esmé mais dès que les gens nous disaient ça je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient raison. Bella et moi c'était 10 ans de différence quand même et même si on avait des projets plein la tête, bébé, maison et autre ça continuait de m'obséder. Quand elle aura 30 ans j'en aurais 40. j'ai peur de la perdre un jour pour ça.

Nous étions la salle de réception, déjà à une heure tard dans la soirée. Restez seulement les jeunes. Plus nos amis et la famille en clair. J'étais toujours en train de cogiter la remarque de l'homme après la cérémonie. Je sentis une main douce caressait ma joue. Mes yeux se rivèrent sur cette personne qui n'était autre que Bella.

_-A quoi pense le plus bel ange de la terre? _Me dit-elle

Elle embrassa ma tempe et caressait ma joue.

-_Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette petite tête blonde?_

J'aimais les petits noms qu'elle me trouvait. Tout comme j'aimais la retrouver endormi alors que la pauvre avait voulu m'attendre pour se coucher en même temps que moi. Elle était la plus adorable des jeunes femmes. Elle était très intéressante. Son côté artiste me plaisait. La belle artiste peintre qui avait touché mon cœur.

_-J'ai peur..._ lui avouais-je

_-Dois je vraiment craindre la suite. Parce que si tu penses à ce que je pense, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur chéri._

_-Je peux pas m'en empêcher... enfin voilà un jour tu te lasseras de moi, tu trouveras surement quelqu'un de plus jeune._

Elle me coupa la parole.

_-Eh... non je veux pas que tu penses ça d'accord? Je t'aime moi, je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu comprends mon ange? Et j'en ai rien à foutre que les vieux pensent que tu profites de moi ou inversement, que c'est malsain ou quoi, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on soit heureux tous les deux, qu'on est les enfants dont on rêve, qu'on vive tout simplement. Je t'aime Carlisle et ça ce sera valable pour tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort._

Je remarquais que tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler pour écouter la magnifique déclaration de ma Bella. D'ailleurs elle avait du s'en rendre compte car elle prit cette couleur rosée que j'aimais tant. Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassais ses cheveux qui sentaient bien les fleurs de camomille et le miel. Puis les gens reprirent le cours de la soirée pendant que Bella avait niché sa tête dans mon épaule. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne, mes peurs disparaissaient.

_-Je t'aimerais toute ma vie mon cœur._ Me dit-elle

_-Moi aussi chérie, toute ma vie et bien plus encore._

La musique qui passait était un slow et je l'entrainais sur la piste. Nous dansions doucement. J'étais bien j'étais heureux, j'avais ma femme, celle que j'aime et qui m'aime aussi.


	9. Chapitre 7: Je t'aime, Tu m'aimes

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**Merci à mes revieweurs du dernier chapitre: Mrs Esmee Cullen, Oliveronica cullen massen et Grazie**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!**

**N'oubliez que les OS sont toujours d'actualité. :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**POV Carlisle**

Tous les invités étaient parti dormir. Nous dansions toujours avec ma Bella. Elle dormait à moitié sur mon épaule mais je savais qu'un verre de champagne et elle se réveillait. Le DJ arrêtait la musique. Il vint vers nous pour nous avertir que son contrat ne stipulait pas plus d'heure de travail. Il partit donc avec son matériel et nous continuons de tournoyer sur une mélodie imaginaire.

_-Je suis heureux chérie... _chuchotais je à son oreille.

_-Moi aussi, plus que jamais..._

Nous nous arrêtions dans notre danse et nous embrassions tendrement. La tendresse... c'est tous ce qu'il nous fallait pour le moment. Puis nous faisions le tour des tables. À la première il restait des coupes de champagne. Bella les but une par une avec le sourire aux lèvres. Nous passions aux autres tables. Mais cette fois les coupes pleines nous les partagions. Au bout de 20 tables de 10 personnes, il faut quand même avouer que nous étions éméchés. Bella me faisait rajeunir, c'était indéniable bien que je ne sois pas si vieux. Elle souriait, tournoyait dans la salle. L'alcool avait un effet très particulier sur elle. Toute la scène était assez grisante.

Je finis par la prendre dans mes bras comme une princesse et nous montions dans la suite que nous avions réservé pour notre lune de miel. Elle souriait, gloussait comme un adolescente. Je ne valais pas mieux. Le champagne allait surement être notre ami pour cette nuit qui était censé être si fabuleuse.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'ouvrais. C'était fabuleux. La chambre était dans les tons crèmes, roses, avec quelques touches de bordeaux. Le lit et le sol étaient couvert de pétales de rose rouges et blanches. C'était magnifique. Bella était émerveillé, elle regardait partout et me regardait entre temps, les yeux brillants, illuminés par le décor.

_-C'est sublissime,_ dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Elle avait raison c'était superbe. Un vrai rêve. Et avec elle en robe de mariée au milieu, ça sublimait le décor. Je m'approchais d'elle et passais mes mains sur ces hanches. Elle avait la peau chaude, l'alcool nous faisait de l'effet. Mais je savais que ce qui suivrait ne serait pas le fruit de l'alcool. Non ça ce serait le fruit de notre amour. J'embrassais son cou, son épaule. Elle sentait bon le miel et le freesia. Cette douce odeur qui désormais s'infiltrerait dans mes narines chaque matin. Elle se retourna et me fit face, ces yeux étaient noirs de désir. Je l'embrassais avec plus d'entrain. Elle me suivait dans ma fougue et nous allions sur le lit.

Sa robe s'étalait de tout son long. On aurait dit une princesse. Je m'allongeais au dessus d'elle en faisant attention à ne l'écraser. Elle rigolait de son rire cristallin. L'alcool... quand tu nous tiens! On s'embrassait doucement, tendrement puis de plus en plus désireusement. Elle laissait échapper de petits gémissements. Je m'occupais de sa robe. Elle état tellement belle dedans mais je suis sûr que sans elle est encore plus belle. Je détachais les agrafes à l'arrière de sa robe non sans déposé un baiser à chaque agrafe disparue. J'arrivais finalement à la fin et fis glissé sa robe le long de son corps. Cette déesse qui s'étendait devant moi était irrésistible, Je caressais chaque parcelle de son corps, quelques unes encore couverte. Elle portait un soutien gorge bustier blanc un porte-jarretelle et un string particulièrement sexy. Je lui retirais ses escarpins puis m'attaquait au reste de ses effets. Pendant ce même temps, elle s'était affairé à ma chemise et mon pantalon. Sans y avoir prêté attention, j'étais en boxer devant elle. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle souriait fièrement. J'étais prêt pour elle et elle pour moi, notre nuit de noce allait être magnifique.

Je l'embrassais avec plus d'entrain que précédemment. Elle se débarrassa de mon boxer, libérant mon désir de toute camisole de force. Nous étions à présent nu l'un face à l'autre, nous eusses un temps d'arrêt, nous souriant l'un à l'autre. Puis nous nous ré embrassions et la partie intéressante de la nuit arrivait enfin. Je passais la main autour de sa taille et la collais plus contre moi. Elle fit basculer sa taille en arrière me laissant libre accès à sa gorge palpitante. J'embrassais sa gorge, laissant des petites marques violettes sur mon passage. J'arrivais à sa poitrine. J'embrassais chacun de ses seins, suçotait ses tétons. Elle gémissait, sa respiration se saccadait. Je descendais un peu plus. J'embrassais son ventre puis son pubis et je tombais enfin là où je voulais être. Je passais ma langue sur sa fente très humide puis continuait le long de ses cuisses.

Sauvagement elle me retourna et pris les devants. Elle embrassa mon torse de part et d'autre. Elle descendait de plus en plus. Je la sentais approcher de plus en plus de mon sexe. Elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant mais là ça prenait une saveur bien différente. Elle le ferait en étant Madame Cullen. Mais au fond qu'est ce que ça changeait? Elle me prit en bouche sans que je m'y attende. C'en était fini de moi. Quand elle faisait ça, j'étais incapable d'avoir les idées claires. C'était totalement et irrévocablement grisant. Je me laissais aller, j'étais entre des mains expertes. Je tournais de l'œil tellement mon plaisir étant au paroxysme de sa forme. Je n'étais plus très loin d'éclater, j'allais venir très bientôt. Une seconde de plus et j'explosais dans sa boucle. Sans aucun scrupule elle avala tout ma semence et remonta vers mon visage en souriant. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je sois à nouveau au garde à vous. Nous nous embrassions et je repassais au dessus. Elle me souriait, elle était prête pour la suite. Je la pénétrais tendrement. Je commençais mes va-et-vient. Elle gémissait, quelques râles sombres m'échappaient. Nous allions venir.

_-Viens mon ange pour moi... dis je dans un râle rauque._

_-Carlisle plus vite! Crissa-t-elle tellement sa voix était aigu._

J'accélérais mon mouvement et passais ma main entre nous deux, j'allais caresser son petit bouton de bonheur, elle commençait à être secoué de spasmes puis ses parois se contractèrent autour de mon sexe dans un cri de jouissance délicieux.

_-Oh BORDEL Carliiiiiiiiiiiiiisle!_

Bella pouvait se révéler extrêmement vulgaire pendant nos ébats, au début c'est assez étrange, surprenant mais au final c'est très excitant. Elle n'en pouvait plus, j'allais venir mais j'avais encore besoin d'elle. Elle massait mes testicules, rien que le contact de sa main avec ma peau et l'orgasme me submergeait.

_-Oh Merde Bellaaa..._

Oui moi aussi je ne faisais pas dans la poésie mais imaginez, qu'une déesse vous offre le plus merveilleux des orgasmes et que en plus cette déesse est votre femme. Le « merde » n'est pas de trop. Je m'écroulais à côté d'elle. Des petites perles de sueur coulèrent le long de son front. Je les essuyais et embrassais sa tempe. Elle se blottit contre moi. Petite fouineuse de tendresse, chasseuse de câlin. Elle aimait quand nous restions ainsi, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je caressais son bras, elle mon torse.

_-Tu m'as offert la plus nuit d'amour de toute ma vie... me dit elle dans un murmure._

_-N'est ce pas la moindre des choses, mon ange? Tu es ma femme dès maintenant, je veux que tu sois tout le temps heureuse... dis je en lui embrassant sa tempe._

_-Tâche facile, dès que tu es près de moi, je rayonne._

_-je t'aime ma Bella._

_-Je t'aime aussi mon Carlisle._

Elle se recalait contre moi et nous partions au pays des rêves.

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais doucement... Je ne sais absolument pas l'heure qu'il peut être et à vrai dire je m'en contre fiche. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, depuis que moi et Carlisle avions prononcé notre « oui » solennel. J'essayais de repérer où j'étais exactement puis en voyant ma robe et mes sous-vêtements au sol, tout me revint en tête. Le mariage, les verres de champagne nombreux au portillon, la chambre décorée, les baisers, les caresses, nos ébats. Je souriais. J'avais vécu une nuit mouvementée mais absolument merveilleuse. Je me retournais et découvris Carlisle, torse nu, endormit. Le mariage nous avait causé beaucoup de nuits blanches: bataille sur les plans de tables, sur le lieu, la cérémonie, les vœux. Je souriais à ce souvenir. Je me rappelais d'ailleurs le soir où nous travaillons sur les plans de tables.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Nous sommes sur la table du salon, il est 1h37. On était sur ces plans depuis... 21h. Mais pas moyen de faire entendre à Môsieur que nos témoins devraient être à notre table et pas à une table à côté. Mais ils avaient décrété que si ça continuait ainsi autant mettre une grande table à l'ancienne.**_

_**-Carlisle tu me fais chier! C'est normal que nos témoins soient à notre table. Mais par contre la grand mère qui habite à côté de chez tes parents que personne connait elle elle y est!**_

_**-Bella, cette femme m'a beaucoup apporté étant petit, c'est le juste retour des choses.**_

_**-Mais rien à péter de la mémé moi! Angela qui est ma meilleure amie et mon témoin sera à notre table! Et à côté de moi!**_

_**-Bella, t'es fatigante.**_

_**-Et toi t'es saoulant. Je veux pas de la vieille décrépite à ma table!**_

_**-Ne parle pas d'Églantine comme ça!**_

_**-Je te dis que j'en ai rien à fouetter de la vieille qui t'as collé des bonbons dans la bouche quand tu n'étais qu'un baveux babillant des trucs incompréhensibles!**_

_**-Bella tu vas trop loin là!**_

_**-Ben tu sais quoi je vais tellement loin que je retourne chez mes parents! Comme ça t'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour tes putains de plans de tables! **_

_**Je partais dans la chambre, sortis d'un sac et y mettait des vêtements. Je pleurais, j'étais sur les nerfs, on ne s'était jamais pris autant la tête. Je bouclais mon sac et allais vers la porte. Il était là me bloquant le passage. Je le regardais et lui tenais tête. Ça avait le pouvoir de l'énerver mais la confrontation avait réveillé en moi mes instincts d'adolescentes, celle qui avait tanné Charlie et Renée en pleine crise d'adolescence. Je le toisais du regard. Je faisais la maline. **_

_**-Pousse toi de là!**_

_**-Surement pas...**_

_**-Arrête de faire ton amoureux transi, laisse moi retrouver ma vie d'adolescente, du genre qui s'engueule avec ses parents parce qu'elle peut pas sortir!**_

_**-Je peux pas...**_

_**-Je peux pas! Je peux pas! Mais où sont tes couilles Carlisle! C'est qui le plus vieux de nous deux?**_

_**-Bon maintenant Bella tu la fermes! J'en ai marre de tes crises en permanence! Tu nous fais quoi là! Une crise d'adolescence tardive! Mais calme toi bordel, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va falloir te faire interner des fois!**_

_**-Côté internement, passe devant t'en as autant besoin que moi!**_

_**-Tu te calmes!**_

_**-Et pourquoi je ferais ça! Hein! POURQUOI!**_

_**-Parce que tu pleures comme une démente, tu es à bout je peux comprendre, ça fait beaucoup tout de suite. Mais par pitié calme toi, j'aime pas te voir dans cet état de nerf.**_

_**Je rendais les armes. Pourquoi faut il que les hommes vous connaissent aussi bien quand ils vous aiment? Je m'effondrais en pleurs et en sanglots dans ses bras. Mes larmes étaient intarissables.**_

_**-Calme toi mon amour, c'est fini... murmurait-il à mes oreilles tout en me serrant contre lui et embrassant mon crâne.**_

_**Il était vraiment... il savait exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'étais toujours dans ses bras, la crise était passé et nous allions nous coucher.**_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Je souriais en y repensant. Je sentis des lèvres sur mon épaule et un souffle chaud. Je me retournais et vis Carlisle qui était enfin réveillé.

_-Bonjour, jeune homme._

_-Bonjour madame... vous êtes marié?_

_-Tout juste,_ dis en montrant mon annulaire gauche bagué.

_-Dommage je vous aurais bien épousé moi._

_-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup en plus._

Nous sourions, amusé par notre petit jeu et nous nous embrassions. Son haleine chaude se mélangeait à la mienne. Il caressait mon bras nu et embrassait mon omoplate.

_-Et à quoi pensait une aussi jolie femme?_

_-Aux nuits blanches que le mariage nous avait causé, notamment les plans de tables._

_-Oh oui en effet..._

Nous rigolions et nous nous remettions sous la couette. J'y étais bien dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. J'embrassais son torse.

Voilà nous étions marié... la nuit de noce a été magnifique. J'étais enfin madame Carlisle Cullen...

**Alors vos avis? J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez eu plaisir à le lire :)**


	10. Chapitre 8: Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire.**

**Je dois préciser que la fic c'est des morceaux que j'avais écrit. Malheureusement il manquait des morceaux alors dites vous que quand je met du temps à poster c'est que le chapitre était inexistant. Donc voilà. Ensuite deuxième truc c'est que plus je publie et plus la suite qui est déjà écrite ne me plait pas lol. Donc je réécris la plupart du temps :).**

**Donc voilà, je remercie ceux qui ont posté des reviews. Bien sûr n'hésitez pas non plus à poser des questions si vous en avez.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**POV Bella**

Voilà deux semaines que nous étions partis en voyage de noce. On ne savait pas où aller en réalité. On y avait réfléchi pendant un moment sans trouver une réponse à notre interrogation.

Alors du coup on avait troqué nos cadeaux de mariage en double contre un billet d'avion illimité et on avait sauté d'avion en avion. Pour le moment on avait fait une dizaine de pays. France, Angleterre, Japon, Australie, Italie, Afrique du sud, Brésil, Portugal et Suède. On songeait à rentrer. Carlisle devait reprendre son poste...

Actuellement nous étions sur une plage en Nouvelle Calédonie. J'étais vêtu d'un bikini noir et arborais des lunettes de soleil foncées. Carlisle était à côté de moi, en short de bain fleuri, lunettes sur le nez en train de prendre le soleil. Ses muscles saillants luisaient au soleil. Le pauvre n'avait pas de chance. Sans crème solaire, il prenait des coups de soleil. Mais là je l'avais badigeonné de crème, il était noir! Un dieu pour moi. Naturellement blanche,j'avais aussi bien pris le soleil. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne. Il tournait la tête vers moi et souriait.

_-ça va ma chérie?_ Me demandait-il

_-Très bien. Retourne toi la crêpe sinon tu vas bruler de ce côté._ Dis je en riant.

Il riait et se retournait. Je me retournais également et il reprit ma main dans la sienne. Je câlinais le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. Il me souriait et embrassait ma main. Je me relevais et me mis à cheval sur ses fesses. Je pris le tube de crème et recommençais mon rite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se plaigne de coups de soleil alors je lui passais de la crème en masse. Je lui faisais un petit massage en prime. Ça le détendait, le travail reprenant bientôt ça lui ferait du bien. Ses mains glissaient sur mes cuisses. Je m'allongeais contre lui et embrassais son cou. Il tentait de se retourner pour me faire face. Il y parvint et me regardait en embrassant mon nez.

_-T'as le nez rouge ma Bella._

_-ça arrive quand je masse mon mari._ Lui répondis-je en riant.

_-On rentre à l'hôtel? Un petit tour dans la piscine... ou le bain à remous._

_-Volontiers, j'ai vraiment trop chaud ici._

Nous remballions nos affaires et nous rentrions à l'hôtel. Il s'agissait d'un petit hôtel très sympa, un peu de luxe il faut bien l'avouer. J'étais parfois mal à l'aise avec ce brusque changement de statut financier. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été riche. Tomber amoureuse de Carlisle et me marier avec lui m'avait fait passer au rang de jeune femme aux revenus modestes à femme puissante et riche. J'étais encore mal à l'aise avec ça mais selon Carlisle je progressais de jour en jour. Nous arrivions enfin et montions à notre chambre déposait nos affaires.

-_Alors bain à remous ou piscine? _Me questionna Carlisle.

_-J'ai bien une idée mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'eau... à moins qu'on ne le fasse sous la douche...?_

_-Certes non ma Bella. Un lit est largement plus confortable._

Il s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus son baiser se teintait de désir. Je sautais dans ses bras pour enfin les nouer autour de sa taille. Il continuait sa myriade de baiser dans mon cou puis à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il était en train de dénouer mon haut de bikini et embrassait mes seins qui étaient déjà durs de plaisir, prêt pour leur éternel possesseur. Il les mordillait, les suçotait toujours avec un entrain palpable. Il m'allongeait sur le lit et s'occupait d'embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps plutôt deux fois qu'une. J'embrassais son torse puis ses lèvres et tentait de me débarrasser de son short de bain. Il me retira l'unique vêtement qu'il me restait. Il m'embrassait encore toujours s'approchant de plus en plus de mon centre. J'allais exploser s'il ne me satisfaisait pas tout de suite.

_-Dépêche-toi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps_, haletais je tant bien que mal.

Il continuait d'embrasser mes jambes, remontait vers mes cuisses, de plus en plus près de mon sexe chaud et très humide. Il soufflait dessus. Je me cambrais. Puis il déposa un baiser sur mon sexe puis des coups de langues. Je n'étais plus maître de rien. Où étais-je? Quelle heure était-il? Toutes ses questions n'avaient plus aucune importance comparé à ce moment. Je le fis remonter vers moi pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. On s'embrassait encore toujours. Bien sûr il nous arrivait d'avoir des accès de sauvagerie pendant nos ébats mais jamais nous n'oublions l'aspect amoureux. J'étais amoureuse, drôlement fort en plus. Il m'embrassait encore toujours. Puis il me pénétra. Les préliminaires avaient assez duré, à la suite maintenant!

Un baume au cœur. Voilà ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Moi unis corporellement à l'homme à qui j'avais promis, amour, fidélité et bien d'autres choses. Je ne voulais promettre ça qu'à lui. Jamais je ne dirais ça à un autre homme. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Alors que là devant moi se tient celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé? Il continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient, me marquant de petites traces violettes sur mon corps. Bien sûr mon cœur, je t'appartiens et ce pour toujours. Après un long moment, le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme. L'orgasme montait je le sentais. Je passais ma main entre nos deux corps et m'activait sur mon bouton nerveux. Ça y est on y était. L'orgasme me submergea. Contractions des muscles. Spasmes. Cri de jouissance.

Carlisle arriva au point final peu de temps après dans un long râle, sombre et possessif. Il retombait sur moi en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas m'écraser. Il se retira et se remit correctement à mes côtés. Il me prit contre lui dans ses bras, m'embrassant la tempe à plusieurs reprises. Je me serrais contre lui. Nous étions encore plein de sueur de notre exercice passé. J'embrassais son torse. Tout était simple pour le moment, la complexité arriverait ensuite. Le retour à la vie de tous les jours. La vie ensuite...

_-A quoi penses-tu mon ange?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_-A pleins de choses... la retour à la vraie vie... l'après mariage..._

_-Et qu'est ce qui te fait songer autant par rapport à notre après mariage?_

_-Je sais pas vraiment... un tout je suppose. Les enfants, la vie en général..._

_-Les enfants? Ça te fait peur?_

_-Ouais... imagine qu'un petit être humain pourrait un jour grandir là dedans,_ dis je en désignant mon ventre, e_t ce même petit machin, qui hurle à longueur de journée. C'est flippant._

_-Pourtant moi je te vois bien avec un petit bébé..._

_-Mouais..._

_-On a tout notre temps ma belle. Ça viendra quand tu seras prête, je te le promet._

_-D'accord... quand je serais... prête..._

Nous n'étendions pas notre discussion. On se levait pour nous diriger vers la douche. On se douchait rapidement et préparions nos valises. L'heure du départ approchait déjà. Nous prenions un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport, direction les Etats Unis...

Le vol m'a paru durer des heures... Je sais qu'il y en avait pour des heures de trajets mais j'avais l'impression que c'était encore plus long que prévu. Je ruminais cette histoire d'avenir avec Carlisle. Je savais qu'on en viendrait là mais le soucis c'est que je n'avais pas vu l'échéance se rapprochait. J'étais au pied du mur.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais en effet imaginé que j'aurais des enfants... mais plutôt quand j'aurais 26, 27 voir même 28 ans. Je ne pensais devoir songer au sujet à 21 ans. Je secouais la tête et regardait par le hublot. La ciel était clair. Puis plus nous approchions de la destination finale, plus il s'assombrissait. Forks restera toujours Forks. Je soupirais. L'avion amorçait sa descente. Nous arrivions enfin. Forks... là où tout avait commencé pour nous deux. Carlisle prenait nos valises et passait son bras autour de ma taille. Un taxi nous ramenait à l'appartement. On y avait pas mis les pieds depuis le mariage, soit presque trois semaines auparavant. Bientôt nous partirons de cet appartement. On y laisserait beaucoup de souvenir. Nos premières caresses, nos baisers, notre première fois, sa demande en mariage, les préparatifs... que de bons souvenirs en somme. D'ici peu de temps, les entrepreneurs auront fini notre maison, on emménagera et la vraie vie entre guillemets commencerait pour nous.

Je posais mes affaires dans la chambre... on avait déjà commencé nos cartons. L'appartement était vendu, on devrait partir dès que la maison serait fini. J'entendis le téléphone sonner. Carlisle répondait puis courut. Je le vis arriver derrière moi, me soulever, me faire tournoyer dans les airs.

_-Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux? _M'enquis-je

_-L'entrepreneur vient de m'appeler. La maison est terminée!_

_-C'est vrai! Quand est ce qu'on peut aller y voir?_

_-Maintenant si l'envie nous en prends. L'associée de ma sœur finit les peintures avec ses artisans et on pourra emménager!_

_-C'est... wouah si tôt, je pensais qu'on aurait encore une semaine voir deux._

_-Mais elle est prête. T'es pas heureuse?_

_-Si!... très..._

_-Encore cette histoire d'enfants hein? Ça te terrifie à ce point?_

_-Je...oui j'y repense... je sais pas pourquoi je me sens comme ça quand j'y pense, je..._

_-Eh... bébé je t'ai dit que je te forcerais à rien d'accord. Si tu veux attendre, on attendra. Peu importe quand ce sera... d'accord. N'est pas peur mon ange..._

_-Merci..._

_-Je t'aime... bon on va la voir notre maison?_

_-Oui allons-y!_

Nous nous hâtions donc à la voiture pour rejoindre la trou perdu où nous avions fait construire. Je ne sais toujours pas où Carlisle avait déniché un terrain pareil mais ça avait été une aubaine. Nous nous dirigions vers la nouvelle maison. Esmé était enceinte jusque sous les bras mais présente. On descendait de voiture et nous nous approchions.

_-Carlisle! Bella! Vous êtes rentré!_ Nous dit-elle, en criant de joie.

_-On vient tout juste de poser les pieds dans notre appartement pour poser nos bagages quand l'entrepreneur nous a appelé._

_-Comment c'était ce voyage de noces?_

_-Très bien, on a vu du paysage. _Lui répondit-il

_-Bon c'est bien alors. Les artisans ont presque fini la peinture, demain vous pouvez poser vos meubles._

_-Je travaille demain_, dit Carlisle.

_-Et bien moi et Nelson, Emmett pourra sûrement aider aussi, et les parents, on aidera Bella à déménager._

_-C'est gentil,_ murmurais-je.

Carlisle passa son bras derrière ma taille et nous avancions pour découvrir la maison. C'était magnifique. Les peintures étaient sublimes, mon atelier... j'avais hâte de travailler dedans. Nous continuons avec notre chambre. Les autres chambres que la maison renfermait. Il y en 6 au total. Tout à coup une révélation me venait à l'esprit. Je voulais des petites têtes blondes avec les grands yeux verts de Carlisle. Maintenant, pas dans 5 ans, pas dans 10 ans! Maintenant! Je souriais bêtement. Nous sortions. Esmé nous dit à bientôt et nous rentrions à la maison. Visiblement nous devions faire pas mal de cartons avant de se coucher.

Je rangeais les derniers bibelots du salon quand des bras passèrent autour de ma taille. Je me retournais pour découvrir mon amour de mari souriant derrière moi. Je l'embrassais.

_-T'es bien rayonnante comparé à notre arrivée. _Me dit-il.

_-J'ai mes raisons... j'aime notre nouvelle maison._

_-Moi aussi ma chérie. J'ai hâte qu'on y soit. Ça te gène pas de commencer le déménagement toute seule?_

_-Non t'inquiète pas, et puis ta famille et mes parents m'aideront ça ira vite._

_-Et puis sinon on continuera tous les deux t'en fais pas._ Me rassura-t-il.

_-Oui... bon je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué moi._

_-D'accord mon ange. J'arrive._

Je partis dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et me débarbouiller. Je regardais ma boite de pilule qui me faisait de l'œil. Étais-je prête pour ça? Un bébé c'est pas comme un chien Bella, tu t'en occupes pas juste quand t'as envie. Une fois que tu l'as c'est pour la vie. Je regardais cette boite avec attention. Si je ne la prenais pas aujourd'hui, je pouvais tomber enceinte à tout moment. Est ce que j'étais prête pour avoir un bébé? Devrais je la prendre encore une fois avant de commencer...? j'étais perdu. Je pris la boite et partis m'asseoir sur le lit. Solution 1: je la prends encore une fois. Solution 2: je la prends plus.

_-ça va chérie? Un problème avec ta pilule?_ Me demandait Carlisle qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Je ne lui répondais pas, je fixais la boîte. Prendre ou ne pas prendre. Le lit s'affaissait à ma droite. Des lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou.

_-Alors chérie, c'est quoi le problème?_

_-Je la prends ou pas?_

_-Tu... tu veux dire que tu veux arrêter pour qu'on ait un bébé?_

_-C'est l'idée..._

_-Je... enfin moi je suis prêt mais toi es-tu prête pour avoir un enfant?_

_-Je crois... je me disais que je pourrais peut être la prendre encore une fois pour être sûr ou pas._

_-Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi mon amour..._

_-1 ou 2?_

_-Euh... 2?_

_-Attends moi je reviens._

Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Je jetais toutes les petites pilules rose dans les toilettes et tirais la chasse. Je revenais dans la chambre et jetais la boîte vide dans la poubelle à l'entrée de la chambre. Le visage de Carlisle était marqué d'incompréhension. Je lui souriais. Je le rejoignais sur le lit et l'embrassais.

_-Je déclare officiellement les essais bébé ouverts!_

Il m'embrassait avec plus d'entrain et nous allongeait sous la couette plein de rêve où courrait des petits bébés blonds aux yeux verts.

**Voilà, je vous donne rendez vous dans deux trois jours pour le prochain chapitre! N'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça me motive :).**


	11. Chapitre 9: Un ange frappe à leur porte

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, posté un peu tard je vous l'accorde :).**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, merci à ceux qui ont lu. Pensez à laisser votre avis, ça me fait plaisir, et ça me pousse à poster plus vite.**

**La fameuse vieille Eglantine revient dans les disputes du couple lol.**

Voilà plusieurs semaines que nous avions emménagé dans la maison. Nous avions enfin décidé de la place de chaque chose. Ça n'avait pas été simple. Bella voulait que ce soit d'une certaine façon et moi d'une autre. On avait fait des compromis. Bella avait cassé la vaisselle que nous avez offert Églantine pour le mariage. Disons qu'elle avait trébuché, ça s'était la version officielle, qu'elle avait tenté de me servir. Mais en réalité je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait fait exprès de lâcher le carton avec force sur le sol pendant le déménagement. Mais comment je pouvais lui en vouloir, elle m'avait raconter sa pseudo mésaventure avec ses yeux made in ma sœur. Et moi je suis un faible, quand elle me regarde comme ça, je lui passe tout. Je savais aussi qu'elle en jouait. Bref nous avions finalement réussi à finir le déménagement.

En ce moment nous étions dans le lit, Bella blottit contre moi encore endormi. J'étais réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je caressais doucement son bras, la regardais dormir. Elle est tellement paisible. Puis enfin elle se réveillait doucement.

_-Bonjour belle au bois dormant._

_-Bonjour mon prince. Me dit elle endormie_

_-Tu as bien dormi mon ange?_

_-Comme un bébé. Et toi?_

_-Très bien._

À peine ais-je fini de parler, de l'embrasser, de la cajoler que le téléphone sonne. Je décroche et reconnais la voix de Nelson mais Il parlait trop vite. Je comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit.

_-Nels parle moins vite je comprends rien! _Lui dis je

_-Ta sœur, elle vient d'accoucher, t'es tonton pour la troisième fois! _S'écria-t-il

_-Sans déc c'est vrai? _Dis je surpris.

_-Ouais! Un petit mec! _Dit-il heureux.

_-On peut venir vous voir avec Bella?_

_-Bien sûr on vous attend._

_-Coucou petit frère_! Entendis je Esmé crier derrière.

Je souriais. Toujours en forme, même après avoir donné naissance à son troisième enfant. Le petit dernier.

_-Bon ben on se prépare et on arrive._

_-Ok à tout à l'heure alors._

_-A tout à l'heure Nels et félicitations._

_-Merci._

Je raccrochais et restais abasourdi, j'avais vu ma sœur y'a deux jours et elle pétait le fin, à faire beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devait. Bella cherchait des réponses dans mes yeux. Je lui souriais.

_-T'es tata ma chérie! Esmé a eu son bébé._

-Oh mais c'est génial. Quand? Où? Comment? Je veux tout savoir! On va les voir quand? Me dit elle enthousiaste.

_-Calme toi chérie. Il est né il y a quelques heures à l'hôpital. Et apparemment il se porte bien. On se prépare et on y va? Ils nous attendent._

_-C'est génial mais j'ai pas de cadeau pour ce petit ange. Tu veux pas qu'on aille au magasin pour enfants avant s'il te plait._

_-Si tu veux mon cœur mais tu sais tu viendrais les mains vides, Esmé ne t'en voudrait pas._

_-Mais moi, si. Je suis tata pour la première fois, je veux que ce petit soit gâté._

Je souriais. Bella était tellement... elle parfois, cette jeune femme de 21 ans. Nous nous préparions et nous allions au magasin. Je partis chercher des fleurs pour ma sœur pendant que Bella était parti en courant au magasin pour enfant. Elle était ressorti avec un sac dans les mains. Elle monta en voiture.

_-On peut y aller._

_-Qu'est ce que tu as pris?_

_-Une babiole tu verras._

J'obtempérais et nous partions vers l'hôpital. Je garais la voiture. Nous allions à l'étage de la maternité et frappions à la porte de la chambre que Nelson m'avait indiqué.

_-Entrez!_

Bella ouvrit la porte et s'approcha immédiatement d'Esmé qui tenait un petit être contre elle. Elle embrassait ma sœur et contemplait notre neveu. Elle lui donnait le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté. Esmé s'occupait de l'ouvrir, ayant posé le bébé dans son berceau en plastique. Elle en sortit un mobile en bois avec des petites peluches qui pendaient.

_-Oh Bella t'aurais pas du!_

_-Si si mon premier neveu vient au monde, il faut qu'il soit gâté._

_-Tu sais que j'en ai deux autres._

_-Je sais mais c'est le premier que je vois naître. Comment s'appelle-t-il?_

_-Edward Carlisle Masen_

_-Merci Esmé._

_-T'es mon petit frère oublie pas!_

_-Je risque pas. Lui dis je en riant_

_-Oh Bella! Je voulais te demander un truc!_

_-Dis moi._

_-Tu voudrais être la marraine d'Edward?_

_-Je... oh oui bien sûr._

_-Tiens prends le dans tes bras._

Elle déposa le petit Edward dans les bras de ma femme. Bella rayonnait. Qu'est ce que ma Bella allait bien avec un bébé dans les bras. Il faudrait que je songe très sérieusement à lui en faire de bébé. Les essais avaient commencé et on faisait comme d'habitude!

_-Carlisle, tu veux prendre ton neveu?_

_-Avec plaisir._

Je pris le petit Edward dans mes bras. Il avait les cheveux bronze d'Esmé. C'était la première fois. Emmett et Alice avait les cheveux brun de Nelson. Après je redonnais Edward à Esmé et moi et Nelson allions à la cafétéria.

**POV Bella**

Carlisle et Nelson étaient parti à la cafétéria. J'avais le bébé dans les bras et Esmé jouait avec le mobile que je lui avais offert pour le bébé.

En parlant de bébé, Edward était un des plus beaux que j'avais jamais vu, il ressemblait à ces imitations que servait les collectionneurs de poupées. Esmé me regardait, je le sentais. Je relevais la tête vers elle et lui rendais son sourire.

_-Tu sais Bella qu'avoir un bébé dans les bras te va bien. Tu devrais y songer._

_-J'y songe parfois..._ lui répondis-je évasive

_-Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortirais très bien._

_-J'ai arrêté ma pilule depuis qu'on a emménagé dans la maison._

_-C'est vrai? Et alors raconte! _me dit elle enthousiaste comme jamais.

_-Rien pour le moment mais c'est prévu._

_-Vous y mettez pas du cœur les jeunes, avec Nelson les essais avaient à peine commencé qu'il m'avait déjà engrossé!_

_-Disons que ça n'a rien changé dans notre vie... sexuelle. On fait plus gaffe aux préservatifs. Enfin ça viendra quand ça viendra._

_-Ben vite alors, j'ai hâte d'être la visiteuse et plus la visitée!_

Je souriais. Esmé serait toujours Esmé. Toujours enthousiaste, toujours joyeuse, avec une vie parfaite comme toutes les femmes en voudraient. On pouvait tout lui envier. Elle avait un mari qui l'aime, trois beaux enfants, des parents extra, un frère génial, une jolie maison, elle fait le métier qu'elle aime; Bon checkons la liste, j'ai le mari que j'aime, des parents extras, une jolie maison et un métier que j'aime. Il me manque, le frère mais mes parents ont jamais voulu d'un deuxième enfant et les enfants mais c'est un point sur lequel je buche.

Je souriais à ma réflexion. Esmé prit le bébé pour lui donner le biberon. Moi aussi je voulais ça. Un joli bébé, qui me ressemblerait et qui ressemblerait à Carlisle, qui téte son biberon sagement, qui m'appellerai maman plus tard, qui se cacherait derrière moi quand il aura peur... Tout ça je le voulais et je l'aurais. Esmé avait raison je devais me mettre sérieusement à la fabrication de ce bébé parfait auquel je rêvais.

Vers 18h, nous devions partir, les visites allaient se terminer et nous devions rentrer. Je songeais toujours à cette histoire. Carlisle conduisait jusqu'à la maison. Nous arrivions, rentrions, petit train train quotidien. Carlisle partit dans son bureau travailler et moi dans mon atelier. Je peignais avec mon cœur. Je regardais mon final. C'était la preuve même qu'un artiste peint ses pensées. Mon tableau était dans un camaïeu de rose. Il représente une femme enceinte, on voyait le bébé dans son ventre. J'étais plus touché que je ne le pensais finalement. Je souriais et posais le tableau avec les autres que j'avais fait. Peut être sera-t-il dans une de mes prochaines expositions? Je devais en parler à Carlisle, ce désir d'enfant était si puissant dans mon être que j'en aurais pleuré. Je remontais à toute vitesse encore pleine de peinture sèche sur les bras, les cheveux attachés, mon marcel blanc taché de peinture. Je partis me doucher et m'assis sur le canapé devant une émission bidon à la télé. Vers 20h30, je grignotais et Carlisle arriva dans le salon.

_-Le frigo est vide à ce point pour que tu te venges sur un malheureux paquet de chips_, me dit il ironiquement.

_-Non on a fait les courses au début de la semaine, c'est juste que j'avais envie de chips. _

_-Et moi je mange quoi?_

_-Tu veux des chips?_ Dis je en lui tendant le paquet.

_-Merci chérie._ Dit il en piquant dans mon paquet et s'affalant à côté de moi.

_-Carlisle?_

_-Oui mon coeur?_

_-Je veux que tu me fasses un bébé._

Il s'étouffa avec sa chips. Il toussait, toussait puis se calma.

_-Pardon?_

_-Je veux que tu me fasses un bébé._

_-Je croyais qu'on essayait déjà._

_-Je veux qu'on s'y mette sérieusement. Je veux être enceinte avant mon anniversaire._

_-Va falloir qu'on s'applique alors._

_-C'est justement ce que je me disais._

_-Pourquoi ce changement de situation?_

_-Quand j'ai vu ce petit bébé dans les bras d'Esmé... j'avais de ça aussi. Que les gens viennent me voir en me disant que mon bébé est magnifique, qu'il te ressemble mais qu'il a tel ou tel truc de moi. J'ai le mari, la maison, le métier, les parents, maintenant je veux les enfants._

_-c'est quoi cette liste?_ Me demanda-t-il en souriant avec moquerie.

_-C'est ma liste, celle qui décrit la vie dont je rêve pour être comblée._

_-Finalement t'as coché presque toute les cases. _Me dit il en souriant.

_-Il me manque la plus importante, le fruit de mon amour avec l'homme de ma vie._

Il souriait et m'embrassait dans le cou. Nous continuons de grignoter dans le paquet, en rigolant devant les émissions toutes aussi « cultivées » les unes que les autres. Finalement je me disais qu'on devait un couple très spécial, deux gosses dans le corps de gens posés. J'espérais que mon souhait d'être enceinte avant mon anniversaire serait exaucé. Et puis peut être qu'à ce moment je pourrais le dire à Carlisle que pour son anniversaire. Ce serait sûrement le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais lui faire. Je souriais intérieurement. S'il vous plaît mon Dieu. Faites au moins ça pour moi, pour nous.

**Et voilà! Vous vous attendiez pas à Edward! Au début je comptais en faire le premier bébé de Carlisle et Bella et finalement je me suis dit non! Du fait que Bella soit sa tante, Edward sera proche d'elle. Quelque part je m'arrange pour qu'il y ai une relation spéciale entre ces deux là.**

**Voilà vos avis? s'il vous plait (yeux de chat potté)**


	12. Chapitre 10: Le bonheur tout simplement

Voilà le chapitre suivant, de grandes nouvelles ma fois, à vous de les découvrir.

Comme d'habitude j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur comme d'habitude et ça me booste pour la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**POV Carlisle**

Voilà un an que nous étions marié et aujourd'hui je fêtais mes 32 ans. Bella avait eu 22 ans il y a deux semaines environ, 16 jours pour être précis. Presque un an que nous vivions dans notre maison et celle ci me paraissait immense et cette immensité je voulais la remplir. Je voulais que des petits loupiots courent dans les couloirs en criant. J'en rêvais avec Bella mais depuis ce soir où elle m'avait de lui faire un enfant, rien ne s'était produit. Pas qu'on ne s'appliquait pas à la tache. Bella la prenait très au sérieux. Elle m'épuisait. Mais comment voulez vous résister à des petits yeux vous supplier? Surtout quand ils sont vêtu d'un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle affriolante? Je ne suis qu'un homme devant cette déesse et ces désirs sont des ordres. Cependant pas l'ombre d'une grossesse à l'horizon. Le premier mois d'essai on avait failli y croire. Bella avait un retard de quelques jours. Elle était patraque. Tous les symptômes nécessaires en somme. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, elle avait fait un test qui s'était révélé négatif et ses règles étaient apparu le lendemain.

En raison de nos anniversaires, nous avions rendez vous chez mes parents avec ma sœur, son mari et ses enfants pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je somnolais encore quand un petit nez vint caresser ma joue. Ce petit nez que je saurais probablement reconnaître entre mille si on me mettait à l'épreuve. Une peau si douce qu'un bébé pourrait être jaloux si il avait la capacité d'identifier ce sentiment. Un corps si fin que les mannequins en serait jaloux. Des cheveux à damner le plus grand des coiffeurs du monde. Je suis sûr que n'importe quelle fille tuerait pour des boucles naturelles si belles. Ce corps qui moi même me faisait rêvé, qui était mien pour toujours tout comme l'être qui le faisait se mouvoir. Ce même être qui quand j'eus enfin ouvert les yeux me souriait de ce sourire qui m'avait craqué 6 ans auparavant alors que ma déesse n'était qu'une simple adolescente en quête d'elle même. La belle adolescente qui était aujourd'hui une jeune femme qui réclamait de ma petite personne, un enfant. Chose que j'ai accepté, ne rêvant que de petits bouts de chou issu d'un doux mélange en ma Bella moi même. J'embrassais ce petit nez qui caressait ma joue.

_-Bonjour mon ange_, me dit elle en embrassant l'arrête de ma mâchoire.

_-Bonjour bébé... _dis je encore endormi.

_-Tu as bien dormi?_

_-Très bien et toi?_

_-Impeccable, des grands bras m'ont serré toute la nuit contre le cœur pour lequel j'espère toujours compté._

_-Tu compteras toujours beaucoup pour moi mon amour_. La rassurais je.

Son sourire enfantin illuminait notre chambre. Je la pris contre moi et je l'embrassais tendrement en la serrant contre moi à nouveau. Comme si j'avais besoin encore maintenant de me prouver qu'elle restera près de moi.

_-Joyeux Anniversaire mon amour. _Me dit elle avec amour

_-Merci chérie..._

_-Je te donnerais ton cadeau chez tes parents._

_-T'étais pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose chérie._

_-T'inquiète c'est fait maison._

Je souriais, j'adorais ces peintures. Notre maison en était rempli. Ça me rappelait l'une des premières choses qu'elle m'avait dit d'elle à notre premier diner. « L'art ne s'apprend pas dans un amphithéâtre bondé avec des profs barbants » m'avait-elle dit. « Je veux être Artiste Peintre » m'avait elle annoncé de but en blanc. J'avais été fasciné par sa détermination. Je lui avais demandé si elle avait un plan de secours si son art ne touchait pas le public et elle m'avait répondu « Non je suis persuadé que j'y arriverais. Je fais des trucs... impressionnants ». Je le savais maintenant, ma Bella était impressionnante.

_-Et j'ai un cadeau pour ta maman aussi d'ailleurs_. M'annonçât-elle.

_-C'était donc pour ça que tu restais enfermé dans ton atelier pendant des heures en remontant peinturluré de la tête au pied._

_-Exactement. Me dit elle d'un sourire fier._

Nous sortions du lit péniblement. Nous aimions les matins sous la couette, juste elle et moi en train de refaire le monde. Dans ces moments on discutait de tout et de rien. Nous déjeunions, café, tartines, bisous, câlins...puis nous habillons. À 12h nous sommes en route pour aller chez mes parents. La route est courte, 15 minutes plus tard nous y sommes. Ma mère adore Bella, ça tourne au fanatisme parfois. Ma sœur la serre dans ses bras.

_-Carolyne, j'ai un cadeau pour vous! _S'écria Bella, penchait sur le coffre de la voiture.

_-Oh mais il fallait pas Bella! Oh mais c'est immense!_

_-C'est pas grand chose, ouvrez le._

Mon père et ma mère se mirent sur la grande table dehors. Ils finirent par découvrir le cadeau de Bella, je ne le connaissais pas non plus, elle s'était appliquer à m'interdire l'accès de son atelier.

_-Oh Bella c'est... magnifique ma belle! Merci!_

Ma mère vint la prendre dans ses bras. Je m'avançais pour voir le tableau de mon épouse et je fus extrêmement surpris. Bella avait fait une réplique exacte des portraits de famille qu'on avait fait il y a 3 mois en peinture. Ma Bella était vraiment une artiste.

_-ça vous plait?_ S'inquiéta Bella

_-Oh oui bien sûr! Nous allons le mettre dans le salon au dessus de la cheminée._

_-C'est vraiment splendide Bella, tu es une artiste vraiment._

_-Joyeux anniversaire chéri, tiens notre cadeau._

J'ouvrais le paquet précautionneusement et découvrais un livre très rare de médecine que je traquais depuis un moment. Il coutait une fortune. Les enfants de ma sœur était dans le jardin, Alice s'occupant du petit Edward qui ne cessait de ressembler à Esmé, de semaine en semaine. Nous étions donc au calme.

_-Nous nous sommes mis avec les parents pour te l'acheter. Il te plait?_

_-Il est parfait._ Dis je fasciné par le livre, oubliant ce qui m'entourait.

_-Esmé, tu voulais ruiné mon mariage avoue? _Dit Bella les mains sur les hanches.

_-Bien sur que non,_ répliqua ma soeur presque offusquée.

_-Je suis bonne pour l'abstinence tant qu'il ne l'aura pas lu relu et étudiait sous tous les angles, tu le sais ça!_ Dit elle en riant.

Ma famille riait. Bella avait beau avoir un esprit plus âgé elle gardait ses manies de jeune femme de 22 ans. Esmé était tordu de rire. Je faisais la moue, je n'avais pas cette impression. Je n'étais pas responsable de l'attraction qu'exerçait ce genre de bien entre mes mains.

_-A moi maintenant!_ Dis mon ange avec enthousiasme.

J'avais hâte de savoir. Selon elle c'était fait maison et pourtant on avait amené qu'un tableau...

_-Ferme les yeux chéri!_

Je fermais les yeux et elle mit un petit truc dans mes mains. Je rouvris les yeux et vis une grande enveloppe marron. Bella me regardait excité comme une puce, j'ouvris donc la dite enveloppe en sortie des radios. En bon connaisseur je les avais identifié comme telle. Je baissais les yeux dessus et mit un temps de pause. Mon cerveau sous la joie n'analysait plus. Ces radios que j'avais dans les mains étaient en faites des échographies. J'analysais rapidement comme au boulot, j'identifiais le nom de la patiente _Isabella Cullen_. Avec le peu de connaissance que j'avais en gynécologie, je dirais 1 mois et demi. Je relevais les yeux vers Bella qui semblait amusé de mon analyse.

_-Alors papa, heureux?_ Me dit elle joyeuse, sa voix marqué par l'émotion.

Les autres n'avaient pas compris que Bella m'annonçait à sa manière qu'on allait avoir un bébé. Esmé sautait de joie et ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Moi j'étais euphorique! Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la fit tourner dans les airs. Elle riait aux éclats. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire. Je l'embrassais amoureusement. Je comprenais mieux son « fait maison ».

_-Dois je en déduire que tu es heureux? _Me demandait-elle.

_-Oh oui mon ange!_

_-Oh Bella c'est magnifique mon quatrième petit enfant! Et surtout le premier du côté de Carlisle!_

Je planais à des milliers d'années d'ici. J'étais tellement heureux de savoir que Bella portait notre bébé.

_-Pourquoi tu pleures chéri?_

_-Je pleure pas..._

_-T'as les yeux qui transpirent? C'est la première fois que je vois le phénomène._

Elle embrassa mon front. Elle souriait aux anges. Je n'avais pas remarquer que les larmes avaient débordé. Moi le médecin qui en voit souvent passé des femmes enceintes je n'avais même pas vu que ma femme l'était. Elle caressait le bas de mon dos pendant que je parlais à mes parents pendant le repas.

_-Tu sais mon chéri je crois que tu es bien depuis que tu es marié._

_-Je ne l'étais pas avant?_ Demandais-je soupçonneux.

_-Si... mais tu ressemblais aux médecins solitaires de mes émissions télé. Seul... déprimé._

_-Maman faut vraiment que t'arrête de regarder ces séries tu te fais de ces films._

_-Je m'inquiétais que mon fils presque trentenaire n'est toujours pas trouvé la femme de sa vie._

_-Oui mais j'ai trouvé Bella maman._

_-Et heureusement chéri!_

_-Au fait ma belle depuis quand le sais-tu?_

_-oh euh.. 1 mois?_

_-Et tu ne m'a rien dit?_

_-Oh cœur ne m'en veux pas mais je savais pas quoi t'acheter pour ton anniversaire et tu as déjà une vraie galerie avec tout les tableaux que je t'ai offert alors je voulais trouver autre chose mais c'est dur alors quand je l'ai su, j'ai fermé ma bouche et j'ai décidé de te le dire à ton anniversaire mais il y a plusieurs fois où j'ai failli lâcher le morceau..._

_-C'est pas grave mon ange... Je suis très heureux._

_-Mais je te demande juste une chose!_

_-Tout ce que tu voudras!_

_-Ne joue pas au médecin inquiet avec moi! Je suis enceinte pas en sucre!_ Me réprimanda-t-elle.

_-Je vais essayer ma Bella._

_-Ne te contente pas d'essayer obéit sinon je pique une crise._

_-Je sens que mon frère va avoir la vie dure._ Balança Esmé

_-Bon courage Carlisle, si ta femme est comme ta sœur quand elle est enceinte, tu vas connaître les rayons de la supérette par cœur au point de ne plus regarder où tu vas. _Me dit Nelson, son mari.

Je rigolais, et au fond de moi j'espérais qu'elle serait plus sage. Esmé était terrible quand elle était enceinte. Un coup souriante puis la seconde d'après complétement folle. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu connaissance de sa grossesse l'aurait fait interné.

_-C'est pas vrai Nelson! J'étais un vrai ange._

_-Pour le diable surement!_

Bella nous souriait et me regardait avec ce regard qui me couvait. Je prenais sa main et en caressait le dessus avec mon pouce. J'embrassais sa tempe et elle vint nicher sa tête dans mon cou.

_-Je crois qu'il va falloir me prescrire des vitamines chéri. Je suis épuisé._ Me dit-elle en soufflant pour appuyer ces dires.

_-Tu as trop d'émotions ma belle. C'est fatiguant pour toi et le bébé._

_-Oh non tu commences à jouer au docteur!_

_-Tu as commencé je ne fais que te suivre._

_-Mouais._ Dit elle un peu grognon.

_-Bella grognon est de sortie?_

-...

J'embrassais sa tempe et souriais.

Quand je me suis couché ce soir, j'étais bien. J'étais léger et fier de ma femme. Elle se blottit contre moi et s'endormit. Je la suivais au pays des rêves, les prochains mois allaient être chargés et marqués de belles émotions.

**POV Bella**

ça y est je lui avais dit. Après un mois pénible à me cacher pour mes rendez vous, à me taire lors de ma découverte, j'avais partagé cette bonne nouvelle avec mon homme. Dans quelques mois, nous aurions un magnifique petit bébé, un peu de lui et de moi. Le meilleur de nous réuni en un petit être parfait.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. Je m'y sentais en sécurité, bien. Nous serons en sécurité avec ton papa, mon bébé. Il sera toujours là pour nous.

**Voilà, alors vos impressions, vous attendiez vous à ça? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre!**


	13. Chapitre 11: Aimer même dans la maladie

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont poster des reviews, vous êtes amours.**

**Bonne lecture**

**POV Carlisle**

Six mois que ma Bella portait notre petit bébé. J'étais très joyeux depuis l'annonce de cet événement. Qui ne le serait pas à l'annonce d'un tel fait? Depuis le temps que je rêvais de fonder une famille avec elle. Je suis sûr que nos enfants seront les plus beaux et merveilleux que personne n'aurait jamais vu. Peut être me montais-je la tête mais les parents pensent toujours que leurs enfants sont les plus beaux, les plus merveilleux qui puissent exister sur Terre.

Bella était merveilleusement belle et épanouie enceinte. Elle le vivait très bien. Elle se réjouissait d'un rien. Il y a quelques mois, elle avait senti le bébé bougeait. Elle en pleurait de joie quand je l'ai retrouvé le soir.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Je rentrais d'une longue garde. Il était 3h du matin et j'étais en train de penser à ma belle qui devait dormir à cette heure ci. Je tournais la clé dans la serrure de la porte et allait ensuite dans le salon déposer mes affaires. J'y trouvais alors ma Bella en pyjama en larmes sur le canapé. J'accourrais vers elle. Ses larmes m'inquiétaient toujours.**_

_**-Mon ange, qu'est ce qui se passe? Lui demandais je affolé.**_

_**-C'est rien t'inquiète pas...**_

_**-Dis moi chérie, tu m'inquiètes.**_

_**-C'est juste que... j'ai senti le bébé bougeait. C'était si... magique!**_

_**-Oh mon ange! Tu m'as fais peur j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ou je sais pas quoi.**_

_**-Non c'est juste mais ces fichues hormones me chamboulent. **_

_**-Alors comment s'était? Quand il a bougé?**_

_**-ça faisait comme si une multitude de petites bulles remontaient le long de mon ventre mais à l'intérieur. C'est bizarre et en même temps c'est génial.**_

_**-Tu viens te coucher ma chérie, tu dois te reposer et moi j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper.**_

_**Nous partions en direction de la chambre. Je me changeais et rejoignais Bella dans le lit. Je la prenais dans mes bras, elle se blottit contre moi en perdant sa tête contre mon épaule. Nous nous endormions peu de temps après.**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Seulement depuis quelques temps, elle n'était pas bien. Fièvre, vomissements. Le médecin était venu à plusieurs reprises. On ne pouvait rien faire. Je l'avais amené aux urgences où elle avait subit une batterie d'examens. Elle avait des rendez vous rapprochés. Mais rien. Les médecins n'avaient trouvé malgré la surveillance très prononcée qu'ils avaient mis en place autour d'elle. Je m'inquiétais pour elle en plus, mes patients en ce moment ne se portaient pas très bien. J'essuyais décès sur décès. Alors ça plus l'inquiétude pour ma femme c'était dur.

J'étais dans notre lit, Bella était allongé sur mon torse. Des perles de sueur coulaient le long de sa tempe. Ma pauvre chérie. Encore une montée de fièvre. Je me levais doucement pour partir chercher des médicaments. Une petite main chaude me retenait. Je me retournais et vis les petits yeux brillants de ma Bella.

_-Où tu vas?_ Me demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée.

_-Te chercher des médicaments, tu as de la fièvre._

_-Reviens vite..._ souffla-t-elle.

Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher les médicaments, paracétamol, anti-vomitif. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Georges, le gynécologue et accessoirement mon collègue, m'avait donné la dose sur l'ordonnance. Je revenais dans le chambre avec un grand verre d'eau. Je la relevais et la déposais contre moi. Elle tremblait à présent.

_-Passe moi la bassine, je vais vomir._ Me dit elle.

Je lui passais et elle vomit illico dedans. Mon pauvre ange. Je retenais ses cheveux et passais un gant frais sur son front. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et je me débarrassais de la bassine criblée. Elle était brulante de fièvre et encore nauséeuse. Je sentais le bébé gigotait dans son ventre. Il sentait que sa maman allait mal, j'en étais sûr. Je lui embrassais la tempe et lui donnais les cachets doucement. Je reposais le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et revenais à mon épouse. Elle allait mal. Je la sentais qui pleurait contre moi. Mon petit ange. Je la berçais doucement contre moi et embrassais son crâne.

_-J'en ai marre chéri... je veux plus être dans cet état. Pourquoi je suis comme ça!_ S'énervait-elle.

_-Je suis désolé mon amour que tu sois comme ça. Je te promets que si je pouvais, je te soignerais mais les médecins et moi même j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. Il n'y a apparemment rien d'anormal._

_-Je sais, je t'en veux pas mais... j'en ai marre._

_-J'imagine mon ange._

Je lui faisais un câlin, le bébé se tournait et retournait. Je souriais, Bella aussi. Elle caressait son ventre et le bébé se calmait. Je posais ma main sur la sienne.

_-Je t'aime tu sais_, me dit-elle.

_-Je le sais et moi aussi je t'aime._

_-Et je ne renoncerais pas, je te donnerais cet enfant. J'irais jusqu'au bout._

_-Tu es courageuse ma chérie, la plus courageuse des femmes._

Elle se pressait contre moi et je la serrais encore plus contre moi. La fièvre tombait un peu. Elle se sentais mieux. Elle s'endormit peu à peu. Elle avait besoin de repos, la nuit a été agitée. Comme depuis 3 semaines. Elle dormait d'un sommeil lourd. Je me levais doucement et descendis au rez de chaussée. La femme de ménage était là à s'activer.

_-Bonjour Raquel._

_-Bonjour monsieur. Comment allez vous ce matin?_

_-Épuisé... Bella a encore été malade. La nuit a été agitée._

_-JE suis désolé pour Madame... Je prierai pour vous et votre femme ainsi que votre bébé ce soir._

_-Que Dieu vous entende Raquel._

_-Dieu entend toujours la prière des honnêtes gens. _

Elle continuait à s'affairer. J'aimais bien Raquel, c'était une femme simple et extrêmement croyante. C'est d'ailleurs celle qui nous avait le plus plu quand nous avions fait nos recherches pour trouver une femme de ménage. Je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé à réfléchir. Ma pauvre Bella, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière son état de santé. Tout à coup le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je me dépêchais de l'atteindre et de décrocher.

_-Allô?_

_-Carlisle? C'est Georges à l'appareil._

_-Oh Georges, quoi de beau?_

_-Carlisle j'ai trouvé!_

_-Trouvé quoi?_

_-Pourquoi Bella est dans cet état j'ai trouvé!_

_-Oh putain, dis moi!_

_-Je suis là dans 5 minutes je suis sur la route. Je te raconte tout après._

_-D'accord, à tout de suite._

Je raccrochais. J'étais soulagé il avait enfin trouvé la raison de l'état déplorable de Bella. À peine avais-je raccroché que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Je partis ouvrir et Georges entra avec une enveloppe dans la main.

_-J'ai mis du temps, j'ai tout étudié deux fois plutôt qu'une tous les éléments: prélèvement amniotique, prise de sang, échographie etc... C'est un virus Carlisle. Un virus présent dans le sac amniotique. Le bébé va bien parce que ce que lui offre Bella est suffisant pour l'immuniser. Mais si il ne touche pas le bébé, il touche le corps qui le porte c'est à dire Bella. Ça la bouffe Carlisle._

_-Un virus... comment ais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt? Bien sûr!_

_-Et j'ai une solution! J'ai trouvé un laboratoire qui s'occupe de ce virus. Ils m'ont envoyé un document avec toutes les informations sur le traitement. Il faut qu'on l'hospitalise. Ensuite on la perfuse pour qu'elle ne perde pas d'énergie pour maintenir le bébé en bonne état de santé sinon elle va faire une détresse fœtale et c'est pas bon pour nous. Ensuite, ils m'ont donné une dose de leur traitement. Il suffit de lui transmettre par le sang. On lui injecte par une piqure comme une péridurale. Il faut le faire au plus près du placenta. Le produit infiltre le sang passe dans le placenta. Ils considèrent que la cellule souche du virus est calé dans le placenta. Il détruit la cellule souche. Les cellules filles ayant une durée de vie limitées meurent, plus de production par la cellule mère. On verra les effets d'ici quelques jours. Deux le début des changements, au bout d'une semaine elle devrait avoir repris meilleure santé. Je peux la voir pour vérifier son état. Faut qu'on la transfère vite à l'hopital._

_-Oui bien sûr elle est à l'étage._

_-Allons la voir alors._

Je montais avec Georges pour retrouver Bella. Elle était dans la chambre allongée dans le lit, couverte par la couette. Je m'approchais d'elle et caressais sa tempe en y déposant un baiser. Elle gigotait et se tournait vers moi.

_-Ma chérie, Georges est là. Il a trouvé la raison de ton état. Il veut t'examiner et après on t'hospitalisera pour débuter le traitement._

Elle hochait la tête positivement. Georges s'approchait pour l'examiner. Il chuchotait, lui demandant comment ça allait si elle avait mal quelques part. Elle répondait non. Il l'examina puis s'intéressa à son abdomen. Le bébé réagissait bien, c'était un bon signe. Selon lui l'examen rapide auquel il avait procédé était aussi bon que possible. Mais nous devions l'hospitaliser au plus vite sinon elle n'en sortirait pas indemne, ce virus la bouffe même si le bébé est sain. Il appelait une ambulance. Il expliqua la situation à Bella qui hochait. Georges partit attendre les secours à l'entrée. Je m'approchais de Bella et lui caressait le bras. Je la prenais dans mes bras.

_-Je vais guérir?_ Me dit d'une toute petite voix très affaiblie.

_-Oui mon ange, Georges a trouvé ce qui te rongeait et le traitement adapté, dans une semaine ça ira déjà mieux._

_-Je t'aime..._

_-Moi aussi mon ange._

_-Carlisle les secours sont ici. _me dit Georges.

Des ambulanciers, je les connaissais d'ailleurs étaient là et installèrent ma Bella dans un brancard. Je les suivais avec ma voiture. Je passais aux vestiaires me changer et enfilait ma blouse. J'allais de toute façon prendre ma garde bientôt autant que je sois utile. C'était d'affaire privée, Georges avait demandé à ce que personne ne s'approche de Bella à part moi et lui. Et la famille quand ils viendraient.

Je rejoignais la chambre où elle reposait. Georges était là à la perfuser de toute part. Je m'approchais d'elle pour être là en tant que mari. Elle serrait ma main et me regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle était heureuse. À croire que l'annonce de sa prochaine guérison la réjouissait et agissait déjà sur son état. Georges enfilait la dernière aiguille dans son bras.

_-Alors Bella je t'explique. On va attendre une petite heure que ses produits fassent effet. Je vais te mettre sous monitoring pendant ce temps pour vérifier que le bébé va bien. Ensuite, après ça, je t'injecterais le produit en lui même, en te faisant une injection dans le flanc. Le produit se propagera. Je te donnerais des somnifères pour que tu te reposes et ensuite on a plus qu'à attendre. D'accord?_

_-D'accord..._ dit elle avec un petit sourire.

Il la mit sous monitoring comme prévu et partit, une urgence le réclamait. Je restais avec ma Bella. J'avais appelé ma mère pour la prévenir. Bella somnolait un peu. La fatigue bien sûr. Elle s'endormit. Ça lui fera du bien de toute façon. Je devais prendre mon service. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je rejoignais les bureaux et m'occupait de cas pour m'occuper l'esprit. Ma Bella tu es proche de moi je vais veiller sur toi.

**POV Bella**

J'étais bien, ces médicaments que m'avaient donné Georges m'avait soulagé. Je regardais l'écran du moniteur qui m'indiquait les battements de coeur de mon bébé. Il allait bien lui. Je l'aurais au moins préserver de ça à mes dépends. Une larme m'échappait. Je devais guérir. Je devais aller jusqu'au bout, mettre au monde mon bébé, rester au près de lui et Carlisle.

Georges rentrait dans la chambre. Il me souriait.

_-Tu ne dors pas? _Me demanda-t-il

-Non...

_-Comment te sens-tu?_

_-ça va. Tu m'as bien chouté on dirait._

_-c'est l'heure de l'injection. Tu veux que je bip Carlisle?_

_-Non laisse le en dehors. Il m'a vu assez souffrir comme ça._

_-D'accord._

Il releva ma blouse d'hôpital et appuyait sur mon flan.

_-Je vais injecter le produit ici, dit il en appuyant à l'endroit voulu, ensuite on te laissera sur le côté comme ça. L'heure suivante tu pourras te remettre sur le dos. Et nous aurons plus qu'à attendre._

_-Georges? Y'a un risque pour mon bébé?_

_-Non c 'est un virus spécifique aux femmes enceintes. Le traitement a été conçu en fonction de ça. Ton bébé ira bien, il est sain. Mais tant que la souche de cellule responsable sera là, tu en pâtiras et peut être qu'à long terme, tu n'y aurais pas survécu._

_-Merci Georges, pour tout._

_-JE t'en prie Bella._

_-Et je pourras avoir d'autres enfants sans soucis?_

_-bien sûr seulement nous surveillerons bien pour qu'il ne se reforme pas. À priori, non ton système immunitaire sera armé contre ça._

_-D'accord, merci... Je veux pas donner qu'un seul enfant à Carlisle._

_-Je comprends. Allez repose toi je repasse dans une heure._

Il partit. Je n'avais mal nul part. J'étais juste fatigué. Je sombrais dans un sommeil profond. J'y étais bien, ça me protégeais du reste. Je dormais sans rêve.

Je me réveillais, je sentais une présence près de moi. J'étais sur le dos. Une main se trouvait dans la mienne. J'ouvrais les yeux et vis Carlisle. Je souriais.

_-Coucou_, dis je d'une voix mal assurée.

_-Oh mon ange, tu es réveillé. _

_-à l'instant. Ça va toi?_

_-Moi oui et toi?_

_-ça va. Il est vigoureux ce petit, t'entend son coeur?_

_-Oui il doit tenir de toi. T'as envie de vomir ou … non tu n'as pas de fièvre._

_-ça va, je me sens... bien._

_-Le produit commence sûrement à agir._

_-Tu sais j'ai demandé à Georges si je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants sans problème. Il m'a dit que mon corps serait immunisé contre ce virus. Je n'aurais pas de soucis, j'aurais juste droit à un examen de plus._

_-Je suis content mon ange. Tu es fatigué?_

_-Non j'ai bien dormi et toi? Tu as des petits yeux._

_-J'ai eu beaucoup d'urgence cette nuit._

_-Mon pauvre amour. Tu me fais un bisou?_

Il se penchait sur moi et m'embrassait. Georges entra à ce moment là. Avec des feuilles dans les mains.

_-Bonjour les jeunes! Comment ça va Bella ce matin?_

_-Je crois que ça va. _

_-Est ce que ça te gène si mes internes font ton bilan ce matin?_

_-Non, allez y._

_-Je vais y aller Chérie. Je reviendrais plus tard, je dois voir mes patients post op'._

_-D'accord à plus tard mon coeur._

_-A plus tard, je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Il sortit de la chambre et des internes entrèrent. Georges vérifiait mon monitoring. Tout allait bien selon son expression.

-_Colley? Pouvez-vous informer vos camarades du dossier de cette patiente, faites un bilan._ Demandait Georges.

Ça me rappelait mes soirées devant Grey's Anatomy et Urgences.

_-Isabella Cullen, 22ans, enceinte de 25 semaines. Hospitalisée hier pour soigner un virus placentaire. Nous lui avons administré le traitement antivirus correspondant hier soir à 20h. _

_-Ok Colley, c'est bon. Madame Cullen a contracté un virus qui se développe dans le placenta et qui produit des cellules filles qui s'intègrent dans le sac amniotique. Chez cette patiente, ceci avait provoqué vomissements, montées de fièvres fréquentes. Nous avions fait plusieurs examens: amniosynthèse, échantillon de liquide amniotique, échographies, prises de sang sans résultats apparent. Il se trouve que ce virus passe inaperçu mais si on étudie plus profondément le prélèvement de liquide, nous découvrons des imperfections qui sont en fait les cellules filles. Grâce à leur ADN on peut remonter à la cellule mère. Voilà comment nous avons diagnostiqué le virus chez Isabella._

_-Et le monitoring sert à voir si le bébé n'est pas touché_, ajouta une des internes.

_-Exactement, Evans._ Répondit Georges. _Bon alors selon vous comment commençons nous l'examen matinal de Madame Cullen? Evans?_

_-Nous devons d'abord procédé à un examen basique, écoute du cœur, tension etc... ensuite nous devons pratiquer un examen gynécologique: Palpation de l'abdomen, échographie, contrôle du monitoring. Ensuite nous étudions les résultats des derniers résultats fait hier à 23h30._

_-Parfait Evans, pouvez donc montrer à vos camarades comment nous procédons à ces examens? Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous guide._

La dites, Evans, s'approcha de moi, je lui souriais pour qu'elle n'ai pas peur. Elle me rendait mon sourire. Elle utilisa son stéthoscope et écoutait mon cœur. Ensuite elle prit ma tension et notait le tout sur son calepin. Georges la supervisait sans rien dire. Ce qui devait être bon signe. Elle devait bien s'en sortir.

Ensuite elle palpait mon ventre rebondi. Georges l'aidait à bien procéder. Mon bébé bougeait, il avait toujours aimé quand Georges palpait mon abdomen. C'était son moment préféré de l'examen mensuel. Ensuite, elle me demanda de relever ma blouse pour me faire une échographie. Elle aspergea mon ventre de gel et posa la sonde sur mon ventre. J'entendais les battements du cœur de mon bébé. J'adorais ça. À chaque fois, j'affichais un sourire radieux. Elle contrôlait le monitoring des dernières heures puis les résultats de mes dernières analyses.

_-Alors Evans? Votre bilan?_

_-Madame Cullen affiche un bilan de base excellent. L'examen gynécologique est parfait et ces dernières analyses montrent que le produit fait son effet. Elle n'a plus ni vomissements, ni montées de fièvre. Le dernier examen amniotique montre que les cellules filles qui se sont propagées sont presque toutes mortes. Le bébé va bien, il est sain._

_-Parfait Evans. Maintenant chacun de vous va à ses patients. Bonne journée._

Ils sortirent tous et Georges se tourna vers moi en souriant. Je lui rendais en finissant d'essuyer le gel qui restait sur mon ventre. Je rabaissais ma blouse.

_-Pas trop torturé?_

_-non ça va mais j'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire..._

_-Faut dire que ton cas n'est pas très fréquent. Tu m'excuses de t'avoir fait subir ça?_

_-bien sûr il faut qu'ils apprennent leur métier. D'ailleurs cette petite a de l'avenir je pense. _

_-Oui je trouve aussi. Elle veut être devenir chirurgien obstétrique._

_-Elle tient le bon bout je pense. Bébé a réagit quand elle palpait mon ventre. _

_-Elle tient le bon bout alors. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait venir faire ton bilan cette semaine avec moi?_

_-Bien sûr, par contre ce Colley? Il est pas doué n'est ce pas?_

_-Non c'est pour ça que je l'ai collé au descriptif. Avec lui tu te serais retrouvé avec du gel dans les cheveux au lieu du ventre._

_-A ce point?_

_-Oui et je ne rigole pas en plus._

_-Mon dieu, je plains ces futurs patients._

_-T'inquiète il renoncera avant de devenir médecin. Il n'a aucun talent. Même Carlisle le dit. Il l'a supervisé une fois. C'est sur que comparé à Evans... Elle a un don cette gamine. Elle sera un grand chirurgien._

_-Je pense également._

_-toc toc? C'est moi mon ange._

_-Oh Carlisle! _

_-ça a l'air d'aller bien ma puce aujourd'hui._

_-Oui, j'ai appris que les cellules dans le liquide se font ratatiné par le soldat injection!_

_-C'est génial ma belle, terrorisé par ces petits internes. Apparemment, j'ai évité le pire._

_-Colley a fait son descriptif. Evans a fait l'examen._

_-Oh mon dieu, Colley... dis moi qu'il ne survivra pas à son année d'internat._

_-Il a peu de chances. Mais on parlait de la petite Evans qui avait de bonnes chances sur elle._

_-Oh oui, elle est vraiment dans sa voie cette fille. Elle a fait ton examen chérie?_

_-Oui comme une pro. Petit bébé a autant apprécié la palpation que quand c'est Georges._

_-Elle a de bonnes chances alors._

Carlisle venait à moi et embrassait ma tempe. Je me sentais bien. Bébé était hors de danger et moi après un jour de traitement j'allais beaucoup mieux. Je souriais tout le temps.

Voilà une semaine que j'étais à l'hôpital. L'interne et Georges venaient chaque matin. J'avais noué un certain lien avec elle. Elle était adorable et c'est vrai, quand elle parlait de médecine, elle avait des étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux, elle était faite pour ça.

Le bébé se développait bien, selon Georges, toutes les cellules qui me rendaient malades avaient été détruites Je rentrais à la maison aujourd'hui. Enfin. Je marchais dans la chambre, Georges me l'avait autorisé. Carlisle entra et me dit qu'on pouvait y aller. Je lui souriais.

_-ça va mieux mon ange?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_-Très bien, je savoure maintenant. Vivement dans deux mois!_

_-Ce sera autre chose mon amour. _

Nous partions dans le hall. Je partis dire au revoir et merci à Georges, ses recherches m'avaient sauvées. Carlisle m'aidait à rentrer dans la voiture et nous voilà en direction de la maison. Arrivé là-bas, il y avait beaucoup de voiture. Ce fut là que je découvris qu'il y avait toute sa famille, et mes parents également.

_-Enfin rentré ma chérie_, me dit Carolyne en me serrant dans ses bras, _ça va?_

_-Beaucoup mieux merci._

_-Ma fille, comment tu vas, c'est bon tu es tiré d'affaire?_

_-T'inquiète pas maman tout va bien, bébé arrivera comme prévu dans deux mois environ. Je ne suis plus malade._

Je m'avançais vers Esmé qui tenait le petit Edward dans ses bras. Je jouais avec ses petites mains et embrassait Esmé, Emmett puis Alice.

_-On a eu peur pour toi tante Bella_ me dit Alice et Emmett en cœur.

_-Il n'y a plus de soucis, je vais mieux maintenant. Bonjour Edward... bonjour petit bébé._

Il souriait et gazouillait.

_-C'est définitif, mon fils, t'aime plus que moi._

_-N'importe quoi Esmé il t'adore!_

Nous rigolions et rentrions dans la maison. Nous trinquions à ma santé retrouvé, au bébé qui allait venir, à la vie. Et à notre amour.

**Alors vos avis, vos impressions, je veux tout savoir lol!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, c'est de loin le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction (environ 10 pages open office :))**

**A dans deux jours pour la suite!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapitre 12: You are all my life now

**Voilà le nouveau, l'arrivée du petit bébé enfin, après autant de soucis dans le chapitre précédent.**

**Merci aux reviewers, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**POV Carlisle**

il était trois heures du matin. On était à l'hôpital. Pas juste moi cette fois. Non non. Moi et Bella. Elle m'avait appelé en stress à 11h du soir. Elle venait de perdre les eaux.

_**Flash back**_

_**Je sortais du bloc opératoire. Je pensais à ma femme qui guettait la naissance du petit ange. Elle était impatiente. Je me débarrassais de mon matériel opératoire quand mon portable sonnait. Je décrochais reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de mon ange. Mais elle parlait bien trop vite, je comprenais absolument rien.**_

_**-Attend mon cœur, calme toi et parle moins vite.**_

_**-Carlisle... j'ai peur... je...je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux. Y'a personne à la maison, tu es le seul que j'ai réussi à joindre! Je vais accoucher et je suis toute seule.**_

_**-Chut calme toi mon amour, je vais venir te chercher et je te ramène à l'hôpital. Tu prépares tes affaires j'arrive. Je préviens Georges en passant.**_

_**-Viens vite j'ai peur!, et j'ai mal!**_

_**-Assis toi sur le canapé et souffle bien. J'arrive.**_

_**-d'accord, je t'attend.**_

_**Je courus dans le hall je croisais Georges.**_

_**-Georges! Bella, elle va accoucher, je vais la chercher. Prépare toi!**_

_**-Attend elle a perdu les eaux?**_

_**-Oui elle vient de m'appeler, elle est complétement paniquée.**_

_**-Je prépare une salle de travail.**_

_**Je courus dans le parking, démarrai la voiture et partit en trombe. En moins de 5 min j'étais arrivé à la maison. J'arrivais dans le salon, Bella était là à souffler religieusement mais des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. J'accourais vers elle. Je la prenais dans mes bras et embrassais sa tempe.**_

_**-Comment tu te sens chérie?**_

_**-j'ai mal, c'est de pire en pire...**_

_**-ça va pas s'arranger mon amour, viens je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Georges nous attend.**_

_**Je l'aidais à se lever et pris son sac au passage. Je l'installais dans la voiture et conduit en sens inverse cette fois ci, Maison- Hôpital. Arrivé là bas, Georges nous attendait avec un fauteuil à l'entrée. J'aidais Bella à descendre de la voiture et à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Georges l'emmenait directement à la salle de travail qu'il avait préparé. L'interne qui s'était occupé de Bella pendant la semaine d'hospitalisation pour son traitement était là.**_

_**-Rapidement Evans, le bilan de la patiente. Demanda Georges.**_

_**-Isabella Cullen, 22 ans, enceinte de 38 semaines, hospitalisé il y a 5 min pour son premier accouchement. **_

_**-Parfait. Bella on va te mettre en blouse. Ensuite on te mettra sous monitoring pendant 30 minutes.**_

_**L'interne l'aidait à se changer et à se remettre sur le lit. Georges revint et lui fit un rapide examen, pour voir où en est la dilatation.**_

_**-Bon perte des eaux il y a 40 minutes environ. Tu es dilaté à 5cm et demi. Ça va aller vite, depuis quand ressens tu des douleurs?**_

_**-19h environ. J'm'en suis rendu compte à ce moment là.**_

_**-D'accord, tu veux la péridurale?**_

_**-Je sais pas, j'ai la phobie de pas sentir mes jambes.**_

_**-Je viendrais te voir au dernier moment où on peut la faire pour te demander, d'accord?**_

_**-d'accord.**_

_**-ça va tu gères?**_

_**-J'ai le choix?**_

_**-Non malheureusement, si tu as besoin tu me bipes. Carlisle, le chef sait que Bella est ici pour accoucher. Il te donne tes jours de paternité.**_

_**-D'accord super, répondis-je.**_

_**Ensuite il partit. Je rejoignais Bella et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle était heureuse et en même temps elle souffrait. Je me souvenais de ma sœur. J'étais là quand Emmett est né parce que Nelson n'était pas là. J'avais été là pour elle, je devais aider ma femme à présent. Je massais son dos et embrassais sa tempe. La nuit allait être longue.**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Bella était toujours prise de contractions, les menaces de me castrer fusaient. J'en rigolais, quelle femme ne faisait pas ça lors de son accouchement. Il était 4h du matin, les contractions étaient fortes très rapprochées mais la dilatation stagnait à 8 cm. Georges entrait pour l'examiner une nouvelle fois.

_-Alors Bella comment tu te sens?_

_-J'ai mal partout, j'ai l'impression d'être poignardé._

_-C'est normal, ton utérus se contracte et se détend à un rythme régulier. Alors voyons où nous en sommes... Oh... 8,5... Bella j'ai peur que le bébé en pâtisse si on accélère pas le travail. Je te propose de t'injecter un produit qui va accélérer le travail. On y est bientôt._

_-D'accord..._

_-Tu veux pas la péridurale?_

_-Non je vais y arriver._

_-Voilà je t'ai injecté la substance. Appelez moi quand ça change._

Il repartit et je m'occupais de Bella. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Une heure tout au plus. Elle se tortillait, la douleur surement. J'étais heureux d'être un homme pour ça. Je massais le bas de son dos. Elle me disait que ça faisait passer la douleur un peu, du moins ça l'aidait à les supporter.

_-ça va chérie, t'as pas trop mal?_

_-La ferme Carlisle, tu vivras jamais la moitié de ce que je vis en ce moment..._

_-Je m'en doute chérie, je suis désolé que tu ais à vivre ça._

_-Arrête t'es même pas désolé. Puisque si je me donne autant de mal c'est pour mettre au monde ton gosse._

_-Détends toi mon ange._

_-Non... et je te jure que je vais te faire passer l'envie de fourrer ton engin chez moi sans sa cape en latex à l'avenir._

Je souriais. Je ne répondais rien, Bella pouvait avoir une force insoupçonnée quand elle est en colère. Voilà une heure qu'on avait injecté le produit à Bella, Georges arrivait. Il entrait en silence se doutant qu'il ne fallait pas dérangé la concentration de Bella sur ses contractions.

_-Bella, je vais t'examiner pour voir si le produit a eu l'effet escompté._

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse et l'examina. Bella avait des gouttes de sueur sur les tempes et la douleur la lançait furieusement. Georges se relevait et retirait ses gants.

_-Bella, on va pouvoir commencer à pousser, ton col est complétement effacé. Tu te sens prête?_

_-J'ai pas vraiment le choix faut qu'il sorte..._

_-Redresse toi un peu voilà. Evans tenez lui la jambe et Carlisle tiens lui l'autre. Écarte bien les jambes Bella pour permettre au bébé de passer facilement. Ça se présente bien. Je sens la tête du bébé. À la prochaine contraction on pousse d'accord?_

Bella secouait la tête positivement. La contraction arrivait je sentais ses muscles se tendre. Elle poussait fort. Ses jambes en tremblaient. Georges l'informa que c'était parfait, ça allait très vite. La contraction suivante arrivait, elle poussait encore avec la même intensité. Georges voyait les cheveux du bébé. Elle devait faire encore quelques efforts et notre petit bébé serait là. Il lui intima de pousser encore une ou deux grosses fois et il aurait la tête. Bella s'exécuta plus courageuse que jamais. Je n'avais jamais vu ma femme avoir tant de hargne. Elle le voulait vraiment. Elle continuait et continuait quand la tête sortit d'un coup.

_-C'est parfait Bella j'ai sa tête. Arrête les poussées, reste comme ça. Voilà c'est parfait. _

Il dégageait les épaules puis le reste de corps vint à la suite sans la moindre difficulté. Les cris du bébé résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il regarda le bébé en face, lui désobstrua les voix nasales pour qu'il puisse respirer correctement.

_-Félicitations, vous avez une belle petite fille. _Nous annonça Georges.

Une petite fille... une princesse... J'aurais aimé un fils mais une fille... ce sera ma petite princesse, puis une adolescente ravissante et enfin une femme extraordinaire comme sa maman. Il la posa sur le ventre de Bella. Ma belle n'en pouvait plus, les forces la quittaient. Elle avait donné tant d'effort pour que cette merveille nous rejoigne. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et elle embrassait le crâne de sa fille avec amour. Je coupais le cordon. Je me sentis extrêmement fier tout à coup. On était plus seuls... on avait une petite vie sous notre aile.

Une infirmière la repris pour lui faire ses soins. En attendant Bella expulsait le placenta. Expertise... rien à signaler tout est là comme dit Georges. Les sages femmes nettoyèrent Bella et l'amenèrent en salle de naissance pour les examens plus approfondi.

Puis quelques heures plus tard, les sages transférèrent Bella et notre bébé dans une chambre. Nous n'avions pas encore choisi un prénom, c'était assez compliqué. On ne voulait pas d'un nom vieillot ni d'un de ses nouveaux noms ridicules. Bella avait la petite dans les bras et l'allaitait. La sage femme lui avait appris et elle adorait ça, bien que ça la fasse un peu souffrir. Je la regardais et éprouvais un profond respect pour elle.

_-Qu'est ce que tu penses de Lily comme prénom?_ Me demanda-t-elle

_-C'est joli. Tu aimerais qu'on l'appelle Lily? _Le questionnais je.

_-J'ai beau chercher, me retourner le cerveau, je ne trouve pas d'autres prénoms qui me plaisent. Lily c'est parfait._

_-ça lui va très bien mon ange._ Lui dis je en embrassant sa tempe.

Je pris une photo d'elle en train de donner la sein à Lily et l'envoyais à la famille.

_Coucou!_

_Je m'appelle Lily_

_Je suis née il y a 3h_

_Je mesure 48cm et 2kg850_

_Maman et papa sont très heureux que je sois enfin arrivé._

J'y ajouté la photo et envoyais le tout. Je revenais près de Bella. Lily avait fini de téter. Bella me proposa de la porter. C'est la première fois que je la prenais contre moi. D'elle émanait une douce chaleur, elle sentait le bébé. Petite odeur qui vous donnerait envie de croquer. Mon portable sonnait sur la table de chevet. Bella le prit et souriait.

_-C'est Esmé qui répond!_ Me dit elle joyeuse. _Bienvenue à toi petite Lily, nous viendrons te voir très bientôt. Fais un gros bisous à ton papa et ta maman. Tata Esmé, tonton Nelson, Emmett, Alice et Edward. Trop mignon!_

Elle reprenait des forces et redevenait la Bella joyeuse et enfantine. Je berçais Lily. Elle était Bella ma fille. Elle avait mes cheveux, ce blond caractéristique de notre famille. Mais son visage... C'était celui de ma Bella. Elle avait de grands doigts fins, je jugerais que ce sont d'Esmé, de ma mère. Des frappements se firent entendre à la porte. Bella criait d'entrée et nous vîmes apparaître ma mère et mon père entrer.

_-Chéri! Elle est belle ta fille! _S'écria ma mère en découvrant Lily dans mes bras.

Mon père prenait Bella dans ses bras en la félicitant et vint vers moi pour découvrir Lily a son tour. Je voyais ses yeux. Les yeux du grand père très fier. Je lui déposais Lily dans les bras. Il méritait bien ça. Je retournais près de Bella et la pris dans mes bras. J'étais si fier d'elle. J'embrassais sa tempe. Mon père passa Lily à ma mère. Nous sourions avec Bella en nous regardant, la naissance de notre fille nous avait encore plus rapproché lorsque dans cette situation des couples s'éloignent. Ma mère reposait la petite dans les bras de Bella.

Lily était une bonne nature. Elle n'avait pas bronché une seule fois se faisant trimbalé de paire de bras en paire de bras et pourtant Esmé n'était pas là. La petite se mit à pleurer et Bella lui donnait sa tété.

_-Mon poussin j'arrive pas à imaginer que tu es papa_, dit ma mère.

_-Et pourtant je le suis._

_-Je suis fier de toi mon chéri_, me dit elle.

_-Carlisle, nous allons y aller. On va vous laisser vous reposer un peu, la nuit a été longue. _Dit mon père

_-merci d'être venu, _dit Bella.

-_Au revoir, à bientôt ma belle, _dit ma mère._ Au revoir mon poussin._

_-A bientôt fils, au revoir Bella,_ dit mon père.

Ils sortirent et nous voilà seuls avec notre merveille. J'hallucinais comment Lily pouvait être blonde. Pas un blond cendré ou quoi, non non, une vraie blonde. Elle était magnifique, elle était notre fille. La première de notre petite famille. Je souriais à Bella. Elle aussi. La petite s'était endormi en tétant. Bella la détacha doucement et la coucha dans le berceau. Elle s'allongeait mieux dans le lit et se calait contre moi.

_-Je suis fatiguée..._ me dit-elle doucement.

_-Tu as passé la nuit à mettre cette merveille au monde mon ange, qui pourrait te blâmer?_ Lui répondis je.

Elle souriait et se blottit plus contre moi. Je l'enserrais dans mes bras et embrassais son crâne. Elle s'endormit rapidement. La pauvre avait du sommeil à rattraper. Georges passait rapidement pour voir Lily et Bella.

_-Elles dorment? _Demanda-t-il

_-Lily s'est endormit au sein et Bella vient de sombrer._

_-Elles ont besoin de repos. On se rend pas compte mais être un bébé en train de naître c'est dur._ Dit il en rigolant. _Comment va la petite, elle tête bien? Pas de soucis?_

_-Elle a tété deux fois, elle a dormit._

_-Leurs examens sont impeccables. Elles devraient passé une bonne nuit. Tu restes avec elle?_

_-Je vais aller faire les papiers nécessaire à la maison. Envoyer les papiers aux assurances, faire la déclaration de naissance à la mairie. Je reviendrais demain à la première heure._

_-Je veille sur elles, pars tranquille._

_-Merci Georges. _

Je reposais Bella doucement sur l'oreiller et me levais. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et me dirigea vers le berceau. Je caressais la petite main de Lily en embrassant son front. La petite avait attrapé mon doigt. Son sommeil la remportait dans les bras de Morphée. Je reposais tout doucement sa petite mimine sur la couverture et partais. Georges sortait et je le suivais. Je laissais une petite note à Bella, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

_Mon ange,_

_Je suis parti à la maison m'occuper de tout pour Lily._

_Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens demain à la première heure._

_Je t'aime plus que jamais, embrasse Lily pour moi._

_Je vous aime, Carlisle._

**Voilà la fin du chapitre, le prochain - retour à la maison!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé que vous n'êtes pas déçu...**

**Précisions: Un accouchement se déroule vraiment de cette façon, je m'efforce pour faire le maximum de recherche à fin que ma fiction soit le plus réaliste possible. De plus ce n'est pas un euphémisme. L'allaitement fait très mal aux femmes. J'ai étudié le phénomène pour mes études c'est pour ça que je suis sur de ce que j'avance.**

**(PS: Pour le virus du chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas si ça existe, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce. J'avais des recherches mais je ne trouvais pas le problème qui conviendrait à l'histoire)**

**A vos claviers pour les reviews!**


	15. Chapitre 13: baby comes home

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Il a été compliqué à écrire.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. :)**

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre d'hôpital. J'étais seule avec ma fille. Ma fille... ça faisait bizarre de dire ça. Pourtant c'était la réalité, j'avais mis au monde une magnifique petite fille après une longue nuit de souffrance. Je rapprochais le berceau de mon lit. J'avais une légère douleur dans le bas du ventre. En même temps je suppose que c'est ça l'envers du décor d'un accouchement. Ma petite merveille dormait paisiblement. Elle était aussi blonde que son père. Mais le visage, nos visiteurs juraient que c'était le mien. Elle était si belle. Ma Lily.

Elle commençait à gigoter et à grogner. Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Je la pris contre moi et elle cherchait le sein, je déboutonnais ma blouse et la plaçais devant. Elle trouva mon mamelon et se mit à téter avidement. Petite gourmande.

Je découvris une note sur la table de chevet. Je prenais le papier, le dépliait. Je reconnus l'écriture de Carlisle. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres.

_Mon ange,_

_Je suis parti à la maison m'occuper de tout pour Lily._

_Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens demain à la première heure._

_Je t'aime plus que jamais, embrasse Lily pour moi._

_Je vous aime, Carlisle._

Son message me faisait sourire. Il était tellement prévenant et attentionné. La petite tétait toujours avec autant d'entrain. Georges entra dans la chambre pour notre bilan du soir.

_-Elle est affamé cette petite! _Me dit il en rigolant.

_-Elle tète énormément quand c'est l'heure. C'est normal?_

_-Oui, si elle tétait peu et peu de fois, je me ferais du soucis mais elle a tété déjà quoi 3/4 fois depuis sa naissance?_

_-ça fait trois fois et pendant plus d'une demi heure._

_-Alors pas de soucis, elle va bien. Vos examens sont impeccables. Tu ne fais pas d'hémorragie post natale. La petite va bien, les bilans sont excellents. Tu as mis au monde une belle petite fille malgré les désagréments de ta grossesse. Lily c'est ça?_

_-Exact. Avec Carlisle on trouvait que ça lui allait bien._

_-C'est vrai. Qui sait un jour, ce sera peut être son enfant à elle que je mettrais au monde._

_-Pas trop tôt j'espère... j'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle va m'appeler, je suis pas pressé de me faire appeler mamie._

_-T'as le temps. Dit il en riant. Bon je vous laisse les plateaux repas arrivent, bon appétit._

_-Merci, dis je en souriant. Au fait Georges! C'est normal si j'ai mal dans le bas du ventre?_

_-Bella, tu as accouché sans péridurale et sans aucune aide à part tes contractions, c'est normal. Tu veux un anti douleur, c'est pas forcément très agréable comme douleur._

_-oui je veux bien._

Il m'injectait un anti douleur et repartit. Une infirmière arriva avec un plateau repas. Lily avait fini, je la reposais dans le berceau et m'attaquais à mon assiette. Étrangement j'avais super faim. Je pensais qu'après l'accouchement je n'aurais pas plus faim que ça mais là, je crevais la dalle! En plus de tous mes séjours à l'hôpital, c'était surement le meilleur plateau qu'ils m'avaient donné à manger. Je finis rapidement. L'infirmière repassait prendre le plateau et vérifier nos constantes puis repartit. Bizarrement je m'endormis rapidement. La journée avait été très longue.

Trois jours que Lily était née. C'était une petite fille merveilleuse. Elle pleurait peu la nuit, ne prenant qu'une ou deux tétés. Au moins je pouvez dormir. Elle buvait plus le jour mais ce n'était pas grave, finalement elle me laissait dormir la nuit. Carlisle était venu tous les jours pendant notre hospitalisation.

Aujourd'hui, on ramène Lily à la maison. J'allais me retrouver avec mon bébé toute seule, sans infirmière pour m'aider. Juste moi et Carlisle. Je stressais un peu et puis finalement je me disais que j'avais réussi jusqu'à maintenant. À la maison elle sera surement très sage. Je finissais le sac et habillais Lily. Elle dormait à moitié, se laissait faire sans broncher. Je la prenais contre moi pour lui faire un petit câlin. Elle sentait bon, elle posait sa main au niveau de ma clavicule et se mit à téter mon épaule. Je rigolais.

_-Tu as si faim mon bébé que tu te retrouves réduit à téter mon épaule._

Je décidais de la mettre au sein, des fois qu'elle ait faim. Je défaisais mon chemisier et la mis face à mon sein. Elle téta 10 min puis s'endormit.

_-Un petit goûter alors_. Dis je en souriant.

Je me rhabillais et la posais dans la coque. J'attendais, Carlisle ne devrait plus tarder. D'ailleurs à cette pensée, on frappait à la porte et je découvris Carlisle. Il entrait, vint m'embrasser et me prendre dans ses bras. Ensuite il se pencha sur la coque où se trouvait Lily et embrassa sa petite menotte. Il prit mon sac et moi la coque. Nous allions à la voiture. Je plaçais la coque à l'arrière et partit m'asseoir à l'avant. Carlisle m'embrassa la joue et nous conduit jusqu'à la maison. La route fut rapide et nous arrivions enfin chez nous. Je sortis de la voiture, pris la coque de la petite et entrais dans cette maison qui m'avait manqué depuis 4 jours. Je posais la coque sur la table de la cuisine et pris mon bébé dans mes bras. Carlisle entrait à son tour et posait nos affaires dans l'entrée avant de me rejoindre.

_-Bonjour ma petite princesse_, dit il à Lily, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus sans pleurer.

Il jouait avec sa petite main. Puis elle se mit à faire la grimace et à pleurer. J'y crois pas elle avait téter il y avait 30 minutes. Je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé.

_-oh Carlisle! Tu peux me passer le coussin s'il te plait._

Il me l'apportait, je l'installais et donnais le sein à ma fille. Bien que ça me fasse mal, j'aimais ce moment avec elle. C'était grisant de la voir si calme, si bien. Carlisle s'était mis à côté de nous et passa un bras autour de mes épaules et embrassait le crâne de la petite. 20 minutes plus tard, elle lâchait le sein et je partis la coucher dans sa chambre. On l'avait décorer entre deux hospitalisations. Elle s'endormit instantanément et je pus donc rejoindre mon mari au plus vite. Je m'assis sur le canapé à ses côtés et me blotti contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur moi et embrassait mon front.

_-Pas trop fatigué mon ange?_

_-Non la nuit je dors bien, elle tête peu. Mais le jour c'est limite toutes les 1 ou 2 heures, c'est épuisant._

_-tu pourrais passer au biberon?_

_-Non j'aime bien l'allaiter, ça fait un peu passer la douleur de ma poitrine. Mais une chose est sur je vais me mettre au tire lait. Georges dit que je produis beaucoup et plus que Lily a besoin même si elle tète beaucoup._

_-Si ça peut te soulager._ Me dit il.

_-C'est super désagréable d'avoir les seins lourds et gorgés comme ça! Ça fait super mal et...Bon j'avoue que ça se calme juste après la tété mais dès qu'elle pleure, je sens que ça revient, ça fait mal. C'est... dur._

_-ça va se calmer tu verras. Tu devrais demander à Georges, il doit bien avoir quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur._

_-Je dois aller le voir dans 2 semaines pour voir l'évolution de Lily. Je lui en parlerais à ce moment là... Je t'aime tu sais?_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange et je suis très fier de toi. Tu as été... forte et courageuse et... superbe._

_-Tu m'as supporté je devrais en dire autant de toi._

_-Je me sens bien aujourd'hui. Avec toi et Lily, j'ai l'impression de savoir où est ma voie._

_-ça fait bizarre de me dire qu'un jour elle aura plus besoin de moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter avant... une bonne dizaine d'années mais quand même._

_-Tu as faim? tu dois prendre des forces pour allaiter la petite._

_-ça dépend tu me ferais quoi?_

_-j'ai bien des idées mais tu dois attendre encore quelques semaines. En consistant ça va dépendre des richesses au frigo._

_-Tu sais j'ai pas le droit aux rapports concrets mais aux câlins si..._

_-T'es une coquine maman Bella. Je vais voir je suis sûr que je dois avoir le nécessaire pour te faire une petite salade composée. Ça te va?_

_-Ouais, et après je veux un câlin enfin si ta fille veut bien partager._

_-D'accord je vais te préparer ça._

Il partit à la cuisine et me préparait mon repas. J'allais dans la chambre de Lily pour la regarder dormir. Elle était tellement mignonne, tout le temps, en mangeant, en dormant, en me regardant... Ma fille était parfaite. Quelle mère ne pensait pas ça.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Cette présence passa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'enserra la taille. Je me retournais et vis le visage de Carlisle avec un sourire scotché. J'embrassais sa mâchoire, il me rendit le baiser en embrassant ma tempe. Je regardais la petite et elle nous regardait les yeux grand ouvert sans pleurer, juste à nous regarder. Je souriais et la prenais avec moi. Elle regardait Carlisle avec de grands yeux. Ils avaient un certain feeling tous les deux. Ce n'était pas l'heure de la tété, Je la laissais à Carlisle et il m'emmena manger. Il avait installé la table et tout. Je m'asseyais et commençais à manger. Il berçait Lily, elle le regardait, on pouvait deviner un tout petit sourire mais à quatre jours, ce n'était qu'une interprétation pas une affirmation. Je mangeais en les regardant. J'étais en train de penser à une alternative pour la nourrir. J'avais entendu dire que les bébés n'étaient pas dénaturés si ils buvaient au biberon le lait maternel. J'avais pensé au tir-lait, comme ça je pourrais confier Lily à Carlisle ou à ses grands parents. Et en même temps, j'avais encore besoin de ce contact avec elle. On va dire jusqu'à... 2 3 mois. Après j'alternerais. Elle commençait à grogner. Mon tigrou comme je l'avais surnommé à la maternité. Ensuite elle se mit à pleurer, c'était l'heure de la tété c'est pour ça. Je partis me mettre sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé, Carlisle me posa Lily dans les bras et je l'allaitais. En quatre jours, j'avais pris un bon rythme avec elle. De toute façon c'était déjà pas un bébé dur à vivre. Selon Carolyne, elle a le caractère de Carlisle bébé. Il pleurait peu, manger beaucoup le jour et peu la nuit et il était très calme. Elle s'endormit et je partis la coucher dans la berceau dans sa chambre.

Je rejoignais Carlisle dans le salon et me blottit contre lui. Je ne perdais pas ce goût de rester contre lui, d'être la victime de son amour. La naissance de Lily ne changeait rien entre nous. On s'aimait toujours autant et ça ne changerait jamais. On regardait la télé tranquillement, Alice m'avait appelé, elle voulait qu'on passe une après midi toutes les deux. Ce qui tombait bien Carlisle reprenait bientôt. On se fera une aprèm' avec Lily toutes les deux comme avant mais avec une nouvelle accro du shopping en plus.

_-Tu sais qu'avec Lily on va faire les magasins ce week end?_

_-Ah oui, tu vas initier ma princesse au shopping?_

_-Oui Alice m'a appelé pour me demander si une aprèm shopping me tentait et je me suis dis que ça ferait du bien à la petite de prendre l'air et puis j'ai besoin de sortir un peu. Je dois refaire ma garde robe avec l'accouchement._

_-Fait pas trop chauffer la carte bleue alors._

_-J'pensais y faire passer sur le compte commun mais si tu y tiens._

_-Bella..._

_-Je rigole, tu sais bien que je suis pas une grosse dépensière._

_-Je sais mon ange. On va dormir? Avant que Lily se réveille._

_-C'est peine perdue, d'ici 15 min elle se réveillera je paris. Je suis sûre par contre que cette nuit on va pouvoir dormir. Elle se réveille quasiment pas la nuit._

_-Alors je vais pouvoir profiter de ma femme?_

_-Je suis indisponible pour ce moment. J'ai pas le droit de m'envoyer en l'air. Et je saigne encore un peu, alors même ça ça va pas être possible. Pourtant ça me démange... lui dis je en embrassant son cou._

_-Sois sage Bella..._

_-Si tu savais comme je rêve d'être nue dans tes bras en train de m'envoyer en l'air. Ils veulent me tuer, un mois sans rien faire! Mais comment je vais survivre! J'ai besoin de sexe!_

_-On dirait une nympho là._

_-Avoue que t'y pense! _

_-Tu me connais..._

_-Oui tu es un mec bien sous ta rapport et une vraie bête de sexe le soir. On se demande plus pourquoi Lily nous a rejoint._

_-Coquine, dors!_

Je souriais et nous nous endormions tous les deux. Nos prochains jours allaient être meublé de rires, de joie et de frustration surement. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. :)

**Voilà à vos reviews!**

**Désolé encore de ce chapitre pas terrible :)**


	16. Chapitre 14: Girls wanna have fun

**Voilà je suis navré du temps que j'ai mis pour poster. J'ai honte!**

**Mais en fait j'ai eu un gros soucis avec ma connexion internet. Si vous suivez mon facebook ou mon blog sur Peter, vous l'avez vu, bref.**

**Me voilà donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui m'a pris vraiment beaucoup de temps à l'écriture. Je vous posterais un chapitre dans les temps cette fois :).**

**Je voulais également vous prévenir que je commence une fiction avec une amie. C'est avec les personnages que nous avions créée sur son forum de fic. La fic s'appellera Apparences et je vais vous poster le prologue très bientôt, surement en même temps que le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous nous suivrez :). Je précise que ce sera sur ce compte qu'on la postera. Guettez bien si ça vous dit de la lire :)**

**Bonne lecture **

**POV Carlisle**

Deux semaine était déjà que nous étions trois à la maison. J'avais repris mes gardes depuis deux jours. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour Bella avec le bébé. Lily était vraiment calme, pleurant une à deux fois dans la nuit. La journée elle était plus agité mais rien de trop gênant. En une semaine elle avait réduit les tétés la journée. Elle était calme. Ces derniers jours elle tétait quatre dois environ. Une fois en se levant, puis vers midi, vers 16h et avant qu'on se couche. Bella s'inquiétait quand elle avait vu qu'elle tétait de moins en moins. On était allé voir Georges. Quand il ausculté Lily, ma fille lui faisait du charme. Elle faisait des bulles avec sa bouche et lui faisait les yeux doux. On avait souris avec Bella.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Nous sommes dans le cabinet de Georges. Lily tétait de moins en moins et perdait donc du poids en conséquence. Moi comme Bella étions inquiet d'où notre présence ici. Depuis un quart d'heure, Georges manipulait Lily sur la table d'auscultation. Bella tremblait. Je lui tenais la main pour l'apaiser mais comment apaiser une personne quand vous êtes aussi stressé qu'elle. J'entendais Georges rire. Nous nous tournions mieux vers lui.**_

_**-Dis donc mademoiselle vous avez deux semaines et vous faites déjà les yeux doux aux hommes? Dit il en riant. Fais gaffe Carlisle quand elle sera plus grande!**_

_**-J'y compte bien.**_

_**-Et tu fais des bulles en plus! Décidément tu es une vraie petite dragueuse! Lui dit il en rigolant. **_

_**On pouvait voir une espèce de sourire sur le visage de Lily. Bella semblait un peu rassuré.**_

_**-Bon il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir pour elle. Elle va parfaitement bien. Je pense qu'elle a compris comment bien téter, du coup elle en a moins besoin. Elle a perdu que 100 gr mais ce n'est pas inquiétant. Tout va bien, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.**_

_**-Je suis rassurée, déclara Bella.**_

_**Je partis rhabiller Lily et la pris dans mes bras. Elle me regardait et me faisait les yeux doux aussi; je lui souriais. Le médecin donna une ordonnance à Bella avec des médicaments pour Lily. Des suppositoires pour qu'elle ne perde pas trop de poids et qu'elle ait des vitamines.**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Moi je devais travailler à 10h. J'étais dans la cuisine il était 9h. Bella dormait comme un bébé et le bébé en question, Lily, dormait aussi. J'allais dans la chambre conjugal et m'allongeais près de Bella et embrassais son cou.

_-Mon cœur, c'est l'heure chérie._

_-Hum..._

_-Bébé lève toi, il est 9h. Lily dort encore mais toi tu dois te lever, tu me l'as demandé._

_-Il est déjà neuf heures?_

_-Oui mon ange, Alice arrive à 10h30._

_-Je t'aime..._

_-Moi aussi bébé. Allez debout. Le petit déj est prêt. Ça ira avec la petite aujourd'hui?_

_-T'inquiète pas. J'ai prévenu Alice qu'on allait surement avoir besoin de s'arrêter parfois pour que je la nourrisse._

Au loin, les pleurs de Lily se firent entendre. Le petit déjeuner sera mouvementé. Elle se leva et partit dans la chambre du bébé. Elle en ressorti avec un petit trésor qui avait encore les yeux endormi. Je la pris le temps que Bella mange quelque chose. La petite ne pleurait pas, pourtant c'était largement le temps de la tété. Bella finit rapidement et s'installait pour donner la tété à Lily. La petite se jeta sur le sein de mon épouse et tétait avidement. Elle ne disait rien mais en effet elle avait une sacré faim. Je les regardais, j'aimais ce moment entre les deux femmes de ma vie. Puis Bella mit Lily dans le transat et partit se préparer. Il était temps pour moi de partir pour ma garde. Je rentrais à 1h du matin. Bella serait surement debout pour la tété de Lily, peut être... Je m'approchais de ma belle et embrassais son cou.

_-A ce soir chérie._ Lui dis je.

_-A ce soir. 1H?_

_-Oui._

_-je t'attendrais,_ me dit elle en souriant.

_-Pense à dormir ma belle._

_-T'en fais pas, bonne journée_

_-Oui merci, bonne journée à toi aussi, amusez vous bien!_

_-ça devrait, _dit elle en souriant.

Elle se pomponnait. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment fait depuis la naissance du bébé. Je prenais du plaisir à la voir se faire belle. Elle l'était vraiment.

**POV Bella**

Je finissais de me maquiller quand on frappait à la porte. J'allais ouvrir vite. Je découvris Alice et deux autres jeunes filles de son âge.

_-Tante Bella, ça ne gène pas si mes amies viennent avec nous?_

_-Bien sûr que non! Entrez les filles, j'allais m'occuper de Lily, vous pouvez m'aider? Venez._

Je repartis voir Lily. Elle regarda autour d'elle, me cherchant. J'arrivais dans son champs de vision, elle se calma instantanément. Les filles entrèrent timidement. Je pris Lily dans mes bras et Alice demanda tout de suite à la prendre. Je la lui mis dans les bras et cherchais des vêtements à lui mettre. Je sortis une petite robe avec un collant et un gilet. Alice m'aidait à habiller la petite et elle était enfin prête. Nous sortions et allions à la voiture.

_-Les filles, ça vous gène si je vous mets toutes les trois derrière pour avoir Lily à l'oeil?_

_-Non vas y, on sera ensemble comme ça._

_-Merci. Tiens clip le cosy sur le socle devant, je vais mettre la poussette dans le coffre._

Après avoir rangé tout l'attirail, nous pouvions enfin partir. Nous allions au centre commercial. De là on pourrait arpenter éventuellement les rues environnantes. Je défis la poussette, mis le cosy dans les encoches de la poussette et nous voilà parti. Les amies d'Alice se laissèrent plus aller et veiller même sur Lily quand je regardais quelque chose. Je trouvais des petites choses pour le bébé, pour moi mais aussi pour Carlisle. Alice avait un don pour les magasins qui avaient des pièces en or. On ressortait toujours avec plus de sac. Midi sonnait, Lily allait devoir téter, elle avait été très sage le matin. Les vendeuses l'avaient contemplé, me félicitant, disant que c'était une jolie petite fille. Elles demandaient son nom, son âge, étonné que je puisse faire les boutiques tranquillement alors qu'elle n'avait que deux semaines. Je leur répondais qu'elle était très sage. Ma fille était le centre des discussions. Les gens se retournait sur nous dans la rue, j'avais entendu de jolies paroles « Ce bébé est magnifique », « Jamais vu un bébé aussi beau » mais aussi des remarques désobligeantes « trop jeune, il sera élevé n'importe comment », « Ils prennent les bébés pour des chiens, crois qu'on peut tout faire », « un bébé c'est pas un jouet ». Ces remarques me touchaient bien que je sois sûr de moi. Comment les gens pouvaient ils dire ça? J'avais subi un accouchement pas facile. J'élevais un bébé certes sage mais Lily restait un bébé. Qui dit bébé dit s'en occuper donc je finis par fatiguer. L'allaitement n'arrangeait rien. On partit dans un petit restaurant pour manger et surtout pour que je puisse m'asseoir que Lily puissent avoir sa tété. Les filles voulaient manger dans un fast food, finalement elle avait raison. Celui qu'on avait choisi n'était pas trop bruyant et elles s'occupaient de commander pendant que moi je m'étais Lily en condition pour sa tété. Quand elles revinrent avec les plateaux de nourriture, Lily était accroché à mon sein. Elle avait faim. Les amies d'Alice paraissait gêné. Alice elle non... elle avait l'habitude à la maison quand elle venait me voir. La petite finit enfin. Je lui nettoyais la bouche et lui fit faire son rot. Ensuite je la remettais dans la poussette et le berçais. Lily se rendormit dans les minutes qui suivent et je pus enfin débuter mon repas. C'était une façon pour moi de faire des choses de mon âge.

_-Elle est sage depuis la semaine dernière_, me dit Alice.

_-Oui au début j'm'inquiétais. Elle tétait presque pas, enfin plus comme un enfant de 3 4 mois. Et en plus elle perdait du poids. Alors avec Carlisle on l'a emmené au pédiatre et là, rien. Il a dit qu'elle tétait moins parce qu'elle tétait bien. Et la perte de poids était simplement du à son rythme qui se régularisait. Il lui a donné des vitamines et hop. Je me suis inquiété pour rien, en plus elle draguait le médecin._

_-Sans déc?_

_-Elle lui faisait les yeux doux et des bulles avec sa bouche._

_-C'est une petite coquine. Et Oncle Carlisle, ça va?_

_-Oui... Il bosse, il rentre, et il dort, dis je en riant. Non il s'occupe très bien de Lily. En ce moment il rentre de ses gardes vers 1h ou 3h du matin. Mais avec Lily la nuit, je suis souvent réveillé quand il revient._

_-Elle pleure plus la nuit?_

_-La jour elle a le rythme d'une personne normale en fait. Le matin vers 9h30, le midi à pile, à 16h plus ou moins et à 20h. La nuit c'est autre chose. Au début elle pleurait beaucoup la journée et peu la nuit, 1 ou 2 fois. Mais maintenant c'est l'inverse. Elle dort moins la nuit et est plus calme le jour. Le médecin dit qu'elle va vite se régulariser._

Nous discutions encore quelques temps puis ensuite nous nous remettions en chemin. À la fin de la journée je ramenais les amies d'Alice chez elles et partis chez Esmé pour lui ramener Alice. Je descendis avec Lily. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Je montais les marches du perron et nous rentrions. Esmé accourut vers moi en me voyant.

_-Bella! Comment ça va ma belle?_

_-Très bien et toi_, lui demandais-je.

_-Super merci. Bonjour petite princesse... bonjour Lily..._ dit elle en caressant le petit poing de ma fille. _Tu reste manger avec nous Bella?_

_-Avec plaisir! Carlisle finit sa garde à 1h du matin. J'aurais manger en tête à tête avec Lily._

_-Reste avec nous, tu n'as vu ton filleul depuis combien de temps? 1 mois?_

_-La dernière fois j'étais encore enceinte!_

_-Il faut que tu le vois, tu sais qu'il garde cette couleur de cheveux._

_-J'étais persuadé qu'il la garderait. Il aurait les cheveux bronze ton fils._

Nous rigolions. Nelson s'occupait de Lily pendant que moi j'allais voir mon filleul. Il était dans son parc. Oh mon dieu, il ressemble à Esmé, comme Emmett à Nelson.

_-Eh! Bonjour mon bonhomme!_

_-La! maman, La!_

_-Je crois qu'il t'appelle._

_-Bonjour jeune homme._

Je pris mon filleul dans mes bras. Il remarqua que je n'avais plus de ventre. Il releva le regard vers moi. Je lui souris.

_-Bébé?_ Dit-il

_-Oui Edward, mon bébé est né. Elle s'appelle Lily._

_-Li? _

_-Edward répète, Lily._

_-Li!_

_-tu es condamné au Li et La. _Rigola Esmé.

_-C'est pas grave, il est trop mignon._

Nous redescendions dans le salon. Lily était dans les bras de Nelson en pleurs. Je pose Edward dans les bras d'Esmé et prends Lily dans mes bras. Je la berçais.

_-Elle a régurgité_, m'informa Nelson.

_-Oh ma puce, chut, maman est là..._

Je la calmais. Finalement elle arrêta ses pleurs et s'endormit contre moi. Esmé donna Edward à Nelson et vint vers Lily. Elle caressa son petit poing.

_-C'est incroyable comment elle ressemble à mon frère..._

_-Je trouve aussi. On pense qu'elle aura les yeux verts. L'autre jour elle les a gardé ouvert un moment, on aperçoit une auréole verte._

_-Tu imagines Bella, une petite blonde au yeux verts?_

_-Elle serait magnifique. _Lui dis je rêveuse_. Carlisle veut en faire une femme d'affaires._

_-Oh non! Lily sera plutôt... je la vois dans la mode moi,_ m'assura Esmé.

-Elle sera mannequin pour moi, pépia Alice qui était installé devant son ordinateur.

Je souriais, tout le monde avait énormément de projet pour ma princesse. Mon petit cœur, elle était en train de dormir, sa bouche à même ma peau comme si elle voulait téter. Esmé nous prévint que nous passions à table. Elle me prêta son transat pour y installer Lily, le temps de manger. C'était délicieux d'ailleurs, Esmé était une très bonne cuisinière. Elle semblait dire que je m'en sortais également très bien. Il était déjà 21h. Lily s'énervait elle avait faim.

_-ça te gène si je m'installe pour faire téter Lily?_

_-Non viens te mettre dans le salon, tu seras mieux._

Je m'installais sur le canapé et laissais Lily trouvait son chemin. Elle téta avidement pendant un bon trente minutes. Ensuite elle s'endormit rapidement. Il était 22h. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je m'approchais d'Esmé.

_-Je pense que je vais y aller Esmé, il est tard. Je vais coucher Lily et attendre Carlisle._

_-Bien sûr Bells. Merci d'avoir d'avoir ramené Alice et puis d'être passé._

_-De rien, merci de nous avoir héberger pour le dîner._

_-Oh tu parles d'un effort Bella! Rentre bien, fait bien attention sur la route. Dormez bien toutes les deux._

_-Merci, vous aussi. Au revoir Nelson,_ dis je en le serrant dans mes bras.

_-A bientôt Bella. Au revoir Lily._ Me répondit-il.

_-A bientôt ma belle. Embrasse mon frère aussi._ Me dit Esmé.

_-Je transmettrais. Bonne nuit les enfants, au revoir! Au revoir petit Edward._

Je reprenais la coque où dormait Lily et repartit vers la maison familiale. Lily dormait comme un bébé sans mauvais jeu de mot. Elle en écrasait comme jamais. Je la posais doucement dans son berceau et me mettait sur le canapé qu'on avait installé dans sa chambre. Je pris un des plaids et me couchais sur le canapé. Je devais être fatigué de cette journée mouvementé. A peine couchée, je m'étais endormi comme une masse. Vers 12h30, Lily se mit à pleurer. C'est là que j'étais contente de pas avoir de biberon à faire. Je pris Lily dans mes bras et lui donnais le sein. Elle téta trente minutes peut être plus. Je dormais presque pendant sa tété. Je remarquais une nouvelle présence dans la chambre. Je découvris Carlisle devant moi souriant.

_-Tu dors debout bébé. Elle a finit?_

_-Oui... fais lui faire son rot._

Il prit Lily dans ses bras et fit faire son rot au bébé puis la recoucha et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassait le sommet de mon crâne puis mes lèvres.

_-Tu as passé une bonne journée mon ange? _Me demanda-t-il.

_-Oui on a beaucoup trainé avec Alice et ses amies... Lily a été sage et j'ai mangé chez ta sœur. Elle m'a invité quand j'ai ramené Alice. Je suis rentré et j'ai du m'endormir sur le canapé quand Lily s'est mise à pleurer pour sa tété._

_-T'as des petits yeux en tout cas. Allez viens te coucher, je prends une douche et je te rejoins mon amour._

_-D'accord..._

Je partis en direction de la chambre et lui rejoignit la salle de bain des parents quand on avait dit en rigolant un soir. J'entendais la douche coulé sur son corps. Je rêvassais... que dis-je je bavais sous mes souvenirs de son corps touché par les fines gouttes d'eau de la douche.

**Non mais ça va pas ma vieille t'es en manque! Putain tu l'as dit conscience! Bella tu es une grosse dégueulasse! Non je rêve de mon mari et c'est le pied! Tu me fais pitié Swan! Dégage conscience je t'ai rien demandé...**

J'avais envie de le retrouver, je me foutais royalement de l'heure qu'il était. J'enlevais mes vêtements et partis vers la salle de bain. Il était en train de passer les mains dans ses cheveux pendant que l'eau coulait le long de son corps. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure tellement il était beau. Je marchais jusqu'à la douche et ouvrais la porte. Je m'y glissais sans bruit et refermais derrière moi. Je passais mes bras autour de son ventre et collais ma tête sur ses omoplates. Il sursautait puis posait ses mains sur les miennes.

_-Mon ange... _chuchota-t-il.

J'embrassais son dos et mes mains descendirent un étage plus bas et je touchais l'objet de mon attention.

_-Bella c'est trop tôt..._ me dit il à deux doigts de craquer.

_-Je sais... mais on peut au moins se faire plaisir non?_

_-Coquine... et si Lily pleure?_

_-Elle va dormir encore une heure ou deux. Et je suis sûr que tu en as autant envie que moi._

_-Bella, que fais tu de ma raison?_ Me dit il en se retournant face à moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassait avec passion et tendresse. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes reins qu'il massait. J'avais encore du ventre, des fesses et bon ben la poitrine, tant que j'allaiterais ben ça diminuera pas. On n'avait rien fait même pas de caresse depuis... presque un mois. Je tenais plus, alors d'accord j'avais pas droit à la relation sexuelle en elle même mais les câlins coquinous... J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as touché Carlisle?_ Le demandais je pendant qu'il embrassa mon cou, laissant des traces violettes sur son passage.

_-bien trop longtemps. Quel idiot je fais!_

_-C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je te jure que dès qu'on peut recommencer nos galipettes, j'aurais eu tellement de jours d'abstinence que je vais péter le lit._

_-Serais-tu moins frustré sur je faisais ça?_

Il posait ses doigts sur mon clitoris. Je remarquais alors que j'étais trempé.

**Bella Swan, tu es pire qu'une actrice porno! Cullen! Bella Cullen! Et merci je vais bien conscience. Pauvre dégénéré! Mais non!**

Mon amour de mari mouvait ses doigts sur mon petit bouton de bonheur en rythme. Je sentais le désir monter à vitesse grand V. Décidément, on devrait faire plus l'amour pendant la grossesse la prochaine fois, je serais surement moins frustré ensuite. Il s'activait sur mon centre et je commençais à haleter sérieusement. Je m'agrippais à ses bras et son dos. Mon dieu je sentais que je venais.

_-Carlisle va plus vite... j'en peux plus... _haletais-je difficilement.

Il accéléra le mouvement et je sentais que l'orgasme me gagnait. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort et criais d'un coup. Oh mon dieu, c'était l'un des meilleurs orgasmes qu'il m'avait donné. Je soufflais sur son épaule.

_-ça va bébé?_ Me demandait Carlisle

_-Extra... je me souvenais plus de la sensation d'un orgasme depuis le temps._ Riais je. _C'était parfait mon ange..._

_-Fini la frustration?_ Demandait-il en riant.

_-Pour le moment mais dis toi que je reviendrais encore! Mais avant j'ai un petit truc à faire..._

Je voyais son membre... me caresser l'avait excité et je devais le libérer de ça. Devoir conjugal oblige. Je me mettais à genoux devant lui et le pris en bouche. Je me mouvais autour, le léchais, le suçais. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas se finir dans ma bouche mais j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Je m'activais encore plus et il n'eut pas le temps de m'éloigner qu'il lâchait la pression. J'avalais tout et remontais vers son visage. Il souriait mais semblait gêné.

_-Soit pas gêné mon cœur._ Lui dis je.

_-j'aime pas faire ça._

_-Tu sais que moi j'aime te le faire et si je voulais pas la fin, je me retirerais._

_-Petit bout de femme... je t'aime._ Me dit il.

_-Moi aussi mon homme. Je t'aime à la folie._

Il souriait et m'embrassait. Nous sortions de la douche et rejoignons la chambre. Je pris même pas le soin de mettre un quelconque vêtement et me glissa sous la couette complétement nu. Carlisle en fit de même en souriant. Il m'attira contre lui. On s'endormit rapidement, d'un sommeil plein de rêves joyeux avec Lily et d'autres petits bébés.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je m'excuse encore du retard et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre :)**

**Je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre.**


	17. Chapitre 15: Réglements de compte

**POV Carlisle**

Voilà 10 mois que Lily était née. C'était notre petite princesse. Elle était très gâtée mais moi et Bella veillons à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas le caractère d'enfant gâtée. Bella le disait souvent « Je ne veux pas d'une fille qui réclame à longueur de temps et à qui on passe tout! »

Actuellement nous étions en repas chez mes parents. Ils avaient invités leur amis. Lily était sur les genoux de Bella habillé d'une robe blanche avec des soquettes blanches et des sandales fermés bleu marine. Bella lui avait mis un gilet en fine laine bleu marine mais il faut chaud aujourd'hui alors elle lui a enlevé.

Nous sommes sur la terrasse dehors, la même qui avait accueilli le vin d'honneur de notre mariage. J'étais assis à côté de Bella. Lily était concentré sur un jouet que les amis de mes parents lui avaient acheté. C'est en ce moment là qu'apparaissait une petite ride entre ces deux yeux. Cela signifiait qu'elle était concentré. Bella plaisante sur ça en disant qu'elle la tient de moi. Mais notre belle Lily tient aussi beaucoup de mon épouse. Elle a ses cheveux soyeux et très blond, ainsi que mes yeux verts mais elle avait toujours le visage et les expressions faciales de Bella. Lily est comme le dirait ma mère, le meilleur de nous deux.

_-Dites moi Bella, comptez vous avoir d'autres enfants?_ Demanda Henriette, une amie de ma mère

_-Oui c'est prévu. Lily ne sera pas la seule enfant de la famille. Nous aimerions, à moins chéri que tu es baissé la barre, au moins trois enfants._ Répondit Bella avec l'audace qui la caractérise quand elle est énervé.

_-c'est beaucoup et vous êtes jeunes._ Lui rétorqua l'autre.

_-J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants et le fait d'avoir fréquenter Carlisle jeune et que nous nous soyons marié assez jeune, permet de ne pas avoir nos enfants trop tard._

_-Carlisle quand as-tu commencé à la fréquenter? _Me demandait Henriette.

_-ça fait un moment, _dis-je en souriant à mon amante_. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, elle avait 16 et demi._

_-Vous avez beaucoup de différence d'âge non?_

_-10 ans_, répondis Bella

_-Mais...mais vous étiez mineure quand vous vous êtes fréquenté! C'est ignoble!_ Dis la vieille horrifié.

_-Et pourquoi ça?_ Rétorqua ma mère d'un ton dur.

Depuis le mariage elle avait appris à remettre en place les gens qui osaient s'en prendre à son fils et sa femme, notamment les critiques concernant notre âge.

_-Mais enfin Carolyne ton fils dont tu es si fière est un pédophile. Vous avez attendu sa majorité au moins pour la déflorer!_ S'inquiéta Henriette.

_-ça s'est passé comme ça s'est passé, il n'y avait rien de programmé. Elle en avait envie, je lui ai toujours montré un profond respect; Je n'aurais jamais fait l'amour avec elle si elle n'avait pas voulu._ Dis je sans honte.

_-J'étais parfaitement consentante et je ne regrette absolument rien sinon je n'aurais pas Lily et je ne serais pas marié. _Lui dis méchamment Bella.

_-Je n'ai jamais eu honte de sortir avec elle. Loin de là_. Lançais je.

-_ça paraît quand même malsain._ Dit l'autre dans sa barbe.

-_Pensez ce que vous voulez Mme Hunt. J'aime mon mari et j'ai l'intention de lui donner autant d'enfants qu'il voudra_. Lui balança Bella de but en blanc.

J'aimais l'autorité de ma Bella. Elle montrait la même autorité avec Lily si celle ci faisait des bêtises. Ce qui semblait être la préoccupation primordiale pour notre fille en ce moment. Elle continuait aussi à donner le sein à Lily. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner après 3 mois. Elle aimait réellement ce contact avec sa fille. D'ailleurs une chose était assez marrante à voir. Si Lily avait faim, elle se tortillait, passait sous le haut de Bella et tétait le sein de mon épouse et dès qu'elle était calé, elle se re tortillait et revenait parmi nous.

_-Carolyne, pourrais je m'installer dans le salon, c'est l'heure pour Lily. _Demandait poliment ma Bella.

_-Bien sûr ma chérie installes-y toi!_ Lui dit ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Je me lève en même temps que Bella et la prend par les épaules.

-_ça va chérie? Tu as besoin de moi? _La questionnais je.

_-Nan c'est bon, me répondit-elle, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans le sac. Par contre tu as pensé à prendre les coussinets pour changer ceux de mon soutien gorge. J'ai une montée de lait._

_-Oui poche avant du sac de Lily, sinon il doit en avoir dans le coffre de la voiture._

_-Super merci mon amour._

_-Je t'aime, appelle moi si tu as besoin._

_-d'accord._

Elle partit avec Lily dans les bras vers le salon. Je revins m'asseoir, Henriette s'étirait le cou pour savoir où partait Bella pendant que l'autre amie de ma mère, Elisa Jeanne me regardait puis me demanda.

-Où est partit Bella?

_-Elle est partit donner le sein à Lily. A la maison ça ne la gène pas mais ici elle tient à garder ce moment d'intimité avec sa fille._

_-Elle donne le sein? _S'étonna Henriette.

_-Oui depuis la naissance. L'infirmière lui a montré à la maternité et depuis elle adore ce moment avec Lily._ Répondis je fière d'elle.

_-Mais c'est très mauvais pour un enfant de prendre au sein si longtemps!_ S'offusqua l'autre.

_-Non sûrement pas,_ Lui dis je durement. _Bella s'est documenté sur internet. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'à quand elle pouvait donner le sein et elle compte attendre le sevrage naturel vers 2 – 3 ans. Au départ elle voulait lui donner seulement jusqu'à trois mois mais ce contact lui plait alors... elle le préserve._

_-C'est admirable, si jeune. Moi l'allaitement a fait beaucoup de dégâts sur ma poitrine... _se plaignit Elisa Jeanne

_-Bella a des huiles de massage reconstructives dont elle se badigeonne. Ça marche plutôt bien elle n'a aucune vergeture et sa poitrine se tient magnifiquement bien. C'est aussi ça qui la décidait. Mais Lily mange aussi d'autres aliments, c'est juste un sorte d'encas si on veut. Quand elle a un petit creux. _Dis je.

_-Je n'ai pas pu allaiter Carlisle et Esmé si longtemps, je n'étais pas une grande productrice de lait_, avoua ma mère. _Avait-elle un problème qu'il te demandait mon chéri_. Me demanda-t-elle.

_-Si elle dépasse trop l'heure, elle fait encore des montées de lait. C'était le cas. _Dis je.

_-Quand comptez vous mettre en route mon deuxième petit enfant de ton côté mon cœur?_ Demanda ma mère l'air de rien.

_-Si ça avait été de Bella, elle avait à peine accouché qu'elle voulait recommencer! Mais Lily a eu coup sur coup varicelle, rhino et angine de tout genre. En 10 mois elle attrapait toutes les maladies qu'un nourrisson attrape en 3 ans_.

_-Vous êtes débarrassé comme ça._

_-Je pense que le prochain bébé sera pour bientôt maintenant. Bella aimerait que Lily sache marcher mais ça va plus tardé elle se tient sur la table basse et marche mais dès qu'on lui fait lâché elle adore tombé sur les fesses._

_-Elle est comme toi. J'ai cru que tu ne marcherais jamais et pourtant Esmé y mettait du cœur._ Se souvint ma mère.

Bella revint toute seule vers nous.

_-Lily s'est endormi en tétant, je l'ai couché,_ annonça-t-elle

Elle posa le baby phone sur la table. Ma belle aussi était fatigué. Lily était assez intrépide et réclamait souvent le sein en ce moment. Mais il fallait le dire, la poitrine de ma femme était magnifique. Depuis la grossesse je crois qu'elle s'est sublimé. Avant ses seins étaient petits mais raisonnable ferme et rond. Les flatter était un plaisir et à peine avais je prodigué une caresse qu'ils durcissaient déjà. Maintenant ils étaient deux fois plus sensibles. Bien sûr quelques fois, le lait coulait. Son corps prenait mes pincements pour une sollicitation à l'allaitement. C'est ce même soir. La première fois depuis la naissance de la petite que nous avions recommencé à avoir des rapports. J'avais pincé ses tétons durcis un peu plus et elle avait eu une montée de lait. Je lui avais demandé presque honteusement si je pouvais gouté son lait. Elle avait accepté avec un sourire de maman et je m'étais pris pour Lily. Une main sur son sein gauche je malaxais avec envie, ma bouche apposait sur son sein droit en train de téter tel un nouveau né. J'avais réussi à la faire gémir et presque jouir comme ça. Et voilà j'avais envie d'elle.

_-Dis donc mon chéri vous auriez peut être envie de vous baigner. Il fait bon et l'eau de la piscine doit être à une température idéale._ Me dit ma mère.

_-Oui pourquoi pas. Bella?_

_-Oh oui avec plaisir, ça me permettra de faire quelques longueurs. _S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

C'est parfait la piscine est un peu plus loin. Bella aura juste besoin de retirer le bas de son maillot. Ce sera parfait. Nous nous levons et rejoignons la chambre pour se changer. Je plaque Bella contre le mur et commence à l'embrasser avec désir.

_-J'ai envie de toi Bella._ Dis je la voix rauque

_-Y'a tes parents et leurs amis en bas._

_-La piscine?_

_-Carlisle c'est qui le plus âgé? Attend tu sais que quand tu me fais l'amour, je crie, je pourrais jamais me retenir. Oh et merde voilà tu as éveillé mon désir, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. _

_-Alors le lit banal ou la piscine excitante?_

_-Cette Henriette a besoin d'une bonne leçon que dis-tu de la piscine?_

_-C'est parfait. Lily dort? _

_-Je vais confier le baby phone à ta mère._

Nous descendîmes de l'étage et rejoignons la piscine. Bella, pour faire illusion, fit quelques longueurs puis vint vers moi. Elle commence à m'embrasser et je passe mes mains autour de sa taille. Je m'attaque à son cou. Puis je passe ma main proche de son bas de maillot et entreprend de lui retirer. Elle ne se fit pas prier. En même temps que je m'affairais à caresser son intimité, elle sortit mon pénis de mon maillot et commença à me masser la verge. Ses tétons durcis faisaient relief sur son haut de maillot. Elle plaça ma verge vers son vagin et je donnais un coup de rein pour m'enfoncer en elle. Elle m'embrassait pour éviter de crier mais elle gémit tout de même un peu. Je commençais mes va-et-vient et au bout de trente minutes où Bella me massait les testicules dans l'eau et moi son bouton nerveux. Nous nous embrassions encore pour étouffer nos cris de jouissance. Épuisés de tant d'effort elle remit discrètement son bas de maillot et monta sur mon dos en m'indiquant de nager comme ça pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Je me retourne et l'embrasse.

_-Bella! Lily pleure. _Cria ma mère.

_-Oui j'arrive, _lui répondis mon épouse. _Désolé mon amour, la princesse de notre monde m'appelle_, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

_-Tété?_

_-Je pense._ Me répondit-elle.

_-Viens te mettre sur le transat, je resterais avec vous et c'est à l'abri du regard de l'autre harpie._

_-D'accord, je vais la chercher._

Elle sortit de la piscine, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et partit chercher Lily à l'étage. Elle revient avec notre ange dans les bras qui se frotte les yeux. Elle vint vers moi et nous nous allongeons un peu sur le transat. Elle sortit son sein de son haut de maillot de bain et Lily s'y agrippa pour téter.

_-Tu avais faim mon amour... _roucoula Bella au visage de Lily.

Je serrais Bella dans mes bras et la berçais pendant que Lily était pendu au sein de ma femme. Puis Lily lâcha le sein et se redressa. Avec Bella nous partîmes nous rhabiller nous avions confier la petite à ma mère. Nous redescendons et Lily tend les bras vers moi. Je prends sur moi.

_-Papa! _Cria ma fille.

_-Oui chérie? _

_-Faim!_ Dit elle joyeuse.

_-Encore! Mais tu viens de téter. _Lui dis je.

_-Faim! _répéta Lily

_-Donne lui un gâteau. Je veux pas qu'elle mange plus sinon elle va bouder sa purée ce soir._ Me dit Bella

Je lui donnais un gâteau.

_-M'ci papa._ Me dit ma petite fille.

Elle mangea son gâteau consciencieusement sans mettre de chocolat sur sa robe blanche.

_-Que faites vous dans la vie Bella?_ Demanda Henriette.

_-Je suis artiste peintre et je fais un peu de photo aussi. _Lui répondis mon épouse.

A cette évocation, je me rappelais de la magnifique photo noir et blanc qu'elle avait faite de Lily. Cette dernière était assise sur son plaid dans le jardin chez nous et était concentré sur un trèfle. Puis une deuxième qui éteint dans notre salle à manger où Lily regardait au loin de ses yeux verts avec son petit chapeau. Ces deux photos étaient magnifique. Bella avait aussi sur sa table de chevet une photo de moi avec Lily, très jolie. C'était au début de l'été, nous étions parti à Santa Monica. J'étais en jeans clair avec une chemise blanche sur la plage avec Lily dans sa robe blanche et son gilet gris perle clair et son chapeau blanc. Je regardais au large avec mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez et Lily avait sa tête calée dans mon cou et commençais à dormir.

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment un métier vous faites quoi à côté?_ Lui demanda-t-elle dédaigneuse.

_-Je suis seulement artiste peintre et photographe à mes heures perdues; Je travaille pour moi et j'ai fait quelques expositions qui m'ont rapporté un petit pactole. _Lui dit Bella.

_-Tu as gagné beaucoup? J'ai vu que le tableau dans la salon de Carolyne et Charles était de toi._ Demanda Elisa Jeanne, qui semblait réellement s''intéresser à l'art de ma belle.

_-La dernière exposition qui était exclusivement photographique où Carlisle et Lily ont été mes modèles. J'ai vendu pas mal de photos pour... environ 200 000$. J'ai vendu tous mes clichés, soit une quarantaine._

_-Le tableau d'Esmé et Carlisle dans le salon est une de ces œuvres._

_-Oui tu me l'avais dit. C'est vraiment magnifique. Je te félicite. _Dit Elisa Jeanne

_-Merci, ça été plusieurs semaines pour réaliser ce tableau réaliste. Je suis plus dans le suggéré._

_-Exactement tu as mis un mois et 1 semaine ma chérie pour ce tableau._

_-Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce tableau?_ Me demanda ma mère.

_-Si je savais qu'elle faisait quelque chose mais elle m'a interdit l'accès à son atelier auquel j'ai accès d'habitude pour la prévenir mais là rien et pendant un mois et une semaine._ Dis je en souriant.

J'ai essayé une fois d'y descendre et j'étais remonté bien vite à coup de pied dans les fesses. Il commençait à être tard, environ 18h. Lily devait se laver, manger et se coucher tôt il faudrait que nous partions.

_-Maman nous allons y aller nous. Lily doit se laver, manger et aller au lit et je travaille tôt demain._

_-Bien sûr chérie. Vous voulez des restes pour manger._

_-Non merci Carolyne ça ira. Nous allons nous coucher tôt je pense. Merci pour cette agréable journée._ La remercia Bella.

_-Je t'en prie ma belle c'était un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous mes enfants. Au revoir ma belle Lily. Au revoir mon poussin, à bientôt ma belle._

_-Au revoir et merci à tous. _Déclara Bella.

Nous prenions les affaires de Lily et partons vers ma Mercedes. Bella installa Lily dans son siège auto et pris place sur le siège passager; J'embrassais son cou et démarrai. Nous arrivions à la maison et Bella partit donner son bain à Lily. Après 45 minutes, elle revinrent toutes les deux et à en juger par la tenue de Bella elle avait pris un bain avec sa fille. Je trouvais ça adorable. Je les avais trouvé à faire ça un soir quand je revenais d'une garde. Une fois nous avions la même chose tous les trois et c'était de loin ma meilleure soirée.

_-J'ai pris ma douche avec elle. Elle voulait jouer_. Dit ma Bella rougissante.

_-Je vois ça_, dis je souriant. _Le repas est prêt._

_-ça sent bon, _dit elle en souriant. _Tu as chauffé la purée de Lily?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_-Oui pomme de terre potiron,_ annonçais-je.

_-Tu lui donnes ou je m'en charge?_

_-Mange tranquillement ma belle je m'en occupe._

Je mis Lily dans sa chaise haute et la mis à côté de moi. Je lui tends sa cuillère et elle mange avidement sa petite assiette. Avec Bella nous mangeons tranquillement. Je donne à Lily son biberon quand elle le réclame et nous finissons de manger. Ensuite je vais me changer et tous en pyjama nous regardons une comédie romantique dans le salon. Lily tète le sein de Bella pendant tout le film pour finalement s'endormir pendant le générique de fin. Bella est épuisé. C'est la première fois que la petite tète aussi longtemps et mine de rien ma bébé Bella ça la fatigue. Nous allons coucher la petite et puis c'est notre tour d'aller sous la couette. Je la prend dans les bras et lui embrasse la tempe. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et s'endormit sur mon torse. J'aimerais bien qu'on ait un deuxième bébé. Lily serait moins exclusive et puis on s'en ai pas mal sorti jusqu'ici.


	18. Chapitre 16: Maintenant ou jamais

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'étais absorbé dans le prochain chapitre et ma nouvelle fic avec une amie et mes sites donc voilà... c'était un peu la galère :)**

**Donc voilà la suite!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir :).**

**POV Bella**

Je me réveille seule dans le lit conjugal. La place à côté de moi était froide. En même temps Carlisle travaillait tôt. Comme d'habitude il a été discret je ne l'ai même pas senti se lever. Je me levais à mon tour et partis dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. Je pris l'huile de massage. Je relevais mon haut retirais ma brassière d'allaitement et badigeonnais ma poitrine du produit. Je massais mon ventre au passage. Ensuite je refermai la bouteille séché le maximum et remis mes vêtements en place. Puis je décidais de me diriger vers la chambre de Lily. Ma princesse était debout les jambes bien tendu dans son lit et me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts.

_-Bonjour mon bébé! Ça va ma belle? Tu as faim?_

_-Faim!_ Cria Lily, son nounours fortement serré dans son petit poing.

_-Tu sais dire ça hein chérie. _Lui dis je en rigolant.

Je nichais mon nez dans ses boucles blondes aux senteurs de miel. C'était énorme comment elle ressemblait à Carlisle. C'était sa fille et il ne l'avait pas volé. Ma jolie princesse. Son papa voulait en faire une grande femme. Elle le serait j'en suis sûr.

_-Allez viens ma chérie on va te faire manger. Tu veux du lait au chocolat ou du lait de maman?_

_-lola!_ Dit elle.

_-Allez viens princesse, on va te préparer ça._

Je mis du lait maternel en poudre dans son biberon et ajoutai de l'eau. Une fois chaud je rajoute du chocolat Nesquick et nous allons dans le salon toutes les deux. Je la couche un peu et lui donne son biberon. Je sais que Carlisle ne fait qu'une garde de 5h et qu'il finissait à 10h. Il était 9h. J'avais fini de donner son biberon à Lily. J'avais ensuite emmené ma fille à la salle de bain. On avait pris une douche toutes les deux. J'étais ensuite partis l'habiller.

Une fois prête, je l'avais allongé sur une couverture dans la chambre parental et m'étais mise devant l'armoire. Que mettre? J'hésitais...

Puis finalement j'optais pour un jeans slim (j'adore avoir retrouver ma taille de guêpe d'avant grossesse), un chemisier tunique finement rayé gris souris. En dessous j'avais enfilé un très joli ensemble de lingerie fine en dentelle blanche composé d'un shorty et d'un soutien gorge. Je me tournais vers mon bébé qui prenait des traits de petite fille de jour en jour. Mon amour pourquoi changeais-tu aussi vite? J'aime ton visage de bébé, ton sourire, ton rire cristallin.

Je la prenais dans mes bras et nous rejoignions le salon. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Elle réclamait le sein alors j'étais encore les seins à l'air. Malgré le fait que je voulais lui donner le sein autant que je voulais et surtout que je pouvais. Mais c'était dur à continuer. Elle mangeait à côté mais faut croire que le lait maternelle était comme de la cocaïne pour elle. Je voulais lui donner seulement comme un quatre heures entre guillemets mais elle, elle préférait le sein comme un repas normal.

_-Tu es gourmande mon ange. _Lui dis je en riant.

Je sentais qu'elle souriait un peu contre mon mamelon. Moi qui n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui donner le sein ce matin, je m'étais badigeonné de crème réparatrice. Ma peau devait avoir un goût bizarre, mais mon lait devait lui être tellement grisant qu'elle aurait bravé n'importe quel truc pour boire.

Puis la porte d'entrée claqua. Je pense que c'est Carlisle qui arrivait. Mes yeux se tournaient vers l'horloge. 10H30. Il finissait à 10h, c'était pas impossible. Un bruit de clefs, un manteau posé sur le porte manteau du couloir, 22 pas vers la cuisine, arrêt, regard, une gorgée dans la bouteille d'eau que j'avais laissé trainer sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Regard vers la table de la cuisine, puis 16 pas vers le salon et je vis mon angelot blond apparaître.

_-Tiens tiens, bonjour mes femmes._ Dit mon mari enjoué.

Il m'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il me porte puis embrassa le front de Lily qui lâcha le sein comme s'il n'existait plus pour sauter dans les bras de son père.

_-Papa! lin. _S'écria-t-elle.

_-Bien sûr ma princesse à moi!_

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit voler en l'air. Ma fille riait aux éclats et prit son père par le cou pour le faire un câlin. Je remettais ma poitrine en place dans mon soutien gorge.

_-Merci chéri tu contribues au sauvetage de ma poitrine. Je crois que je vais arrêter l'allaitement j'en peux plus._

_-Tu fais comme tu le sens ma belle. C'est toi qui gère. Georges te l'a dit, ce n'est pas de tout repos._

_-Oui c'est fatiguant, avant ça elle s'est enfilé un grand biberon de lait au chocolat._

_-Elle est gourmande ma princesse. Elle est gourmande la princesse à papa?_

_-Vi!_

Je souriais à les voir tous les deux. C'était trop beau à voir. Il était complétement gaga devant elle. Qui ne le serait pas devant devant une petite fille avec de jolis cheveux blonds sans défaut et des yeux vert profond qui ferait craquer la plus féroce des bêtes. Ma fille est un ange tout comme son père. Je leur souris pendant qu'il joue avec. Ça me fait rire. Carlisle est si paternel avec Lily. J'ai envie d'avoir d'autres bébés; S'il est comme ça avec tous ses enfants je veux bien devenir mère chaque année. D'ailleurs...

_-Carlisle? _Me lançais je.

_-Oui chérie?_

_-Tu veux pas me faire un deuxième enfant?_ Balançais je telle une bombe.

Il me regardait ahuri ne s'attendant surement pas à cette question. Il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il replaça Lily sur ses genoux et me re regarda ensuite.

_-T'es vraiment sérieuse mon cœur?_ Me demanda-t-il

_-Ben ouais je me disais qu'on s'en était bien sorti avec Lily et puis toi comme moi ne voulons pas qu'elle soit fille unique. J'ai toujours imaginé que mes enfants n'auraient pas une grande différence d'âge... _tentais je de m'expliquer.

_-Je... c'est assez spontané je croyais que tu aurais voulu attendre plus._ M'avoua-t-il.

_-J'ai 24 ans Carlisle, je suis en plein dans la période où une femme tombe enceinte facilement et on sait toi comme moi que je tombe enceinte le temps de le dire. En plus Lily commence à marcher seule c'est simple d'avoir deux enfants dans ses conditions._ Lui dis je.

_-Je.. oui je veux qu'on ait un deuxième bébé. Ce serait avec grande joie mon amour. _Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_-Merci chéri... de me donner ça. _Lui dis je rougissante.

_-Mais je t'en prie mon amour, je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage pour qu'on ne vive que nous deux._

_-J'ai comme le besoin d'être enceinte, de sentir un bébé dans mon ventre. Je me sens bien et... le sexe est terrible pendant la grossesse_. Dis je en rougissant violemment.

Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien pensais je. Et puis lui aussi aimait ça.

_-Je t'aime ma Bella._

_-Moi aussi mon amour, plus que tout._

Ça y est les essais bébé n°2 étaient lancé. Quand j'allais dire ça à Esmé. Elle allait pas y croire.

_-tu retravailles quand là mon ange? _Lui demandais je.

_-Je repars à 17h. J'ai accepté de remplacer un collègue pour la nuit. Mais je ne travaille pas demain en revanche. Donc je reviendrais vers 6h du matin normalement._

_-Je vais encore dormir seule alors..._

_-je suis désolé mon amour mais pense au positif. Demain je suis là et après demain je ne reprends ma garde qu'à 20h. On va pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble._

Je faisais la moue. En pleine journée, c'était même pas la peine de rêver. Lily ne dormirait pas. Son père l'amuserait jusqu'au moment de repartir travailler. Pas moyen de tirer son coup dans cette maison. Pensa la partie de mon cerveau qui avait 24 ans. Bref...

17h était arrivé bien vite. J'embrassais Carlisle avec amour. Il embrassa le front de Lily, puis partit. Je regardais sa voiture s'éloigner par la baie vitrée. Ma fille paraissait fatigué. Elle somnolait contre moi. Je la berçais doucement et partis m'asseoir sur la canapé. Je gardais mon petit ange contre moi. Vivement demain matin...

**POV Carlisle**

J'approchais de l'hôpital. Ma Bella et ma fille me manquaient. Mes femmes. Mais le sourire me revenait quand je pensais au fait que Bella et moi nous occupions d'avoir un second bébé. J'avais hâte qu'elle me dise qu'elle était enceinte, que son ventre s'arrondisse gracieusement. Que cette fois, cette grossesse se passe bien. Qu'elle puisse en profiter pleinement, pas qu'elle passe son temps entre son lit à la maison et l'hôpital.

Je rêvassais quand je remarquais que j'étais déjà sur le parking. Je me garais à ma place et sortis de mon véhicule. Je rejoignais mon casier pour me changer et enfilais ma tenue de médecin. J'arrivais en face du tableau des opérations. Georges passa justement à ce moment là.

_-hé Carlisle! Comment ça va?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_-Très bien et toi? Encore de garde?_

_-Oui jusqu'à minuit, après je retrouve ma femme. On fête nos 20 ans de mariage demain soir._

_-Félicitations vieux! _Lui dis je.

_-Merci. Et toi ta dulcinée?_

_-elle va bien mais elle râle, j'enchaine les gardes en ce moment. _

_-Et ta fille? J'ai rendez vous quand dans deux semaines pour la voir._

_-Oh ça va. Elle mange très bien, elle parle un peu. Elle marche presque. Cela dit pour Bella elle mange trop._

_-Trop comment?_

_-Ce matin, Bella lui a donnait un biberon de lait chocolaté, comme Lily aime bien le matin. Et apparemment après la douche, elle a réclamé la tété. Bella lui a donné._

_-Elle est juste gourmande alors. Et la nuit ça va mieux?_

_-Impecc, elle dort très, de 20h à 8h sans trop de soucis._

_-Ben c'est parfait ça. Bon j'y vais. Bonne garde._

_-Bonne garde._

Il repartit. Avoir parler de Lily me faisait repenser encore une fois au futur bébé. Je souriais comme un crétin en rejoignant mes collègues.

_-Ben mec qu'est ce qui se passe que tu souris comme un crétin?_ Me demanda-t-il mon collègue Coop.

_-rien..._

_-Allez balance!_

_-Ma femme veut qu'on ait un deuxième enfant._

_-Wouah la grande classe._

_-Ta gueule, je suis heureux là._

_-Ben je te connais plus quand tu serais plein de vomi de mioche._

_-Tu sais que j'ai déjà un bébé avec ma femme. _

_-sans déc? On dirait pas Cullen. Eh les gars! Cullen va faire un deuxième gosse avec sa femme!_

_-Putain, félicitations vieux! Les essais ont commencé?_

_-Quand j'aurais fini de bosser à ce rythme. _Dis je en souriant.

_-Bientôt quoi?_

_-Voilà vieux t'as tout compris,_ dis je à mon collègue.

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux trois jours normalement :).**

**bisous**


	19. Chapitre 17: La chance vient ou part

**Honte à moi j'ai mis beaucoup de temps! Mais le chapitre est long et j'avais beaucoup à faire à côté donc bon, vous me pardonnez hein?**

**Donc voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir, de voir que ça plait. Parce que oui j'ai des lectures mais sur 400 à 500 lectures par chapitre, je suis déçu de voir que seulement 4 ou 5 personnes me donnent leur avis... Une review ça prends 10 secondes pas plus. Je vois pas où est la difficulté... bref**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS: N'oubliez ma fiction avec une amie « Apparences » avec des persos que nous avons créée nous même :) Le deuxième chapitre arrive bientôt :)**

**POV Carlisle**

Voilà deux semaines que j'étais parti dans un autre centre hospitalier pour quelques interventions. J'avais malheureusement du laisser Lily et Bella à Forks. Elles me manquaient beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais plus été séparé autant de Bella depuis longtemps après notre début de relation chaotique. Et maintenant Lily aussi était là. Elle me manquait également. Ma fille faisait des progrès tant au niveau linguistique que moteur des plus fulgurants. Georges qui la surveillait depuis la grossesse de Bella disait qu'elle était quand même en avance sur le plan psychologique et moteur par rapport au schéma général du développement infantile. Selon lui Lily devrait marcher avec plus d'appoint d'ici quelques semaines. Mon bébé qui avait déjà un an... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que moi et Bella étions à la maternité et qu'elle lui a donné naissance. Et pourtant ça faisait déjà un an. J'étais passé entre deux interventions dans un magasin pour enfant afin de couvrir ma fille de cadeaux en rentrant. Par la même occasion j'étais passé chercher un petit quelque chose pour ma merveilleuse femme. Elle méritait bien ça. La naissance et même la grossesse avant de Lily n'avait pas été très simple, elle avait beaucoup souffert, vécu beaucoup de chose négatives... et puis soyons honnête j'aimais elle aussi la couvrir de cadeaux. De ce fait ma fille se retrouverait avec un ours en peluche qui faisait deux fois sa taille et un doudou pour remplacer le sien qui était littéralement déguenillée. Et ma femme aurait un magnifique collier fin en or blanc orné d'un petit diamant. Il lui irait comme un gant.

Actuellement j'étais sur la route pour rejoindre mon domicile. Le centre hospitalier que j'avais servi se trouvait à Salt Lake City. J'avais décidé d'y aller en voiture. Allez savoir pourquoi. Ça me faisait juste envie. Je n'étais plus très loin de Forks... Une centaine de kilomètres maintenant. Soudain mon portable sonna. De toute façon j'allais m'arrêter quelques minutes, je devais faire le plein. La propriétaire de la pompe à essence remplie mon réservoir pendant que je regardais la raison de la sonnerie. Je prenais mon portable.

_**De: Bella**_

_**A: 15h47**_

_**Message:**_

_**Retard de 7 jours. Bébé 2 peut être en route. Je t'aime Bells.**_

Je souris d'un air débile. La pompiste me demandait mon mode de paiement.

_-Carte bleue._ Lui indiquais je.

Elle prit ma carte et la passa dans son appareil à carte. Elle en tira mon ticket et me donnait le tout.

_-Vous allez loin comme ça? _Me demanda-t-elle.

_-Forks_, lui répondis je.

_-Vous êtes pas encore rendu mon bon m'sieur. Bonne route alors._

_-Merci, bonne soirée à vous._

_-merci bien au revoir._

_-au revoir_

J'étais encore euphorique de la révélation de Bella. Si ça se trouve elle était enceinte... ou bien le savait-elle déjà...? j'avais hâte de la voir, hâte de connaître le vrai du faux. Ma Bella attendait elle notre deuxième ange? J'allais bientôt le savoir.

Je voyais enfin la pancarte à l'entrée de la ville. Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour chez soi que ce soit juste la ville... j'avais déjà senti un changement en entrant dans l'état. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie est de la ville où se trouvait la maison.

Ça y est le portail de la demeure se tenait devant moi. Bienvenue à la maison Carlisle. Je rentrais la voiture dans le garage. Je prenais ma valise, les cadeaux et remontaient par les escaliers intérieures. J'arrivais enfin en haut. Pas vraiment de bruit... où était mes anges. Je posais ma valise à terre et les cadeaux sur la table du salon.

_-Bella? Lily? Je suis rentré!_

J'entendis de l'agitation là haut. Des petits pas notamment. Plutôt stable apparemment. Bien il y a toujours cette hésitation dans les pas de mon bébé. Puis un bruit inconnu vint à mes oreilles. Et je vis ma petite princesse à mes pieds, un joli coquard dessiné autour de son œil vert émeraude. Je la pris dans mes bras.

_-Papa!_

Je souriais, j'aimais quand elle m'appelait... Bella était plutôt enragé la première fois. On avait parié que Lily dirait maman en premier mais elle avait dit papa quand j'étais rentré du travail. Peu de temps après ma petite tête blonde disait pas maman mais mama. Ce qui signifiait clairement maman.

_-Qu'est ce que tu as à ton œil chérie?_

_-Ta fille a cru que parce qu'elle savait marcher, les escaliers ne seraient pas un problème. Elle est tombé._ Dit la voix la plus belle du monde.

Je levais les yeux vers la déesse qui finissait de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à moi. Je reposais Lily et pris ma femme dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais... le front, le nez, le cou puis ses douces lèvres. Elle souriait.

_-Tu m'as manqué mon chéri. _Me dit elle.

_-Toi aussi ma belle. Vous m'avez manqué toutes les deux._

_-Emmène nous la prochaine fois. On est toutes petites et très sages._

_-Une valise en plus tout au plus?_

_-oui à peine..._ me dit elle sur le ton de la moquerie.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau. La petite nous regardait d'un air de dire « Et moi alors! », ce devait être exactement ce qu'elle se disait, parce qu'elle se mit à couiner. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous faisions un câlin groupé avec Bella. Nous rions comme des enfants pour ainsi dire puis je posais Lily par terre qui réclamait cependant que je lui tienne la main. Un an et une semaine que cette merveille était entré dans notre vie. Bella regardait les sacs en trop si je puis dire qui était à côté de ma valise.

_-Je me sentais mal d'avoir manqué le premier anniversaire de ma fille. Je lui ai ramené un petit quelque chose. _Dis je d'un ton qui faisait penser à un enfant pris sur le fait.

_-J'ai rien dit mais ça va impliqué que tu nous fasses de beaux dessins pour agrandir la salle de jeux_, dit elle en riant.

Je souriais et nous allions dans le salon pour déballer les cadeaux. Je donnais le gros ours à Lily, elle a adoré. Elle le serrait très fort et riait toute seule. Puis je lui tendis un nouveau paquet. Elle le prit, je l'aidais à retirer le papier. Elle découvrit le doudou mais le regardait d'un air... du genre à ne pas comprendre.

_-C'est pour remplacer ton nana qui est malade ma puce. Papa n'a pas su le soigner._

-_Nana?_ Dit elle une grosse larme coulant sur sa joue.

_-C'est un autre nana. Qui est tout soigné celui là._

Elle le serrait contre elle mais se mit à pleurer contre Bella. Bella lui caressait le dos pour la calmer. Moi qui pensait que ça lui ferait plaisir...

_-t'inquiète pas chéri, c'est juste qu'il est pas comme son nana... elle va s'habituer._

_-J'espère... viens voir papa ma princesse._

Lily s'approchait de moi. J'essuyais ses grosses larmes qui dévalaient ces joues et lui fis un bisou.

_-Tu vas voir Lily, c'est un très gentil Nana. Il te fera des câlins encore plus que ton Nana d'habitude. Pleure pas ma princesse. Papa n'aime pas te voir pleurer d'accord?_

Elle me regardait et passa ses petites menottes autour de mon cou avant d'écraser un semblant de bisous sur ma joue. Je lui en fis un moi aussi et elle retrouva son sourire. Bella nous annonça que le repas était prèt. Je pris Lily et l'installa dans sa chaise haute. Bella lui posait son assiette en plastique où se trouvait une purée. Lily était une adepte. Depuis qu'elle ne prenait plus le sein, elle donnait tout sur les purées, fruits, légumes, peu importe.

Nous mangions, Bella donnait la béquet bien que Lily savait parfois très bien se servir de sa cuillère mais disons qu'elle avait tendance à avoir des élans artistiques avec une cuillère dans la main. Bella n'en pouvait plus de nettoyer des bêtises de ce genre venant de Lily. Je regardais ma femme et repensait à son texto. Je débarrassais pendant que Bella lavait Lily pour ensuite la coucher. Quand je montais en haut. Bella lui lisait une histoire courte. Je les regardais de loin. Puis parti m'asseoir sur notre lit. Trente minutes plus tard Bella arrivait dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha, m'embrassait du bout des lèvres et repartit dans la salle de bain.

J'étais dans les nuages en fixant la porte d'entrée dans la chambre quand quelque chose frappait mon pied. Je penchais la tête en direction du choc. Un stylo... je l'attrapais. Ce n'était pas un stylo... c'était un test de grossesse... qui plus est positif... La joie m'envahit tout à coup. Bella était contre la chambranle de la porte. Elle souriait. Bella ne savait jamais comment m'annonçait sa grossesse.

_-Un deuxième pour bientôt alors. _Lui dis je.

-_Oui faut croire. Carlinou était de sortie._

_-Je suis très content. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi chéri. Beaucoup..._

_-Tu mérites un petit cadeau alors..._

Elle me regardait bizarrement et venait vers moi. Elle avait déjà enfilé sa nuisette et sauta sur le lit près de moi. Je lui intimais de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit. Je défis le paquet de la bijoutière et pris le collier. Je l'attachais autour de son cou. J'y déposais un baiser. Surprise, elle posa sa main et ouvrit les yeux. Elle rejoignit la salle de bain pour admirer son nouveau collier. Elle revient dans la chambre et saute sur le lit en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne. Elle colla son front au mien puis me ré embrassa.

_-Merci mon amour, il est magnifique! T'aurais pas du!_

_-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Et puis tu portes mon deuxième enfant, je te dois bien ça non?_

_-Ton soutien est déjà énorme chéri._

_-Oui mais j'avais envie de te faire plaisir, j'y ai pensé en allant chercher les cadeaux de Lily._

Elle rougissait et se blottit contre moi sous la couette. Je refermais mes bras sur elle et embrassais son front. Elle ne voulait plus enlever le collier que je lui offert.

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

_-Alors au fait, elle dort avec son nouveau doudou Lily?_

_-Oui, elle la prit contre elle._ _J'ai voulu lui donner le vieux au cas où mais elle l'a repoussé de la main. Je crois qu'elle a adopté celui que tu lui as acheté._

_-Je suis content... et toi ton cadeau te plait?_

_-Bien sûr mon amour. Tous tes cadeaux me font immensément plaisir!_

J'embrassais son front à nouveau et nous nous endormions peu de temps après dans un sommeil peuplé de joyeux rêves.

Une semaine qu'on se réjouissait de la bonne nouvelle. On avait expliquer à Lily qu'elle allait être grande sœur. La petite avait un avis mitigé... sur le coup on ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment compris l'ampleur du « problème ». La même nuit, elle avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Depuis elle nous ignorait. Bella était inconsolable. Elle ne supportait pas que Lily l'ignore.

Elle pleurait encore dans mes bras. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Lily pouvait l'ignorer comme ça. Je caressais le bas de son dos pour l'apaiser. Nous avions laisser Lily à ma mère à qui elle ne faisait pas la tête et moi et Bella décompressions et... ruminions pas mal la réaction de notre fille. Ma mère disait qu'Esmé avait aussi mal pris mon arrivée à cette époque, que ça passerait vite. Peu importe, Bella était au plus bas.

_-Calme toi ma belle. T'as entendu ma mère ça va lui passer..._

_-Mais tu te rends compte comment elle se comporte? Elle renie tout en bloc. Elle me laisse même plus lui faire un bisou avant de la coucher. Elle crie, elle pleure, elle se débat. Je sais plus quoi faire..._

_-Elle arrêtera quand elle comprendra que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être une grande sœur._

_-Et si elle n'accepte pas et qu'elle s'en prend au bébé quand il sera né..._

_-Non ne t'inquiète pas..._

Je la prenais dans mes bras et la berçais quand tout à coup elle se plia de douleur. Je m'inquiétais. Que se passait-il?

_-Ma puce, qu'est ce qui se passe? Où tu as mal?_

_-Au ventre! Emmène moi à l'hôpital!_

Je la prenais contre moi et l'emmenais à la voiture. En retirant mes mains, ma chemise avait des tâches de sang... oh non... pas le bébé. Je me dépêchais et partis en trombe vers l'hôpital.

_-Carlisle y'a du sang_! Cria-t-elle d'horreur.

_-Je sais chérie. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer._

_-Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais,_ me dit elle en sanglots,_ je suis en train de perdre le bébé! Je veux pas. _

Elle pleurait de plus en plus. On arrivait à l'hôpital je la repris dans mes bras et l'emmenait directement au bureau de Georges. Les larmes me gagnaient, je voulais pas qu'on perde notre bébé.

_-Georges!_

_-Carlisle? Bella? Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici?_

_-Vite Carlisle... _dit ma Bella qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Me demanda Georges.

_-Elle perd du sang, elle s'est tordu de douleur._

_-Installe là dans la chambre en face. Je vais l'examiner._

Je l'installais sur le lit. Elle était inconsolable. J'étais comme elle je voulais pas que notre bébé meure. Je voulais qu'on le voit, qu'il ait une vie comme il faut... Georges arriva et examina Bella vite. L'hémorragie s'était stoppée mais qu'en était-il du bébé?

_-Bon, je vais te faire une écho et une prise de sang. Carlisle tu nous attends ici?_

_-Je peux pas l'accompagner?_ Demandais-je.

_-Désolé..._

_-Je t'attends mon amour_, dis je à Bella.

Georges l'emmenait passer ses petits examens. Je me tournais les doigts. Je m'inquiétais pour le bébé... je partis appeler ma mère.

_-Allô?_ Dit ma mère en répondant.

_-Maman, c'est moi..._

_-ça va pas mon chéri? _

_-Je suis à l'hôpital avec Bella... Elle fait peut être une fausse couche._

_-C'est pas vrai! Je suis désolé mon chéri... tu veux que je t'amène Lily ou...je sais pas mon poussin..._

_-Non je veux pas qu'elle voit Bella à l'hôpital... rassure là... Elle devrait revenir bientôt de ses examens._

_-D'accord. Tu m'appelles quand t'as des nouvelles?_

_-Oui t'inquiète pas, à plus tard maman._

_-A plus tard mon garçon, je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi maman._

Je raccrochais. Une infirmière ramena ma Bella. Elle était totalement muette... je caressais sa cuisse sur la couverture. Elle repoussa ma main.

_-Alors?_ Me risquais-je à demander.

_-Je sais pas..._

Elle n'avait surement rien voulu savoir. Les prises de sang prenaient trente minutes à analyser. Elle était vidée... comme si toutes les forces avaient quitté son corps frêle. Elle était pâle. En même temps elle avait horreur du sang... Georges arriva l'air grave. J'm'attendais au pire. Il posa le dossier sur la table au bout du lit et nous regardait. Les larmes de Bella dévalaient ses joues.

_-Je suis désolé mais vous avez perdu un bébé..._

Un cri aiguë sortit de la bouche de Bella avant qu'elle se remette à pleurer plus fort encore que précédemment.

_-Cependant, son jumeau va bien. _Reprit il.

Nous regardions Georges avec incompréhension.

_-Bella tu étais enceinte de jumeaux. Il y en a un qui a fait une sorte de détresse fœtale, quelque chose comme ça et qui n'a pas survécu. Cependant étant des jumeaux apparemment dizygotes, le deuxième bébé n'a rien eu. Et se porte parfaitement bien,_ nous annonça-t-il.

_-Oh mon dieu merci!_ Dit Bella en enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule.

Certes j'avais de la peine pour le bébé qu'on avait perdu mais il en restait le second. On allait l'aimer ça c'est sûr. Bella me souriait.

_-Merci Georges_. Dis je.

_-Je t'en prie Carlisle... je suis content de pouvoir vous annoncer ça. Tu peux sortir Bella. Et si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir._

_-Merci,_ dit ma Bella.

Je l'aidais à se rhabiller et je la ramenais à la maison. Elle partit se doucher puis je la rejoignais et lui conseillais de se coucher. Elle se faufila sous la couette et je la berçais.

_-Dors mon ange, tout va bien. Le bébé a besoin de calme et de repos... tout comme toi petit ange._

Elle s'endormit presque instantanément. Je quittais la chambre et descendait dans le salon. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis ma mère avec Lily.

_-ça va mon chéri? Alors?_

_-Je vais bien et Bella aussi. On a apprit qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Un des jumeaux a fait une sorte de détresse fœtale. Ça l'a tué mais le second bébé se porte bien. Elle va pouvoir mener sa grossesse à terme. On aura juste un bébé._

_-Je suis contente. Je sais pas si vous auriez été prêt pour des jumeaux._

_-c'est ce qu'on s'est dit avec Bella. Elle dort là._

_-Lily a fait un petit quelque chose pour vous._

La petite, tête baissée me tendit, une petite fleur et un dessin. Je reconnaissais l'écriture de ma mère. Puis en même temps la petite me prit dans ses bras.

_-Je crois qu'elle regrette son comportement._

_-Oh ma princesse, tu es pardonné. Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, tu vas voir ça sera super. Tu viens faire un câlin à maman._

_-Vi..._

J'emmène ma belette voir sa maman. Bella dormait à moitié quand Lily montait sur le lit pour se nicher dans les bras de sa mère. Je vis le bras de Bella encercler le petit corps de notre fille. Lily se blottit contre Bella et lui fit des bisous. Elle était mignonne ma princesse. Je les laissais et descendais en bas. Ma mère me tendit un café.

_-Dure journée mon fils_. Me dit elle.

_-Oui mais ça se finit bien. Lily arrête de bouder et nous aurons notre bébé._

_-Je suis contente que ça se finisse comme ça. Je pense que Bella aurait très mal supporté de perdre un bébé..._

Je savais que ma mère se remémorait sa propre expérience. J'avais 10 ans à l'époque et Esmé 15. On était tous heureux. On allait avoir un petit frère, moi et Esmé. Puis un jour, ma mère s'est senti mal. Direction l'hôpital, attente, ma mère pleurait, Esmé aussi. Et moi je me faisais du souci. Puis la terrible nouvelle était tombé. Ma mère avait perdu le bébé. Cri de rage, souffrance... Ma mère était tombé en dépression... Je pris ma mère dans mes bras. Cette période était passé. Depuis elle avait 4 petits enfants, presque 5. J'étais proche de ma mère. On avait besoin l'un de l'autre. Je pense que quand ma mère disparaîtrait, je serais malheureux.

_-ça va aller Maman. On est tous là._

_-Oui... mais tu sais comme j'ai du mal à y repenser. Alors imaginer que Bella puisse avoir failli vivre ça... ça me met hors de moi. Ce petit bout de femme si pétillante, se voir le moral ruiné pour ça._

_-ça va aller Carolyne, vous en faites pas,_ dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

_-Oh Bella, je ne t'avais pas entendu ma belle. Je voulais pas te faire penser à ça._

_-J'y pense... quelque part j'ai un vide, mais j'ai un autre bébé. Alors... c'est ma priorité._

Elle vint se mettre contre moi. Ma mère nous prit contre elle et nous embrassa chacun la joue. Elle restait avec nous jusqu'au repas, préparant notre dîner avant de partir, et un petit supplément pour Lily. Puis elle repartit chez elle. Bella restait en nuisette. Fatiguée, à bout émotionnellement, elle avait pleuré contre moi, pendant une bonne heure, une fois ma mère partie. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Georges m'avait prévenu que malgré la présence du second bébé, elle allait devoir faire une sorte de deuil. Elle m'avait aussi expliquer que Lily s'était endormi dans notre lit. Elle l'avait calée dans les oreillers, pour prévenir les chutes. Quand je mis à la table elle partit la chercher. Elle revient avec ma petite fille qui avait les yeux encore endormi. D'ailleurs celle ci passa son repas sur les genoux de Bella. Nous allions ensuite devant la télé pendant un petit moment. Étonnement, Lily prit le sein. Elle n'avait rien réclamé, Bella lui avait seulement présenté et la petite l'avait pris. Cela arrivait quand Bella avait besoin de tendresse. De ma part mais aussi de la part de Lily qui n'hésitait jamais à la combler. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Lily lâcha le sein et se blotti contre Bella en s'endormant rapidement. Nous allions également nous coucher. Bella allongea Lily dans son lit, lui embrassant le front, j'en fis de même et pris mon épouse par la taille. Je la conduisais à notre chambre et elle s'allongea sous la couette. Je me changeais et la rejoignis. Elle se calait dans mes bras.

_-Dure journée ma chérie..._

_-Oui... triste..._

_-ça va toi?_

_-Oui... mieux. J'ai tout lâché tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant je vais me consacrer à mon bébé. Le survivor,_ dit elle en souriant _et ça ira._

_-Promet moi de me parler si ça va pas... _lui dis je.

-_Je te le promets. J'ai hâte de voir ce petit bouchon_. Me dit elle en souriant.

_-Oui... moi aussi. Je t'aime Bella._

_-Moi aussi chéri._

Elle se blotti contre moi. Après cette dure journée, les mauvaises nouvelles passées et les bonnes annoncées. Nous pouvions nous endormir sereins. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle. Le sommeil s'imprégnait de mon être et je sombrais alors que ma femme avait rejoint Morphée depuis longtemps.

**Pas trop déçu?**

**Oubliez pas les reviews :)**

**on se donne rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	20. Chapitre 18: Et si c'était la fin

**Je suis impardonnable! Je le sais en plus. Mais voyez entre problème de connexion beaucoup de boulot à côté. J'ai commencé à bosser un peu donc voilà. En plus raison générale, je manquais cruellement d'inspiration. Mais voilà qu'elle revient! **

**Donc voilà le chapitre 18! Pour me faire pardonner je posterais le prochain chapitre demain :)**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

Nous avions annoncé à la famille qu'un deuxième bébé Cullen allait nous rejoindre bientôt. Bella était enceinte de 4 mois et elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle vivait très bien cette grossesse malgré un début un peu tumultieux.. Elle n'avait pas eu ces problèmes de fièvre n'y rien. Le médecin en était fière. Elle serait moins dérangée et pouvait s'affairer. Elle avait aussi compris qu'il fallait faire attention sinon le calvaire comme pour sa grossesse pour Lily allait reprendre du service. Elle faisait la sieste en même temps que sa fille et quand je finissais vers 16h. Je la voyais avec la petite en train de goûter après la sieste. Là j'allais rentrer je savais que Bella avait laissé Lily chez ma mère, elle m'avait appelé, elle était donc seule à la maison. Je rentrais et la découvris vêtu d'un pantalon de yoga et d'une brassière. Son petit ventre pointait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre vergeture. Elle était juste magnifique. Je m'avançais vers elle et passais dans son dos pour passer mes mains sur son doux ventre. Je sens un petit coup de pied de notre petit ange. Comme pour Lily nous n'avons pas voulu connaître le sexe du bébé. Même si Bella a du mal à tenir elle essaie de s'en tenir à cette décision.

-_Tu as passé une bonne garde? _Me demanda-t-elle les yeux fermés.

_-Ennuyeuse... je suis resté à la mine._

_-Mon pauvre chéri... _dit elle sur un air de moquerie.

_-Tu te fiches de moi hein?_ Lui répondis je en souriant

_-Un petit peu j'avoue._

_-Tu es une coquine._

Je l'embrassais, elle sauta dans mes bras et noua ses jambes autour de mes hanches. J'écartais une de ces mèches de cheveux et embrassais son front. On avait réussi à calmer nos pulsions sexuelles pendant sa grossesse mais il nous arrivait bien de le faire et avec passion. Je la reposais sur ses pieds et humais ses cheveux. Elle avait pris son bain avec Lily, elle sentait le shampoing pour bébé. Elle souriait de son petit sourire trop mignon en voyant que j'avais remarqué ce détail. J'embrassais le bout de son nez et parti retirer ma veste. Elle partit dans la cuisine. Je la rejoignis et la vis planter vaillamment sa cuillère dans le pot de glace à la vanille.

_-C'est le numéro combien que tu es en train d'achever?_

_-Le deuxième du jour._ Me répondit elle la bouche pleine glace.

_-Tu vas rendre le producteur riche ma chérie._

_-Deux c'est trois fois rien. Hier j'en ai avalé 6... _Dit elle en baissant la voix.

_-6? _m'écriais je

_-Ben oui mais j'avais faim et y'a pas grand chose qui me faisait envie..._

_-Chérie tu devrais faire attention quand même... Tu vas faire du diabète gestationel ou pire._

_-Je sais mais si tu connais un médicament contre les envies de glaces d'une femme enceinte ben dis le moi! Hurla-t-elle._

_-Non j'en connais pas._

_-Alors fiche moi la paix! T'avais qu'à pas me foutre enceinte si tu voulais pas que j'avale de la glace comme on dit bonjour!_

Elle partit énervé et j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain claquée. Bon allons la consoler. Je m'assis à côté de la porte, je savais qu'elle était comme ça aussi. Une ombre le montrait.

_-Chérie excuse moi... Je voulais pas te vexer._

_-ça Cullen fallait y réfléchir avant._

_-Je t'en prie ouvre la porte._

_-Nan _

_-Bella..._

Je vis l'ombre bougée, elle se levait. Je me levais à mon tour et elle ouvrit la porte violemment.

_-J'en ai marre Carlisle!_

_-Quoi?_

_-J'en ai marre oui t'as bien entendu. J'en ai ras le bol que tu sois toujours derrière moi à me dire fait ci ou fait ça. Bella elle en a marre. T'as qu'à te trouver une connasse de 30 balais siliconé avec un balai dans le cul pour te faire des gosses moi je me casse._

_-Mais... Bella! Attend pourquoi tu fais ça?_

Je lui bloquais le passage. Elle ne partirait pas avant de m'avoir expliquer sa saute d'humeur.

_-Pousse toi Carlisle, laisse moi passer._

_-Non je te laisserais pas passé pourquoi tu dis, pourquoi tu veux partir? C'est la pression des enfants, la famille ça t'étouffe! Mais sors en boite si tu veux t'éclater je peux garder Lily, fais du shopping avec Alice. Mais ne pars surtout pas._

_-C'est parce que je serais sorti en boite que je me serais défoncer la gueule à l'alcool que ça ira mieux. Je suis très bien comme je suis mais arrête de toujours me surveiller, me dire fais ci ou fais ça. Admet que j'ai plus 16 ans comme quand on s'est rencontré; j'ai plus 16 ans j'ai 24 ans, je suis une grande fille et je sais ce que je dois faire. Si j'ai envie de m'enfiler toutes les glaces du rayon du supermarché en une journée je le ferais et c'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera._

_-Je te disais juste ça pour te protéger Bella. J'ai vu ce genre de diabète faire des dégâts et je ne veux surtout pas que tu en souffres..._

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ma Bella dans l'état ou une femme était à l'accouchement la semaine dernière... totalement mutilé, stérile à cause de ça... Je vis Bella retrouver son visage de femme et prend mon visage en coupe pour essuyer mes larmes. Elle prit ma tête pour la poser contre sa poitrine. Elle faisait la maman à ce moment là. Elle me berçait et embrassait ma tête.

_-Je suis désolé mon cœur je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais tu sais comme j'aime pas être assisté... je... désolé._

_-C'est pas grave chérie, c'est ma faute..._

_-non allez arrête tu vas me faire chialer!_

Je me relevais et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se frotta contre moi tel un chat.

_-Pourquoi tu as dit ça tout à l'heure._

_-J'ai eu peur, je suppose. Tout va si vite pour moi. Regarde j'ai 24 ans je suis marié, j'ai presque deux enfants enfin, c'est pas commun pour mon âge. A mon âge les filles, elles vont en boite se bourrer la gueule tout les samedi, couche à droite à gauche. Je fais rien de tout ça moi..._

_-Je t'en empèche pas... bon sauf coucher à droite à gauche mais si tu veux sortir en boite ou quoi vas y._

_-pour le moment je suis une grosse vache enceinte!_

_-Mais non tu es belle ma chérie. Et puis je suis qu'Alice serait contente de te faire sortir._

_-La pauvre t'imagine « salut je vous présente la femme de mon oncle c'est ma tante! »_

_-Et alors, t'as pas une vieille harpie que je sache._

_-Oui mais c'est ma génération sans l'être vraiment._

_-Oh faite Esmé demande si tu peux passer la prendre à 18h aujourd'hui au lycée?_

_-Euh oui bien sur je vais aller me préparer alors._

Elle partit dans le dressing puis dans la salle de bain de telle sorte que je ne l'ai pas revu. Ma mère a ramené Lily à la maison. Celle ci est en train de manger tranquillement sa compote. Je lisais mon journal quand une voix m'interpella.

_-Alors t'en pense quoi?_

Je relevais la tête et vis ma Bella, splendide habillé comme une jeune fille de son âge. Elle portait un jeans serré brut avec un top perlé beige qui moulait un peu son petit ventre, elle portait un trench-coat crème qui arriva sous ses fesse et des ballerines style burberry.

_-Tu es éblouissante ma chérie. Alice ne pourra pas se plaindre de ton sens de la mode._

_-Bon j'y vais mon coeur._

_-Prend la ferrari, tu sais comme Alice aime être remarqué et puis ça lui fera plaisir._

_-D'accord à tout à l'heure mon ange._

POV Bella

Je partais dans le garage et me mis au volant de la Ferrari de Carlisle. Un petit cadeau qu'il s'était fait après la naissance de Lily. Cherchez pas à comprendre, mon mari peut se révèler aussi farfelu que ma mère. Dur à croire, je vous l'accorde. Bref... Je roulais vers le lycée où était scolarisé Alice. Arrivé devant je me garais en restant assise à l'intérieur. Des élèves regardaient la voiture de loin. Puis je sortis voyant l'heure qu'il était sur ma montre. Alice ne devrait plus tarder à sortir.

Je vis mon petit lutin préféré de 15 ans qui arriva et fut très surprise de me voir.

_-Bella! _S'écria Alice

Elle courut et se jette dans mes bras. Elle sourit à pleine et ses cheveux ajoutent du mordant à son expression.

_-Comment tu vas ma belle?_ Lui demandais-je

_-Bien j'm'attendais pas à te voir!_

_-Ta mère m'a envoyé te chercher._

_-J'suis trop contente! Coucou bébé!_ Dit-elle en roucoulant près de mon ventre.

Elle revint à moi. Ces amies attendaient derrière elle. Je leur souris mais je crus qu'elles aient peur. Finalement elles me sourient.

_-Les filles, je vous présente ma tante Bella, Bella je te présente mes amies, Angela et Carmen._

_-Bonjour Madame,_ dirent elles en coeur.

_-Pas madame les filles, Bella. J'ai que 24ans, alors madame on verra dans 30 ans._ Leur dis je en souriant.

Elles me sourirent. Je finis par les emmener manger une glace. Nous étions autour de la table et nous parlions de tout de rien. Elles avaient toutes prit des glaces, je m'étais contentais d'un smoothie à la pomme.

_-Tante Bella tu prends pas de glaces? _Me demandait Alice

_-Non je préfère éviter une autre dispute avec ton oncle..._

_-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il a dit encore?_

_-Ce matin j'ai avalé deux pots de glace et il s'est énervé quand je lui ai dit que hier c'était pire. Mais il me fait rire, la journée je m'ennuie, Lily est chez ta grand mère et moi je suis toute seule à la maison. Enfin bref on s'est disputé, j'ai failli partir mais il a encore trouvé un moyen de me faire rester pourtant j'y suis pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère..._

_-Je crains le pire,_ dit elle en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

_-Je lui ai dis de se trouver une connasse de trente balais siliconé avec un balai dans le cul pour lui faire des gosses..._

_-Bella là c'était trop...!_

_-Je sais mais j'étais énervé et mal. J'en ai marre un peu, y'a des fois j'aimerais tout craquer pour faire le tour du monde._

_-Tu devrais plus sortir._

_-Pour quoi faire? Mes amies m'ont bien vite rayé de la carte quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter ton oncle. Elles ont déclinés l'invitation au mariage je n'ai même pas pris la peine de leur envoyer un faire part pour la naissance de Lily._

_-ouais c'est sur que ça réduit... tu dansais avant non?_

_-Oui tango et salsa pourquoi?_

_-Tu pourrais laisser Lily à maman ou à grand mère et aller avec oncle Carlisle dans un club de danse, je sais qu'il danse._

_-C'est une bonne idée mais t'as oublié un détail..._

Je pointais les doigts vers mon ventre arrondi.

_-Ah oui... je sais pas une soirée à las Vegas._

_-C'est pas grave Alice, je prendrais encore plus de temps pour mon prochain enfant. Genre 2 ans. Bon les filles je vous ramène chez vous sinon je vais me faire disputer._

Je ramenai tout le beau monde chez eux et rentrait chez moi. Carlisle était à la cuisine en train de donner à manger à Lily. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs remarqué contrairement à mon très cher mari.

_-Maman! _S'écria mon bébé, joyeux de me voir

_-Oui ma chérie. Tu vas bien mon cœur?_

_-vi,_ me dit elle la bouche pleine.

_-Bonsoir chérie..._ murmura presque mon mari.

_-Tu rales...?_

_-Non._ Dit il d'un ton sans appel.

_-Si tu rales._

_-Bella commence pas s'il te plait. J'ai mal au crane_. Me dit il d'un ton lasse

_-C'est ça monsieur est malade dès qu'il y a un soucis qui apparaît..._ , m'énervais-je. _Elle a fini?_

_-oui._

_-Je vais la coucher._

Je prends Lily dans mes bras. Je la lavais rapidement et lui enfila son pyjama. Ma fille se mit à pleurer quand je m'apprêtais à l'allonger. Elle ne voulait plus lâché mes mains, de peur que je parte.

_-Eh mon cœur... chut, maman est là, chérie... maman est là. _

Je gardais sa petite menotte dans ma main et lui chantonnais une berceuse. Elle finit par s'endormir, sa mimine me lâcha je sus alors qu'elle dormait profondément. Je me relevais et partit dans la salle de bain pour me démaquiller. J'enfilais mon pyjama et retournais dans la chambre de Lily pour prendre place dans le rocking chair. Le sommeil de ma princesse était mon calmant je ne voulais pas crier, me disputer avec Carlisle ce soir. Il valait mieux faire chambre à part même si ça impliquer que je devais dormir sur une chaise. Il était presque 23h quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. J'avais déjà sombrer mais le bruit me réveilla. C'était Carlisle qui passait la tête par la porte.

_-Je te cherchais partout_. Murmurait-il pour respecter le sommeil de la petite

_-Je suis là._ Répondis-je calmement.

_-tu viens te coucher?_ Se risqua-t-il à demander

_-je vais rester ici cette nuit._

_-Lily est malade?_ S'étonna-t-il.

_-Non elle va bien elle dort profondément. _

_-Bella, ne me dit pas que c'est pour tout à l'heure que tu fais la tête?_

_-Tu veux vraiment en parler?_

_-Oui._

_-va sur la terrasse j'arrive._

Il referma la porte. Je déposais un baiser sur le front de ma fille et vais enfiler une veste. La nuit est douce. Je m'assoie sur un des fauteuils de la terrasse et regarde Carlisle faire les cents pas.

_-Je suis là._

_-Je sais. _Me dit il.

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi je me suis fait rembarrer tout à l'heure en rentrant?_

_-Pourquoi tu es rentré si tard? _Me demanda-t-il comme un enfant.

_-J'ai emmené Alice et ses amis manger une glace. Pour te rassurer je n'ai pris qu'un vulgaire smoothie sans goût. Ensuite j'ai ramené les petites chacune chez elle pour ne pas que leurs parents s'inquiètent._

_-Oui... _souffla-t-il, visiblement non satisfait de ma réponse.

_-Quoi? tu crois quoi Cullen! Que je suis allé voir un autre mec! Que j'ai un amant parce que je me lasse de mon mari plus âgé! Mais tu me prends pour qui Cullen! Je suis pas une pute! Je suis pas comme toute ses gamines qui se font sauter dans un coin de rue!_

_-J'ai jamais dit ça..._

_-Mais tu l'insinues ça fait encore plus mal! Je suis pas une pute... c'est comme ça que tu me considère...? dis je au bord des larmes._

_-Jamais Bella. J'ai jamais pensé une seule fois que tu étais une pute._

_-C'est l'impression que tu me donnes... Je crois que je vais aller chez mes parents quelques semaines avec Lily..._

_-Non Bella je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas..._

_-Je ne vois rien d'autre à faire ça fait deux jours qu'on se hurle dessus._

_-Et moi je peux pas vivre sans toi..._

_-Arrête... lui intimais-je_

_-Je t'en prie Bella ne me laisse pas tout seul... Je t'en supplie_

Ses larmes étaient là. Je ne pouvais pas le voir pleurer ça m'arrachait le cœur. C'était le signe qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas le laisser. Je me levais et parti vers la fenêtre pour rentrer mais il se leva et me retient par le bras. Je pleurais et m'enfouis dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et embrassa le sommet de ma tête. Il me berçait.

_-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... On peut plus continuer comme ça..._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? _Me demandait-il surpris.

_-Je... je vais partir chez ma mère un peu avec Lily... je sais pas combien de temps... j'ai... j'ai juste besoin de prendre du recul. Tu pourras prendre Lily quand tu veux... quand tu auras le temps... Je suis désolé Carlisle. Je m'en veux de te faire ça mais... j'ai besoin de décompresser et tout remettre dans l'ordre..._

_-Tu veux qu'on divorce?_

_-Non! J'ai juste besoin de prendre du recul. Je t'aime Carlisle n'en doute jamais. Mais je dois faire le point pour être sereine._

_-Très bien... si on doit en passer par là..._

_-Tu verras Lily autant de fois que tu en auras envie..._

_-Tu pars quand...?_

_-demain dans la matinée. Je vais essayer de remettre les choses au clair le plus vite possible je te le promet._

_-Tu prends soin de toi en attendant... et de notre deuxième bébé... et de Lily. Je veux vous récupérer en parfait état._

_-N'hésite pas quand tu veux prendre Lily avec toi. Je t'empêcherais jamais de la voir._

_-Je t'aime Bella, quoiqu'il se passe entre nous._

_-Moi aussi, même si ce que je fais n'en donne pas l'impression._

Je me pressais dans ses bras et partis me coucher. Il prendrait son service tôt demain matin... Comment on avait pu en arriver là...

**Voilà! Vos avis?**

**À demain pour la suite!**


	21. Chapitre 19: Si loin de toi

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre :) Je suis désolé j'aurais du vous le mettre hier comme promis mais j'ai pas été là une bonne partie de la journée et je voulais le peaufiner avant de vous en faire profiter. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait super plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.**_

_**Pour répondre à une review anonyme qui date de deux chapitres je crois: en effet je comprends que c'est pas facile de s'y retrouver dans les dates et les âges de chacun. En fait avant de commencer mon histoire, j'ai fait un arbre généalogique avec les noms et dates de naissance mais aussi quand il y a mariage, les dates des mariages. Je le refrais au propre et le scannerais, je vous mettrais le lien sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez le consulter :)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)**_

**POV Carlisle**

_Le lendemain, Villa des Cullen_

Il était 5h du matin. Je partais à l'hôpital pour prendre ma garde. Bella dormait dans le lit conjugale... une dernière fois. Je savais qu'en rentrant de ma garde cette après midi elle ne serait plus là et Lily non plus. Elles allaient me manquer toutes les deux. Maintenant je comprends certaines personnes, c'est quand on risque de perdre ou qu'on perd les gens qu'on se rend compte à quel point ils sont importants et chers à nos cœurs. Bella était toute ma vie, Lily était le fruit de notre amour, et le bébé qu'elle portait aussi...

En entrant dans la chambre de Lily, je la voyais, elle dormait profondément, ne se doutant sûrement pas qu'entre ses parents il y avait mésentente. J'embrassais doucement son front, respirais son odeur et quittant la petite chambre dans les tons roses.

Une larme m'échappait. Ma petite princesse... ne plus l'entendre rire, ne plus l'entendre courir vers la porte quand je rentre à la maison. Ne plus entendre ses « papa » quand elle me voit, quand elle a peur. Ne plus pouvoir lui dire « Je t'aime » tous les soirs au coucher et les matins quand elle s'éveille... ça me manquerait.

Je savais que cette situation serait temporaire, que moi et Bella ce n'était pas le divorce. Mais tout de même je vivrais la même vie que un homme fraichement divorcé. Je verrais ma fille de temps en temps... Peut être qu'à la naissance du nouveau bébé, Bella n'aura toujours pas fini de prendre son recul pour reprendre notre vie. J'avais peur de ne pas être là pour la naissance du deuxième. Qu'elle parte pour ne plus revenir... Son choix était dur pour moi... mais je me devais, je lui devais, de l'accepter.

J'arpentais le couloir de l'étage et retournais dans la chambre conjugale. Bella était là, étendue, le ventre rebondi légèrement découvert à cause de son débardeur trop petit. Dans son sommeil, elle était paisible. Elle ressemblait de très près à la jeune lycéenne que j'avais connu. Cette même demoiselle que j'avais commencé à aimer. Notre amour plaçait sous le signe de l'interdit. Notre séparation salvatrice... le mariage, Lily... tout ça c'était ce que je voulais pour toute la vie. Rien n'était fini mais la perspective d'une séparation même temporaire m'effrayait.

Je m'approchais du lit, m'asseyant doucement dessus. Je caressais me bras de Bella du bout des doigts. Je me penchais sur elle. Elle marmonnait encore dans son sommeil. Elle babillait... des choses pas toujours compréhensibles mais l'air endormi qu'elle prenait me faisait craquer.

_-Je t'aime Carlisle... tu es ma vie...mon soleil..._

Puis plus rien. Je souriais. Elle disait souvent la stricte vérité dans ses rêves. Quelque part ça me rassurait de me dire que ces rêves étaient sincères que comme elle l'affirmait elle m'aimait que j'étais sa vie. Je posais mes lèvres sur sa tempe et y restait quelques minutes, je voulais que ce contact se grave dans mon esprit dans ma chair, dans mon cœur. Elle babilla à nouveau.

_-Je t'aime Carlisle..._

Je ne savais pas si elle m'entendait mais je décidais de faire comme si.

-_Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse... pour toujours..._

Je me relevais, prenais mes affaires et partis à l'hôpital. Les prochaines semaines seraient sans Bella à mes côtés sans Lily... même si Bella m'avait dit que je pouvais la voir quand bon me semblait... j'avais l'impression de les perdre. Une seconde larme coula et je partis avant de faire un ravage au risque de réveiller mes deux anges.

Je sortais et décidais d'appeler Esmé. Je savais qu'en ce moment, à cette heure ci elle serait levé.

-_Esmé Masen, bonjour?_

_-Esmé c'est moi..._

_-Oh Carlisle! Ben pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt, ça va pas? T'as une voix bizarre..._

_-Je... avec Bella, ça va pas terrible..._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_-On... on se sépare... elle a besoin de faire le point, de prendre du recul..._

_-Vous divorcez?_

_-Non! Grand dieu non! On fait juste... une pause..._

_-Je suis désolé Carlisle... Elle te laisse voir la petite?_

_-Oui bien sûr, elle m'a dit que je pouvais la voir et l'emmener un peu quand bon me semblez, quand j'ai du temps ou... enfin voilà..._

_-Elle est parfaite Bella... elle reviendra. Elle reviendra parce que malgré tout elle t'aime et que vous avez vos enfants et... je le sens, je le sais qu'elle t'aime à la folie. Elle te l'a dit, elle a besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à votre évolution, ça m'est arrivé après la naissance d'Emmett._

_-Tu crois qu'elle me lâchera?_

_-Jamais! Tu m'entends jamais! Elle t'aime, elle reviendra... Continue à la combler, offre lui des fleurs, des cadeaux... Je suis sûr qu'elle adorera._

_-Bon je te laisse, je dois aller bosser._

_-D'accord, allez t'inquiète tout ira bien. Ciao._

_-Ciao..._

Je raccrochais et rangeais mon portable dans ma poche.

**POV Bella**

_Le lendemain, Maison des Swan._

J'avais fait quelques valises et pris Lily avec moi. Nous arrivions chez mes parents. Malgré ma décision de faire une pause de ma relation avec Carlisle, Je pleurais. J'étais en colère contre moi et mon attitude... Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Lily en me voyant pleurait aussi. On arriva chez ma mère en larmes toutes les deux.

_-Ma chérie qu'est ce qu'il y a? _S'écria ma mère.

_-je suis parti... je l'ai laissé tout seul, je lui ai enlevé sa fille... Maman je suis un monstre!_

Je fondis en larmes dans les bras de ma mère. Mon père, attiré par les sanglots, vint à la porte et me prit aussi dans ses bras. Il prit Lily dans ses bras et partit au salon pour la calmer. Ma mère continuait de me bercer. Elle me conduit à mon ancienne chambre et m'allongeait.

_-Calme toi ma chérie et dis moi calmement ce qu'il y a._ me dit ma mère doucement.

Ses paroles m'apaisaient, elle me calmait, me caressait le dos pour faire passer mes sanglots comme quand j'étais petite.

_-On s'est disputé avec Carlisle, à propos de ma grossesse. Il... il a peur qu'à force de manger des cochonneries à longueur de temps, il m'arrive des bricoles avec le bébé. Mais... j'ai très mal réagi. On a crié et le calme est revenu. Je suis tombé dans ses bras et c'était passé. Mais le soir ça a repris. J'ai... je lui ai dit que je partais quelque temps pour remettre les choses en ordre, prendre du recul... j'ai emmené Lily loin de lui... il va m'en vouloir, la petite va être malheureuse..._

Mes larmes reprirent de plus belles. Peu à peu la réalité me revenait en pleine tête... J'étais un monstre. Je lui enlevé sa fille, son deuxième bébé. Je le laissais tout seul... Mais quelque part une petite voix me rappelait le pourquoi de mon départ. Je l'aimais mon mari. Je l'aimais comme personne n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un sur terre. Mais j'avais besoin de... faire la part des choses, réaliser que malgré mon âge j'étais une femme avec des responsabilités. Un enfant, un bébé grandissant en moi. J'avais un foyer, un homme qui m'aimait. Je devais revoir mes priorités, mes valeurs pour pouvoir revenir et avancer sereinement avec lui et notre petite famille sur des bonnes bases.

_-T'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu l'aimes non? Tout redeviendra comme avant quand tu auras bien réfléchi à l'ordre qu'ont les choses pour toi désormais et puis il peut venir quand il veut pour prendre Lily. Il peut venir discuter avec toi ici. Mais sèche moi ses larmes mon ange d'accord. Tout va s'arranger._

_-Je t'aime maman..._

_-Moi aussi ma belle. Je te laisse t e reposer, je vais redescendre faire à manger et voir si ton père ne fait pas de bêtises avec ta fille. Repose toi..._

_-Merci... pour tout._

_-De rien._

Elle repartit et me laissa seule dans ma chambre. Cette chambre... elle avait abrité mes premiers émois pour Carlisle, ses textos, ses appels... un baiser même une fois... C'était le berceau de notre amour. Quoi de mieux que de revenir à la source pour retrouver son chemin 8 ans après notre premier baiser.

**POV Renée**

Je n'avais jamais vu ma fille dans cet état. Mais tout ça montrait à quel point elle aimait Carlisle. Je savais que lui aussi l'aimait. C'était comme si ils étaient né pour être ensemble. J'aurais pu critiquer leur différence d'âge mais qu'avait-elle à voir dans ce pseudo conflit? Ma Bella n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui dicte quoi que ce soit. Carlisle est peut être trop prévenant auprès d'elle. Elle avait juste besoin de remettre les choses à leur place pour pouvoir revenir sur une bonne base.

Je redescendais en bas, me faufilant dans le salon où Charlie jouait avec Lily. Je m'approchais d'eux. Cette petite était adorable. Toujours à rire, alors qu'en arrivant elle pleurait autant que sa mère. Je m'asseyais à côté d'eux.

-_ça va mieux Bella? _Demanda mon mari.

-_Elle s'est calmé déjà... _lui dis je.

-_Elle t'a raconté?_

_-Elle s'est disputé avec Carlisle à propos de sa grossesse. Je la comprends ça va vite pour elle... Lily a un an et elle retombe enceinte. J'aurais du la mettre en garde. L'allaitement n'est pas le meilleur contraceptif après la naissance du bébé... Et puis elle est comme moi... elle mange tout ce qu'elle trouve... Carlisle veut la protéger mais elle a du caractère ta fille. Si ils se disputent c'est ma faute... _

_-Mais non chérie. Le gynéco aurait aussi du le dire à Bella. Et puis t'inquiète pas, dès que le bébé sera né, ça ira surement mieux._

_-J'espère, j'aime pas voir ma fille dans cet état. Hein ma Lily! Toi non plus t'aime pas voir maman, dans cet état?_

_-Oh non..._dit la petite voix cristalline de ma petite fille.

_-Mamie aussi n'aime pas ça chérie._

La petite me regardait d'un regard triste et se tourna vers Charlie et s'assoit sur ses genoux en posant sa petite tête blonde contre lui. Pourvu que ma Bella aille mieux...

**POV Carlisle**

Je rentrais de ma garde. La voiture de Bella n'était plus là... Je rentrais dans la maison. Ses clés n'étaient plus sur le porte clé, les vestes plus sur le portant. Je rejoignais la chambre de ma petite princesse. Resté seulement, quelques peluches, celles que Lily aimait le moins. Quelques vêtements... ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre pour la saison. Je quittais la chambre, fermant la porte...

Ensuite je rejoignais la chambre conjugale. La plupart des vêtements de Bella n'y étaient plus. La réalité me revenait en pleine face. La scène d'hier n'était pas un vulgaire cauchemar... Bella et Lily étaient vraiment parti et moi j'étais seul... J'avais envie de les voir. Les savoir loin me prouvaient à quel point je les aimais. Je savais que j'aimais ma femme et ma fille. Plus que tout. Mais là j'avais droit de goûter à l'intensité de mon amour pour elles. Et j'avais mal au cœur.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelais chez elle.

_-Résidence Swan, _entendis je sa mère dire.

-_René? C'est Carlisle..._

_-Oh Carlisle! Ça va?_

_-Bof... comment va Bella?_

_-Tu veux lui parler?_

_-Non dites moi juste comment_ _elle va..._

_-Elle est malade... très triste. Elle est arrivé en pleurs avec Lily dans les bras. Elle se sent très mal de t'avoir laisser..._

_-Je suis mal aussi... comment va Lily?_

_-Elle joue avec Charlie mais elle semble inquiète pour Bella..._

_-Dites à Bella... que je l'aime... et que j'l'attends._

_-Je lui dirais Carlisle._

_-Et faites un bisou à Lily de ma part._

_-Très bien. Tu peux appeler ou venir quand tu veux._

_-Merci, au revoir._

_-Au revoir Carlisle. _

Je raccrochais et tombais sur le lit. Je tremblais puis les larmes arrivèrent... Comme elle me manquait... j'étais rien sans elle. Je l'aime je l'aime!

**POV René**

J'étais bouleversé. Je rectifiais ma pensée. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella ET Carlisle comme ça. Ils s'aimaient il n'y avait pas de doutes, seulement je n'avais jamais mesuré la réelle ampleur de leur amour. Là je voyais. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester loin de l'autre. L'amour les ramènerait toujours l'un vers l'autre.

Je montais à l'étage dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était toujours allongé, en chien de fusil, le cadre de sa première photo avec Carlisle dans les bras. Je m'approchais d'elle et m'assis sur le bord de son lit.

_-Carlisle a appelé mon coeur..._

_-Pourquoi? _Dit elle la voix étranglée dans un sanglot.

_-Savoir comment tu allais, comment Lily allait..._

_-Quoi d'autre?_

_-Il se sent très mal..._

_-Moi aussi..._

_-Et il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait et que tu lui manquais._

_-Moi aussi, _dit elle en refondant en larmes. _Si tu savais comme je l'aime maman! Il me manque et ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'on ait parti..._

_-Tu l'aimes chérie... plus que n'importe qui. C'est pour ça. Reviens lui vite mon ange... vous êtes malheureux tous les deux._

_-S'il rappelle... dis lui que je l'aime aussi... beaucoup._

_-Très bien mon ange. Tu voudras manger?_

_-Peut être plus tard._

Désolé de l'état de ma fille je repartais, elle mangerait plus tard... je priais juste pour qu'elle ne laisse pas mourir de faim. Elle était enceinte tout de même. J'étais inquiète... j'espérais que cette passade passerait vite...

**POV Carlisle**

J'étais toujours allongé sur le lit quand un bruit de papier froissé me parvint aux oreilles. Je me relevais et vis une feuille de papier plié sur le lit. Je la pris, la dépliais et lu.

_Carlisle, _

_Je sais pas si tu trouveras cette lettre... je préférerais que si..._

_Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça... je voulais pas mais je sens _

_que j'en ai besoin._

_Comme je te l'ai dit, viens voir Lily quand tu veux, tu peux _

_l'emmener aussi quelques jours si tu as envie._

_Je t'aime... je veux pas te perdre. Je vais revenir, je te le promets._

_Je t'aime comme jamais personne n'a aimé._

_Bella._

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Bien sûr que je l'aimais, bien sûr que je l'attendrais jusqu'au bout. Je lui envoyais un texto. Elle le lirait... ou pas.

**De Carlisle**

**A Bella**

**Message:**

_Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella_

_Pour toujours._

_Je t'attendrais quoi qu'il advienne._

Envoyer.

Que serais ma vie sans elle... rien je suppose. Un de ces nombreux chirurgiens esseulé... vieux et... chiant comme la mort. Pourquoi penser à ça alors que j'avais avec moi une jeune femme pétillante qui colorait tout dans ma vie?

**POV Bella**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit. Je ne bougeais pas. Mes parents s'occupaient de Lily... j'aimerais tellement être avec lui... il me manquait... mais... tant que je n'aurais pas remis tout en place dans ma tête, je ne pourrais pas avancer sereinement.

Tout à coup mon portable vibra. SMS.

**De Carlisle**

**A Bella**

**Message:**

_Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella_

_Pour toujours._

_Je t'attendrais quoi qu'il advienne._

Les larmes m'assaillirent de nouveau. Je l'aime aussi... comme jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un. J'espérais qu'il m'attendrait. Il avait tellement à m'offrir. Je ne voulais pas le perdre... Je regardais la photo qui trônait sur ma table de chevet. Lui et moi à Disney. Mes parents ne connaissaient pas encore notre relation. Lily n'était pas à l'état de projet et nous étions juste nous. Moi et mon innocence, l'amour me rendait aveugle, je rêvais du prince charmant. Le prince charmant je l'avais trouvé... J'ai eu mon happy end. Mais comme beaucoup je vivais l'envers du médaillon. Les disputes... on était pas au cas extrême du divorce et j'espérais bien qu'on y arriverait jamais...

Le temps pourrait défilé que je l'aimerais toujours autant... Je me levais. Je devais reprendre le dessus, arrivais à ce que je voulais très vite pour redonner son père à ma fille, pour retrouver mon mari, pour accueillir notre bébé. Je descendais les escaliers et rejoignais le salon, j'entendais les rires de ma fille. J'entrais dans le salon; mon père jouait avec elle. Quand elle me vit, elle courut se jeter dans mes bras.

_-Maman! _cria mon bébé.

_-Mon ange... Tu voudras voir papa?_

_-Vi!_

_-Tu le verras mon ange..._

C'était la seule chose que j'étais en mesure de lui promettre. Je la serrais contre moi et humais son odeur... la sienne... celle de son père. Le même blond dans ses cheveux, le même nez, la même bouche. Où que j'aille tout me ramener à lui. Je la reposais.

_-Lily? Tu viens avec Mamie on va préparer à manger. _Lui demanda ma mère.

_-Vi! _cria Lily.

Elle courut vers ma mère et elles partirent dans la cuisine. Je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé où se trouvait encore mon père. Il me regardait puis sourit. Je lui rendais son sourire et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour ma taille et me serrais dans ses bras. Mon père... celui qui ne comprenait rien à mes problèmes d'ado mais qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être là.

_3 mois plus tard..._

trois mois que j'avais laissé Carlisle... trois longs mois pendant lesquels je peinais à remettre tous les éléments de ma vie à leur place propre. Lily voyait son père très souvent. Carlisle l'emmenait au parc, à l'école ou chez Esmé. Il la prenait avec lui le week end... il se montrait aussi présent pour elle que notre situation le permettait. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Selon celles ci, Carlisle aurait couché avec son infirmière de bloc, Monica ou bien avec une des infirmières qui bossait avec lui au service de traumatologie. J'avais discuté avec lui, savoir le vrai dans toutes ces rumeurs.

_**Flash Back**_

_**J'entendais qu'on frappait à la porte. J'avais appelé Carlisle pour qu'on discute des rumeurs qui circulaient depuis peu. Je me levais et allais ouvrir. Sans un mot je le fis entrer. Nous allions nous installer sur le canapé. Personne ne parlait... puis je débutais la conversation.**_

_**-J'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet en ville... j'ai pas envie d'être humilié comme ça. Alors si... tu as eu ou tu as encore une liaison avec une femme ou... enfin dis le moi, je t'en supplie dis le moi...**_

_**-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! J'ai jamais eu d'autres aventures! Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.**_

_**-Tu me le jures?**_

_**-Bien sûr mais pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs, alors que j'ai la plus belle des femmes qui m'aime.**_

_**-Enfin tu sais on est en pause et... enfin tu pourrais avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs... ça fait presque deux mois qu'on est en pause dans notre couple...**_

_**-Je n'en ai pas envie Bella.**_

_**Il s'approcha de moi, ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres des miennes. Puis elles rejoignirent. Le feu dans mon ventre se manifesta, une vague de bien être me submergea. Je posais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui serra les siens autour de ma taille. On s'embrassait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Ses mains passèrent sous mon haut, je lui enlevais sa veste. **_

_**Peu à peu nous nous déshabillons l'un l'autre, nous avions transité jusque dans ma chambre où Carlisle m'allongeait sur le lit. Nous continuons de nous embrasser. Mon ventre, bien que volumineux, ne nous gênait pas présentement. Il caressait chaque parti de mon corps, comme j'aimais qu'il le fasse. Puis tout à coup, la porte d'entrée se ferma. Merde! Ma mère avec Lily. Je le repoussais.**_

_**-Rhabille toi! Lui dis en renfilant mes vêtements à la hâte.**_

_**Il renfila lui aussi ses vêtements. Nous descendions pour venir à la rencontre de celles ci.**_

_**-Carlisle! S'écria ma mère, je suis contente de te voir. Tu venais prendre Lily?**_

_**-euh... hésita-t-il.**_

_**-Euh oui, il venait me demander s'il pouvait l'avoir pour la soirée. J'irais la chercher demain chez Esmé. N'est ce pas?**_

_**-Oui j'avais envie de l'emmener voir ses cousins et cousines.**_

_**-Tu as préparé son sac Bella? Demanda ma mère.**_

_**-Vous en faites pas René, j'ai de quoi la changer à la maison.**_

_**-Bonne soirée alors. A demain ma Lily.**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

J'avais failli craquer... j'aurais aimé craquer. Lily était encore avec lui. Il avait pris 4 jours de repos pour l'avoir avec lui. Moi j'étais dans la rue. Je pleurais facilement en ce moment. J'avais envie d'acheter des affaires au bébé mais à chaque fois qu'une vendeuse venait m'aider, je fondais en larmes, saletés d'hormones! Je sortais d'un énième magasin. J'allais pour traverser la rue quand un jeune homme cria.

-_Mademoiselle attention!_

Puis plus rien...

**Voilà alors verdict?**

**J'étais contente de ne pas m'être trop embrouillé dans les POV ça se suit bien au final. Bon on reprend une rythme de croisière (le prochain chapitre étant presque fini et les idées bouillonnent dans ma tête concernant cette fic) donc je pense que d'ici deux jours vous aurez le prochain chapitre :).**


	22. Chapitre 20: On aurait voulu autre chose

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**Je suis un peu en retard niveau timing mais c'était pas prévue mdr.**

**Donc voilà la suite, je vous avais un peu beaucoup laissé en carafe la dernière fois :) et en plus j'étais fière de moi :)**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire, que certains me l'avait demandé. Quels sont les âges des enfants d'Esmé. Pour tout vous résumé j'ai fait un arbre généalogique de toute l'histoire (en fait je l'ai fait avant de commencer à écrire pour être cohérente).Donc Attention y'a du spoiler! Parce que vous découvrirez les enfants de carlisle et Bella mais bon ça devrait vous éclaircir le sujet :)**

**De plus je pars en vacances samedi mais je pars vendredi soir. Je pense vous pondre un autre chapitre d'ici là sinon ce sera pas pour tout de suite.**

**Donc voilà bisous à tous et bonne lecture bien sûr!**

**POV Carlisle**

J'étais chez Esmé. J'avais amené Lily voir tout ce beau monde. Bella m'avait assuré que ça ne la gênait pas de me laisser la petite quelques jours. Nous rigolions autour de la table. Edward jouait avec Lily qui avait quelques mois de différence avec elle. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je sortis celui ci puis regarda l'écran pour connaître mon interlocuteur.

L'hôpital.

J'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé pendant ces quelques jours. Je décrochais avec une pointe d'énervement.

_-Monica, j'avais pourtant précisé que je ne voulais pas être dérangé pendant mon congé, je le passe avec ma fille._

_-C'est grave Carlisle... dit elle d'un voix sombre._

_-Bon de quoi s'agit-il?_

_-Bella. Elle... elle vient d'arriver aux urgences dans un sale état. Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement. Si il lui arrive quelque chose, tu es la personne qui décidera._

_-J'arrive immédiatement, merci de m'avoir appelé._

Je courrais dans le hall d'entrée, enfilais ma veste et pris mes clés.

_-Mais Carlisle où tu vas!_ M'interrompis Esmé.

_-Bella a besoin de moi, je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus. Tu peux garder Lily?_

_-Bien sûr!_

_-Merci Esmé._

Je claquais la porte et pris la voiture. Je roulais comme une balle à travers la route puis arrivais à l'hôpital. Je me garais à ma place habituelle, mis ma carte et partis en courant dans le hall. Monica vint vers moi. Je savais plus si je pleurais ou quoi.

_-Monica, où est elle?_

_-Elle est au bloc..._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé?_

_-Elle traversait la route et une voiture est arrivé. Elle l'a percutait. Un jeune homme, celui là, _dit elle en désignant un jeune homme qui devait avoir 19 ans à tout casser._ C'est lui qui a appelé les secours._

_-Et le bébé?_

_-Il... enfin on s'est pas... Je crois qu'ils lui font une césarienne pour le sortir de là et le soignait si besoin est._

_-Pourquoi on s'est séparé?..._

_-Soit fort... je t'appelle quand elle sort du bloc._

Je partis m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. D'habitude je suis celui qui vient renseigner ces personnes... Le jeune homme que Monica m'avait montrer vint vers moi.

_-Excusez moi? Vous êtes le compagnon de la demoiselle qui s'est fait renversé?_

_-Son mari._

_-Oh je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de la prévenir mais c'était trop tard._

_-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous l'avez aidé le temps que les secours arrivent. Elle était consciente?_

_-Non. Le coup de sa tête contre le pare brise a du vraiment l'assommer._

_-Elle saignait?_

_-Un peu au crâne mais je n'ai rien vu de plus. Elle respirait. Je suis vraiment désolé._

_-Merci pour tout... ces quelques minutes vous avez peut être sauvé ma femme._

_-Vous... vous avez du nouveau pour le bébé?... enfin j'ai vu qu'elle était enceinte. Je serais peiné si vous perdiez votre bébé._

_-J'en sais rien... d'habitude je suis pas à cette place..._

_-Je... je vais vous laisser, la police m'attend pour ma déposition._

_-Bien sûr, merci encore._

_-Je vous en prie. Tenez mon numéro... tenez moi au courant. Savoir si j'ai réussi ma mission d'avoir sauvé une personne même deux._

_-pas de soucis._

Il partit me laissant seul face à mes peurs. Peut être qu'au final il l'avait sauvé. Je lui revaudrais toujours ce qu'il aura fait pour ma femme et mon bébé peut être.

J'attendais encore... toujours. Presque 3h étaient passées depuis l'appel de Monica et toujours aucune nouvelle... Puis j'entendis des pas s'agiter. Monica courait vers moi.

_-Carlisle! Viens voir ton bébé!_

_-Il... il est vivant? _Dis je avec l'espoir qu'il aille pour le mieux.

_-Il va très bien. Il a eu un choc quand la voiture a percuté Bella mais il s'en ai sorti avec brio. On a attendu pour être sûr, on lui a fait passé plusieurs examens mais tout est parfaitement normal. Tu as une jolie petite fille de 2kg2._

_-Je... oh mon dieu! Et Bella?_

_-Elle est encore au bloc mais on a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et... à part l'épaule déboitée et un traumatisme cranien, elle n'a rien._

_-Merci Monica. Merci. Je peux voir la petite?_

_-Bien sûr, viens je t'emmène._

Je marchais à côté d'elle. Le bébé allait bien, j'avais une deuxième petite fille. Nous arrivions devant la nurserie. Monica pointa mon bébé du doigt. Si Lily était aussi blonde que moi, sa sœur est aussi brune que sa mère. Je reconnaitrais cette teinte de cheveux entre mille. Ce brun chocolat si brillant. Je rentrais dans la salle avec Monica et une sage femme me mit le bébé dans les bras. Mon bébé miraculé. Elle avait le plus beau visage que j'avais jamais vu. Elle avait mes lèvres et mon nez mais les cheveux et la forme des yeux de Bella.

_-Monica, quand est ce que je pourrais voir Bella?_

_-D'ici une heure, elle vient de sortir du bloc._

_-D'accord merci. Je peux... la prendre?_

_-Bien sûr Carlisle, tiens. _Dit la sage femme qui s'occupait de la nursery en me posant la petite dans les bras.

Ma fille était si belle. Petite. Elle avait quand même deux semaines d'avance mais si belle... Elle ressemblait vraiment Bella autant que Lily me ressemble. Mais cependant je ne pouvais oublier les circonstances de sa naissance. On avait pas eu une aussi jolie naissance que pour Lily. Notre second enfant sera né après un accident. C'est là que l'état de Bella me revint en tête. Je reposais la petite dans sa couveuse et me tournais vers l'entrée. J'embrassais la toute petite main de ma fille et essayais de trouver un médecin qui avait soigné Bella. Je déambulais dans les couloirs et tombait sur Albert.

-_Oh Carlisle! Justement j'allais te chercher. Bella a été ramené dans sa chambre. Elle est encore endormi mais tout s'est bien passé. La césarienne s'est bien passé. On lui donnait des antalgiques pour son épaule mais maintenant tout va bien, on lui a immobilisé. Son trauma est réglé, elle aura sûrement mal au crâne, peut être des vomissements mais tout va bien sinon. Et tu as vu ta fille?_

_-Oui je sors de la nursery._

_-Je l'ai garderais toutes les deux une semaine. Voir si la petite ne développe rien et si la guérison de Bella va dans le bon sens._

_-merci Albert... de les avoir sauvé... je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si...enfin elles avaient pas survécu._

_-Je t'en prie. Tu peux aller voir Bella, elle ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre connaissance._

Je le remerciais silencieusement et me dirigeais vers la chambre où ma Bella se trouvait. J'étais devant la porte. Officiellement notre pause n'était pas fini... Mais quand même c'était ma femme! Je rentrais doucement. J'entendais de vagues gémissements mêlés de douleur. Je m'approchais, son réveil était proche. Je pris sa main valide et lui en caressais le dos. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des miens. Elle se réveillait.

Je relevais la tête vers elle. Elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Je caressais sa main, l'incitant au calme.

_-Carlisle? _Dit elle d'une voix rauque et endormi.

_-Chut c'est moi mon coeur, ne t'épuise pas._ Dis je d'une voix douce, espérant lui insuffler un peu de calme.

Elle toucha son ventre puis s'affola découvrant qu'il ne portait plus le bébé.

_-Le bébé? _Dit elle d'une voix enrouée et empreinte de sanglots.

_-Elle va très bien mon ange. Ils l'ont mise en couveuse._

_-C'est une fille?_ Dit elle souriante et les yeux remplis de larmes de bonheur.

-_Oui, une merveilleuse petite fille de 2kg2. Elle est magnifique mon ange, elle te ressemble._

_-Ella... _souffla-t-elle.

_-Que dis-tu mon coeur?_

_-Je veux qu'elle s'appelle Ella._

_-C'est parfait mon ange. Tu la verrais... ce prénom lui ira magnifiquement bien._

_-Je... je veux plus qu'on fasse de pause... je veux... quand je sortirais de l'hôpital, je veux revenir à la maison._

_-Bien sûr mon coeur, je suis content de t'entendre dire ça._

_-J'ai... j'ai bien réfléchie. Tout est en place dans ma tête, je sais où je veux aller... Je t'aime Carlisle._

_-Moi aussi mon ange je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours._

_-J'ai mal... tu sais ce que j'ai eu?_

_-Traumatisme crânien et tu as eu l'épaule déboitée. _

_-Et Ella? Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien?_

_-Je l'ai vu, elle est en parfaite santé. Ils la laissent un peu en couveuse mais plus par précaution qu'autre chose._

_-Je suis rassurée..._

_-Repose toi mon ange... tu en as besoin._

Elle gardait ma main près d'elle et le sommeil l'emmena à nouveau. Elle en avait besoin. Je pris mon portable dans ma poche et envoyai un message à Esmé.

**De Carlisle**

**A Esmé**

**Message:**

Tout va bien pour nous.

Bébé est né et va très bien

bisous à tous.

Envoyer. Je rangeais mon portable quand 5 minutes plus tard il vibra au rythme d'un appel dans ma poche. Je le ressortis et répondais.

_-Allô?_

_-C'est Esmé! Alors le bébé est né?_

_-Oui par césarienne avec 2 semaines d'avance._

_-Avoue c'est pas pour ça que tu es parti en courant tout à l'heure._

_-Non... Bella s'est fait percuté par une voiture, d'où la naissance prématurée._

_-Oh... ça va Bella?_

_-Oui Albert l'a opéré, épaule déboitée et trauma crânien mais tout va bien._

_-Et le bébé?_

_-Aucun bobo, elle est en couveuse._

_-Une petite fille?_

_-Ella, 2kg2._

_-C'est magnifique, je suis très contente pour vous et votre pause?_

_-C'est terminée, on se sépare plus, on se lâche plus d'une semelle._

_-Je suis contente. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra venir vous voir?_

_-d'ici deux jours peut être. Histoire que Bella reprenne des forces._

_-Okay, je te laisse, bisous._

_-Bisous._

Je remettais mon portable dans ma poche et embrassais le front de Bella. Elle était paisiblement endormi. Je la regardais pendant un moment. C'est là que je pouvais me dire à quel point elle était belle, à quel point je l'aimais. Cette jeune femme, cette magnifique, incroyable et forte jeune femme était ma femme. Elle se battait pour moi, pour nos enfants, pour sa vie. Chaque jour elle se battait pour qu'on ait une vie incroyable, pleine de rebondissement. Elle savait me surprendre chaque jour. Elle était surprenante, spontanée. Je me rappelle ce jour, où elle était venue à l'hôpital pour m'apporter mon repas. Je la revoyais encore dans ses vêtements...elle était magnifique...

J'avais de la chance de l'avoir. On avait eu deux superbes petites filles et j'espérais bien qu'on ne s'arrêterait pas là. Je voyais bien encore quelques petits nous ajoutés à notre famille.

Je faisais peut être des plans sur la comète. Ella venait juste de naître, d'une césarienne de surcroît. Par expérience de médecin, je savais que les femmes ayant vécu des césariennes craignaient leur prochaine grossesse. Ma Bella serait la femme forte que j'aimais. Elle me surprendrait comme à son habitude. Je caressais le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

Puis on frappa à la porte, Albert, le médecin, entra.

_-Ah Carlisle, tu es là. Je savais pas si tu serais encore là. Comment va-t-elle? Elle s'est réveillé?_

_-Oui elle s'est réveillé y'a 2h. Elle avait vaguement mal au crâne mais pas précisément tu vois. Bon et puis la douleur ambiante, elle s'est fait renversé quoi._

_-Oui je vois, rien d'anormal apparemment. C'est même plutôt bon._

_-Tu sais pas quand elle pourra voir Ella et quand je pourrais lui amener Lily?_

_-Pour Lily d'ici deux jours, et ça devrait aller. Elle aura bien récupérer je pense. Pour Ella? C'est ça? Et bien quand elle se sentira de tenir sans trop de mal dans un fauteuil roulant pour l'emmener à la nursery, y'aura pas de soucis. Je sais pas si elle pourra la porter par contre._

_-On verra à ce moment là._

_-Oui exactement. Bon si elle te signale un gros mal de tête ou... un truc comme ça à son prochain réveil, appelle moi._

_-D'accord pas de soucis._

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, amicalement et repartit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je me retournais vers Bella et lui caressais la joue tendrement. Je l'aimais mon ange...

**POV Bella**

j'avais mal partout mais j'avais l'impression que c'était supportable... j'osais même pas imaginé la dose de morphine qu'ils avaient du me refiler pour me faire croire que j'avais pas mal.

Carlisle m'avait dit qu'on avait notre bébé, une petite fille à nouveau. J'avais hâte de la voir... selon lui elle me ressemble autant que Lily lui ressemble. Je l'imaginais brune avec des yeux bleus qui tireraient sur le chocolat plus tard, quand sa couleur se définirait. J'imaginais qu'elle devait avoir autant de cheveux que Lily à la naissance, pas grand chose en somme, une grande mèche. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait Lily quand elle est née.

Je sentais qu'on caressait ma main. Même les yeux fermés, je devinais que c'était Carlisle. Qui d'autre avait les mains aussi douces? Ses caresses allaient et venaient au rythme de mon cœur qui entendait sur la machine. Doucement j'ouvrais les yeux et tombais sur le visage aimant de mon mari. Il était resté là tout ce temps. Avec ma voix quelque peu encombrée j'essayais de lui parler.

_-T'es resté tout ce temps?_

_-Naturellement ma chérie. Tu es ma priorité._

_-J'ai dormi longtemps?_

_-3h30. Tu as mal à la tête? Envie de vomir. Ou mal ailleurs._

_-Non ça va... j'ai juste mal à mon épaule mais si elle était amoché c'est plutôt normal non?_

_-Oui rien d'inquiétant... la douleur est supportable?_

_-Oui ça va..._

_-Si tu ne la supportes, tu me le dis, Albert viendra te donner un peu de morphine._

_-Vous me choutez à la morphine pour me faire accepter n'importe quoi?_ Dis je sur le ton de l'ironie.

Je rigolais mais mon épaule me rappelait à l'ordre. Je me recalais doucement.

_-Quand est ce que je pourrais voir Ella? Et Lily?_

_-Albert dit que tu pourras aller voir Ella à la nursery dès que tu te sentiras de rester assise dans un fauteuil roulant. Et Lily, je devrais te l'amener dans 2 jours._

_-D'accord... Elle me manque ma Lily..._

Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur moi en embrassant mon front. Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais être avec le bras immobilisé... Si Ella était née par césarienne, j'allais avoir mal au ventre. Ce qui était sur c'est que je me sentais toute endolorie sans vraiment avoir mal à la fois... Les effets des anti-douleur je suppose... Je me demandais également quelle heure il pouvait être.

_-Quelle heure est-il?_ Demandais-je intrigué.

_-18h30 mon ange. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, je vais y aller, chérie. Je dois récupérer Lily... lui expliquer._

_-Bien sûr. Surtout dis lui que je l'aime._

_-J'y manquerais pas mon amour. Je t'aime, tu le sais. A demain..._

_-A demain mon amour, je t'aime aussi._

Il se leva, m'embrassait doucement puis partit vers la porte. Je le regardais et enfin il disparut... j'étais triste, j'avais horreur des hôpitaux... Au moins quand Lily est née, je l'avais avec moi mais là Ella n'était pas là... en plus je ne savais si elle allait bien. Du moins je le savais mais je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux... Je ne l'avais pas avec moi et je ne pouvais pas aller la voir. Si ça se trouve je ne pourrais pas l'allaiter comme Lily. C'est le seul truc auquel je tenais à ce que chacun de mes enfants y ai droit et je ne pourrais surement pas à cause de mon épaule... toutes ses questions dans ma tête... je bipais Albert, il me répondrait honnêtement.

Il arriva quelques minutes après. L'air essoufflé.

_-Tout va bien Bella?_

_-Oui oui... j'avais juste... pleins de questions. Et je sais que Carlisle me répondra pas honnêtement. Pour me préserver. Je peux te les poser?_

_-Bien sûr! Que veux-tu savoir?_

_-Tout d'abord, est ce que je pourrais voir Ella? Je... je sais qu'elle va bien mais je veux le voir de mes yeux._

_-Bien sûr que tu pourras la voir. On en discutait avec les autres médecins, on pense te la mettre dans ta chambre la journée. La nuit, elle retournera à la nursery, comme tu n'es pas autonome pour la nourrir._

_-ça me va... et justement je voulais te demander. Tu sais, enfin j'avais allaiter lily... et malgré mon épaule, tu crois que je vais pouvoir le faire avec Ella?_

_-Je pense que ça va être gymnastique mais ça devrait être possible. La journée, elle sera au sein si tu veux. On t'aidera à la poser. La nuit, ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va te tirer du lait pour chaque biberon de la nuit et elle sera au biberon. Ça te va?_

_-D'accord... j'aurais préféré l'allaiter du début mais tant pis..._

_-Une fois autonome tu pourras le faire nuit et jour._

_-Oui... et justement... je vais rester longtemps, le bras immobilisé?_

_-Une épaule déboitée... on va dire une bonne semaine. Ta fille sera au biberon juste à l'hopital. Ensuite chez toi, ton bras ira mieux donc tu pourras nourrir Ella sans problème. _Me dit il avec un sourire.

-_Une semaine seulement?_

_-Oui étant donné que tu ne t'ai que déboitée l'épaule, tu auras juste quelques séances de rééducation, pour ne pas endommager ton bras. Tu devras juste faire attention, pas de geste brusque et tout d'accord?_

_-D'accord,_ dis je en souriant. _Je... je pourrais voir Ella maintenant?_

_-Bien sur je t'y emmène si tu veux._

_-Merci._

Il m'aida à me mettre dans un fauteuil roulant et m'emmena à la nursery. La sage femme de garde me reconnut et accourut vers moi. Elle était toujours très enthousiaste. Elle avait déjà pris soin de Lily quand elle était née, elle m'avait appris à l'allaiter, à la changer, m'en occuper tout simplement. Maintenant, elle avait vu Ella.

_-ça va mieux ma belle?_

_-oui merci._

_-Tu viens voir ta louloute je suis sûr. Justement elle commençait à grogner. Elle est comme Lily quand elle a faim. Finissez d'entrer!_ Dit elle en se dirigeant vers un des berceaux. _Oh bonjour mademoiselle Cullen. Vous aviez fini votre dodo. Maman est là ma belle._ Dit elle d'une voix douce en prenant un bébé minuscule dans ses bras. _Et voilà Bella, ta petite fille. C'est la plus sage de toute la nursery, elle a seulement réclamé une fois à manger. Ce qui est relativement peu pour un bébé si jeune. Je peux lui donner Albert?_

_-Bien sûr, mettez la du côté du bras mobile._

Elle me posa mon bébé dans les bras. Ma petite Ella. Carlisle avait raison, elle était absolument magnifique. 8 mois et demi que je l'attendais, qu'elle était bien au chaud dans mon ventre et là voilà ma princesse. Je caressais sa petite jambe comme je pouvais. Elle était... j'aurais pu l'imaginer des centaines de fois qu'elle n'aurait jamais ressemblé à la véritable image de mon ange. Elle avait une petite bouche en forme de cœur, le nez de Carlisle, fin et avec des traits enfantins malgré tout. Des sourcils ne faisant que deux fines traces aux dessus de ses grands yeux bleus, ses pupilles océane étaient couronné d'une légère auréole chocolat; signe qu'elle aurait surement les yeux chocolats comme moi. Elle avait des petites mains fines qu'elle serrait autour de n'importe chose à sa portée, à commencer par mon doigt, celui qui portait l'alliance que son père avait passé à mon doigt plusieurs mois auparavant.

La petite commençait à grogner. J'étais surprise, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Je regardais la sage femme, presque affolé de mon incapacité à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_-Elle a juste faim Bella. Tu veux lui donner le sein?_

_-Je... euh... bien sûr!_

_-Attend je la soutiens, déboutonne ta blouse._

Je m'exécutais. Elle reposa Ella contre moi. J'aimais ce contact avec mon bébé. Du simple peau à peau, le plus simple des contacts entre une mère et son enfant. Elle la plaça de façon à ce qu'Ella trouve mon sein d'elle même. Elle se mit à téter avidement. J'aimais ce mélange de douleur et de bien être qu'on ressentait lors de l'allaitement. Plutôt sadomasochiste comme réaction mais c'était véritablement ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Je ne me lassais pas de ça. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Lily n'avait plus besoin de moi pour la nourrir comme ça. Ça faisait du bien d'y revenir. Petit ange, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres.

_-Je te laisse Bella_, dit Albert,_ Anita (la sage femme) te ramènera dans ta chambre._

_-D'accord, merci encore Albert._

_-De rien, ce fut un plaisir. Oh Anita? Vous emmènerez la petite Ella dans la chambre de sa maman demain matin vers 8h30._

_-Très bien docteur._

Puis il partit. Moi j'étais toujours en admiration devant mon bébé. Sa petite bouche en O autour de mon sein, tétant allégrement. Elle était magnifique. Anita s'approcha de nous et s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi.

_-Et ben dis donc! On dirait que tu lui as beaucoup manqué! Elle est vraiment adorable. Elle pleure peu ou pas du tout, elle se contente de grogner quand elle a faim. Je sais que c'est elle d'ailleurs, les autres hurlent comme des perdus quand c'est l'heure. Une des mères est décédé sur la table ce matin. Le petit est orphelin, le père n'ait pas apparu, on va surement devoir le mettre à l'orphelinat..._

_-Le pauvre...J'espère que son père se manifestera..._

_-J'espère... il a un fort caractère mais il ne mérite pas ça quand même._

_-Oui c'est sûr._

_-Alors comme ça tu vas l'avoir avec toi demain dans la chambre, tu t'ennuieras moins._

_-C'est sûr! Comme je me disais. Avec Lily je m'ennuyais pas. Elle m'occupait mais là... Ella n'est pas née dans les conditions que j'aurais voulu. Elle aurait du naître dans deux semaines... d'après le gynéco, je n'aurais pas eu de mal à lui donner naissance naturellement. J'aurais aimé une naissance comme ça, j'ai adoré celle de Lily._

_-Eh Bella, c'est sûrement pas ton dernier bébé. Beaucoup de femmes ont leur enfant par césarienne. Et elles aiment leur bébé de la même façon._

_-Oui c'est vrai... je l'aime déjà. Comment ne pas aimer un petit aussi beau et parfait?_

_-Elle est vraiment belle... elle a des parents très beaux c'est pour ça. Lily est aussi magnifique. Lily est à son père ce qu'Ella est à sa mère. Elle te ressemble énormément alors que Lily c'est du Carlisle tout cracher._

_-Je trouve aussi._

_-Bon Bella, c'est pas que je veux écourter ton moment avec ta fille mais le repas va être servi._

_-Oui d'accord. Allez ma puce, c'est fini. _

Anita prit Ella dans ses bras le temps que je referme ma blouse et la tenu pour que je puisse l'embrasser.

_-A demain ma chérie. Maman t'aime Ella._

J'embrassais son doux front et la regardais partir dans les bras d'Anita. Elle reposa Ella dans sa couveuse. Selon le médecin, elle n'y retournerait plus à partir de demain. Elle a une santé de fer et a très bien récupéré. J'étais heureuse qu'elle aille au mieux... mon accident aura pu... la tuer. Une larme m'échappa mais je m'empressais de la sécher. Je souris à Anita et elle me ramena dans ma chambre. J'y retrouvais ma mère complétement affolée.

_-Oh Bella! On a eu peur, on te voyait pas revenir! Et ton père m'a dit que tu étais au cœur d'une enquête. Un garçon a fait un déposition sur ton accident. Je suis partie à l'hôpital et je ne te trouve pas mais tu es là! Comment tu vas chérie? Mais... où est ton ventre? Bella dit moi tout._

_-Maman, par pitié! Tais toi. Laisse moi me recoucher._

Anita m'aida à remonter dans mon lit et me cala dans les oreillers puis partit avec un sourire. Elle connaissait l'excentricité de ma mère.

_-Bon pourrais-tu m'expliquer jeune fille?_ Dit ma mère indignée, les points sur les hanches.

_-J'étais en ville comme je t'avais dit avant de partir de la maison. Je sortais d'un énième magasin pour enfants. J'ai traversé une voiture m'a percuté. De là je ne me souviens de rien. Ensuite je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, Carlisle était là. Il m'a dit que j'avais l'épaule déboitée et un traumatisme crânien. Et notre bébé est né par césarienne pendant qu'ils m'opéraient._

_-Alors vous avez votre bébé chérie?_

_-Oui man'. Un petite fille, Ella._

_-Oh je suis contente chérie! Félicitations._

_-Merci._

_-Bella Swan, je vous vois souvent dites moi!_

_-Docteur Gerandy._

_-Mademoiselle Swan..._

_-Madame Cullen si vous voulez bien._

_-Madame Cullen vous dites? Alors vous avez vraiment épousé mon meilleur élément. Moi qui pensait qu'il vous lâcherait vite._

_-faut croire que notre mariage réussit, puisque nous avons accueilli notre deuxième enfant aujourd'hui._

_-Réellement? Et bien... il a du courage Cullen, de supporter une gamine._

_-Arrêtez! _Dis je au bord des larmes.

Fier de lui il sortit de ma chambre. Ma mère était déjà parti. Je pris mon portable qui trônait sur la table de chevet et appelait Carlisle.

_-Oui allô, _dit carlisle avec assurance dans le combinet.

_-C'est moi..._dis je en sanglotant.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon ange, pourquoi tu pleures?_

_-Il faut que tu viennes vite._

_-Mais chérie, je m'occupe de Lily enfin..._

_-Emmène là si il faut mais s'il te plait viens._

_-Bon j'arrive, calme toi ma chérie d'accord. Je me met en route._

_-d'accord..._

On raccrochait chacun. Les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. On m'avait amené mon plateau mais je n'avais pas faim. On frappait à ma porte. Celle ci ouvrit me dévoilant le visage de Carlisle, inquiet. Il accourut vers moi.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il passe chérie? C'est Ella? Qu'est ce qui se passe dis moi!_

_-Gerandy, il m'en veut!_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?_

_-Que j'étais une gamine. Qu'il comprenait pas comment tu pouvais m'avoir épouser et m'avoir fait deux enfants. _Dis je les larmes revenant à plus grand flot encore.

Carlisle me prit délicatement contre lui et embrassant ma tempe. Il me susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille, me promettant que jamais il ne pensait que je n'étais qu'une gamine. Qu'il m'aimait réellement et qu'il était fier de moi et de nos deux enfants.

Il me reposa délicatement sur mes oreillers et m'embrassait fougueusement. Il était en colère. Comme jamais, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

_-Je te jure que je vais lui faire payer ça Bella, je te le promet chérie._

_-Ne fais pas de choses irréfléchies._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir le chef des chirurgiens. Il a pas le droit de te ruiner psychologiquement. Non mais j'hallucine là!_

Il partit en colère dans le couloir. Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer... Avais je bien fait de l'appeler...? on verra bien...

**POV Chef**

Je croulais sous la paperasse. Assurance, matériel chirurgical, dossier des résidents... Si on arrivait pas à un résultat optimum j'ai bien peur qu'on doive mettre la clé sous la porte... Je signais des papiers quand on frappait à la porte. Il était 19h30. Bizarre...

_-Entrez! _Dis je d'une voix dure.

Je regardais qui entrait et vis un de mes meilleurs éléments, Cullen. Un bon gars. Une femme parfaitement charmante et une fille magnifique et mignonne comme tout. Une deuxième maintenant si j'avais bien compris. Née par césarienne, à cause d'un accident de la route.

_-Que me vaut votre visite Cullen? Vous êtes de congés normalement._

_-Le docteur Gerandy a des pratiques douteuses envers les patients._

_-Tel que?_

_-Ma femme qui est en ce moment hospitalisée ici m'a appelé tout à l'heure en pleurs. Le docteur Gerandy est venue dans sa chambre quelques temps avant en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une gamine qui faisait des gosses pour me garder avec elle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit des pratiques très honorables avec tout le respect que je lui dois._

_-En effet. Je comprends tout à fait Cullen. Je le convoquerais pour en parler. À propos, comment va votre épouse?_

_-Bien, elle a toujours mal bien sûr mais elle va bien._

_-J'en suis content. J'ai appris que du coup votre deuxième enfant était né._

_-Oui une petite fille à nouveau._

_-ça vous en fait deux n'est ce pas?_

_-Exact._

_-Félicitations alors Cullen._

_-Merci Chef._

_-Vous pouvez disposer, je parlerais à Gerandy._

_-Merci, au revoir chef._

Il sortit du bureau. Il avait l'air très mécontent. Gerandy... ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on vient s'en plaindre auprès de moi... une bonne discussion s'impose. Pauvre Bella. C'était surement la personne la plus adorable que j'avais rencontré. Elle ne méritait pas d'être minée psychologiquement comme ça. Je lui parlerais sérieusement demain.

**POV Carlisle**

C'était une affaire réglée. J'espérais si au mieux il ne pouvait pas être viré, qu'il aurait une sanction ou quoi. Je ne voulais plus de lui autour de Bella. La pauvre avait déjà vécu des trucs pas cool encore pour sa grossesse. Perte d'un bébé, accouchement prématurée pour une raison qu'on aurait préféré oublier, sautes d'humeur qui nous avait séparé pendant presque 5 mois.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma Bella. Il était 22h30. Elle dormait peut être déjà. J'approchais de la porte, entrais doucement et refermais derrière moi. Mes yeux se dirigèrent instinctivement vers ma dulcinée. Elle dormait profondément. Le bras en écharpe contre elle, sa respiration était lente et calme, le moniteur le prouvait. Je m'approchais, caressais sa joue et embrassais doucement ses lèvres puis son front et sortis doucement de la chambre. J'allais pour sortir de l'hôpital mais je me rendis compte que je pensais devant la nursery. Je décidais d'aller voir Ella.

J'entrais calmement dans l'immense pièce qui couvait ces chers petits. Je déambulais jusqu'à trouver le berceau de ma fille. Elle était calme, les yeux grands ouverts. Je lui donnais ma main et elle serra mon doigt aussi fort que possible. Ce même doigt où se trouvait l'alliance que sa mère m'avait passé le jour où on s'est marié. C'était symbolique je suppose. J'embrassais son petit poing fermé et récupérais mon doigt. Je caressais la petite joue, intimant à mon petit ange de fermer ces petits yeux. Étrangement elle les ferma et le sommeil l'emporta. J'embrassais son tout petit crâne et sortis de la nursery. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture puis une fois à l'intérieur, en marche, je conduisais jusqu'à chez nous.

Esmé partit peu de temps après mon arrivé. J'allais dans la chambre de Lily. Elle n'y était pas. J'allais dans la mienne, celle que je partageais avec Bella et découvris ma Lily endormi. Elle était mignonne. Elle était grande sœur comme je lui avais expliqué. Autant à l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella elle l'avait mal pris autant quand je lui expliquais que sa sœur était née, elle était joyeuse et pressée de la voir. Elle se sentait grande et elle aimait ça. Je me changeais et me couchais près d'elle. Mon ange se blottit dans mes bras en parlant dans son sommeil.

_-T'aime papa._

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'aimais qu'elle me dise ça et la pseudo séparation avec Bella et Lily m'avait sensibilisé à ces petites choses. J'embrassais le sommeil de crâne de mon premier bébé.

_-Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Papa t'aime très fort._

Elle avait son pouce dans la bouche et les traits sereins comme Bella. Je me reposais sur mon oreiller et le sommeil me gagna vite... Bienvenue au pays des rêves Carlisle!

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! A vos avis mes amis (et ça rime mdr)**


	23. Chapitre 21: tout se trouve changé

**Voilà j'ai mis beaucoup de temps je vous l'accorde mais tout d'abord j'étais en vacances comme je vous l'avais déjà dit mais en plus de ça quand j'avais internet en vacances (rarement) ben j'avais pas encore fini mon chapitre! Au retour, j'ai eu des gros soucis de connexion ce qui a entrainé restauration du système etc. bref grosse galère mais ça y est le voici!**

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire votre soutien pour la fiction. Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans les différentes alertes et favoris. J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pâs mon préféré il s'y passe pas grand chose et je commence de bucher un peu sur le prochain. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**POV Carlisle**

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis la naissance prématuré d'Ella. Au bout d'une semaine, mes deux petites femmes étaient sorti de l'hôpital. J'avais aidé Bella au début. Son épaule était bien remise mais elle devait faire attention. Elle avait des séances de kiné pour réhabituer son épaule aux mouvements. Cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'occuper d'Ella et de Lily en même temps. Je lui disais de faire attention quand même. Je voulais pas qu'elle endommage plus son épaule. Elle était rayonnante. Elle vivait tellement bien sa deuxième maternité. Avec Lily, les gestes étaient... c'était notre premier bébé, on faisait un peu au hasard parfois. Mais Ella... on avait appris à gérer, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus agitée que Lily. Elle dormait peu le jour, peu la nuit. Bella était surtout fatigué à cause de ça mais l'espèce d'euphorie qui l'habitait depuis sa naissance faisait oublier qu'elle dormait mal. Elle avait allaité Ella comme Lily. Elle était tellement belle quand elle faisait ça. Ce contact avec son bébé... elle adorait ça! Lily avait été jalouse au début. Bella s'occupait beaucoup d'Ella. Elle était petite, prématurée et fragile par conséquent. Mais elle en oubliait un peu Lily. Je lui avais parlé un soir dans le lit.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Nous étions dans le lit. Bella lisait un livre et moi je la regardais. Quelques minutes avant j'avais mis une heure à calmer Lily qui pleurait comme une perdue. Avec ses mots elle m'avait expliquer que sa maman lui manquait, qu'elle s'occupait toujours de sa petite sœur. En gros, Bella était sans cesse près d'Ella à en oublier Lily. Je veux bien qu'Ella était toute petite et fragile et qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui prête attention. Mais quand même, faut pas qu'elle oublie Lily.**_

_**Je me tournais vers Bella et embrassais son cou. Elle se dégagea en souriant et finit sa page puis referma son livre en le posant sur sa table de chevet. Elle entoura ma nuque de ses bras et m'embrassait. Je caressais sa joue et embrassais son nez.**_

_**-Je voulais te parler mon coeur.**_

_**-De quoi? Me demanda-t-elle**_

_**-De Lily...**_

_**-Pourquoi? Elle a un problème?**_

_**-Ta fille est malheureuse... tu t'occupes d'Ella et elle se sent abandonner. Tout à l'heure elle était en pleurs à son couché et tu n'as même pas fait attention à elle. Je sais qu'Ella est petite et fragile et tout mais oublie pas Lily chérie... Elle a encore besoin de sa maman.**_

_**-Je suis une mère affreuse! Pleura-t-elle.**_

_**-Non chérie, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Juste occupe toi de Lily aussi. Ne l'oublie pas aux dépends d'Ella.**_

_**-Je... oh mon dieu! Je faisais même plus attention à ma Lily! Je suis horrible. Je... j'aime ma première fille comme le plus précieux des joyaux du monde.**_

_**-chut mon coeur, je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu dois apprendre à bien mesurer ton attention sur chacune d'elle c'est tout.**_

_**-Je vais faire des efforts je te le promets.**_

_**-Je te fais confiance mon ange, tu sauras vite faire ce qu'il faut.**_

_**Elle se blottit contre moi et nous nous endormions vite.**_

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Quelques jours plus tard Lily et sa maman étaient de nouveau aussi proche qu'elles l'ont toujours été. Ella était aussi avec elles deux. Mes trois femmes.

Aujourd'hui je devais récupérer Lily à la crèche. J'attendais devant l'établissement. Beaucoup de maman, j'étais le seul papa. Un peu la coqueluche du groupe également. Elles me regardaient toutes comme si elles allaient me bouffer, Bella verrait ça... des extensions seraient arraché et elle les giflerait les unes après les autres s'il le fallait. La directrice nous invita à rentrer pour récupérer nos bambins. Lily était habillé et prête à partir, son petit sac sur le dos. Quand elle me vit elle me sauta dans les bras et plaqua un gros bisou sur ma joue. J'en fis de même et nichais mon visage dans ses boucles blondes. Elle sentait bon le miel comme sa maman. Ça me faisait penser qu'elle nous attendait.

_-Travail papa?_

_-Non ma chérie, pas aujourd'hui. Juste pour pouvoir venir te chercher ma princesse._

Ma fille rigola de son rire cristallin. J'entendais les autres mamans derrière. « père exemplaire », « si mon mari pouvait être comme lui, dans tous les sens du terme ». j'étais gêné. Ces femmes n'avaient donc aucune estime pour leurs époux. Je resserrais ma prise sur Lily et allais vers la directrice, accessoirement femme de Georges, le gynécologue obstétricien de Bella.

_-Oh Carlisle! Je t'avais pas vu! Je savais pas que c'était toi qui venait chercher Lily aujourd'hui._

_-Je suis rentré tôt de ma garde ce matin et Bella était fatigué. Alors je lui ai dit que j'irais la chercher._

_-Et Ella ça va?_

_-Elle dort toujours aussi peu mais à part ça tout va bien._

_-Elle finira par se régulariser._

_-J'espère, Bella est épuisé, elle dort quasiment pas la nuit._

_-Et oui, elle la garde au sein._

_-Oui, je lui ai pourtant dit qu'on pourrait continuer le même système qu'à l'hôpital. Mais ça la frustrait, elle veut la garder au sein._

_-Tant fait pas ça ira mieux dans quelques temps._

_-J'espère, au revoir Gladys_

_-Au revoir! Embrasse Bella de ma part._

_-pas de problème, à demain._

J'avais toujours Lily dans les bras. Je sortais de la crèche, allais vers la voiture et installais Lily dans son siège. Je m'installais également derrière le volant et conduisais jusqu'à la maison. Arrivé devant, j'aidais Lily à descendre de voiture et nous entrions. Je l'aidais à enlever ses chaussures et enfilais ses chaussons. J'enlevais même mes chaussures. Lily avait déjà filé retrouver Bella qui devait sûrement être dans le salon. Je les y rejoignais et vis mon amour assise sur le canapé, Ella accrochait au sein en train de téter avidement et Lily calait contre elle pour son câlin du soir. Le tableau valait le coup d'œil. Je marchais vers elle et l'embrassais sagement du bout des lèvres.

_-Coucou mon coeur, me dit elle. Elle a été sage?_

_-Oui, j'ai vu Gladys, elle demandait de tes nouvelles; _

_-Oh vraiment! Faudrait que je la vois. J'en parlerais à Georges, je dois lui emmener Ella bientôt. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi mon coeur. De quoi as-tu envie pour manger ce soir? _Lui demandais-je.

_-Je sais pas. Le plat du chef? _Me dit elle malicieusement.

_-Il est pas impossible que je fasse de toi mon dessert, jeune insolente. _Lui dis je en imitant un air autoritaire.

_-Avec de la chantilly alors._ Me dit elle d'un air coquin.

Me sentant chauffé, la température montait, je préférais m'éloigner de cette tentatrice qui me servait de femme. Je m'exilais dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de Lily puis celui de Bella et moi.

Tout se passait bien et tout était prêt.

_-A table mes anges! Criais je._

Je finissais d'installer quelques petites choses quand Bella arriva tenant Lily par la main. Elle la mit dans sa chaise et vint vers moi. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Le micro onde me signalait que le repas de ma fille était prêt. Je sortais la petite assiette et la posais devant Lily.

_-Tu fais attention chérie, c'est chaud. Tu souffles avant, laisse maman voir._

Bella partit vers Lily pour vérifier la température de son assiette et souffla dessus. Elle embrassait le front de la petite et partit s'asseoir. Je servais notre repas et souriais en entendant Lily souffler sur chacune de ses bouchées comme Bella le lui avait conseillé. Nous commencions de manger. Je servais le yaourt à la petite qu'elle avalait littéralement. Nous finissions tout trois notre repas. Bella et moi nous levions pour commencer à ranger la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle. Je la prenais dans mes bras. Lily était concentré sur ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle avait une façon de manger très particulière. Sa cuillère était parfaitement dosée et elle mangeait comme une princesse.

Ma Bella était contre moi et regardait Lily finir son yaourt. Je lui embrassais la tempe. Lily posa sa cuillère fière comme Bartabas et nous regarda.

_-Ai fini! _S'écria-t-elle.

Bella rigolait. Elle s'approcha de la petite, lui nettoya la bouche et la sortit de sa chaise. Elle la prit dans ses bras et embrassa le front de la petite. Lily tortillait une des mèches de sa mère entre ses petits doigts.

-_Maman, t'aime. _Dit ma fille.

_-Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime très fort._

La petite partit jouer. J'avais appris pendant le repas que Bella lui avait promis un bain, tous les trois. Bella se retourna et ces yeux étaient noyé de larmes. Je les essuyais.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange?_

_-C'est... c'est la première fois qu'elle me dit Je t'aime comme ça._

_-Oh ma chérie. Te mets pas dans des états comme ça._

_-ça fait tellement plaisir de l'entendre dire ça. C'est... très émouvant pour mon coeur de maman._

_-Oh ma chérie... je t'aime moi aussi._

_-Je t'aime. Tu vas faire couler notre bain familiale._

_-D'accord. À tout de suite, mon ange._

_-Je fais téter Ella avant,commencez sans moi._

_-D'accord. À tout à l'heure... princesse!_

Je souriais. J'aimais quand il m'appelait comme ça. Je rangeais rapidement la vaisselle et nettoyais la table. Le babyphone à côté moi me fit entendre non pas les pleurs mais les hurlements de ma deuxième fille. Je soufflais... qu'est ce qu'elle était caractérielle... je crois qu'elle va tenir de moi. Je montais les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle continuait de hurler. J'entrais dans la chambre et m'approchais du berceau. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Oh ma belette. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais contre moi. Elle attrapa mon épaule avec sa bouche et la téta. Elle avait faim mais elle avait du faire un mauvais rêve ou je sais pas. Je m'installais sur le rocking chair que ma mère nous avait donné à sa naissance et la fit téter. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une faim de loup. Ça m'en faisait mal à la poitrine. Puis elle lâcha le sein, visiblement rassasiée. Je la mis contre moi pour lui faire faire son rot. Ensuite je l'emmenais avec moi et nous rejoignons Carlisle et Lily qui jouaient déjà dans l'eau du bain.

_-Maman! Papa y veut jouer aux zanimaux!_

_-ça m'étonne même pas mon coeur. C'est un coquin papa._

_-Vi._

_-ça va avec la petite?_

_-Oui, je la laves, je la couches et je vous rejoins._

_-A vos ordres chef!_

Je souriais. Carlisle et Lily étaient à fond dans leur jeu pendant que moi je baignais délicatement Ella. La petite gigotait un peu, m'envoyant de l'eau. Je caressais sa petite tête où trônait une mèche brune. Je la rinçais et la posais sur la table à langer de la salle de bain. Je pris les quelques affaires que je lui avais emmené. Je l'habillais et la repris contre moi.

_-Je la couche et j'arrive._

_-Vite maman! _M'incita ma fille.

_-Promis ma chérie._ Dis je en souriant.

Je retournais dans la chambre d'Ella, la petite dans les bras. Je dégageais son lit où trainait plusieurs peluches en tout genre (Vive les cadeaux de naissance!) puis je l'allongeais. Elle commençait à pleurer un peu. Mais elle chipotait, elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle avait téter 30 minutes plus tôt. Elle ne téterait pas avant au moins une heure. Elle chipotait. Qu'est ce que j'aimais l'époque de Lily. Je me rendais compte maintenant qu'elle avait été un bébé super facile. Ne pleurant quasiment jamais, se laissant manipuler comme on l'entendait. Ella était plus vive... bien plus vive... J'aimerais qu'elle soit légèrement plus calme... J'avais hâte de pouvoir dormir plus d'une heure. Je lui chantonnais une chanson. Il était presque 20h. Dans une heure maxi, Lily devrait être au lit. Je me dépêchais d'aller dans la chambre pour enlever mes vêtements et enfiler seulement un peignoir.

Je retournais dans la salle de bain. Ils jouaient toujours. Je pris la température de l'eau avec ma main et commençais d'enlever mon peignoir. Je me sentais assez mal à l'aise. La cicatrice de ma césarienne était encore très fraiche. Carlisle me regardait avec des yeux gourmands. Bizarrement je me sentais encore plus gêné alors qu'avant j'aurais pu me balader nue dans la maison, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné. Mais là non seulement j'avais encore mes rondeurs de grossesse mais aussi cette cicatrice encore rouge et vilaine comme tout. J'aurais du dire dans un papier que si on me faisait une césarienne je voulais une liposuscion au passage.

J'enlevais donc mon peignoir et le posais sur le rebord du lavabo. Ensuite j'entrais dans l'eau.

_-Tu fais un peu de place princesse? _Demandais je à ma fille.

Elle se colla contre Carlisle qui en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui embrasser le crâne. Je m'installais dans l'eau et Lily revint entre nous deux. Nous jouions pendant une bonne heure. Puis pour je ne sais quelle raison, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. C'est pas possible, j'avais encore les hormones complétement détraquées... Tant que je pus encore, je parlais à Lily.

-_Chérie, il est tard, tu viens? Tu vas aller faire dodo._

_-d'accord..._

Je voyais bien qu'elle était encore déçu mais il était hors de question qu'elle me voit pleurer à cause des hormones qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Je sortais du bain, mis mon peignoir et pris ma fille dans mes bras. Je la posais sur la table à langer également et l'habillais. Ensuite je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans sa chambre pour la coucher. Carlisle arriva pour lui faire un bisou. Les larmes étaient déjà parti sur mes joues. Je marchais vite sans même prendre le temps d'embrasser mon mari au passage et me réfugiais dans la salle de bain où là je lâchais tout. J'avais sanglots, larmes... Comme si j'étais au plus bas. J'entendis Carlisle revenir dans la salle de bain. Moi j'étais appuyé les bras sur le lavabo, la tête entre les bras. Il me releva et me prit contre lui, embrassant tour à tour mon front et ma tempe. Comme si il avait deviné que je n'étais pas bien. Je me serrais contre lui et il resserra sa prise sur moi.

_-Calme toi ma coeur... chut... respire..._

Ses mots m'apaisaient doucement et je repris une respiration normale. Je m'essuyais les yeux et le regardais. Il me regardait également mais je décelais de l'inquiétude dans ses pupilles.

_-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon ange?_ Me dit il doucement.

_-Je... ça va pas depuis qu'Ella est née... je suis fatigué, elle me laisse pas dormir. En plus je suis moche et grosse. J'ai cette énorme cicatrice immonde sur le ventre et ça va pas..._

_-Chut... tu n'es pas moche mon ange. Tu es parfaitement sublime rassure toi. Et ta cicatrice et bien... je sais que ce n'est pas très jolie mais elle est encore fraiche. Tu verras avec le temps et je te ramènerais des crèmes de l'hôpital pour l'effacer. Après tu seras parfaite même si pour moi, il n'y a rien à changer, tu es sublime comme ça._

_-Mais je suis quand même grosse..._

_-Mais non... attend, tu as eu un bébé y'a 2 semaines seulement. C'est normal! Mais tu as vu quand tu as eu Lily. Tu as bien perdu ensuite et tu as retrouvé ton corps d'avant. Tu verras, le temps fera les choses._

_-Mais... rien est comme au temps de Lily. Elle dormait tout le temps, Ella ne dort jamais. Je me souviens même plus du dernier moment où j'ai aligné plus de 2h de sommeil. Lily mangeait peu. Ella est tout le temps accrocher à mon sein. Lily est née par voie basse et là j'ai eu une césarienne. Tu vois, rien est pareil..._

_-Oh mon ange... t'en verras d'autres des soucis. _

_-Je suis dégouté des grossesses maintenant... je veux plus en avoir..._

_-Chut chérie... tu dis ça parce que Ella n'est pas encore régularisé, que ta cicatrice est encore fraiche donc visible..._

_-Je sais pas..._

Je me serrais à nouveau et réfléchis... je savais plus où j'allais... Peut être que les soucis avec Ella me dégoutait de la maternité... peut être qu'avant de prendre une décision comme ça, je devrais attendre qu'Ella grandisse. Si ça se trouve elle s'assagira par la suite. Sinon j'ai bien peur que les filles soient nos uniques filles.

**POV Carlisle**

Ma Bella était complétement déboussolée. Georges me l'avait dit. Sa césarienne n'avait pas été programmé. Elle s'est fait dans l'urgence sans que Bella en soit consciente. Il se peut qu'elle le vive mal. Ben voilà, maintenant ça devenait une certitude. La pauvre je savais plus quoi faire pour la rassurer et lui remonter le moral. J'avais peur qu'elle fasse une dépression du post parthum. Ça pouvait...

Je la prenais comme une princesse et l'amenais sur le lit de notre chambre. Elle n'aurait pas le force d'allaiter Ella. Du coup je partis chercher le tire lait dans la cuisine. La petite pleurait déjà. Bella allait accourir.

_-Détend toi. On va te tirer un peu de lait, je vais lui donner le biberon._

_-Non! Ma fille ne boira pas de biberon._

_-Oui et toi tu veux faire une dépression tout de suite? Bella faut que tu te reposes. Alors on va alterner. Si tu veux les prochaines nuits, on te tirera du lait suffisamment pour faire ses biberons. Ensuite toi la nuit tu dors et moi, je vais lui donner le biberon. Tu as très franchement besoin de dormir ma chérie. C'est pour ça que tu es à bout._

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Elle ouvrit son chemisier. Je lui tirais son lait et le mis dans le biberon. Je partis ensuite dans la chambre d'Ella et pris la petite contre moi. Elle semblait moyennement d'accord de me voir arriver plutôt que sa mère. Je m'assis dans le rocking chair et présentais le biberon devant sa bouche. Elle le tétonna mais sans plus puis se remis à pleurer. J'y allais un peu plus fort et lui branchait le bib dans la bouche. Elle couinait puis finalement sentit le lait et téta avidement comme si c'était Bella qui lui donnait le sein.

Ben voilà elle était calme. Elle finit le biberon en entier. Je lui fis faire son rot et la couchais. Ensuite je repartis dans la chambre. Bella dormait comme un bébé en chien de fusil dans le lit. Je souriais. Elle se reposait. Je remarquais qu'elle avait tiré du lait en plus et les biberons étaient près sur la table de nuit. Je les passerais au chauffe biberon avant de les donner à la petite. Je me déshabillais rapidement et me couchais le long de ma femme en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle me regarda vaguement, les yeux encore rougi par les larmes. Je l'embrassais doucement.

_-Elle a bu? _Me demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

_-Oui tout. T'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'elle s'y fera. Et puis ça t'empêche pas de l'allaiter le jour._

_-Oui c'est vrai. Tu vas t'en sortir cette nuit? Tu me réveilles si ça va pas!_

_-T'inquiète pas chérie. Je me suis occupé de Lily pendant longtemps non? Ça va aller. Tu sais quoi je vais te mettre des boules quies pour t'obliger à dormir._

_-Tu fais ça je demande le divorce!_

_-Oui bien sûr. Bref je veux que tu dormes cette nuit. Fais le pour moi mais pour toi aussi. Tu as vraiment les yeux fatigués._

_-D'accord..._

Elle s'endormit contre moi instantanément. Ça ne lui faisait pas de mal elle en avait vraiment besoin. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Je m'étonne qu'elle n'est pas craqué avant. Connaissant Bella, ça aurait pu péter bien avant. Je caressais son bras et la colla contre moi. Je m'endormis peu de temps après.

La semaine avait été... agité pour moi. Ella avait pleuré toutes les nuits réclamant son biberon, elle avait en plus réveillé Lily qui n'avait réussi à se calmer que dans les bras de sa mère. Du coup je m'étais froidement fait viré du lit conjugal par Bella. Résultat, j'avais dormi sur le canapé, j'étais en froid avec Bella. Je ne sais pour quelle raison elle avait remis Lily au sein. Chose à laquelle la petite avait renoncé quand elle avait compris qu'elle serait grande soeur. J'étais abasourdi, énervé aussi. Je savais plus trop quoi penser. Bella ne voulait pas non plus que je la touche. Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui me manque... et puis mince quoi! Elle se consacrait entièrement aux filles, me mettant largement sur la touche. Je rentrais de ma garde. J'avais dit à Bella (même si je doutais qu'elle m'écoute) de préparer assez de biberon pour toute une bonne nuit pour Ella et les affaires de Lily car ma mère viendrait les chercher dans l'après midi. J'arrivais et rentrais. Bella en pleurs sur le canapé, implorant je ne sais qui de leur redonner ses filles; j'en conclut que ma mère était passé.

Quand elle me vit, elle arriva comme une furie sur moi et me gifla si fort que je perdis un peu de mon équilibre. Elle me tapa le torse de toutes ses forces et me hurla après que si les filles n'étaient pas là c'était ma faute, que je lui avais enlevé ces bébés et j'en passe. Je la pris les épaules et plantais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Au début elle se débattais puis à la fin elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Comme elle avait eu une césarienne 1 mois à 6 semaines n'étaient pas requise pour reprendre nos activités sexuelles. Je m'en réjouissais. J'interrompis notre baiser, elle me sourit.

_-En quel honneur me prives-tu de mes deux raisons de vivre de 1 an et 3 semaines?_

_-Tu me mets sur la touche depuis trop longtemps madame Cullen. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma femme pas la mère de mes enfants._

_-S'il te plait... je... je peux pas._

_-Et pourquoi ça?_

_-Je ne suis pas prête et...enfin tu sais je suis encore très moche et tout..._

_-D'où tires-tu ces idioties? N'est ce pas cette abrutie de Dana à la radio qui prône les valeurs selon lesquelles, une femme ne doit pas être touché avant que son enfant soit sevré et j'en passe?_

_-Elle a pas tout le temps tort..._

_-Si Bella. Cette bonne femme est idiote, elle propage des conneries qui défient les lois de l'univers. Je suis médecin, certes pas en pédiatrie et gynécologie mais tout de même j'ai eu une formation pour ça et je peux t'assurer que les bébés et leurs mères n'ont pas besoin de faire ce qu'elle dit. Alors arrête de penser que je ne dois pas te toucher parce que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ou pour toi ou quoi. Regarde pour Lily tu n'étais pas comme ça. Ella n'est pas différente._

_-Mais..._

_-Non, _la coupais je_. Elle n'est pas différente et toi non plus. Et je compte bien vous faire grimper au 7ème ciel ce soir madame._

_-Je sais pas si c'est prudent..._

_-Bella tu ne m'as même pas laisser te caresser depuis la naissance de la petite. La première semaine, je veux bien comprendre, la deuxième je la ferme, la troisième je peux plus, sachant que depuis hier nous avons autorisation de nous adonner au plaisir de la chair._

_-Je me sens pas bien dans mon corps à cause de la césarienne. Ce machin boursouflé et immonde est toujours sur mon ventre je te ferais dire._

_-Et moi je vais te dire, j'en ai rien à faire de cette cicatrice. Le corps n'est pas la seule chose que j'aime chez toi. Je t'aime pour ton esprit, ton moral, ton intelligence, ta vivacité, ton corps je dois l'avouer mais tout le reste compense tellement le tout que le corps n'est qu'une partie infime de ce qui fait que je suis fou de toi._

_-Je ne peux pas le croire, les mecs sont tous les mêmes. Le physique puis le reste._

_-Admet que nous sommes pas tous comme ça. Certes ton corps de déesse me fait rêvé mais je t'aime toi pour toi pas ton image._

_-Pourquoi je te croirais?_

_-Parce que tu m'as dit oui devant plusieurs invités et devant Dieu, parce que tu as accepté de me donner deux merveilleux enfants et peut être plus. Parce que je vous aime depuis le premier regard madame Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Je n'aime que vous et je n'aimerais jamais que vous._

Elle me souriait et je lui embrassais le front. Je crois que j'avais gagné. Je me penchais vers ses lèvres et les embrassais. Cette fois notre baiser était entièrement composé d'amour et de désir. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, sur ses fesses et la soulevais de manière à la porter. Elle portait une robe simple en coton avec un legging. Je soulevais sa robe pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce postérieur qui me fait rêver. Je lui malaxais. J'adorais la cajoler ainsi. Je l'amenais dans la chambre et l'allongeais sur le lit. Je ne comptais pas la passer à la casserole tout de suite comme elle disait. J'allais juste lui donner le plaisir qui lui revenait de droit après près de trois semaines sans aucun acte quelconque de cette nature. Je lui retirais peu à peu ses vêtements et embrassais chaque parcelle de son magnifique corps. Qu'est ce que je pouvais m'en foutre de sa cicatrice de césarienne, de ses quelques kilos superflus. Elle était tellement belle dans n'importe quel situation.

Je l'entendais gémir. Coquine... Elle m'embrassait aussi puis me débarrassait de mes vêtements. Elle explorait toutes les parcelles de mon corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Ses petites lèvres douces et à la fois hésitantes me firent ressentir une joie incontrôlée, comme si des millions de petits papillons me parcouraient le ventre. Nous explorions nos corps respectifs. Ma belle n'attendait plus qu'une chose: que nous passions à l'étape supérieure. Elle se tortillait sous moi et nos deux sexes se frôlèrent. Elle en avait envie comme moi. Je lui embrassais le cou et entra en elle. Elle gémit et se serra contre moi. Je commençais de doux mouvements de va et vient et notre plaisir commença à monter en flèche. Je lui faisais l'amour doucement, tendrement. Je la vénérai; ma femme, mon ange, celle qui a chamboulé ma vie au moment même où je l'avais vu, la mère de mes enfants...

Nous étions proche de l'orgasme. Je sentais les parois de mon amour se resserrer et elle explosa de plaisir, elle tremblait un peu puis retomba doucement le lit. L'orgasme me terrassa juste après. Je me couchais en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser. Puis je me retirais et m'allongeais près d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi. Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle.

_-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait attention à toi au profit des filles chéri..._ me dit elle d'un ton désolé.

_-Ne t'en fais pas ma princesse. C'est la première fois qu'on a plus d'un enfant, _dit dans un sourire_, il est normal que tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton temps pour moi et les filles._

_-Mais je m'en veux quand même... je t'aime tu sais et... enfin j'aurais pas du te laisser tomber comme ça._

_-Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie. Ce ne fut qu'une épreuve de plus sur notre chemin. Mais on s'aime de plus en plus ainsi._

_-Oui... je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi._

J'embrassais son front et la serrais dans mes bras. Elle s'agrippa à moi.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :).**

**Le prochain chapitre d'ici quelques jours, je ne sais pas exactement quand, les idées n'affluent pas vite.**

**Merci à tous bisous.**


	24. Chapitre 22: Happy Birthday Lily!

**Honte à moi! ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas posté la suite! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas? **

**Étant en vacances, j'ai eu l'occaz de revoir des amis que j'avais pas vu depuis presque un an. Donc bon. En plus comble du truc j'avais perdu tout inspiration! La panade!**

**Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, c'est loin d'être le meilleur chapitre de la fiction, j'en suis pas très fière... Mais le truc est que nous sommes à un point mort de l'histoire donc les chapitres sont durs à écrire :) mais le prochain devrait être mieux. On avancera un peu dans le temps ça ira mieux.**

**Ensuite je voulais vous demander! c'est très important que vous donniez avis! J'ai écrit le prologue quand à l'avenir des enfants de chaque couple! Voulez vous que je le poste maintenant (sachant que vous découvrirez le nombre d'enfant, leur nom ainsi que leur avenir!) ou alors que je le poste quand la fic sera terminé? Il reste au bas mot encore une vingtaine de chapitres. Je rappelle aussi que ce prologue est saturé de Spoilers! Lol**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**POV Bella**

Je m'activais. J'organisais la fête pour l'anniversaire de Lily. Ma jolie princesse avait deux ans aujourd'hui. Ella avait maintenant 2 mois; elle s'était considérable assagie. J'avais continué le système allaitement/biberon. La nuit j'allaitais, la journée je lui donnais en grande partie le biberon. Mais des fois je me laissais tenter par l'allaitement. J'étais beaucoup plus sereine. Le fait que nous partagions le moment du repas d'Ella avec Carlisle nous avait réconcilié. De plus j'avais également appris à mieux me sentir dans mon corps, à ne plus considérer la césarienne comme une fatalité et une faute de ma part. Carlisle y était pour beaucoup dans cet apprentissage. Il ne cessait de me dire à quel point j'étais belle et désirable, qu'il m'aimait comme au premier jour.

D'ailleurs il était 17h, il n'allait plus tarder et nos invités non plus. J'avais Ella en écharpe. C'était ma nouvelle trouvaille ça: l'écharpe. C'était vraiment appréciable. J'étais du coup beaucoup plus libre dans mes gestes. Par exemple, Ella pouvait téter pendant que je faisais autre chose. Lily, elle, c'était la grande. Elle adorait s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Et elle le faisait très bien! Je lui confiais presque sa sœur les yeux fermés. Mes filles étaient des amours.

Pour finir de préparer la table, je posais Ella dans le transat. J'entendis la porte claquée. Je me retournais et découvris mon mari, cadeaux plein les bras à l'entrée. Je lui souris et partis lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait posé les cadeaux au préalable. Je croisais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Il me relacha quelques minutes après.

_-Quel accueil!_

_-C'est parce que je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime ma jolie. Où sont les filles?_

_-Lily joue dans la salle de jeux et Ella me regarde faire la table pour nos invités._

_-T'as besoin d'aide?_

_-non, va te doucher les invités arrivent bientôt. Je me changerais ensuite._

_-D'accord, à tout à l'heure mes amours._

Il partit se doucher quand Ella se mit à couiner puis à pleurer. J'avais décemment pas le temps et la place (la cuisine est envahi de plats pour le repas de ce soir.) de lui faire chauffer un biberon. Je m'installais dans le canapé et la pris contre moi pour la faire téter. Je lui coiffais sa petite mèche brune. Ses yeux prenaient une vague couleur marron. Carlisle pensait qu'elle aurait mes yeux en plus de mes cheveux. Sa mère nous avait dit « Lily est le portrait craché de Carlisle mais Ella c'est tout toi, ce sera ta jumelle ». Je souriais à cette pensée. J'avais révoqué ma décision de m'en tenir à deux enfants. Je n'avais pas pu renoncer à avoir d'autres enfants. Pourtant j'étais allé loin dans ma démarche. J'avais pris rendez vous avec Georges pour me faire poser une puce contraceptive dans un premier temps et normalement deux semaines après je devais passer sur le billard pour me faire ligaturer les trompes... J'étais bien allé au rendez vous. Puis... quand il allait me poser la puce. J'ai tout arrêté. Je pouvais pas. Je voulais d'autres enfants. Je voulais donner un fils à mon mari. Et puis je voulais encore sentir ce petit bout de vie bougeait dans mon ventre. Je voulais entendre de la marmaille crié dans la maison. Avoir un jardin rempli de jouet d'extérieur pour les enfants, le salon plein de jeux pas rangés.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par ma fille qui m'échappait. En fait Carlisle était devant moi, propre comme un sous neuf, en train de prendre Ella contre lui. Je lui souriais. Je me rhabillais puis parti me changer pour aller enfiler cette jolie robe bleue qui m'attendait.

Je redescendais, il y avait du bruit, beaucoup. Les invités étaient tous arrivé! Esmé et Nelson avec Emmett, Alice et Edward qui jouait avec Lily. Les parents de Carlisle discutaient avec les miens. Ella était dans les bras de Carlisle. Ils me virent et se tournèrent tous vers moi. Je souris et les rejoignis.

-_Bella comme tu es belle! _Me dit la mère de mon mari. _Et dire qu'il y a encore deux mois tu étais enceinte. _

_-Merci..._

_-Bonjour ma chérie, _me dit ma mère.

_-Bonjour Maman._

Carlisle vint vers moi avec la toute petite dans les bras. Je la pris contre moi. Elle dormait paisiblement, tétant sa sucette. Lily vint vers moi et me fit un bisou.

_-J'ai deux ans!_

_-Oui ma chérie, t'as deux ans, t'es une grande!_

_-Maman, z'veux un ti' frère!_

J'étais soufflé. Elle aurait pu demander, un chien, un poney, une poupée. Mais non elle voulait un petit frère. Carlisle me regardait aussi surpris que moi mais je savais qu'il voulait un autre enfant, un garçon si possible.

-_Et ta petite soeur?_

_-C'est une fille!_

Elle repartit vers la table où se trouvait les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert. Les invités rigolaient à la remarque de ma fille. Carlisle me prit par la taille et embrassait ma tempe.

_-Je te jure que tu plantes ta graine. Je te fous dehors._

_-Je croyais que tu voulais d'autres enfants?_

_-Oui mais... j'aimerais qu'on attende un peu. Qu'Ella soit plus grande et tout que je puisse reprendre un peu mes activités._

_-D'accord. C'est promis. On va commencé par fêter les deux ans de notre première fille. Déjà deux ans que je suis venu te chercher en pleine nuit..._

_-Papa! Je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux!_

_-Vas y ma chérie, maman regarde. _Lui assurais-je.

En vérifiant que je regardais à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un geste, elle ouvrit ses cadeaux. Peluches, poupées, puzzles, sac. Ma fille était gâtée. Alice lui avait même fait quelques vêtements. Elle jouait avec tous ses nouveaux jouets en même temps. On rigolait puis vint le moment de passer à table. Lily et Edward mangeaient tous les deux sur une plus petite table. Moi j'étais à côté de mon mari et de ma belle sœur avec Ella dans les bras. Je lui donnais le biberon pendant que les autres discutaient et rigolaient. Les deux petits étaient sage à leur table. J'avais fait l'essentiel du repas mais pour le gâteau j'avais demandé l'aide d'un pâtissier qui avait un joli gâteau au glaçage rose parce que ma fille m'avait dit « Maman, je suis une princesse ». Alors ma princesse avait son gâteau Rose. J'avais mis Ella dans les bras de son père et était parti chercher le gâteau. J'avais amené Edward et Lily à table. J'avais mis deux bougies sur l'énorme gâteau et l'emmenait sur la table en scandant joyeux anniversaire en cœur avec tous les invités. Elle souffla ses bougies et planta un énorme bisou sur ma joue. Je coupais le gâteau et servit tout le monde. Je pris Lily sur mes genoux et je mangeais mon gâteau avec elle.

Elle était si heureuse ma fille. Tout le monde était là pour elle, pour fêter sa naissance. Elle me fit un bisou chocolat pour me sortir de ma réverie.

-_Tu aimes ton gâteau chérie? _Lui demandais-je.

_-Voui! Il est trop bon!_

Je souriais. Je n'en étais pas l'auteur bien sur de ce gâteau mais je l'avais choisi juste pour ma petite princesse. Cependant il commençait à se faire tard. Je décidais d'aller coucher les filles, pendant que Carlisle proposait du café. Lily râlait un peu, elle aurait aimé rester levé plus longtemps, mais il était déjà pas loin de minuit. Elle n'avait jamais veillé aussi tard. Après une petite chanson douce, elle s'endormit rapidement. Je remontais la couette sur les épaules frêles de mon ange et partit rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Ella, que j'avais couché avant, n'avait sûrement pas remarqué qu'elle était au lit. Elle avait dormi quasiment toute la soirée. L'avantage était qu'elle était installé confortablement dans son lit. Je revenais vers eux. Je m'assis à ma place. Edward dormait dans les bras d'Alice sur le canapé, pendant qu'Emmett regardait un des DVD de Carlisle (un truc d'action, je sais plus le titre).

_-Oh j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer!_

**POV Carlisle**

Je me demandais ce que pouvait être cette bonne nouvelle, elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Je la regardais autant intrigué que les autres.

_-Comme je suis plus autonome avec Ella, j'ai... enfin j'ai fait quelques recherches, j'y ai beaucoup travaillé et... enfin j'ai acheté un local pour en faire ma galerie personnelle, pour vendre mes oeuvres toute l'année et plus seulement lors des expositions._

_-C'est merveilleux mon coeur! _Lui dis je avec un grand sourire.

Je la prenais contre moi et lui plantais un baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Elle sourit et se colla contre moi. J'étais fière d'elle. C'était pourtant pas simple. Elle s'occupait de deux enfants en bas âge, plus de notre maison. Elle était toujours au top pour notre couple. Une vraie petite femme.

Vers une heure du matin tout le monde nous quitta et repartit chez eux. Bella partit dans la chambre une fois que je lui avais assuré que je pouvais finir de ranger la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle. Une fois finie, on aurait pu prétendre que nous avions seulement passé la soirée sur le canapé. Tout était rangé. Je la rejoignais dans la chambre enfin avant je passais dans la salle de bain pour mettre mes vêtements au sale et finalement arriver dans la chambre en boxer. Elle était en sous vêtement les yeux fixés dans le coin de la chambre assise sur le lit. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris contre moi; j'embrassais sa tempe.

_-ça va mon coeur?_

_-oui oui, je réfléchissais._

_-Et à quoi réfléchis-tu?_

_-Je me disais que j'aurais du te parler avant de mon envie d'ouvrir ma galerie... au lieu de ça, je l'ai fait derrière ton dos._

_-Tu sais Bella, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, encore moins quand ça concerne ton métier. Je suis sûr que tu feras un malheur avec ta galerie ma chérie._

_-C'est vrai?_

_-Bien sûr! Je crois en toi, et je suis fier de toi ma chérie. Tellement fier._

_-Je t'aime, _susurra-t-elle._ J'irais au bout du monde juste pour te plaire._

_-T'auras pas besoin d'aller aussi loin mon ange. Moi aussi je t'aime._

Je l'embrassais puis l'allongeais sur le lit. Je me collais à elle et rabattu la couette sur nous. Je posais ma tête sur son ventre. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, ce qui me fit l'effet d'un massage. Je somnolais contre elle. Elle se pencha et embrassa ma tempe.

_-Dors mon ange, je veille sur toi mon amour._ Me dit elle.

Je souriais et le sommeil m'emportait. Les rêves m'agitaient, des sortes de cauchemars où je voyais ma Bella se faire agresser, mourir. Je gémissais, puis me mit à crier.

_-Bella!_ hurlais je

Elle tentait de me calmer déjà mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais terrifié par ce que je venais de rêver. Elle caressait mes cheveux, embrassait ma tempe. Je la pris contre moi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je laissais mes larmes couler.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon amour? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?_

_-Je... _Mes sanglots m'empêchaient d'aligner les mots sans interruption. _J'ai fait... une série de rêve... tous... plus horrible... les uns que les autres. Dans l'un d'eux tu mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances, tu m'appelais mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Dans un autre tu te faisais agresser... c'était si horrible Bella, ça paraissait tellement vrai!_

_-Chut... calme toi mon amour, je suis là. Je reste toujours près de toi. Je te le promets. Rendors toi... je reste là, je veille sur toi._

Je reposais ma tête contre sa poitrine, m'imprégnant de son odeur doucereuse. Elle sentait le bébé et le parfum aux senteurs de fleurs. Elle caressait mes cheveux en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Je comprenais pourquoi les filles se calmaient quand elle leur parlait. C'était rassurant, calme... on était obligé de se sentir bien quand elle parlait ainsi. Le sommeil m'accueillit de nouveau dans ses bras mais cette fois ce fut sans rêve, sans cauchemars. Juste moi et mon sommeil.

**POV Bella**

Le pauvre paraissait aussi affolé qu'un enfant au sortir d'un cauchemar. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de cette expression... un cauchemar. Mon pauvre amour... Je devais avouer que j'avais moi aussi rêver plusieurs fois de malheur qui pourrait lui arrivait. Jamais je n'avais été dans des états pareils certes. Je veillais sur lui, cependant moi je n'arrivais plus à me replonger dans le sommeil. Je me levais doucement, reposant la tête de mon époux sur mon oreiller et je partis vérifier le sommeil de mes filles.

Toutes deux dormaient comme des biens heureuses. Lily serrait son ours en peluche très fort dans ses bras mais elle paraissait paisible. Si elle se souvenait de son rêve elle me le conterait au petit déjeuner. Ella, elle... je savais pas de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver (si tant est qu'elle rêve) mais ses lèvres tétonnaient comme quand je lui donne le sein. Peut être rêvait-elle de manger. Ce qui honnêtement ne m'étonnerait pas. Ma fille est un vrai ventre sur patte. Elle ne vit que pour manger et dormir.

Je rejoignis la cuisine où je me fis un thé. La théine n'était pas l'idéal pour se rendormir mais je me disais que de toute façon, ce serait rappé pour m'endormir à nouveau. Je me postais devant la télé et regardais un programme quelconque qui lui par contre, par la stupidité du contenu, faillit m'endormir. Je décidais de descendre dans mon atelier. J'accrochais une immense toile sur mon armature et ouvrais mes pots de peinture. Je pris des pinceaux et laissais mon esprit divagué dans mon art. Mes mains semblaient bougé seules, livrées à elle même guidées par mon unique créativité. Peut être était-ce le manque de sommeil qui me donnait cette impression?

Près de deux heures plus tard, il était à présent 7h du matin, je finis avec ma signature dans le coin en bas à droite. Le tableau... à vrai j'avais un peu de mal moi même à discerner ce qu'il pouvait afficher. Puis avec un peu de décomposition, on voyait une immense colline surmontait d'un château sombre. Dans le ciel trônait le visage de mon mari et de mes filles. Le contraste entre le bonheur et la peur. Le château était surement la représentation que j'avais faite des rêves horribles que Carlisle avait fait. Le visage de ma petite famille signifiait clairement mon bonheur personnel. Je les avais peint, avec un visage serein, clair et joyeux.

Fière de moi, je remontais pour me doucher. Une fois propre j'enfilais, un simple jean et un tee shirt en coton ainsi qu'un gilet en laine. Je trainais dans la maison puis je me mis à faire la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Vu l'heure j'eue le temps de confectionner deux vingtaines de muffins aux pépites de chocolat, une grosse assiette de pancakes, du café, le lait de Lily bouillait dans une casserole et le biberon d'Ella chauffait actuellement dans le chauffe biberon.

J'entendis un bruit, je me retournais et découvrais Carlisle avec Ella dans les bras et Lily lui tenait la main. Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit contre moi. Elle nicha son visage dans mes cheveux. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassait. Ses yeux avaient dérougis un peu des larmes de cette nuit. Lily somnolait encore mais je savais qu'elle ne dormirait plus, du moins pas avant sa sieste. Ella dormait encore un peu dans les bras de son père.

_-Vous avez faim j'espère mes amours? _Demandais-je avec joie.

_-Une faim de loup ma chérie. _M'assura Carlisle en caressant la chevelure blonde de Lily.

_-ça tombe bien, j'ai fait plein de chose. Ma Lily je t'ai fait des muffins aux pépites de chocolat._

_-C'est vrai? _Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix encore toute endormie.

-_Oui ma chérie. J'en ai fait tout plein._

Elle releva la tête et me planta un énorme bisou sur ma joue. Je l'installais dans sa chaise et libéra les bras de Carlisle en prenant Ella contre moi. Son biberon était prêt. Je lui plantais dans la bouche, non sans avoir vérifier la température. Elle téta avidement et Carlisle but son café. Lily buvait également son biberon en enfournant de temps à autre un morceaux de muffin. Le déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Ella regardait autour d'elle, ses yeux bleu vert, grand ouvert. Carlisle lui préta son doigt pour qu'elle le serre. Il lui sourit. Je partis la mettre dans son transat et regardais la télé avec Lily pendant que Carlisle était parti se doucher pour partir à l'hopital pour 11h.

Cette journée était... vraiment bizarre.

**Alors votre avis? L'attente en valait-elle la peine (euh nan! Mdr) Je vous poste le prochain chapitre dans des délais super court! Étant donné que je vous ai un peu trop fait attendre pour celui ci :)**


	25. Chapitre 23: Départ à l'aventure

**Je suis impardonnable, impardonnable ou j'ai une possibilité de rédemption? **

**Je suis absolument désolé de cet énooooooooooooooorme retard dans la publication mais j'ai recommencé la fac au mois d'octobre et comme je suis deux années en même temps j'ai beaucoup de cours et beaucoup de travail aussi.**

**En plus le mois dernier je suis parti à l'étranger. Et raison principal j'avais un putain de syndrôme de la page blanche. J'écrivais j'effaçais. Bref j'ai réussi à finir et vous enfin votre chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous me serez toujours fidèle et je m'excuse à nouveau pour ce retard énorme!**

**POV Carlisle**

Comment j'allais lui annoncer ça? C'est quand même pas croyable... je veux pas... pas sans elle. Elle va m'en vouloir et elle va me foutre dehors. Elle en est capable! Ma petite femme a un tempérament de feu. J'arrivais devant la grille de la maison.

Je garais la voiture dans le garage, pris mes affaires et sortais du véhicule. Une fois fermée, j'empruntais les escaliers intérieurs pour rejoindre la maison. J'entendais des pas, des rires, des paroles. Je posais mes affaires sur la console de l'entrée, me débarrassais de ma veste et allais les rejoindre. Je m'approchais des bruits venant de la cuisine. Arrivé sur le pas de la pièce, je découvris un magnifique tableau. Il méritait d'être vu. Bella devant les plaques chauffantes en train de faire fondre du chocolat aux senteurs qui s'échappaient. Lily mélangeait une préparation dans un saladier et Ella enlevait les queues des cerises qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elles rigolaient toutes les trois.

_-On rigole bien ici! _M'exclamais-je.

_-Papa! _s'écria Lily en descendant laborieusement de sa chaise pour venir me sauter dans les bras.

Je la pris contre moi et lui plantais un baiser sur sa joue. Elle garda les bras serrés autour de la nuque.

_-Oh les filles, papa a gâché sa surprise! _Dit Bella théâtralement à Lily et Ella en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-_Papa t'as rentré trop tôt à la maison! _Me dit ma Lily.

_-Gâteau pas cuit! _Déplora Ella avec une petite moue.

_-Je suis désolé mes amours. Vous me manquiez trop._ M'excusais-je.

Je reposais Lily à terre. Elle repartit s'asseoir sur sa chaise et continuait de tourner sa pâte. Bella s'approcha de moi telle une tentatrice. Elle était fichtrement belle aujourd'hui. Elle portait un jean brut slim et un débardeur simple en coton gris. Autour de son cou trônait le collier en diamant que je lui avais offert il y a des mois de ça. Ses cheveux étaient un peu retenu par une pince mais descendait dans son dos.

_-Tu es une vraie tentatrice madame Cullen._ Lui dis je plus bas.

-_Papa c'est quoi une tentatrice!_

Pourquoi cette gamine a des oreilles partout! Bella rigole contre moi attendant surement ce que j'allais lui répondre. Je regardais ma fille qui souriait. Elle était adorable mais j'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais lui raconter. Comment expliquer à une enfant de presque 4 ans ce qu'était une tentatrice, surtout que quand je disais à sa mère ça avait sauf connotation ouverte au moins de 18 ans.

-_Quand tu seras grande tu comprendras ma chérie._ Lui dis je histoire d'évincer la question.

-_Mais papa! C'est quoi tentatrice!_

Bon dieu, elle était têtu comme sa mère! Bella rigolait de plus en plus contre moi. J'avoue que les rires menaçaient de me submerger également. Je regardais Lily et lui souris.

_-c'est le petit nom que Papa donne à Maman. Ce petit nom signifie qu'elle est très jolie et que papa est très amoureux d'elle. Tu comprends mon ange?_

_-C'est vrai que Maman elle est belle. C'est la plus belle du monde!_

Et la petite retourna à son mélange. J'étais content d'avoir su lui expliquer sans que ça fasse... pervers. Bella était écroulé de rire contre moi. Pour moi c'est sûr, c'est elle qui expliquera aux filles comment on fait les bébés et l'excuse « T'es médecin » ne servira à rien!

Bella repartit s'occuper de son chocolat et aidait Lily à finir la pâte. Elle prit les cerises qu'Ella avait, les dénoyautaient et les intégraient à la préparation. Ensuite elle mit le tout dans un plat et au four. Elle nettoyait les mains des filles et les laissa partir jouer dans la salle de jeux. Là je me souviens de ce que j'avais à dire à Bella... je lui pris la main et je nous installais sur le canapé du salon.

_-Ma belle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire..._

_-Quoi donc? C'est grave, parce que tu fais une de ces têtes d'enterrement!_

_-Je... je dois partir pour 6 mois en mission dans un hôpital à New York. Ils font une recherche et ils ont besoin d'un chirurgien. Mon chef a estimé que j'étais le meilleur pour les aider. _

_-On part avec toi._

_-Tu sais je suis désolé, je te met devant le fait accompli, tu vas être seule avec les filles._

_-Oh tu écoutes un peu! Je viens avec toi, et les filles aussi!_

_-Je reviens qu'en janvier tu sais?_

_-Et alors? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais rester toute seule avec les filles pendant 6 mois! On va demander à tes parents de venir faire un tour de temps en temps ici. Il doit bien y avoir des maisons à louer à New York!_

_-T'es sûr?_

_-Oui, il est hors de question que tu me laisses toute seule. En plus je suis jamais aller à New York._

Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité mais elle était plutôt plaisante. Faire comme à la maison mais à New York. Voir les trois amours de ma vie chaque soir. Je souriais. Je la prenais contre moi et l'embrassais, doucement, tendrement. Elle souriait et caressait mes joues.

_-Aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime devrait être interdit, _me dit elle.

-_Vraiment?_

_-Oui, mon amour pour toi n'est pas mesurable tellement il est énorme. Je t'aime. Je sais pas exactement ce qui fait que je t'aime. C'est indescriptible. Je sais juste que je n'aime que toi. Je n'aurais pas pu dire oui à quelqu'un d'autre que toi et je n'aurais jamais pu faire d'enfant avec un autre que toi._

_-Moi aussi je n'ai pu faire tout ce qu'on a accompli qu'avec toi._

Les coups « durs » étaient pour nous les moments de déclaration. J'aimais lui conter mon amour. Elle était plus réservé que moi, elle avait plus de mal à en parler, à s'exprimer. Cependant quand elle le faisait... on avait l'impression qu'elle avait mis longtemps pour choisir ses mots avec précaution pour que la déclaration de son amour soit parfaite. Je lui embrassais la tempe. Une douce odeur de gâteau au chocolat me vint aux narines.

_-Ma belle, je crois que ton gâteau est presque prêt._

_-Je vais aller vérifier qu'il ne brûle pas. Les filles ont mis tellement de temps et d'amour à le faire._

Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine. En l'attendant je pris mon portable et appelait mon père. Je me souvenais que mon père avait acquis une maison à New York il y a de cela dix ans. Je ne sais pas si il l'avait encore mais si c'était le cas ça nous éviterait bien des tracas.

_-Allô? _Sonna le ténor grave de mon père.

_-Papa? C'est moi._

_-Oh Carlisle! Pourquoi appelles-tu?_

_-Je me souviens que toi et maman aviez une maison à New York, je voulais savoir si vous l'aviez encore?_

_-Oui bien sûr pourquoi?_

_-Je pars en mission à New York et j'emmène Bella et les filles avec moi. _

_-Bien sûr! Ta mère a laissé tout les meubles, c'est prêt à l'emploi. Tu viendras prendre les clés avant de partir._

_-Sans problème, merci pa'._

_-De rien mon fils, à bientôt._

_-A bientôt._

Je raccrochais, ça s'était fait. Bella revient vers moi souriante.

_-A qui tu téléphonais? Ta maîtresse?_

_-Non mon amour, à mon père. Je voulais savoir si lui et ma mère avaient toujours leur maison à New York. Juste en face de Central Park._

_-Oh alors nous n'avons plus le tracas du logement avec les filles. Le passeport d'Ella devrait bientôt arrivé. J'irais vérifier que le mien et celui de Lily sont encore en règles. La dernière fois que je suis montée dans un avion je crois que c'était pour notre lune de miel._

Et oui... après le mariage on avait pas eu le temps de voyager. Esmé avait eu son bébé, on avait emménagé et Bella était tombé enceinte de Lily. On avait eu des soucis avec sa grossesse. Puis la naissance... mon boulot qui prenait du temps... puis la deuxième grossesse de Bella, notre séparation... la naissance quelque peu catastrophique d'Ella. En effet elle reprenait l'avion juste maintenant.

_-Je connais cette expression... ça chauffe là dedans._ Me dit elle en souriant.

_-Je repensais à notre parcours depuis le mariage, depuis que tu n'étais pas remontée dans un avion._

_-Tu sais ça me fait pas peur. Et puis... je regrette rien dans notre parcours comme tu dis. Peut être un peu la naissance d'Ella, je suis toujours frustrée de n'avoir pas eu la naissance que j'aurais voulu._

_-Oui... mais on a une belle existence maintenant. Tout va pour le mieux._

_-Tout à fait, j'ai un mari formidable, deux adorables filles de 4 et 2 ans. Que demander de plus?_

_-Un petit troisième? _Tentais je

_-Ce n'est pas à exclure. D'ailleurs... ça fait plusieurs jours que je pense à arrêter ma pillule... à nouveau._

_-C'est vrai?_

_-Ouais... j'ai repensé à l'anniversaire de Lily y'a deux ans. Quand elle a reclamé un petit frère. Je veux dire... je le fais pas pour les enfants. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Ça me manque un peu de pouponner._

Je souriais bêtement. Bella venait ouvertement de m'annoncer qu'on travaillait à la conception de notre troisième enfant. J'étais très heureux, vraiment très heureux à la limite de la jubilation. Y'a 10 ans j'aurais jamais cru qu'on voudrait autant d'enfant. En 2 ans, on avait deux enfants, deux perles. On allait (du moins on y travaillait) en avoir un autre. Elle rayonnait. À chaque fois qu'on prenait cette décision, elle rayonnait. Il n'y a avait pas plus belle preuve que ma Bella était faite pour être mère et j'en suis convaincu encore plus à chaque fois que je la vois interagir avec les filles. Je la serrais contre moi et lui embrassais la tempe.

_-J'aimerais bien pouvoir te donner un fils, _me dit elle dans les nuages.

_-Ce serait bien en effet, cette maison manque de testostérone! _Dis je en riant.

Elle riait contre moi. Non en fait elle riait pas, elle était complétement écroulé de rire contre moi. Elle se foutait de moi! La chatouille, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions! Mes mains sur ses flancs, je la chatouillais. Elle pleurait de rire tellement elle y est sensible. Je déposais des baisers sur sa peau douce à certains moments. On entendait les pas des petites arriver. On se remit dans une position... convenable!

_-Maman l'est cuit le gâteau de papa! _Dit Lily.

_-Oui ma puce, on va pouvoir en manger une part. Vous venez mes princesses!_

Elles la suivirent comme le messie. Et nous voilà parti dans la cuisine déguster le plus joli des gâteaux fait par mes filles. Lily me servit précautionneusement, Bella la supervisant dans son geste. Ella s'installa sur mes genoux et me colla un bisou sur la joue. A chaque fois que je la vois, je vois Bella. Ses petits yeux innocents marron chocolat, ses boucles brunes qui avait une longueur fulgurante pour son âge. Ella était à Bella ce que Lily était à moi. Bella finit de nous servir et nous dégustions notre gâteau avec un verre de jus de fruit. Oui vous apprenez à boire du jus de fruit en quantité bien supérieure qu'avant quand vous avez des enfants. Vers 17h nous finissions de manger. Les filles discutaient d'animaux je crois. Bella les avait amené au zoo ce matin, elles avaient apparemment adoré et j'avais du promettre de venir la prochaine fois.

Bella installa les petites devant un de ces dessins animés auxquels, malgré mon âge, je ne comprenais absolument rien. J'étais pas fait pour ces émissions où ils demandaient aux enfants de répéter des phrases. Certes c'était instructif mais imaginez que votre fille de 4 ans vous demande de faire pareil... vous vous sentez franchement idiot. Une fois je regardais ce genre de programme avec Lily. Ella faisait sa sieste. Lily m'avait forcé à répéter les phrases en même temps qu'elle. Au même moment Bella arrivait avec mes parents. La honte! J'adore ma Lily mais là... c'était pas possible!

Après j'en ai entendu parlé pendant plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines. Essayez de participer à l'épanouissement de votre fille et voilà ce que ça donne!

J'enlaçais ma Bella et enfouis mon visage dans ses longs cheveux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas coupé. Ils lui arrivaient largement au milieu du dos, frôlaient presque ses reins. Ses longues boucles brunes que j'adorais.

_-Je crois que je vais les couper_, me dit elle.

_-Pourquoi ça tu es magnifique comme ça!_

_-Ella trouve très drôle depuis qu'elle est petite de tirer dessus. Et en plus ils fourchent beaucoup c'est très moche et trop long, ils sont bons à rien. Ils seront plus beaux un peu plus court. Je veux pas non plus une coupe très courte_

_juste qu'ils m'arrivent aux omoplates._

_-D'accord. Tu seras toujours la plus belle._

Le rouge envahit son visage. Elle réagissait toujours ainsi, c'était mignon. Elle redevenait la Bella ado. J'embrassais sa joue. Elle crocheta ses mains autour de ma nuque et elle me donna un vrai baiser. Elle caressait mes joues avec ses petites mains douces et aux senteurs de bébé. Elle me sourit puis jeta un coup d'oeil à nos filles. J'espérais vraiment qu'un jour on aurait la chance d'accueillir un petit garçon. Loin de moi l'idée que je n'aime pas mes filles! Surement pas, je les aime tellement. Ce sont mes petits joyaux. Mais pendant deux grossesses j'ai vu ma délicieuse femme s'émerveillait devant des layettes roses, moi je veux mettre mon nez dans de la layette bleue. Je sais ça peut paraître un peu fou mais c'est un rêve. Je rève que mon possible fils soit brillant, décide de devenir médecin comme son papa. Je suis devenu médecin pour mon père. C'est peut être reporter ses envies sur un enfant mais je serais tellement fier de pouvoir dire quand on le verrait à l'hôpital « C'est mon fils ».

Je revins sur terre par une petite brunette de 2 ans qui ressemblait tellement à Bella qui se cramponnait à ma jambe. Ma Ella était tellement mignonne. Je la pris dans mes bras en la faisant voler dans les airs. Elle adorait ça. Ses petites mains viennent se cramponner autour de mon cou et elle plaqua un énorme bisou sur ma joue.

_-T'aime papa!_ S'écria-t-elle.

_-Et papa t'aime aussi mon ange._ Lui dis je en lui donnant moi aussi un bisou sur sa joue dodue de encore bébé.

Je me refusais à laisser grandir mes filles. Papa poule hein? Bella arriva avec Lily dans les bras en souriant.

_-Tu t'ai aussi fait prendre d'assaut?_

_-J'ai pas pu résister à cette petite bouille._ Lui dis-je en souriant.

-_Tu peux prendre Lily? Je dois faire à manger pour ce soir. Joue avec elles deux._

_-D'accord chef. Vous venez mes princesses. On va jouer tous les trois._

Lily tendit les bras. Allez Carlisle au boulot, faut distraire deux gamines qui ne s'intéressent plus seulement au fait que tu fasses l'abruti devant elles pour les faire rire.

**POV Lily**

Maman m'avait laissé dans les bras de papa pour faire la cuisine. J'avais envie de jouer à la coiffeuse moi! Avec les beaux grands cheveux de maman. Papa il avait pas de longs cheveux et Ella elle pleurait dès que je voulais jouer à la coiffeuse avec elle.

Ella jouait avec des cubes. Mais moi je suis trop grande pour jouer aux cubes. Je regarde papa.

-Papa je m'ennuie! Lui dis je.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire alors ma princesse pour ne plus t'ennuyer? Me demanda papa.

-Je veux jouer! Dis je.

-Tu veux que papa t'apprenne à faire le docteur? Dit mon papa enthousiaste.

-Oui! dis je joyeuse.

Papa partit chercher je sais pas quoi et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une grande poupée bizarre. Il la posa par terre près de moi.

-C'est une poupée pour faire des opérations ma chérie. Que veux tu qu'on lui opère?

-Dans le ventre! Criais je.

-D'accord, allons y docteur Lily!

Je jouais avec mon papa sur la poupée. On lui avait fait plein de couture. Papa m'avait appris à tout faire. Maman revient plus tard et pris Ella dans ces bras.

-Vous venez manger docteur Cullen et Docteur Cullen? Nous dit elle en souriant.

Ma maman elle est belle quand elle sourit. Je me levais et papa aussi. On allait dans la cuisine pour manger. Ella était dans sa chaise et mangeait sa purée. J'avais bien envie d'avoir un petit frère. J'aime bien Ella mais je VEUX un petit frère.

**Alors? Vos avis?**

**Première fois en point de vue de Lily c'est assez marrant de penser comme une enfant de 4 ans ^^.**

**Je devrais pas prendre de retard pour le prochain chapitre, voyage à new york pour la petite famille!**

**Je m'excuse à nouveau pour le retard et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira**


	26. Chapitre 24: Welcome New York!

**Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! Je suis parfaitement désolé de ce énorme retard. Mais les temps ne sont pas en ma faveur malheureusement. Déjà je dois réviser pour mes examens de premier semestre qui se déroulent juste après les vacances de Noël. Ensuite je suis malade depuis le début de mes vacances bien que maintenant ça s'arrange. Je suis passé d'otite très douloureuse avec sinusite et mal de crâne énorme à une angine carabinée et pour finir j'ai eu une bonne crise de foie. Bref voilà et vous imaginez bien que j'avais pas franchement la tête à écrire avec ce genre de truc puisque je passais mon temps à dormir. ^^**

**Cependant voici le nouveau chapitre et le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture. N'ayez pas peur, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminé. J'ai en tête même quelques bonus qui pourrait vous intéresser. **

**J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes de Noël que le père noël vous a gâté (perso il m'a pas loupé ^^) et j'espère poster un nouveau chapitre d'ici là pour vous souhaitez une bonne année? **

**Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise =D**

**POV Bella**

Je préparais les derniers bagages pour nos 6-7 prochains mois. Les sacs d'Ella étaient minuscules, elle avait de petits vêtements, tout comme ceux de Lily. Par contre les miens et ceux de Carlisle c'était autre chose. Au bas mots on avait du envoyer la première partie soit une bonne vingtaine de valise au début de la semaine pour les faire livrer. Il nous restait donc en tout une petite dizaine de valises. Oui je sais c'est encore énorme mais je ne voulais manquer de rien, autant pour moi que pour les filles et Carlisle.

Ma mère était un peu venu nous voir. Ben oui avec tout ça j'avais eu besoin d'aide avec les filles et pour finir toutes mes machines pour avoir un maximum de linge.

Nous discutions actuellement toutes les deux devant uncafé bien chaud. Lily et Ella jouaient devant la télé du salon. Nous étions après parler de la maison à New York. Carlisle m'avait montré des photos, elle était magnifique.

-_Tu vas pas te sentir seule là bas ma chérie_, me demande ma mère, inquiète.

_-Surement au début mais j'ai les filles. Je dois faire l'école à Lily. Avec Carlisle on a pas voulu la changer d'école sachant que c'était provisoire. Je me suis arrangé avec sa maitresse. Elle m'enverra les cours par mail et je travaillerais avec Lily._

_-ça va t'occuper._ Me dit elle.

_-Oui et puis Carlisle ne travaillera pas tout le temps... du moins je l'espère._

Ça oui je l'espérais. Qu'il trouverait du temps pour moi et ces filles. Je sais qu'il adore son métier, que ça demande beaucoup d'engagement personnel mais... il doit pas oublier qu'il a une famille, des filles encore jeunes. Ma mère posa sa main sur la mienne. Je pense qu'il était temps que je lui dise qu'on essayait d'avoir un autre bébé.

_-Maman... tu sais avec Carlisle on a pris en considération certains... souhaits de Lily et Ella... _dis je en hésitant. Je lui vais toujours annoncer le sujet bébé que quand j'étais enceinte. En général ce genre de truc j'en parlais à Esmé.

_-AH bon? Que voulaient-elles? On peut peut être vous aider avec ton père._

_-ça m'étonnerait... Elles... Avec Carlisle... onessayed'avoiruntroisièmebébé._

J'avais sorti sorti ça d'une traite. Je suis pas sur qu'elle ait bien compris là o^j'en venais et j'en eu la certitude avec l'expression faciale qu'elle avait.

_-Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de dire ma chérie._ Me dit elle en souriant comme à son habitude.

_-Avec Carlisle, on a décidé de... faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur à Lily et Ella._

_-Oh tu es enceinte? c'est magnifique chérie!_ s'écria -t-elle

_-Chut! Non je suis pas enceinte mais on essaye. Je comptais sur l'air new yorkais pour nous stimuler. Forks c'est une routine, on a besoin de changer d'air. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai insisté pour venir avec lui. Les filles ont besoin de voir du pays et moi... d'un autre contexte pour tomber enceinte. La même chambre ça devient tue l'amour. Si tu savais maman comme je me sens euphorique quand j'ai ce petit bout de vie qui gigote en moi! Je me sens tellement... femme. Et ces périodes là avec Carlisle... ça va toujours mieux. Pas que ça aille mal d'habitude mais là... je sais pas je nous sens différent._

C'était totalement vrai. Notre vie ressemblait à un parfait train train. Je voulais que ça bouge. Aller à New York était une bonne chose. On verrait de la vie en ébullition. On avait besoin de casser ce train train « boulot dodo », faire l'amour tous les 1er samedis du mois. J'avais besoin d'être... plus que la mère des filles. Je voulais que mon mari aussi attentif soit il, me touche plus souvent. Je me souvenais nostalgiquement de nos premiers mois juste tous les deux avant et après le mariage. On avait rien à foutre des autres, on faisait l'amour tous les jours, on sortait souvent au resto, on allait danser dans des clubs toute la nuit.

Après la naissance de Lily ce rythme n'avait pas beaucoup changer, on avait certes été ralentit les deux premiers mois après. Moi qui ne pouvait pas être touché comme on l'entendait, Lily qui prenait un malin plaisir à pleurer quand on commençait à aller plus loin. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je sais que j'ai changé après la naissance d'Ella je m'étais concentré sur mes filles l'oubliant un peu. Cependant on avait retrouvé un équilibre par la suite.

_-Je suis heureuse ma chérie. Vous pourriez faire un petit mec cette fois. Ton père en rêve bien qu'il adore ces petites filles._

_-Oui je m'en doute. _Dis je en souriant.

_-Vous allez voir de nouvelles choses à New York. Promet moi de ramener des photos et des souvenirs! S'il te plait Bella!_ me supplia-t-elle.

_-Promis maman._

_-Et si tu tombes enceinte pendant ton absence de Forks. Je veux tout savoir! Même une photo de ton test de grossesse!_ Dit elle sérieusement.

_-Pour la photo tu peux rêver! C'est personnel maman, je veux pas tout montrer, c'est aussi mon moment à moi._ Lui expliquais je .

_-Excuse ma puce mais tu sais à quel point je suis euphorique à chaque fois que j'apprends que je vais être grand mère à nouveau. _Me dit elle en souriant.

-_Oui je sais oui..._ lui dis je en riant. _Bon on couvre les meubles avec les tissus et on pourra y aller._

_-T'es sur que tu veux pas rester ma chérie. Tu vas me manquer pendant 6 mois. Et tu seras pas là à noël?_

_-Nan on sera encore à New York mais on revient en Mars. C'est pas si long. _

_-C'est affreusement long pour une maman. Tu verras quand tes enfants partiront._ Me dit elle en boudant.

_-j'ai le temps, mes filles ont 4 et 2 ans._

_-Et un jour elles auront 25 ans et laisseront leur pauvre mère dans un coin._

_-Maman je te laisse pas dans un coin. On a juste besoin... de changer d'air. Ça veut pas dire que je t'aime pas_. La consolais-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'aida à recouvrir les meubles. Je pris les filles dans mes bras et partis à l'hôpital pour prendre Carlisle au passage. Tous les quatre partions chez ses parents pour pouvoir partir demain très tôt. Ça faisait quand même bizarre de se dire que demain nous serons tous les quatre des New Yorkais. Carlisle était déjà aller là bas pour le boulot, il y avait fait ces études avant de venir à l'hôpital de Forks. Carlisle posa sa main sur ma cuisse pendant que je nous conduisais chez ses parents. Ces simples gestes avaient le don de faire monter mon désir en flèche. Je plaçais ma main au dessus de la sienne. Il vint alors embrasser mon cou. Mais il m'allume ou je rêve!

_-Arrête! _Chuchotais-je alors que les filles dormaient à l'arrière. _Tu vas nous faire avoir un accident!_

-_Désolé ma chérie... mais tu es tellement désirable dans cette tenue._ Me dit il un sourire coquin accroché aux lèvres.

Désirable... il avait fumé de l'herbe ou quoi? Je ne portais rien de plus banale que mon jeans favoris, un jeans tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Un top rose pâle et un gilet un peu large en cachemire gris. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâches. Je lui rendais son sourire mais je vois franchement pas ce qu'il y avait de sexy à regarder, j'étais pas en sous vêtements en train de me déhancher devant lui non plus. Ou alors il a viré dans le glauque. Vous savez ce genre de mec qu'on dirait dopé au bonheur, qui parle comme un hippie qui trouve que la nature est parfaite et qui brandit les bras en l'air tout le temps. Rien que l'image de Carlisle les cheveux longs en bataille avec des tresses, des vêtements de hippie cool en train de manger du tofu comme des chips et à militer pour la cool attitude, je pourrais crever de rire au volant.

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ma belle?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui parle de son lui « Hippie Cool » ou non? Oui allez rions un peu!

_-Je t'imaginais en Hippie militant pour le droit des fleurs._

_-Original_, me dit il en souriant. _Tiens on arrive. _

Je me garais dans l'allée chez ses parents à côté de la magnifique voiture de courses de son père. Je pris Ella dans mes bras pendant que Carlisle prit Lily et nous montions jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Carlisle entre en premier moi à ses trousses et nous allions dans le salon retrouver ses parents.

-_Elles dorment?_ Chuchota sa mère.

-_Oui on peut les coucher à l'étage?_ Demanda Carlisle.

-_Oui bien sûr, j'ai préparé leurs lits dans la chambre d'amis._

Nous montions à l'étage pour coucher les petites. La journée avait été mouvementé pour elles. J'embrassais le front de mes deux amours en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et surtout de beaux rêves. J'allais pour descendre les escaliers quand des bras me tirèrent vers l'intérieur d'une des chambres. Je levais la tête et reconnus Carlisle. Cependant mon répit ne fut que très court car ces lèvres se jetèrent déjà sur les miennes. Il m'embrassait fougueusement comme au premier jour, à croire qu'il m'avait entendu quand je parlais à ma mère cet après midi. Malgré ma détermination à ne pas craquer ici dans cette chambre alors que les filles dorment paisiblement dans la pièce voisine et que ces parents sont en bas à nous attendre, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour de sa nuque et de me coller à lui. Dans le dernier éclat de lucidité qu'il me restait, je m'éloignais de lui.

_-On peut pas faire ça ici..._ lui chuchotais-je.

_-Pourquoi? _

_-les filles dorment dans la pièce voisine et tes parents sont en bas._

_-Et alors? Si tu ne fais pas de bruit personne ne le saura. _Me dit il d'un air que je connaissais bien.

_-Nan Carlisle... pas ici, pas maintenant... Quand on sera à New York._

_-Pourquoi attendre? Tu en as envie, moi aussi... Pourquoi?_

_-Pas ce soir mon cœur. _Dis je en l'embrassant brièvement.

Je voyais qu'il était déçu. Je le connaissais, je connaissais cette bouille qui me disait clairement c'est nul que tu refuses. Je le prenais dans mes bras mais me détachai plus tard. Nous allions alors rejoindre ces parents en bas.

_-elles dorment? _Me demanda sa mère.

_-Comme des loirs! La journée a été longue pour elles._

_-Oui c'est sur. Elles vont bien dormir demain ça ira mieux. Vous avez mangé les enfants?_ S'inquiétait elle.

_-Oui avant de venir._

_-Vous devriez aller dormir votre avion part tôt demain_. Nous dit son père.

_-Oui allons y. Merci encore de nous héberger,_ déclara mon mari.

_-de rien mon chéri, ça nous fait toujours plaisir de vous aider!_

Il me prit la main et nous montons dans l'ancienne chambre de Carlisle que sa mère avait réaménagé. J'ouvris la petite valise où nous avions quelques affaires pour partir demain. Je sentis des mains sur mes hanches qui m'enlaçaient. Des lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou pendant que des pouces caressaient ma peau sous mon tee shirt. Je me retournais et découvris Carlisle souriant me serrant dans ses bras. Il caressa ma joue et y déposa un baiser.

-_Tu ne vas pas renoncer ce soir,_ le questionnais je.

-_Pourquoi tu refuses?_

-_Je... Pas ce soir Carlisle, j'en ai pas envie. Je sais pas si c'est l'angoisse de partir loin de mon patelin ou quoi mais... je fais comme un blocage._

_-Il y a quelque chose Bella. Je te connais comme personne._

_-ça s'arrangera en allant à New York... _marmonnais-je.

Je le sentais inquiet. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je voulais pas qu'il soit peiné. C'était pas le but, j'allais de surcroit passer pour une gamine capricieuse. Je m'assis sur le lit, me tortillant les doigts, baissant la tête vers mes pieds. Carlisle se mit à croupis devant moi et posa ses mains le long de mes bras. Il cherchait mon regard du sien mais je m'appliquais à l'éviter.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête mon cœur? _Me demanda-t-il.

Que dire? On ne s'aime plus assez à mon goût. Je veux que notre couple bouge plus, qu'on ne s'enterre pas dans la vie de parents, qu'on pense aussi à nous, qu'on casse cette routine qui se met en place et qui va finir par nous avoir. Je voulais qu'il recommence à me surprendre chaque jour avec des surprises si petites soient elles, qu'il soit spontané. Je veux pas qu'on planifie quoique soit. Comme au premier jour. Qu'on aille chercher les filles à la sortie de l'école et qu'on se barre à Disneyland pour voir des étoiles dans leurs yeux. Qu'on fasse le tour des USA juste pour le fun. Je ne veux plus qu'on se dise, tiens on ira au resto tel jour pour ensuite passer la nuit ensemble dans un hôtel de luxe en ayant bien pris soin de faire garder les filles.

_-Je veux... que ça bouge._ Dis-je sans préavis.

Je vis ces yeux se remplir d'incompréhension.

_-Comment ça mon ange? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..._

_-J'en ai marre qu'on planifie tout au millimètre. Je sais c'est dans ta nature, tu aimes avoir un certain contrôle sur ce que tu fais. Au boulot je te le reproche pas mais avec nous faut que tu lâches prise, Carlisle! Sois spontané comme au début, où t'es venu me chercher à 6h du mat' pour aller à Disney. Comme pendant notre lune de miel. C'était le pur bonheur. Je dis pas que je m'ennuie que je n'aime pas notre vie mais je veux qu'on vive spontanément._

_-C'est pour ça mon amour que tu te mets dans cet état?_

_-Oui... je crois._

Tout à coup je me sentis très conne. Y'a pas beaucoup de femme qui avouent ça à leurs maris. A vrai dire combien de femmes ressentent ça? Je suis nulle...

_-Chérie n'aie pas peur de m'avouer quand tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas._

_-Je comptais sur l'air frais de New York pour que ça bouge..._

_-hum..._ Souria-t-il, _les filles me font devenir encore plus sage que la normale. Et j'ai conscience... qu'on se comporte bien plus en parents qu'en amants. _

C'est ce que j'aimais chez Carlisle. Si je lui explique les choses il comprend, même il se fustige parfois. Ça ça m'énerve mais... j'aime quand il me comprend.

_-j'aimais bien nos sorties dans les bars dansants, et nos restos imprévus._ Dis je moins honteuse qu'au début de cette conversation.

_-Tu sais quoi? On va changer arriver là bas. Ça redeviendra comme avant, je te le promet. Je viens de comprendre gràce à toi mon cœur qu'il faut... que je pense à autre chose que d'être le papa de mes filles. Je dois plus penser à toi et à notre couple. Je suis désolé mon cœur._

_-Ne le sois pas. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et maintenant est ce que j'ai le droit de t'aimer comme tu m'en as empéché toute la journée? _Me dit il avec une once d'espoir.

_-En fait non, _lui dis je en souriant. _Je suis fatiguée. Désolé mon amour._

_-Tant pis, je rêverais de toi, _me dit il avec un sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres et partit se coucher à mes côtés. Je me change pour me mettre en pyjama et me couche également. Je me blottis dans ses bras, je les sens m'enserrer et ses lèvres se posent sur mon crâne. Je m'endors sereine et demain commencerait une nouvelle vie pour nous.

**POV Carlisle**

Le réveil sonnait péniblement et surtout bien trop tôt. Il est 5h30. Notre avion part à 9h45. Nous devons être 2h avant à l'aéroport et avec deux petites filles de 2 et 4 ans, il est indispensable de prendre autant de temps, quitte à arriver à l'avance.

Je me penchais sur Bella qui dormait paisiblement. Ça faisait terriblement mal au cœur de la réveiller alors qu'elle dormait si bien. J'embrassais son cou encore chaud de son sommeil. Ses magnifiques yeux marrons s'ouvrèrent et à ma vue, elle sourit. Nous nous embrassons pendant quelques minutes quand soudain des petits pas se firent entendre. Je tournais la tête vers la source du bruit et découvris ma petite Ella, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et pointant dans tous les sens. Elle monta sur le lit et se logea entre nous deux. Je la pris dans mes bras et sortis de la chambre laissant Bella émergée. Je croisais ma mère avec Lily dans les bras. Je pris ma deuxième fille dans mes bras et mes deux petits anges calèrent leurs têtes dans mon cou. Je les posais sur des chaises et mon père qui œuvrait déjà en cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Je confiais silencieusement mes filles à mes parents et partis chercher Bella.

Arrivé dans la chambre, je m'avançais vers elle et m'assis sur le lit. Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevais comme une princesse. Je descendis les escaliers et l'emmena dans la cuisine. J'embrassais le front de Bella et la laissais se remettre sur ces jambes. Dans la cuisine les filles mangeaient mais leurs yeux étaient encore fatiguées. Elles ne manqueront surement pas de dormir pendant le voyage. Le petit déjeuner était silencieux.

Plus tard vers 7h, mon père m'aida à mettre les derniers bagages dans la voiture et je vis Bella et les filles arrivaient. Il était temps qu'on parte pour l'aéroport.

Arrivé à l'aéroport nous passons à l'enregistrement. Ella a peur des douaniers, elle pleure. Je la prends dans mes bras et la calme. L'enregistrement fait nous allons dans la salle d'attente avec mes parents. Bella dort à moitié sur mon épaule et Lily est affalée dans le sommeil sur elle. Ella s'est aussi endormi dans mon cou. Mes parents étaient assis en face de nous, eux aussi visiblement fatigués.

Vers 9h, la voix de l'aéroport nous annonce que nous pouvons commencé à embarquer. Autant y aller, les filles dorment. On sera plus à l'aise dans l'avion. Je me levais et embrassais mes parents.

_-Bonne chance mon fils pour ta mission._ Me dit mon père.

_-Merci._

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras également qui elle resta silencieuse mais qui ne failli pas me laisser partir. Elle embrassa Bella et les filles. Je pris Bella par la taille et nous voilà parti pour entrer dans l'avion. Lhotesse controla nos cartes d'embarquement et nous installa dans l'appareil. Je laissais Bella s'installait du côté du hublot. Je sais qu'elle préfère cette place. Je mis les filles entre nous et m'installais en bout de rang.

Le décollage fit peur à Ella qui se mit à nouveau à pleurer. Lily, elle, ne réagit pas. Elle était affalé de sommeil la tête contre le bras de ma Bella. La troisième guerre aurait pu pété à côté d'elle qu'elle s'en foutrait avec élégance. Je rassurais mon bébé en lui disant que ce n'était rien, ça allait passer. L'énervement et la fatigue la firent dormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Le vol se passa dans les meilleurs conditions. Tellement bien qu'à l'atterrissage, Ella refusait tout net de sortir de l'appareil. Après des supplications, sa mère qui a élevé la voix et les hôtesses qui rigolaient dans notre dos, nous avions réussi à la sortir de l'avion. Ella est comme ça tout l'un ou tout l'autre.

Nous étions arrivé à la maison de mes parents. Les filles étaient parti s'amuser dans le salon. Je voyais que ma mère avait pris soin de faire envoyer des jouets pour Ella et Lily. Moi j'aidais Bella a déballer tous les sacs pour tout ranger. C'est là qu'on se dit « c'est fou tout ce qu'on a pu emmener ».

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bella partit préparer le repas des filles. On aurait encore été seuls comme au début de notre mariage, on aurait surement rien mangé. C'était même fréquent à cette époque qu'on saute des repas. Cela dit on se gardait bien de le dire à ma mère qui aurait sauté au plafond en hurlant tous les méfaits de nos actes. Et c'est moi qui suis médecin...

Nous mangions ainsi tranquillement et nous couchions rapidement les filles. La journée avait été très longue, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'elles tombent de sommeil dans leur lit respectif. Après ça nous prenions chacun une longue douche, visiblement salvatrice. Nous étions totalement détendu après. Je me glissais sous les couvertures au côté de Bella qui feuilletait un magazine dont je n'ai pas saisi le sujet. En me voyant elle le pose sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers moi en me souriant de ce sourire que j'aimais tant, celui qui avait réussi à me charmer presque 10 ans auparavant.

Incroyable... déjà dix ans qu'on s'aimait. Dix ans et rien, je dis bien rien n'avait changé entre nous. Nous aimions toujours autant. En dix ans, on avait deux magnifiques filles, peut être un troisième pour la prochaine année. En dix ans on avait accompli énormément. On s'était marié, on avait eu nos enfants, on avait des boulots stables et qui nous plaisait. Nos parents partageaient toujours nos vies et étaient en bonne santé. C'est inimaginable... 10 ans auparavant vous m'auriez dit que j'aurais fait tout ça je ne vous aurais pas cru... et pour cause! 10 ans auparavant j'étais un gars qui ne comptait pas franchement s'engageait. Je n'envisageais surement pas d'avoir des enfants et encore moins de me marier.

Et puis Bella m'était tombé dessus comme une météorite sur la Terre. Ce petit bout de femme du haut de ses 16 ans. Quand je vous disais que c'était incroyable.

Je me tournais vers mon épouse qui semblait me considérer et se demandait probablement à quoi je pouvais bien penser.

_-A quoi penses-tu mon amour?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

À toi mon ange, avais je envie de lui répliquer. Je devrais un jour m'amuser à faire le compte des fois où je ne pensais pas à elle. Autant vous prévenir qu'il ne serait pas garanti qu'il y ai un résultat. Je ne cesse de penser à elle, quelque soit le contexte où je me trouve. Dans mon bureau, dans le vestiaire des médecins ou au dessus d'un patient sur la table d'opération d'un bloc à l'hôpital. Que je sois à Forks ou à Tonbouctou. Je pense à elle tout le temps.

_-A toi ma chérie. Je pensais à ce qu'on avait accompli en 10 ans. Ça fait 10 ans qu'on s'aime..._ lâchais-je avec un sourire joyeux.

_-10 ans déjà..._soupira-t-elle avec elle aussi, ce sourire joyeux._ Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça faisait si longtemps._

_-Je pensais à notre mariage, aux naissances des filles, des épreuves qu'on avait traversé. À tout ça. C'est nous. Je t'aime Bella._

_-Oui... moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai bien l'intention de le faire pour les 50 prochaines années et même plus, _me dit elle solennellement.

Je me penchais sur elle et l'embrassais doucement. Cette petite coquine vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Petite coquine... elle veut ma perte. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui résister. Elle est pour moi comme le vin pour un alcoolique. Et à cet instant précis c'est comme si on agitait un verre de bon vin sous le nez d'un alcoolique. Mes lèvres se déplacèrent sur son cou chaud et aux senteurs de fraise. Je l'entendais gémir à mon contact. Coquine... Je continuais ma douce torture en descendant toujours plus. Je voyais ses seins se durcirent sous sa nuisette en satin bleu nuit. Ses mains étaient agrippé à mes flancs. Elle éprouvait un immense plaisir. Rien que de la voir dans cet état me fit durcir de plaisir. Comment cette simple tentation pouvait nous faire autant d'effet? Je suçotais ses seins au travers de sa nuisette mais Bella, fort impatiente la retira. Comme chaque nuit elle ne portait en dessus de sa tenue de nuit qu'un simple string en coton. Je retournais à la torture que je prodiguais à ces petites pointes durcies et tendues à lui en faire mal. En même temps je lui caressais les fesses avec empressement mais toujours avec douceur et tendresse. Ma belle gémissait de plus en plus et ses mains firent des mouvements de haut en bas sur mes flancs qu'elle avait au préalable libéré de mon t-shirt. Elle se mouvait sur moi comme si nous étions déjà en pleine action. Autant dire qu'elle désirait vraiment qu'on s'y mette. Je retirais mon bas de jogging. Bella ne fit pas de quartiers et en profita pour m'enlever mon boxer ce qui libéra une érection énorme et malheureusement douloureuse.

_-Et ben dis donc! _Lâcha-t-elle en voyant mon sexe fièrement dressé devant elle. _C'est qu'il en peut plus mon ange, _me dit-elle d'un air coquin et quasiment érotique.

Pour simple réponse elle eu droit à un grognement grave, provenant du plus profond de ma gorge.

**POV Bella**

Je me baissais et m'empressais de prendre mon sexe en bouche. Je sais qu'il était gêné quand je faisais ça. Je pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil mais visiblement je n'aurais pas le droit à mon sermon sur cette pratique et la gène qu'elle lui occasionnait. Monsieur avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejeté en arrière et gémissait.

Son sexe se mit à palpiter, signe qu'il était proche de la jouissance. Puis il se répandit dans ma bouche. Je pouvais paraître pour une fille bizarre mais étrangement j'adorais ça. Qui a dit que j'étais une fille prude?

Il rouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Je l'embrassais et retirais de ce pas mon string. Aucune raison que j'attende plus longtemps pour mon moment de bonheur!

Carlisle me prit par les hanches et me mit dos au matelas. Ça y est à moi de passer à la casserole! Il fit déambuler ses mains de mes joues en passant sur mes seins sans oublier de pincer légèrement mes pointes durcies, continuant leur course sur mes ventre et prirent ensuite le chemin de mes cuisses. Il me caressait les mollets puis revient à mes cuisses. Il en embrassait l'intérieur se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon sexe chaud et désespérément dégoulinant de plaisir. Il souffla dessus, je dus alors parcouru d'un frisson à m'en faire mal, puis sa langue vint à sa rencontre. Là je lâchais un gémissement digne d'un porno. Sa langue parcourut mes plis intimes de fond en comble quand je sentis les prémices de l'orgasme. Ce doux plaisir parcouru ma colonne vertébrale, se réunissant dans mon centre nerveux et je ne cherchais pas à retenir le cri de plaisir que je fus amener à faire. C'était d'un libérateur! Surement mon meilleur orgasme. D'ailleurs mon mari me regarda surpris.

_-c'était trop bon._ Lâchais-je sans retenu.

Il souriait et déposa un baiser sur mon sexe encore gonflé qui lui aussi avait du mal à redescendre sur terre. Je me redressais et repris la place dominante. Visiblement ce petit moment à faire plaisir lui avait donner le temps de se remettre en route comme le montrer la fière érection que mon mari arborait.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrassais avec amour. Puis me relavant et me soulevant légèrement, je m'empalais sur son pénis engorgé. S'en suivi une danse infernale. Je ne m'étais jamais autant déhanché. Je menais la danse. Pour une fois j'étais maitresse des événements et je ne m'en privais pas. Ses mains se greffèrent sur mes hanches pour me guider. Je sentis à nouveau la jouissance montait. Les mains de Carlisle se crispèrent sur ma chair et il cria son plaisir dans un long râle où je crus discerner mon prénom. Je n'étais pas encore venu. Il plaça alors son pouce sur mon bouton de plaisir et tournoya vite et bien. Si bien que l'orgasme me submergea quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'allongeais contre lui, toujours empalé. Il embrassait mon front et se retira de moi. Il me coucha à son côté. Il se cala contre moi. Je posais ma tête contre son torse.

On se câlinait ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes quand le sommeil nous gagna. Joyeux dix ans d'amour Bella.

**N'est ce pas agréable de finir par un bon lemon bien croustillant ^^. Bref j'espère que ça vous a bien plu et je vous dis à très bientôt, puisque le prochain chapitre est quasiment terminé. J'ai oublié de l'écrire en haut... mais merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, j'avais tellement peur de perdre des lecteurs après une si longue attente. N'oubliez pas d'en poster une sur ce chapitre ^^.**

**Bisous à tous!**


	27. Chapitre 25: Notre vie est ici

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**La suite n'a pas pris trop de temps (étant donné que je l'avais déjà commencé au chapitre précédent ^^)**

**Enfin le retour de la petite famille à Forks, il était temps n'est ce pas (genre c'était super long ^^)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Et j'oubliais! Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**POV Carlisle**

Et voilà que déjà le mois de mai montrait son nez. Ses quelques mois à New York avaient été magiques. je me souvenais de pas mal de chose de mon enfance ici et pouvoir tout partager avec ma femme et mes filles était génial. Nous avions passer notre première semaine (durant laquelle je ne travaillais pas) à faire les touristes. J'avais fait visiter à mes amours les endroits que je fréquentais étant enfant. J'avais emmené les filles voir le plus grand magasin de jouet que je connaisse. On était ressorti avec deux jouets pour chacune des filles. Étrangement ce sont d'ailleurs les jouets avec lesquels elles jouent le plus. Je me souviens... moi aussi j'étais accro aux jouets qui sortaient de ce magasin. C'est dans ce magasin que mes parents m'ont acheté ma première panoplie de médecin avec un vrai stéthoscope en métal et caoutchouc et je me rappelle combien il était réel comparé à celui que j'utilise pour mon travail.

Puis était vite arrivé Noël. Avec Bella nous avions arpenté les rues de la ville pour trouver les cadeaux des filles. Je crois qu'elle s'amusait autant que ses enfants. Bella s'était émerveillé de la beauté de la ville pour Noël. De plus on avait eu de la neige! New York sans ce manteau blanc. Rien de mieux pour émerveiller mon amour de femme. Bien sûr nous avions une certaine nostalgie: c'était le premier noël que nous passions sans la famille. Habituellement nous allions chez ma mère qui invitait tout le monde, moi et Bella avec les enfants mais aussi les parents de celle ci, Esmé et Nelson avec leurs enfants et les parents de Nelson. On se retrouvait généralement une bonne vingtaine à table mais ma mère aime avoir du monde à s'occuper. Elle dore ça même, faire à manger pour 50. Elle avait toujours été une excellente hôtesse de maison, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Elle aura eu 4 têtes de moins cette année. Nous lui avions promis de venir l'an prochain. C'est comme ça qu'elle nous avait informé, le jour de noël au téléphone que les filles étaient comblés de cadeaux et qu'elle les aurait en rentrant. Mes filles avaient sauté de joie naturellement mais elle avait un peu déchanté quand je leur appris que nous ne repartions à Forks qu'au mois de février.

Mais avec tout ça j'avais fait ma mission de renfort à l'hôpital. J'avais travaillé sur un essai clinique très astucieux qui avait eu des hauts et des bas, la raison pour laquelle nous étions resté si longtemps. Il s'agissait d'un traitement pour une tumeur du cerveau spécifique. Une équipe de 5 chirurgiens dont moi avait travaillé sur cet essai. Nous avions essuyé pas moins de 15 décès sur les 17 patients qui avaient accepté notre essai. Les deux derniers étaient maintenant en parfait santé et bien sur ils regrettent pas d'avoir participer puisqu'ils sont guéri désormais. L'hôpital m'avait par la suite proposé un poste permanent de titulaire dans leur hôpital. À première vue la proposition était alléchante. Nous avions beaucoup discuté avec Bella. Il s'agissait quand même d'une sacré promotion, j'aurais gagné plus qu'à Forks mais il y avait les points positifs de Forks. Nous habitions une petite ville sympathique. Nos parents y habitaient. Bella y avait sa galerie à une quarantaine de kilomètres à Port Angeles. Les filles allaient à l'école là bas. Et surtout j'aimais travaillé dans l'hôpital de Forks. J'aimais la tranquillité dont on jouissait là bas, j'aimais l'équipe avec qui je travaillais et il faut être honnête. Je ne pouvais pas quitter comme ça l'hôpital où mes deux filles sont nées.

Alors j'avais refusé. Mais je leur avais assuré qu'ils pouvaient me recontacter si ils faisaient un nouvel essai et s'il avait besoin d'un chirurgien en plus pour le mener. Je restais en contact avec eux.

Mais il y avait une autre raison... Quelque chose de rond, qui commençait à bouger beaucoup. Bella était enceinte. Elle venait de bien entamer son 7ième mois de grossesse. On avait pas prévu de faire un troisième bébé. On en avait envie mais c'est bien tout. Nous n'avions rien dit à personne à part à Georges qui se tenait informé de l'évolution auprès de la gynécologue qui a suivi Bella à New York. Celui ci avait promis de tenir sa langue en présence de notre famille. Nous savions que nous allions accueillir un petit garçon. J'étais heureux! Mon premier fils et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aime mes filles. Bella était très sereine pour cette grossesse. Pour Lily, le virus dont elle souffrait lui avait gâché son plaisir. Pour Ella, nous nous étions séparé temporairement au cours de son 4ième mois et ce jusqu'à la naissance. Ce n'était pas terrible non plus. Mais là tout se passait vraiment pour le mieux. Elle aimait se promener avec moi et les filles dans les magasins pour bébé. Elle aimait beaucoup nous impliquer dans l'arrivé du bébé. Les filles adoraient ça aussi. Notre réunion chaque soir avant le couché se déroulait chacun une oreille sur l'abdomen arrondi de ma femme. On restait pendant 10 minutes ainsi et ensuite les filles allaient se coucher en s'endormant rapidement.

C'était par la suite que je m'occupais d'elle. Elle était très sensible aux caresses depuis le début de sa grossesse. Si bien que notre activité sexuelle avait augmenté considérablement. Elle était insatiable, j'étais insatiable, nous étions donc bien contents que les filles ne se réveillent pas la nuit.

Je me souviens d'un soir en particulier. Nous n'avions jamais pris autant notre pied. Depuis c'est Noël à chaque fois (ndla: j'adore cette expression typique dans ma famille j'avoue ^^). Bella était enceinte de seulement 4 mois. Je crois que c'est le mois où sa libido était la plus éveillé. Elle m'avait aguiché toute la journée, je ne travaillais pas. Et le soir nous avions écourté le rendez vous autour de son bidon parce qu'elle devenait cruellement érotique.

_**Flash Back**_

Je me recouchais à côté d'elle. Elle avait été sexuellement indécente que je me demande comment j'avais fait pour cacher cette érection et mon excitation devant les filles. Heureusement elles s'étaient endormies rapidement. J'allais pour enlacer la taille de Bella quand je remarquais qu'elle était complétement nue. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire coquin comme tout.

_-J'ai très envie... que tu me fasses l'amour._ Avait-elle susurré à mon oreille de manière proprement indécente.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je me retrouvais nu à mon tour et Bella se trouvait à califourchon, ventre rebondi en avant. Je sentais son sexe chaud, déjà prêt pour moi.

_-Je veux du sexe. De la pure baise, pas de sentiments, pas de tendresse. _M'avait-elle dit de but en blanc.

J'étais surpris. Où était passé ma jolie Bella, qui rougissait quand elle était nue devant moi, qui aimait l'amour tendre? Ce soir elle était parti. Mon ange voulait de l'amour bestiale. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable mais nous verrons.

Jaugeant de ma réaction, elle s'empala sur mon sexe et commençait de bouger en rythme. De mes mains je la guidais. Premier orgasme. Nous avions enchainé de manière habituelle mais bien sûr j'étais plus bestiale que d'ordinaire. Deuxième orgasme. Chose que nous avions très peu expérimenté. On avait du le faire juste une fois ainsi. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et m'attendait. Le moindre effort la fatigue, elle était couverte de sueur mais elle souriait de bien être. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et le pénétrais d'un coup de rein. Je commençais mes va et vient de plus en plus insistants. Troisième orgasme. C'est là qu'elle me demanda d'arrêter, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. On s'allongeait sur le lit. Par la suite elle enfila une brassière et un shorty et se cala dans mes bras. Je posais ma main sur son ventre. Je sentis son souffle se régulariser et à ma vérification, elle dormait paisiblement. C'est ça qui est bien avec elle. Une fois comblée, elle s'endort comme une bien heureuse.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Aujourd'hui nous revenions à Forks. Bella étant enceinte de 7 mois, nous ne pouvions prendre l'avion. Alors nous faisions le voyage en voiture. Ce serait très pénible mais on avait pas le choix. Bella avait installé les filles dans la voiture et partit s'asseoir non sans mal (son ventre était bien plus volumineux que pour les filles) sur le siège avant. Je pris place également et nous voilà repartant chez nous. New York avait été fantastique mais ce n'était pas chez nous.

*** 12h plus tard***

Nous étions dans la dernière parti de la route qu'on avait à faire. Les filles dormaient depuis notre départ quasiment. Bella par contre ne se sentait pas très bien.

_-Chéri on peut pas s'arrêter? je me sens vraiment pas bien._

_-On va avoir la sortie pour l'état de Washington dans 10 minutes ça peut pas attendre un peu?_

_-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je vomisse dans la voiture? _Me dit elle d'une voix réprobatrice.

_-On va bien trouver un petit coin pour s'arrêter. _Lui dis je en étant un peu inquiet. Je n'aimais pas cette voix.

Nous arrivions vers une bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Je m'arrêtais, Bella eut le temps d'ouvrir sa portière qu'elle vomissait déjà. Je retenais ses cheveux comme je pouvais. Je lui tendis ensuite une petite bouteille d'eau. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'était pas blanche comme un linge. Elle paraissait soulagé.

_-J'aurais pas du manger ce paquet de chips qu'on a pris dans le Michigan. _Me dit elle.

Je souriais. C'était du tout Bella cette réplique. Elle avait l'art et la manière de détourner une situation à la base pas terrible à une situation drôle. J'embrassais sa tempe et m'assurais que tout allait bien avant de reprendre la route. Et c'est qu'on comprend une chose. Va t'arrêter sur une bande d'arrêt d'urgence sur l'autoroute. Une vraie galère pour repartir!

On a quand même fini par pouvoir se remettre en route. Les filles avaient un peu émergées mais voyant la route qu'il restait, elles burent quelques gorgées de leur biberon respectif et se rendormirent rapidement. Bella, elle s'était aussi endormi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer son ventre rond. 3 fois qu'on vivait ça et j'étais toujours émerveillé par sa beauté. Au travers de son tee shirt en coton, je voyais les mouvements du bébé. Petit coquin, il aimait beaucoup gigoter. Je posais doucement ma main sur son abdomen et sentais les coups de mon fils. Il avait tendance à beaucoup gigoté autour de ma main quand je touchais le ventre de Bella. Le fils à son papa.

Je disais ça mais un soir j'avais imaginé qu'on est un mauvaise surprise à la naissance... du genre une troisième fillette qui pointerait le bout de son nez. Je serais heureux je pense. C'est toujours un événement qui me rend joyeux mais déçu quand même. Je repensais à cette jolie voiture électrique que j'avais acheté et que j'avais mis dans l'armoire. Si c'était une fille au bout du compte je serais pas dans la mouise avec ma voiture.

Mais je m'étais raisonné. Le médecin était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Et visiblement un garçon bien pourvu. Il avait le gène Cullen à fond. On avait réfléchi à plusieurs prénoms sans se mettre d'accord sur un seul. Bella avait dans l'idée de me faire accepter qu'on l'appelle Seth mais moi je voulais qu'il s'appelle Harry. Et avec ça on alimenter une mini guerre au lit le soir qui se finissait en câlin.

**POV Bella**

Quand je me réveillais enfin, je vis le panneau annonçant le territoire de la péninsule d'Olympic. Nous étions bientôt chez nous. Encore moins de 100km je pense. Je suis nulle en géographie. Je me tournais vers Carlisle qui lui était concentré sur la route. On apercevait d'énormes cernes violettes sous ces yeux. Je passais ma main sur sa cuisse ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire.

_-Tu veux que je conduise? Je me suis reposée, je peux le faire parce que toi tu vas pas tarder à t'endormir._

_-ça va aller chérie. On y est presque._ Me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse mais très fatiguée.

_-Arrête toi au moins. T'es crevé... je peux conduire jusqu'à la maison tu sais. Je peux le faire je passe encore derrière le volant._ Lui assurais je.

_-Bon d'accord..._céda-t-il.

Il s'arrêta sur le bas côté et sortit de la voiture. Je sortis désespérément mais avec ce ballon qui me servait de ventre, c'était pas simple. Je m'assis du côté conducteur et nous nous remîmes en route. La conduite ne me gênait pas finalement. Moi qui avait été gêné pour conduire étant enceinte des filles, avec ce nouveau bout de chou qui poussait dans mon bidon, je vais bien. Il est calme et ne gigote pas trop ce qui me permet de bien me concentrer sur la route.

Carlisle avait à peine posé ses fesses sur le siège conducteur qu'il était tombé de sommeil. Ça m'étonnait pas. En une journée, on avait rallié New York à Forks. On avait exclusivement emprunté les axes à grandes vitesses. Pas question de perdre de temps avec deux enfants en bas âge et un bébé en route. Le plus vite était le mieux.

Vers 1h du matin, nous passions la pancarte à l'entrée de la ville. J'étais fatiguée mais rien d'insurmontable. Je traversais la ville qui à cette heure était d'un calme olympien. Enfin j'apercevais notre maison. Esmé était venu pour découvrir les meubles et faire un brin de ménage suite à notre appel. Je me garais devant le garage et arrêtais la voiture. J'embrassais le cou de Carlisle.

_-Bébé? On est arrivé mon ange._ Lui dis je doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cherchant des repères connus. Il observa la maison et sourit. Il se tourna vers moi et embrassais mon front.

_-ça a été jusqu'ici pour conduire? _Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

_-Oui ça a été calme et le petit dormait autant que toi j'ai pu rester bien concentré. _Lui dis je en souriant.

Nous sortions de la voiture. On ouvrit les portes arrières et nous prenons chacun une des filles dans nos bras. Carlisle se dirigea vers l'entrée et nous ainsi nous réintégrons notre maison. Celle qui avait vu la naissance de Lily et Ella. C'était chez nous ici.

Nous montions à l'étage pour coucher les filles. Elles allaient surement finir tranquillement leur nuit mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'elles se lèveraient tôt. Elles avaient dormi toute la journée dans la voiture.

Une fois couchées, nous allions chercher les bagages dans la voiture et remontions. J'étais fatigué. Le bébé me fatiguait mais on avait aussi fait un longue route. Je ne pris pas la peine de ranger le moindre bagage et partit me coucher immédiatement. Carlisle me suivit de près. Je m'étendais dans le lit. Je sentis des bras m'entourer et des lèvres se déposaient sur mon cou.

_-Dors mon ange..._ chuchota Carlisle.

Et nous tombions ainsi dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Carlisle**

Le réveil fut dur. La fatigue d'abord. On avait rouler une journée entière sans repos. Je tâtonnais à côté de moi mais ne découvris que le vide. Bella serait déjà levé? Je tendis l'oreille et entendis les cris des filles en bas. Je me levais péniblement et descendis les marches pour arriver au rez de chaussée.

Je trainais mollement les pieds en direction de la cuisine. Je découvris Bella en train de manger des pancakes avec les filles. C'était un peu la fête à la maison. Il y avait des miettes plein la table. C'est là que je me rend compte à quel point New York nous avait changer. Nous étions de nouvelles personnes, plus spontanée, nous prenions plus le temps de vivre au jour le jour. Peu importe si la moquette blanche avait une tâche ou si les fringues de Bella n'était pas impeccablement repassé. Nous étiosn toujours une famille qui voulait bien présenté mais les futilités pour lesquelles on s'inquiétait ne sont plus grand chose.

_-Eh Bébé t'es réveillé? T'as faim? _Me demanda joyeusement ma Bella, son débardeur un peu court faisant apparaître son ventre arrondi, couvrant notre troisième petit ange

_-Et bien comme je vois qu'il y a des pancakes, je vais en prendre,_ dis je fièrement.

Je levais Ella m'assis à sa place et la pris sur mes genoux. J'empoigne un pancake et mords dedans.

_-Ta maman a appelé aujourd'hui. Elle veut qu'on vienne les voir pour « gouter » vers 16h. Je lui ai dis oui._

_-T'as bien fait ma chérie. Tu n'as pas rendez vous cet après midi toi? _Lui demandais je.

_-Si Georges m'attends à 15h. Dans une heure et demie quoi._

_-Allons nous préparer alors. _lui dis je.

-_Mais attend t'as rien avalé!_ Me dit elle.

_-T'inquiète pas mon ange, ma mère va encore nous gaver de gâteaux._

J'emmenais les filles avec moi pour les préparer. Je vis Bella partir en direction de la salle de bain. Je vais habiller les filles dans leur chambre. L'avantage est que leurs chambres respectives sont côté à côte. J'enfile à Ella un legging gris foncé avec un sous pull de la même couleur. Je lui mets une petite robe gris très clair parsemé d'étoile. Je lui coiffe ses boucles brunes et lui mets un simple sers-tête gris clair pour contraster avec sa chevelure. Je la débarbouille à coup de lait de toilette et lui met une touche de parfum que Bella lui avait acheté à Noël. Et voilà ma petite fille était prête. Je passais dans la chambre de Lily. Ella me suivait bien sûr. Je sélectionnais un short gris rose avec des collants blancs et un pull rose pâle à col roulé. Une fois tout enfilé je lui fis subir le même traitement que sa sœur: un coup de lait de toilette, pour Lily je privilégiais une queue de cheval haute. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombé en cascade dans son dos. Bella ne pouvait se résigner à lui faire couper les cheveux. De plus ma fille avait peur du coiffeur. Je lui mis à elle aussi une touche de parfum pour enfant et là voilà également prête.

En sortant de la chambre je découvris ma Bella, fraiche, prête et pimpante. Elle portait un de ces nombreux jeans de grossesse. Celui ci était brut légèrement délavé. Et en haut, elle arborait un marcel gris qui, quand elle n'est pas enceinte, est long et un bandeau de grossesse avec marqué dessus « Maman, t'as pas un ptit creux toi? ». Je lui avais offert lors de nos achats de Noël. Ça l'a rendait super mignonne. Je partis rapidement à la douche et ensuite m'habiller. J'enfilais un jeans tout simple, un chemise blanche et un pull fin gris. Toute la famille était en harmonie vestimentaire. Nous nous installions dans la voiture qui je ne le remarquais que maintenant avait été vider. Je me demande bien à quelle heure Bella avait pu se lever.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital. Tout le personnel était heureux de nous revoir. On laissait les filles avec les infirmières pendant que nous allions à notre rendez vous avec Georges. D'ailleurs il nous attendait devant la porte de son bureau.

_-Eh Bella! Mon dieu tu en es à combien? Je m'imaginais pas autant._

_-J'entame mon 7ième mois, _répondit mon épouse en souriant.

_-Je vous en prie, Entrez on va examiner ce petit bidon, _nous dit il souriant.

Ma Bella, reprenant ces habitudes, s'assit directement sur la table d'auscultation. Georges amenait un échographe. Bella s'allongeait et découvrit son ventre. Georges y déposa du gel et commençait son examen.

_-Vous connaissez le sexe? _Demandait Georges.

_-Un petit garçon, _répondit Bella, fière.

_-Enfin un peu de testostérone sous ton toit Carlisle? _Me taquina Georges. _Je vous confirme c'est un joli garçon. Il est pas petit. Ça va te changer Bella à la naissance. C'est déjà un gros bébé pour 7 mois de grossesse. Attend toi à un poids de naissance entre 4 et 5kg. Ce sera un bon gaillard._

_-Je vais sûrement poser une question idiote, _dit ma Bella, _mais... ça passera... tu vois pour le faire sortir._

_-Je comprends ton inquiétude Bella. Tu n'as eu jusqu'à présent que de petits bébés. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les filles faisaient toutes les deux un peu moins de 3kg. Ton corps est construit pour donner la vie. Toutefois ce genre de problème arrive mais un petit malin y a pensé et a inventé ce qu'on appelle dans notre jargon l'épisiotomie. Je vois que ça te fait peur mais c'est bien moins impressionnant que ce qu'Internet raconte. Sous péridurale tu ne sentiras absolument rien. Il s'agit d'une petite incision pour tout simplement agrandir la sortie et permettre au bébé de sortir sans dégât sur toi. Le risque si on ne le fait c'est que le bébé fasse lui même le chemin et déchire les tissus et là on a risque d'infection._

_-Et ça guérit vite ensuite? _Continua-t-elle inquiète.

_-Oui c'est l'affaire de quelques jours. Nous te nettoyons de la naissance, une fois l'accouchement terminé, ensuite, on désinfecte l'incision et on recoud. Il se peut que la douleur s'éveille quand la péridurale va disparaître. Auquel cas on peut administrer un anti douleur._

_-D'accord c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Fais moi penser à demander la péridurale, _me dit mon ange.

Georges continuait son examen. Visiblement ce petit garçon allait bien. Il pétait la forme, faisait le beau quand Georges nous proposait de faire un écho en 3D. On riait à ça.

_-Et bien ce petit garçon est une vraie star. Bon pour bilan. Tout va bien, c'est un bébé en pleine forme. C'est un gros bébé mais ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. On voit beaucoup ça dans les grossesses de garçon. C'est pas une minette, _nous dit-il d'un sourire._ Je pense que je peux vous lâcher. Comme d'habitude au moindre soucis, vous appelez. Bonne fin de journée._

_-Merci, _dis je.

Nous partions récupérer les filles, il était déjà 16h30. On avait rendez vous à 16h chez mes parents. Les parents de Bella seront là aussi, ma sœur venait de m'envoyer un message. Nous arrivions un quart d'heure plus tard chez mes parents.

_-Oh mon poussin! Tu es arrivé! Vous êtes en retard._

Elle me serrait dans les bras. Bella était de l'autre côté de la voiture, à l'abri du regard et sortait Ella de la voiture. Elle prenait la main de la petite et se dévoila à ma mère. Ma mère eut un temps d'arrêt les yeux fixés sur le ventre rebondi de mon épouse. Puis elle s'approcha, toucha le ventre de Bella puis la pris dans ses bras.

-_de 7 mois, c'est un petit garçon, _chuchota mon épouse.

Ma mère se détacha d'elle et nous amena vers les autres qui étaient à l'intérieur. Elle entra la première et pépiant que nous étions enfin arrivé.

_-Ils nous reviennent avec une surprise! _s'excita-t-elle.

Moi et Bella apparaissions. Ou devrais-je dire moi, Bella et son ventre proéminent. Tout le monde nous regardait d'un œil ahuri. On avait plutôt bien jouer notre coup. Seul Georges avait été au courant de la grossesse de Bella. On avait tu la nouvelle pendant presque 7 mois. _Carlisle et Bella -1; les autres – 0._ La mère de Bella s'approcha de sa fille et l'a pris dans ses bras.

_-Oh ma chérie quelle bonne nouvelle! Ça en est où?_

_-J'entame mon 7ème mois. On va avoir un petit garçon, _lui avouais Bella.

Tout le monde était très heureux et nous furent assailli de félicitations. Emmett était heureux, arguant qu'il apprendrait à ce petit mec à se battre et à draguer les filles. Alice, elle, promettait qu'il sera un garçon classe et toujours à la mode. Notre fils avait un bel avenir en perspective. Nous nous mettions autour de la petite table du salon et ma mère nous servit ainsi que les filles.

Nos discussions tournaient essentiellement autour de la grossesse de Bella. Comment ça se passait depuis le début, on leur racontait notre rendez vous avec Georges et les attitudes de notre petit garçon à l'écho 3D.

Ce petit garçon n'était pas encore né mais il attirait déjà les attentions. Ella et Lily touchaient beaucoup le ventre de leur maman. Elles adoraient ça, d'autant plus que le petit gigotait sous leurs doigts.

20h arrivait vite, ma mère nous invita tous à rester manger. Le repas était simple mais au final cette ambiance familiale nous avait manqué à New York.

Vers 23h, nous rentrions. Bella tombait de fatigue, les filles s'étaient endormi sur le canapé. On avait eu deux jours un peu agité et il restait de la fatigue. Je portais les filles dans la voiture. Et ensuite Bella. Je dis au revoir à tous le monde et ensuite nous partons vers la maison. Arrivé là bas, je descendais tout ce beau monde et comme hier, nous endormions tous comme des masses sans demander notre reste.

**Et voilà! Alors ça vous a plu? Le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps et j'en suis désolé d'avance mais à partir de Vendredi j'ai des exams... et je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire.**

**Cependant je commence à écrire ce soir, j'aurais le début ^^.**

**A la prochaine **


	28. Chapitre 26: It's a boy!

**Je suis absolument désolé de ce temps énorme que je met entre chaque chapitre mais ces derniers temps j'étais pas bien niveau santé. J'ai enchaîné pas mal de problème qui m'ont pas donné l'occasion de poster. De plus je bloque un peu en ce moment pour mes fictions. Mais promis je vais essayer de faire des efforts.**

**Pardonnez moi à l'avance si je suis encore en retard mais je suis en train de mener une recherche pour mes études et c'est donc très long, ça prend beaucoup de temps et comme mes études passent avant tout, vous comprendre que je préfère laisser les fictions un peu sur le côté.**

**Cependant voici le nouveau chapitre avec la naissance de bébé n°3!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous continuez à me suivre malgré ces petits désagrément.**

**POV Bella**

Exactement 40 semaines que j'étais enceinte. 40 semaines que je portais ce petit garçon. Georges avait vu juste il était gros. D'après le dernier examen, mon fils devrait peser entre 3kg9 et 5kg. Georges pense à un bon 4kg200. Je veux bien le croire je me sens plus lourde que pour mes précédentes grossesses.

J'étais à terme depuis 2 jours. Comme je ne sentais toujours rien, Georges avait décidé de me déclencher aujourd'hui. La mère de Carlisle devait venir me chercher, celui ci étant au travail. Les filles allaient chez Esmé, qui était passer les chercher ce matin. Je leur avait promis qu'elles pourraient venir bientôt pour voir leur petit frère sorti de mon ventre.

Justement Carolyne arrivait.

_-Entrez Carolyne! _Criais je du salon.

_-Bonjour ma belle, alors c'est le grand jour?_

_-Oui enfin!_

Enfin oui! J'avais jamais accouché après le terme, j'avais un mois d'avance pour Ella et deux semaines pour Lily. Je pris mon sac et nous y allions. Dans une heure le travail commencerait. Dans la voiture nous parlions du bébé essentiellement, c'était le sujet favoris ces derniers jours. « Quand le petit va-t-il arriver? » « toujours pas de contractions Bella? ».

_-J'étais heureuse quand Georges m'a dit qu'il me déclencherait aujourd'hui. C'est que ce ptit père pèse son poids. Surement un bon 4kg à la naissance._

_-C'est un gros bébé non? _Me demanda Carolyne.

_-Plutôt oui. Lily et Ella dépassait à peine voir pas les 3kg._

Puis nous arrivions à l'hôpital. J'arrivais à la l'étage de la maternité. Georges était là, il m'attendait.

_-Ma chère Bella! Le grand jour hein?_

_-Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte de voir ce bout de chou. C'est qu'il est lourd!_

_-Allez viens, on va t'installer, 30 min de monitoring et ensuite on déclenche._

Je m'installais dans la chambre qu'il m'avait réservé. On m'aidait à enfiler ma blouse. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et Georges m'installa le moniteur. Je regardais l'écran. J'adorais voir et surtout écouter le cœur de mon bébé. Au bout de 10 minutes je vis Carlisle débarquait.

_-T'es là chérie? _Me demanda-t-il surpris.

_-Ton fils n'a pas trouvé nécessaire de naitre ces derniers jours et Georges a peur qu'il devienne trop gros et qu'il y ai des complications alors il me déclenche dans 20 minutes. Je te l'ai dit en revenant de mon rendez vous la semaine dernière._

_-Oh oui c'est vrai, je suis désolé d'avoir oublié chérie, _me dit il en embrassant mon front. _Ça va?_

_-C'est que le moniteur là. Le sérieux commence dans... 15 minutes. Tu seras là?_

_-Demande à me biper, j'ai pas mal de visite mais je n'opérerais pas d'accord? Je dois y aller mon cœur. Je t'aime._

_-Je te bipe dès que je perds les eaux. Je t'aime._

Il m'embrassa brièvement mais en y mettant tout son amour et repartit. Je patientais tranquillement, écoutant le cœur de mon bébé comme on écoute un Mozart. Georges revint peu de temps ensuite.

_-Vigoureux ce petit mec, on l'entend du bout du couloir. Alors Bella, des douleurs qui annoncerait un début de travail? Ou tout autre douleur d'ailleurs._

_-RAS doc, ce petit est bien au chaud._

_-Alors je t'explique on va te déclencher l'accouchement. J'espère, mais je me fais pas trop de soucis, que ça ira vite. C'est ton troisième donc on peut espérer que le produit agisse bien. Auquel cas on t'injectera un produit qui accélérera le processus. Prête?_

_-Allons y._

Il m'injecta le produit pour déclencher l'accouchement. Allez Bella, le troisième bouchon va arriver. Maman 3ème prise.

voilà 5h que les douleurs avaient commencé. Bon dieu ce qu'elles étaient fortes! J'avais perdu les eaux depuis 1h30 déjà. Le travail allait vite, Georges s'en réjouissait. Il disait que c'était une bonne chose. Chose à laquelle j'ai répondu, « il va me péter une côte c'est bien ça! » Il m'avait fait la péridurale. En cas d'épisiotomie, je préférais. Ça atténuait les douleurs mais pas assez. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on appelle Carlisle mais cette infirmière est un incompétente! J'attends depuis tout à l'heure déjà.

Georges vint m'examiner et m'annonçait fièrement j'étais dilaté au maximum et que le bébé avait bien fait sa descente dans mon bassin. Je devais pousser, j'en ressentait même le besoin. Mais Carlisle, il devait être là! Mais il était pas là. Cette gourde d'infirmière me dit qu'elle l'a appeler mais mon cul ouais!

-_Bella on peut plus attendre, tu as envie de pousser, mais je crains une infection si on attend._

_-Il doit être là Georges! Mais il est pas là. Il est où!_

_-Bella, il est sur une intervention en ville. Un camion qui a fait des dégâts dans un accident, _me dit Monica, son infirmière de bloc.

Je pleurais. Littéralement je craquais. Il pouvait pas ne pas être là! J'avais besoin de lui. J'allais pas y arriver comme ça toute seule. Et ce petit bout qui ne demandait qu'à sortir en pressant le bas de mon ventre. Je soufflais en même temps. Monica sortit son téléphone.

_-Carlisle? C'est Monica! Non attend! Non tu arrêtes, ils sont assez nombreux pour se débrouiller, t'es loin de l'hopital?... A deux heures? On a pas deux heures Carlisle, Bella va accoucher dans quelques minutes. Oui... Je mets le haut parleur._

Elle posa le téléphone à côté de moi et sortit. J'entendais la voix mélodieuse de Carlisle qui semblait stressé et heureux aussi.

_-Mon ange?_

_-Je suis là, _dis je en essayant de canaliser une contraction.

-_Je te promet chérie que ça va bien se passer. Tu es merveilleuse mon amour._

_-Mais t'es pas là..._

_-je sais... je suis désolé mon amour mais même si je partais maintenant j'arriverais pas à temps. Mais je reste en ligne ma chérie. Je t'abandonne pas._

_-Bella il faut y aller là. On peut plus attendre._ Me dit Georges

Je séchais mes larmes et me détendais. Je sentis le bébé passait. Je poussais, criais, mais c'était libérateur. Je sentais mon bébé passait. Je comparais inconsciemment avec la naissance de Lily. Y'a pas à dire, ce bébé était énorme. Puis j'entendis des cris, un petit bébé qui pleurait si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était mal. J'ouvrais les yeux, alerté par les cris qui avaient cessé. Mon bébé était contre moi. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient. Et il tétonnait ma peau, cherchant probablement le sein.

Une infirmière me le prit pour le nettoyer et l'habillais.

_-Félicitations Bella, un beau garçon de 4kg 320._

_-Tu vois ma Bella ça s'est bien passé. Je t'aime chérie, je suis fier de toi._

_-Je t'aime aussi Carlisle._

_-Un hélico part pour l'hôpital. j'arrive dans 15 minutes. Je te laisse bébé, j'arrive._

_-D'accord à tout de suite._

L'infirmière me ramenait mon petit bouchon. Il portait un simple couche. Il était tout propre. Monica me le posait sur ma poitrine. J'aimais ce peau à peau avec mon bébé.

_-Garde le contre toi en peau à peau. Sa température est un peu basse. Tiens mets le contre toi. Et on va lui mettre une polaire. Voilà. Petit mec. Comment vous l'appelez?_

_-Je sais pas. On a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord. Je veux Seth mais Carlisle voudrait Harry. Mais quand je le vois... j'imagine aucun de ces deux prénoms pour lui._

_-Essaye de le faire téter pour voir._

J'ouvrais ma blouse et mon garçon se jetait littéralement pour téter. Je souriais. La porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle. Il s'approcha tout doucement. Monica sortit de la chambre en silence. Carlisle vint à mes côtés et regardant le petit.

_-Il est magnifique ma Bella, _me dit Carlisle avec la voix pleine d'émotion.

Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle dans cet état à la naissance d'un de nos enfants. Il est toujours ému mais là ça prenait une dimension tout autre. Il me prenait dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front. Le petit avait fini de téter. Je l'enroulais mieux dans sa polaire et le tendais à Carlisle pour qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Il le prit et l'amena vers son torse. Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle si heureux.

_-Va falloir lui trouver un prénom... j'ai bien peur qu'il nous fasse une crise d'identité à l'adolescence si on continue à l'appeler le bébé, _dis je.

_-Harry et Seth ne sont définitivement pas des prénoms pour lui... Qu'est ce que tu penses de... Jace? J'ai entendu une bonne femme en ville appelé son fils et il s'appelait Jace. Je trouve que ça lui va bien._

_-Oui... Jace c'est super. Jace Charlie Cullen._

Jace... c'était parfait. Ça lui allait très bien. Je souriais. Le petit tremblait dans les bras de Carlisle. Il le reposa sur ma poitrine et le couvrit à nouveau. Instantanément, Jace se réchauffait. L'infirmière passait vérifier nos constantes. On lui indiquait le prénom qu'on avait choisi. L'infirmière vint contrôler la température de Jace.

_-ça m'inquiète, même en peau à peau il a du mal à se réchauffer... Je vais chercher le médecin._

Oh non mon petit ange aurait il quelque chose. Le stress, l'inquiétude... les larmes dévalaient mes joues.

_-Oh non chérie ne pleure pas! C'est rien, ils vont lui donner des couvertures chauffantes et si ça ne change rien, il ira un peu en couveuse mais ça ira mon ange. Je te le promet._

_-Mais si c'est plus grave et que... je sais pas... je veux pas qu'on me l'enlève._

_-Chut... il va bien aller._

Georges entra dans la chambre avec le dossier de Jace. L'infirmière me le prit pour le mettre sur la table à langer pour qu'il puisse être examiner. Georges le manipulait doucement. On voyait qu'il tremblait de froid.

_-Bella, ce n'est pas grave, du moins physiquement. On va te donner une couverture chauffante et on va mettre à ce petit garçon un suppositoire pour faire remonter son taux de vitamines. Quand il tête, laisse le têter autant qu'il veut. Et garde le contre toi. On va aussi l'habiller._

J'habillais mon petit ange après que l'infirmière lui ai mis son suppositoire. Carlisle revient avec une couverture chauffante. Je posais Jace enroulé dans sa polaire contre moi et Carlisle ajouta la couverture chauffante. Mon pauvre bébé. Maman va bien s'occuper de toi. Il téta 2 fois pendant un long moment. Carlisle qui était parti opérer revint.

_-Alors ça va mieux petit bonhomme?_

_-Il dort. Il a tété et là il dort, il tremble plus déjà._

_-Tu vois je crois qu'il va mieux. Georges va bientôt passer te voir. Je vais rentrer à la maison. Voir les filles, annonçait la bonne nouvelle._

_-D'accord. Je te tiens au courant si j'ai du neuf pour Jace._

_-Pas de problème. Je t'aime ma chérie._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Il partit, nous laissant moi et Jace. Je pris le livre que j'avais emmené et me mit à ma lecture gardant le petit contre moi. Je sentais sa respiration sur ma peau. Il sentait bon le bébé. Sa bouche tétonnait ma peau. Il avait un visage serein, un peu rougi, signe qu'il devait s'être bien réchauffé. J'embrassais sa petite tête pleine de cheveux au senteurs de bébé et me plongeait dans ma lecture.

**POV Carlisle**

ça y est j'étais papa d'un petit garçon. Ça faisait bizarre je l'avais pas vu naitre... mais j'avais été avec Bella pendant tout l'accouchement alors c'est une compensation en soi. Et j'étais arrivé pas longtemps après. Il est magnifique mon fils. Il avait froid mais sa maman le réchauffe. Ça arrive parfois mais rien qu'à le voir on ne pouvait douter qu'il avait une santé de faire. Mais c'est connu certains bébés ont du mal à s'adapter à la vie extra utérine aussi vite.

J'arrivais devant chez Esmé et entrais directement. Mes parents et ceux de Bella étaient là. Esmé me vit arriver et vint à moi.

_-ça y est, il est là, _lâchais je.

-_Alors dis nous tout!_ S'écria ma mère et ma sœur en même temps.

_-Un petit garçon de 4kg et des poussières. Il s'appelle Jace et il va très bien à part pour sa température. Il a encore du mal à se réchauffer par lui même. Je l'ai laissé, il était contre Bella en peau à peau avec une couverture chauffante._

_-Oh petit bouchon! _Lâcha Esmé avec sa moue triste._ Mais il est né, il va bien alors on va fêté ça!_

Esmé nous servit du champagne et jus de fruit aux enfants. Félicitations sur félicitations. Ça pleuvait. Lily et Ella étaient contentes d'avoir un petit frère. Elles avaient hâte d'aller voir leur maman. Elle leur manquait quand même et puis bon... papa sait pas trop faire la cuisine mais il sait jouer et s'occuper de ces petites nanas. Je les prenais dans mes bras et on rentrait à la maison. Esmé m'avait préparé de quoi les faire manger le soir. Merci grande sœur. Je les faisais manger et ensuite je les lavais. Une fois sèche et en pyjama, je décidais de les emmener avec moi dans le lit conjugal. Je voulais les avoir avec moi, leur montrer que même avec l'arrivée de leur petit frère elles seront toujours mes princesses que j'aime. Bien sûr elles étaient contentes de dormir dans le grand lit de papa et maman. Je leur parlais longuement de Jace. Elles étaient contentes qu'il soit arrivé enfin. Comme dit Lily « maman elle était fatigué avec le bébé dans le ventre ». C'est vrai que cette grossesse a beaucoup fatigué Bella. Mais le bébé était gros et surtout très dissipé.

Je leur faisais des bisous et des câlins. Elles s'endormirent très vite. Je les regardais un moment. Mon portable vibra. Un sms de Bella.

_**« Tu me manques, je t'aime, Bella. »**_

Elle est mimi, je lui renvois un message.

_**« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »**_

Un nouveau sms arriva.

_**« J'm'ennuie, c'est l'heure de la tété pour Jace »**_

Petit chou, il perd pas le nord.

_**« Bisou au ptit bonhomme »**_

_**« ça va les filles? »**_

_**« Elles dorment avec moi dans notre chambre. On a beaucoup parlé du petit. Elles l'adorent. »**_

_**« Je suis contente, vivement que vous veniez. Jace a fini, je te laisse... je t'aime. »**_

Je souriais, lui répondais brièvement et m'endormis avec mes petits anges dans les bras.

**POV Esmé**

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle aussi heureux. Et pourtant il avait été le plus heureux des hommes chaque jour que Dieu fait depuis qu'il a Bella. Je me rappelais de mon frère quand il avait l'âge de penser murement vers 25 ans. Il voulait un fils. Il aurait aimé des filles tout autant mais il avait rêvé d'un fils. Il avait même éprouvait une certaine jalousie quand j'avais eu Emmett.

Mais quand il est revenu de l'hôpital il avait eu cet air différent. Déjà il devait être terriblement ému pour ne pas s'être changé en revenant de l'hôpital. Il avait toujours sa tenue de chirurgien et son blouson assigné à l'hôpital quand il était venu.

Ce petit homme, qu'était Jace, allait amener à lui seul une révolution dans la famille. Les filles et les garçons étaient à nombre égale désormais. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que Bella allait déséquilibré les choses. Je l'adore. Elle rend mon frère heureux, par tout ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle lui donne, lui accorde. Il ne peut être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

Je remontais dire bonne nuit à mes enfants. Puis ensuite je rejoins la chambre conjugale. Mon mari était déjà couché, bien confortablement. Je me change dans la salle de bain attenante et le rejoins.

_-Mon frère n'a jamais été aussi heureux hein?_

_-Oui... il a toujours été complétement à l'ouest quand les filles sont nées mais là. Il nage complétement._

_-Je suis heureuse pour lui... Bonne nuit chéri._

_-Bonne nuit ma belle._

Je m'endormais rapidement. Demain sera une longue journée, entre les caprices d'Edward, les ados à gérer et la visite à Bella.

**Alors vos avis? Je suis navré encore pour ce temps si long.**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu!**


	29. Note de l'auteur

Coucou à tous!

Désolé ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement.

Je me rends compte que ça fait trop longtemps que je vous fais poiroter et je m'en excuse.

Je vous explique, j'ai été très malade ces derniers mois, ce qui malgré le repos, ne m'a pas aidé à écrire la suite des mes fictions. Du coup je suis très en retard et Ô grand malheur complétement à sec niveau inspiration. J'essaie de vous écrire des chapitres qui valent le coup mais c'est compliqué.

De plus rajouter à ça beaucoup d'examen et de travail. Je mène une expérience psychologique dans le cadre de mes études qui me prend énormément de temps et qui n'arrange pas forcément ma santé. Et de front je m'occupe d'une opération au profit d'une œuvre caritative. (je vous encourage à vous en tenir au courant ^^, si vous me suivez sur Twitter j'en parle souvent)

Que rajouter de plus? Je peux à peu près prédire dans quel ordre arriveront les chapitres des différentes fictions.

**-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, Chapitre 27**

**-Promises never die, Chapitre 2**

**-Appelle moi papa, Chapitre 2**

_PS: à titre informatif je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour « Là où tout a commencé », « The Wedding of Lucius Vladescu & Antanasia Dragomir », « la fin du rêve » et « 16 ans et enceinte ». Ce sont des One Shot. Le principe est dans le titre: un seul chapitre._

Merci à tous et à votre patience durement mise à l'épreuve.

Bisous


	30. Petite mise à jour

Coucou à tous!

Désolé ce n'est toujours pas un chapitre... vous m'en voulez très beaucoup?

J'ai droit de m'expliquer? ^_^

D'abord, j'ai eu des examens très longs à la fac et donc beaucoup de travail à fournir, ce qui, vous pouvez le concevoir, tue la créativité et l'envie d'écrire. Ensuite je suis allé en vacances sans la moindre once d'inspiration. J'ai beau tenté je n'écris que de la merde. Donc autant ne rien écrire.

Ensuite, mon autre fiction « Appelle moi papa » (que certains lisent peut être) avance beaucoup. Déjà 7 chapitres de posté, la trame de toute l'histoire est écrite, je n'ai que les chapitres à rédiger, au rythme d'un chapitre tous les 7/10 jours, ça devrait aller vite.

Je vous propose donc une sorte de marché. Je finis de publier Appelle Moi Papa (qui est presque fini, une 10aine de chapitre dont la trame est écrite) et ensuite je reprends sérieusement celle ci (ça risque d'être long j'en ai conscience mais je travaille mieux si je connais la trame de mon histoire.).

Ça vous va? Je suis encore désolé de vous abandonner comme ça mais ce n'est que partie remise? Et surtout n'hésitez pour prendre vous mal en patience en lisant mes autres fictions. Y'en a pour tous les goûts: Vampire Academy, Twilight -tout couple confondu-, Comment se débarasser d'un vampire Amoureux, etc... ça devrait combler cette longue attente (enfin j'espère).

En tout cas merci à tous, de vous supers review et de continuer à me lire!


End file.
